Pokemon:Sinnoh Quest!
by bluemagesfairytail
Summary: Two rookie trainers named Aura and Fey who just so happen to be twins get their very first pokemon and plunge into their new adventures with a mysterious research assistant named Nicolette and a Jubilife hotshot named Lyon. Drama, adventure, betrayal, and romance ensue...Looking for oc's for later chapters! No more than two pokemon for now! R and R. Hiatus... For now.
1. Of Starter Pokemon and Professors

**A/N: This is Bluemagesfairytail here with a new sotry about my OC's, Aura and Fey! They are travelling in Sinnoh and stuff.**

_"Glaceon, use ice beam! Infernape, use flamethrower!"_

_The two powerful attacks fired at the same time, and the flamethrower began to loop around the beam of pure ice as it headed for it's targets, the large Aggron and Garchomp. It managed to hit both of the already weakened pokemon head on, and they collapsed from exhaustion as the Glaceon and Infernape grinned in victory._

_"Good job, guys!" Fey said, grinning, as he ran to his pokemon. _

_"And, now, we have our new finalist of the Pokemon Championship who will be heading to the final rounds with Cynthia!"_

_Fey cheered as the audience errupted in clapping and screaming, yelling out his name._

_"Fey! Fey! Fey!"_

_Fey..._

_Fey..?_

"Fey, get your butt up!"

An unknown figure pushed the young, dreaming boy off of his bed. Fey immediately yelped as he rolled off of his comfy mattress and took a headfirst fall on the hardwood floor. The poor kid looked up at the culprit, his fraternal twin sister Aurora, or Aura for short, who had turned her attention to the TV, which was still running on about the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia giving some speech.

"Fey, you left the TV on all night again! Yeesh. And watching some corny Elite Four PSA, too."

Fey groaned as he rolled over onto his back, abandoning the painful position with his stomach being squished on the floor. He rubbed his nose as he sat up. "Well, I'm so sorry, Aura. Care to explain why you practically threw me on the floor?"

Aura stared at the TV for a while, her shiny black eyes reflecting the image of the blonde pokemon trainer talking in a kind voice. "Hn. You woke up five minutes late. We have to hurry if we want our pokemon. Duh."

Fey bloted into a standing position as he nodded, and then pushed his sister out of his room. "Okay, I'll get moving! Now, out!"

The twelve year old slammed the door shut and hurried to get out an appropriate set of clothes for his journey. He scrambled as he shoved a pair of jeans on and a black shirt. As he quickly put on his jeans, he thought, _well, that was what he got for staying up late watching Pokemon Marathon and not preparing for the next day._

Fey quickly pulled his travelling bag out of the closet and shoved his PalPocket journal for keeping track of his future pokemon and maybe writing a trainer's logue. He grabbed his poke wallet, with his savings of six thousand poke and the additional two thousand from his Mom, and his Poffin Case from the trip to Hearthome city last year. Quickly, Fey put on his socks and running shoes and shoved the door open, running downstairs in a flash. Aura and Mrs. Castor, his mom, were at the dining table waiting with a meal of pancakes and orange juice.

"Sorry to make you guys wait," Fey said breathlessly, tired after all of his running. His mother smiled.

"Just hurry up and eat, sweetie. Don't want to be late to get your very first pokemon, now do we?"

Fey nodded, and began to dig in to his breakfast. Aura started on hers as well, although she ate in a much more polite way. The food was great and the kids wanted to savor their last meal at home for a while, but they hurried in fear that all the good pokemon would be gone by the time they got there. As Fey slung his bag on his shoulder and Aura took the last sip of orange juice, they said their goodbyes and exchanged hugs, and before she knew it, her kids were gone.

Mrs. Castor smiled as she began putting away the dishes.

_Oh, Westley,_ she thought._ If only you could come home and see them now._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fey and Aura hooked up their bikes and rode like heck as they pedaled towards Sandgem in a speeding fury. They dodged wild pokemon as they blew by route two. it was a cinch to stay away from wild pokemon if you had a bike.

After passing many pokeclerks giving away free samples of potions and pokefood, Fey and Aura finally arrived in Sandgem town. The lab was practically the first building visible, with it's humongous structure and white marble. Fey gaped as Aura grinned. "C'mon!"

The twins dashed into the lab, where Proffessor Rowan was waiting. Fey gulped as the man stared them down. With his impressive stature and onyx eyes, he was quite intimidating. However, Aura seemed unaffected, and forked over the pokemon coupons.

"Here you go, proffessor! I'm Aurora, or Aura for short, and this is my brother Fey! We're here for our very first pokemon!"

As Aura continued to talk to the Proffessor, Fey noticed a young girl about his age come out from the back door labeled, _pokemon incubatipon experiment. Authorized personnel only. _What was a twelve year old doing in there? He squinted and watched as she walked forward, standing by the Proffessor.

"Proffessor Rowan. I've completed the experiments on the eggs. We've drawn amazing results from the hatchings, and found some detailed information. Here are the statistics, however." The black haired girl handed Proffessor Rowan a clipboard with some documents attached to it as Aura stopped talking.

"Who's that?" She whispered to Fey as she eyed the girl. He shrugged and pointed to the back door.

"She came out from over there."

Proffessor Rowan seemed to turn his attention back to the waiting twins and breathed and apology. "Sorry, Aura, Fey. Currently we are doing special research on incubation of pokemon, and we just got some results."

"Who's she?" Aura said candidly, pointing to the long, black haired girl beside him. Proffessor Rowan looked to the side at the twelve year old before replying, "Ah, you mean Nicolette? She's my research assistant here. Nicolette, these are two new trainers here for their pokemon. Say hello to Aura and Fey."

The girl named Nicolette nodded and smiled warmly. "Nicolette Ashley. It's nice to meet you. I'm Rowan's research assistant!" Nicolette was wearing a blue tanktop and a sash with three pins on them. She wore a skirt and striped socks with loafers, and had a messenger bag draped around her shoulder.

Aura grinned. "I'm Aurora Caster, but you can call me Aura. This is my twin brother Fey."

Fey snorted in defiance. "I can introduce myself!" he whined. Nicolette giggled, and he flushed red.

"Proffessor, may I escort these two to out starter pokemon incubation facility? The three pokemon are being kept there for special development right now," Nicolette explained. Rowan nodded and looked over the documents. "Go ahead...Wait, only one statistic in the research?"

Nicolette looked back and nodded, long ponytail whipping. "Ye...Yes. I'm sorry, proffessor. I tried my best to care for the eggs, b-but..."

Rowan looked at her sadly. "It's quite alright, Nicolette. Some things just happen and we have no way of controlling them, but, what pokemon was it?"

The young research assistant bit her lip, and Fey could see a tear threatening to drop from her eyes. "It was the baby Dratini, sir..."

Proffessor Rowan looked startled. "I'm so sorry, Nicolette. It was your pokemon that you volunteered for the research, correct?"

She nodded, and Aura whimpered. "So sad," she whispered, and Fey nodded.

"I'll be going to show them the pokemon," Nicolette replied, wiping her eyes. Rowan looked at her and said, "I'll come, too."

The two lab residents led the way to the incubation room. It was tinier than one would expect since the lab was so huge in comparison, but it held a lot of incubation equipment. On a circular machine with a conveyor belt padding in the middle of the room, three pokeballs awaited. Rowan looked at Fey expectantly.

"Go on, now. Who's going to pick first?"

Aura looked at Fey. "You can go first, bro! I already know which one _you_ want."

Fey grinned and stepped forward, claiming the Chimchar's pokeball. He held it near and smiled. His very own Chimchar, the starter he had hoped so desperately for! His! Aura stepped forward and looked at the remaining pokeballs, hesitantly accepting Piplup's. Fey paid no attention. Even if her pokemon had a type advantage, he could always catch a grass type! No biggie!

"Does this mean Nicolette gets the last one?" Aura asked, looking at the other girl in the room.

Proffessor Rowan shook his head. "No, she already has two pokemon with her. The last is for another boy who was supposed to come. I wonder where he is right about no-"

"Proffessor!" said an aide, coming into the incubation room. "The other new trainer is here!"

Everyone's heads turned to see a boy, about thirteen years old, standing in the doorframe with his arms crossed. He had neat, chocolate colored hair and green eyes, and was wearing a long sleeve V-neck shirt and simple jeans with a red jacket tied around his waist and had bright green sneakers. Fey noticed three careful silver studs on his left ear. He looked around expectantly and nodded at the Proffessor.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. A few wild pokemon got in my way."

Proffessor Rowan nodded. "Thank you for coming all the way from Jubilife, Lyon. Sorry, but we have only one pokemon left."

The thirteen year old shrugged. "S'alright. It didn't really matter which one I got, since all of them are strong," he said, and took the last pokeball on the machine, containing Turtwig. He looked at Fey, Aura, and Nicolette, before nodding at them. "Who're they, Proffessor?"

"Ah, that is what I wanted to discuss with you all now. Come with me," Rowan said, and left the incubation room. Nicolette gestured for them to exit as well, and they did. The Proffessor was staring at a table with three red devices on top, seemingly thinking. The trio of new trainers and the research assistant looked at the old man quizzicly.

"Proffessor, what are you going to do with the new pokedexes?" Nicolette asked, as Rowan took them all and held them in front of the new trainers.

"I'm going to them away," he aid gruffly, and handed one to each of the trainers. Fey examined the device before gasping. "These are pokemon encyclopedias!" He exclaimed. "Why are you giving them to us?"

"Well," Rowan started, "I'm much too old to be going around the region to be collecting data on pokemon for my research, so I was going to have Nicolette do it for me. I figured, since you all are travelling as well, you could help my and fill up these pokedexes with her as well. It'd really be a huge help, and I'm sure Nicolette wouldn't mind your three accompanying her."

The pokemon research assistant looked confused, but nodded. "Now that I think about, he's right. Since Rowan gave you guys pokemon, how about helping him out?"

Before Fey could say anything, Aura pumped her fist in the air and latched onto her brother's arm. "Alright! Count us in, Profess! We'll be a huge help, and try to be great companions to Nicky," she cheered, elbowing the other brunette on her side. Nicolette smiled and Lyon nodded.

'Okay," the Jubilife trainer said. "I'll help, too."

Rowan grinned. "Then, if you don't mind me asking, what are your goals for your adventures?"

Aura smiled. "I'd like to be a coordinator, but also battle and win the League. Fey wants to be Champion, too."

"I'd like to compete in the pokemon League and get all of my badges," Lyon said, nodding. Nicolette pondered.

"I want to do everything, and research," she said, smiling.

Rowan nodded. "Great! then with all of you guys training and becoming great Trainers, you'll encounter pokemon and help fill up the pokedexes. Nicolette, you be sure to teach them what they need to know," he said. The assistant nodded.

'Then what are you kids waiting for? Get out there already!"

Looking for OC's, here is the form. EX.

Full name:Aura castor

Age:12

hair color:blue

eye color:black

appearance:(clothes, length of hair)

height:5'1

personality:(three word limit, but please go into detail!)

goals: Top coordinator, League Champion, helping research

origin:Twinleaf town, Sinnoh

Pokemon: (right now, there is a limit to two, but later, there will be three, four, and so on,) Piplup

origin of pokemon: Proffessor Rowan's lab in Sandgem, sinnoh

So please use this form as a guideline!=)


	2. Kicked out: To Jubilife!

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the second chapter of Sinnoh Quest! So far i have OC's from Zxcvbnm843 and risen truth ruthless lies. Their OC's will probably come out this chapter or next chapter. Please Enjoy, I don't own anything, though.**

So, Fey and the others were rudely kicked out of the lab and landed in a pile in the grass after they were hurriedly handed five pokeballs each for catching pokemon. Nicolette quickly got off of Lyon, who got off of Fey, who got off of Aura, who was squished like a pancake.

"The nerve of that Proffessor, throwing us out of the lab after we decided to do him a favor! How rude..." Aura fumed, steaming her head off on the ground. Nicolette looked at the three.

"So, how about a proper introduction? Lyon here doesn't know us yet," the former research assistant said, smiling at the silent Jubilife boy. Lyon looked at them and nodded.

"Alright, then. My name's Lyon Vodzack, and I'm from Jubilife City. I want to be the next Pokemon Champion." Fey nodded, and squinted. So he had competition this early, huh? Then again, he was bound to see many more eager trainers aiming for Sinnoh's champ along the way. might as well get used to it.

"I'm Fey Castor. I'm from Twinleaf town, and I want to be Pokemon Champ, too."

Aura leaped up, grinning, long blue hair flopping. "I'm Aurora! But call me Aura, unless you want to die! Ahem, anyway, I want to be a great coordinator _and_ the pokemon Champ! I'm personally aiming for everything!" She shouted enthusiastically, eyes shining with excitement. "Oh yeah, and me and Fey are fraternal twins."

Lyon stared with his pale green eyes. "But you two kind of look alike..."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THE SAME COLORED HAIR!" Aura wailed. Nicolette sighed. Fey felt bad for her. Being the only girl other than a hyperactive little munchkin sucked.

"I'm sure he was just kidding, Aura," Nicolette said, sweatdropping. "Anyway, I'm Nicolette, but you can call me Nicole or Nicky. I want to try my hand at everything ot there in Sinnoh. I'm sure we'll all be able to get along just fine."

Fey nodded and smiled. "Okay, then, so, where do we go next?"

Lyon looked to the pokemon center. "Well, we should go to Jubilife City first, but it wouldn't hurt to get a map. The Pokemon Center gives them out free to trainers."

Aura stopped her constant temper tantrum and grinned, lighting up in a flash. "Good idea! Let's gooo!" Nicolette nodded and led the way, Fey following in her footsteps. She stopped at the entrance and began to talk. "Oh yeah, you can heal up your pokemon and stay the night at a pokemon center for free. It's really convenient and open to all trainers."

Aura's eyes sparkled. "Cool! Can you buy things there, too?"

"No," Lyon countered. "That's where the poke mart comes in. You can purchase all sorts of items for healing pokemon and pokemon food over there. But they don't tolerate thieves," he said, eyeing Aura suspiciously.

"What?" The twelve year old pouted. "I don't steal! I may be crazy, but I don't steal!"

Nicolette laughed and nodded at Lyon, impressed. "That's good that you know most of the basics. Makes it easier," she said in her bubbly voice. Fey silently wished that he knew more about this kind of stuff. It wasn't his fault Twinleaf was so outdated!

The group of trainers walked inside the Pokemon Center and asked the Nurse in charge at the counter for a map. The pink haired joy frowned.

"I'm sorry, but the last map was just given away. However, I think that a girl just left with one. If you hurry, you might be able to ask to share it."

Lyon and Nicolette nodded. "Thanks!"

The four rookies quickly dashed out of the Pokemon center and ran up the hill, which was the route up to Jubilife. Fey squinted and looked around desperately for the girl Nurse Joy was talking about. "I don't see anyone with a map," he said, walking forward to see better, just in case the girl had gone up farther.

Suddenly, a voice from up ahead began to sing.

_"Oh, I am up on my wayyayayyy_

_to Jubilife Citttttyyyyy_

_homme offff jubilaaaant liiiiiffffee_

_I am but a mere musicalll muuuuuse_

_Forgive me for causing you strife"_

"What the heck?" Aura said, as she listened for any more music. "That sounded like a girl's voice alright, but it wasn't very good. And I don't mean just the voice, the lyrics, too-"

"Shush," Lyon hissed at her, looking up. "I think I see her! Excuse me, miss?"

Nicolette followed the Jubilife City native and ran up the hill. Fey couldn't help but feel a tender pang of jealousy, but quickly pushed it aside as he followed Nicolette. Aura followed, wheezing and complaining not to leave her behind. When Fey finally caught up, he saw Lyon and Nicolette talking to a short girl who was probably eleven. She had auburn hair in two gelled pigtails (Like lyra's), with the top of her head covered under a light green russian cossack hat with a little treble cleff sign in the front. She wore a girl scout's blouse with a yellow messenger bag and had a silky white scarf tied around her neck, as well as a silver bird calling whistle. She doned a pepermint green skirt and mary janes with scrunched up socks and held a flute in her unoccupied hand. On her right arm, which was in the position one would use to elbow another person, perched a baby Chatot holding a Sinnoh map in it's right claw. On her left side, clinging to her foot, was a Pachirisu. The girl couldn't be older than ten.

"You want to borrow my map? Why?"

"Well, the pokemon center was all out of maps, and we were told you might share," Lyon said calmly, although he looked like he was out of breath. Fey took the time while they were talking to scan the girl's pokemon with her pokedex.

**:Pachirisu, the electric squirrel pokemon. Pachirisu is a very mischevious pokemon and can be found to zap it's trainers and other pokemon for no apparent reason. It can become jealous, which is why it needs time to get adjusted to other teammates.:**

**:Chatot, the chatter pokemon. Chatot can be very noisy and make lots of loud sounds when it is bothered. However, it can also copy any voice it hears and remember voices of others with practice.:**

"Oh...Well, okay! I'll share! My name's Paisley! Paisley Forester! I want to be a poke idol!"

Lyon nodded. "I'm Lyon, and that's Nicolette. We're trainers."

Fey stared at Lyon. Why didn't he introduce Aura and him, too? Why only him and Nicolette? he cleared his throat. "Well, I'm Fey and that's Aura. We're trainers as well." Paisley nodded and smiled a toothy grin.

"So, the map?" Nicolette asked, staring at Chatot. The chatter pokemon glared at the four trainers before squwaking loudly. It put the map in it's beak impressively with it's short talon and shook it's head as it flew up, several feet into the air. Lyon grunted.

"Sorry...Chatty doesn't like strangers!" Paisley said cutely, and yelled up to her bird pokemon, "Chatty! You come down here right now and give me the map!"

Fey watched as the stubborn 'Chatty' flew up higher, glaring steadily at Lyon.

Paisley 'harrumphed' and grabbed the silver bird whistle from her neck. She took in a huge puff of air before blowing it, sending a humongous, high pitched sound spiralling through the air. Fey imagined it was supposed to call Chatty back, but it failed. The tiny girl sat down and began to sob.

"Waahhhh! Chatty won't come back to me! Waaaahhh..!"

Aura walked over to the crying poke idol in training and kneeled over to be at the same height with Paisley. "It's okay, Paisley! We'll get Chatty down!"

"H...How?" Paisley sniffled, staring at the glaring Chatot now perched in a very high tree. Fey sighed. Aura was probably lying, trying to comfort the girl, not knowing it would get her hopes up and then let her down.

"Well, why don't we try and lure it down with some pokemon food? Don't you have some, Nicolette?" The researcher snapped to attention and nodded, unpacking her messenger bag and taking out a jar of pink pellets. Paisley smiled. "Ooh, those are Chatty's favorites! She loves sweet pokemon food!"

Fey walked over and took the jar from an obliging Nicolette and laid the jar on the ground. He took out a few pieces and lay them down on the ground in order to try and bait the stubborn parrot into coming down and yielding the map. No such luck, as the bird pokemon simply closed it's eyes and turned away from the group.

"Nooooooo..." Paisley cried. Nicolette looked around. 'We'd better hurry and get Chatot down, or we'll never make it to Jubilife before tomorrow," she said nervously.

"So, what does Chatty like to do?" Fey suddenly questioned, having an idea. Paisley smiled. "Ooh, he likes to sing and copy me singing! I always sing and he repeats. He likes to play tag with Pachirisu, and play find the ball, and come back to my whistle, and, and..."

"That's enough," Fey said, smirking at the Chatot, still perched in the tree. "Paisley, I need you to sing me a song, right now."

"Right now?" the little girl squeamed. "But, but, this is my first time singing in front of people! Oh no! I can't make up a song right now!"

"Trust me," Fey said smartly, grinning confidently. "Just sing me a song. Make it quick, though!"

Paisley nodded nervously and gulped. "Alrighty then, here goes nothing..!"

_"Who slayed an evil ocean,_

_Cast the emporer bad guy down!_

_Who fought a bad guy demon king, and even took the crown!_

_And that one time_

_when the bad guy dude_

_caught a pretty princess_

_who attacked with such bravery,_

_she offered him her best thanks!_

_And he killed a big bad bear!_

_Feeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy!"_

Aura twitched at the horribly written song dedicated to her brother. Fey smirked, not because of Paisley's ridiculous song about him, but about the oncoming events about to take place.

Chatty the Chatot smirked and began to resing the same ballad, copying Paisley's exact voice...

And with that, the map fell from it's beak and literally, into Nicolette's hands.

"Wow! Good job, Fey! I underestimated your smartness!" Aura joked, patting him on the back. Fey glared until Nicolette smiled at him. "Nice job, Fey!" He blushed crimson and Lyon nodded at him curtly.

Chatty, realizing he had been bested, flew down and unhappily perched himself back onto Paisley's elbow. The little girl shrieked in joy and hugged the parrot, smiling her toothy ten year old smile.

"Well," Lyon said. "We should get going now," he said, pointing to the sun. "It's already 12 in the afternoon, and Jubilife is a bit far away, about two hours worth of a walk."

The others nodded in agreement and followed the map up to the starting point on the hill. All of a sudden, Aura released her Piplup, and picked it up off the ground. the pride penguin smiled, perhaps this one being nicer than the rest. She looked over at lyon and fey and nodded. "Why don't you guys send out your pokemon, too? I mean, you haven't even got to see them yet."

Fey nodded and excitedly released his Chimchar. The firey chimp smiled a mischevious grin and leaped onto Fey's head, draping himself over the head of orangey hair and smiling. Everyone laughed and Fey blushed.

Lyon released his Turtwig, which seemed to be sleepy. The Jubilife boy picked it up, letting it doze off.

"Hey! I have an idea, Fey! Let's have a pokemon battle! Yay!" Aura squealed, putting her Piplup down. 'We have time, right, Nicole?"

Nicolette nodded and smiled. "I'm excited to see this," she said kindly. Fey felt his cheeks heat up and plucked his Chimchar off of his head, putting him down in the grass. "Alright, buddy, let's battle."

"Piplup, use pound!" Aura commanded, as the penguin wobbled over to the chimp and practically smashed him in the face with it's roundish flipper. Chimchar flew back, a bit inexpereienced and not used to his former friend smacking him across the face. Fey blushed as Paisley giggled and yelled, "Chimchar, use scratch!"

Chimchar flew at Piplup and spitefully used it's nails to scratch Piplup across it's chest. Piplup flew back several feet, almost hitting Aura in the legs. Then, without a command, it scratched up grass and kicked dirt into the water pokemon's face. Aura pouted. "Hey! Don't do that!" she yelped, picking up Piplup and cradling it in her arms. Fey sighed and looked at Chimchar. "Hey, don't do that if I don't tell you!"

He sweatdropped as the monkey turned around and shoved his butt infront of his face.

"You know what, Chimchar? I think I'll call you Mooner. Nevermind, I'll call you something that won't give me weird stares...How about Inferno?"

Everyone laughed but Aura. "What?" she demanded. "Now I have to name Piplup!" Aura picked up the penguin and stared at it for a while. "How about Poewa? That's it, I'll call you Poewa from now on! Yay!"

Lyon sighed. "Just because you two are naming your pokemon, doesn't mean I have to as well. Hey, Nicole, what pokemon do you have? I wouldn't mind battling you," he said, smiling just a little bit. Nicolette blushed and Fey fumed.

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea, for us to battle, I mean..."

"Why not?" Lyon asked. He set his Turtwig on the battle and nodded. "I challenged you to a battle, and you have to accept."

"Err...I...well...Okay, then, but don't say I didn't warn you, Lyon."

The black haired researcher threw out on of her two pokeballs, sending out a black pokemon that resembled a dog. Fey gaped at Nicolette. "An Umbreon?" He asked, paling. How did she have that sort of pokemon?

Fey looked over at Lyon, who didn't look as scared, but a bit nervous. He almost smirked, seeing Lyon like that. Paisley squealed at the sight of the cute pokemon, and Aura scanned it with her pokedex.

**:Umbreon, the black night pokemon. Umbreon is one of the many eevee evolutions. it is a powerful dark type, and can be assosciated with it's yellow rings that people think stand for age.:**

"Turtwig, use tackle!" Lyon commanded, seemingly confident. However, Fey could hear the panic etching it's way into the rookie's voice. Nicolette sighed.

"Blacky, please use agility and dodge the attack."

Blacky the Umbreon swiftly dodge the incoming attack, not even paying the turtle a second thought as it moved away with great speed. Turtwig rammed itself into a tree instead of at Blacky, and tipped over. Fey looked at the poor pokemon in sympathy.

_Ouch, that must have hurt._

Fey looked down to see Inferno watching the battle with concentration. Blacky the Umbreon continued to dodge all of Turtwig's attacks, finally making the poor grass starter faint from exhaustion. Nicolette ran over and began to take out remedies to help revive the turtle pokemon.

Lyon sighed, shoulders drooping. "You were right, Nicole, I shouldn't have challenged you. next time I think I'll be more careful," he said, staring into Nicolette's eyes with gratitude. The senior trainer blushed and fed Turtwig a revive, handing Lyon back his injured pokemon. Fey fumed silently as Paisley pointed ahead.

"We better hurry before it get's dark! C'mon!"

And with that, the trainers excitedly ran after the poke idol in training, enthusiastically thinking of the awaiting adventures in the city of Jubilant life.


	3. Lyoku the Sketcher beats Hipsters anyday

**A/N:So this is the third chapter. I have four OC submissions, two of which will be coming out this chapter. WHICH ONES ARE THEY? Well, read on to find out.**

After the long and troublesome trek up the hill full of wild pokemon, relentless rookie trainers and youngsters, and a high pitched singing ten year old, finally, the gang had arrived in Jubilife City. All of their pokemon had been trained to about level 10, but they were exhausted, so the trainers recalled them. Only Aura and Fey had managed to catch new pokemon-which was a Starly that Aura had named Wishes, and a shinx Fey had decided to call Electro. However, the trainers did not feel as tired as the pokemon, and wanted to look around Jubilife. Fey gaped at the beautiful lights, buildings, and skyscrapers all over the bright domain full of people and Pokemon. Aura squealed and Paisley giggled.

"So, you live here, Lyon?" Fey asked, trying to be friendly to the other male trainer. Lyon nodded, smiling.

"I think I have to go and check in with my older sister. You know, make sure I'm safe and stuff like that. Why don't you guys all come, too? Then we can check into a pokemon center and then do a tour around here."

Paisley squeaked with excitement. Chatty mirrored her bubbly little laugh. "Okay, let's go, Mr. Vodzack! Hurry, hurry! I want to see the TV station! I hear they have a karaoke stage for poke idols! HURRY!"

Lyon smiled and led the way. They passed the trainer's school and Pokemon Center, then heading right, squishing through an alleyway. Once out of the cramped space, they turned through a few more streets before finally arriving at the World Trade Poke Network Building.

"You...You live here?" Aura asked, mouth hanging open.

"Don't be dumb. My sister and I live behind the Network Center...Yeesh..."

Lyon pointed behind the Network Center and pointed out the house behind it. He knocked on the door and a woman in her mid twenties answered it. She was really pretty, with long, wavy auburn hair and fair skin. She wore a green poke apron over a orange long sleeve blouse and a yellow creme skirt. Her eyes were the same green as Lyon's, and Fey could see how this woman was his sister.

"Lyon, welcome back! I suppose you made some friends? Come on inside, it's cold out here!"

As the group of kids was ushered in, Lyon's sister closed the door and smiled. "My name's Alicia. I'm Lyon's older sister. Sorry, it's a bit messy, but I was working on some artwork right now."

Fey looked around the room. The house was a bit small, but it was extremely cozy and warm, unlike the chilly air just outside in Jubilife. A white plastic tarp covered the wooden floor and many easels of artwork were displayed everywhere-some complete, and some not. The only thing that wasn't protected by tarp was a few couches and a fireplace.

Nicolette eyed one of the pictures closely. Fey looked at it as well. The picture portrayed a young brunette bloy playing with a baby wurmple. The researcher giggled. "Is that you, Lyon?"

"Alicia!"

The pokemon sketcher grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Lyon! Anyway, you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

The brunette boy grumbled as he pointed at Fey. "That's Fey, and Aura, their twins. Nicolette's over there, and that ten year old over there with the chatot named Chatty is Paisley."

"Hey! I'm ten and one fifth!"

Alicia laughed. "Well, I know you don't want to stay with me for the night, so you can go check in at the Pokemon Center. What are you guys doing after that, though?"

Aura grinned. "We're going to the TV station for karaoke!"

"WE ARE?" Fey demanded, terrified of singing cheesy love songs infront of...people. Aura simply nodded confidently and put her hands on her hips. "We are. Us girls decided, so it's three against two. That is, if Lyon disagrees, but even if he does, we still win. SO HA!"

Fey sighed and proceeded to curl up into a ball.

"Well," said Alice. "I'm currently training a prodigy in arts. Her name is Lyoku Caraster, and technically she's just graduated from me today, but I was wondering if you could find her at the karaoke station and deliver her a package for me. She's always there to see trainers and pokemon, trying to get inspiration for her art. So, Lyon, if you would..."

The rookie trainer sighed and nodded, taking the heavy package. "What's in here?" He demanded, almost sinking to the floor by the weight of the box.

"Oh, just a few trinkets and materials for art. Just give it to her, will you? Now, you all better get going. The Pokemon Center only takes reservations until three thirty, and it's almost three."

Lyon nodded. "Come on, you guys. We better go."

The gang then left Lyon's house and went back to sliding through alleys and walking through crowded streets to finally find the Pokemon Center. They entered and handed over their pokemon to Nurse joy, who was humming happily as she accepted and healed the pokemon from the five trainers. Nicolette accepted a map from the newly replenished stock and gave Paisley back her's, then booked two rooms. The rest of them went upstairs to put their stuff away.

Suddenly, as Nicolette was walking back, a boy who was obviously not paying attention to where he was going ran through the doors and collided head on with the black haired girl, resulting in both of them lying on the floor in pain. The boy stood up almost immediately, rubbing his head. He helped Nicolette up, and sweatdropped.

"Sorry. I was in a huge rush to get here, and I didn't mean to knock you over! Are you alright?"

Nicolette nodded and looked at him closely. He was a boy about their age, with dark brown, messy hair and gray-blue eyes. He wore a simple black turtleneck with a puffy grren vest over it and blue jeans. However, she saw first that he was holding an injured Shinx in his hands.

"Go over there and get that poor thing some help!" The former researcher exclaimed, practically pushing the boy to Nurse Joy. He handed the pink haired woman the injured electric type as well as another pokeball. After the pink haired woman gave him some reprimanding on pushing his pokemon too hard, he was finally letten go and walked back to Nicolette, who was worried.

"Is the Shinx okay?" She asked almost immediately. The boy nodded.

"I caught the shinx, but my Turtwig got really beat up when they fought. I was in a rush to get here to heal them, so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Sorry I bumped you... My name's Jason Ervek."

Nicolette nodded, relieved that the Shinx was okay. "I'm Nicolette Ashley. I used to be a researcher with Proffessor Rowan. Now that I think about it, you look quite familiar..."

Jason nodded, a lightbulb going off in his mind. "Oh yeah! I remember you! I saw you when I went to go get my starter pokemon, Terra the turtwig! You were busy raising a baby Dratini when I saw you. How is it?"

Suddenly, Nicolette began to cry, remembering her pokemon and how it died because she wasn't careful enough. Now she was scared of even letting her other two pokemon out, too careful to let them come in harm's way. Jason was mortified as the researcher in front of him began to cry, and tried to comfort her, failing miserably. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Why are you crying? Did you bump your head on the floor? DOES IT HURT?"

Nicolette shook her head no. "N-No, it has nothing to do with you knocking me over, but, the Dratini, it died. I wasn't careful enough, and, and..."

"No, no! It's not your fault!" Jason said, hugging her. He really had weaknesses for crying people. "All things die once in a while, and sometimes it's out of our control to stop. The best thing you can do is learn from it and move on."

"You think so?" Nicolette replied timidly. "I know so," the trainer replied.

So they stared.

And stared.

And staaaaaaaaaareeedd...

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs. The two continued staring at eachothers' eyes, not realizing they were being watched. Lyon and Fey burned with envy as they saw Nicolette being hugged and stared at by a total stranger. Paisley gasped, and Aura smirked as she took a picture with her camera.

Suddenly, the click and flash snapped both out of their trances and Jason jumped away from the researcher, face lit up red and ears burning. Fey stared at him. Lyon glared. "What do you think your doing?" Jason squirmed.

"No, no, it's okay. I just started crying, so Jason came and helped me out," Nicolette said, still blushing and a bit breatheless. Aura rolled her eyes as she smirked. "Sure, that's what happened."

Jason seemed to regain his composure and shouted, "Hey you! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Fey paled. "Me?"

"Yes, you! Who else?"

Aura looked at the two's belts. "Have a two on two battle, since you both have two pokemon each. Why not, go at it all and add rotations and switching."

The group of trainers went outside and both Jason and Fey released their new Shinx. The brunette boy laughed and pointed to fey's shinx, Electro. "Bet my Sparky here is way stronger than your shinx," he taunted. Although he was just joking, Fey was already beyond angry.

Fey glared. How was Nicolette even caught dead with this guy? "Electro, use quick attack!"

Jason smirked. "Do spark when he comes close, Sparky!"

As Electro quickly headed towards Sparky, bent in a charged up tackle, the opposite side's shinz opened it's mouth and created a ball of electricity. The powerful beam of static reflected the attack and Electro was sent flying backwards, paralyzed by the skillful move.

_Damn it... _Fey thought, staring at the struggling Electro. _He made my Shinx attack Sparky's own electricity. That was smart._

"Return," Fey said, recalling the paralyzed Electro. Sure, the pokemon was still able to fight, but it wouldn't be much good immobilized like that. He enlarged Inferno's pokeball and sent it flying out in the battlefield. The fire Chimp came out in a flash of red light, ready and raring to go.

"Inferno, use ember!"

"Dodge it, Sparky!"

To Jason's dismay, the shot of flames hit Sparky on the side, but only half got around to him. The brunette gritted his teeth. "Sparky, growl, and then follow up with a spark attack!"

Sparky the Shinx let out a bloodcurdling scream and while Inferno was distracted, created a sphere of electricity and sent it flying at the Chimchar. It collided head on and smashed Inferno back into Fey. The pokemon rookie stared in shock at Inferno, who had been paralyzed. He felt a pang of guilt take over as he frowned, feeling bad for letting his pokemon get hurt. He recalled the chimchar and took out his wallet, handing Jason a hundred poke. "You win."

The brunette smiled and shoved the money back into Fey's hands. "No problem, man! It was just a battle for fun. Kep your cash."

Fey smiled and nodded at the pokemon center. "I'll drop off my pokemon and then we can head on over to the karaoke station."

As Fey disappeared inside the Pokemon Center, a very impatient Paisley let out a scream.

"FINALLY!"

Lyon looked at Jason. "Hey, you. Want to come with us to the TV station? It's not that far away, and Nicolette and Fey seem to like you."

Jason looked surprised for a minute at Lyon's kind (LYON BEING KIND? OMG APOCOLYPSE MUCH?)gesture and smiled. "Alright, I think I will, then."

And as Fey came out of the Pokemon center, the group was dragged to the TV station by Paisley and Aura, who were chanting on and on about their excitement at singing.

The three males closed their eyes, scared of the hell to come.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group had snatched a big table infront of the stage and the girls had signed up for karaoke. The boys sighed, not having to sing as well, only watch. Lyon was keeping an eye out for that girl Lyoku, and Fey was snoring, being absolutely exhausted, having woken up so early in the morning. As the girls came back, with Aura in the lead, Jason noticed she had her Starly on her elbow, much like Paisley had her Chatty on hers.

"Don't we match?" The perky bluenette exclaimed, grinning widely. Lyon nodded weakly at the two having fun, and looked at Nicolette, who was staying behind at the DJ's counter for registration.

"Did you guys leave her behind?"

"Nope!" Paisley said, beaming. "Nicole said you two are singing karaoke, too, so she had to sign you guys up!"

The three boys eyes widened in shock, and Fey's head actually snapped up with him now wide awake. "K..Kar...KARAOKE!"

The only males in the group began screaming and panicking. Karaoke... The one enemy of all dudes...

"We are NOT singing!" They all yelled at the same time. By that time, Nicolette was walking back, and she seemed to be crushed by this. The researcher was alredy tearing up. "Bu...I thought it'd be fun for all of us to..."

Fey and Lyon were the first to give in, sighing as they stared into the assistant's glassy pink eyes. Jason was holding on, about to say no, when a tear began to leak...and then he was doing karaoke, and the three girls were doing a victory dance.

The things they did for them...

The place began to fill up with people as the songs began to play, and they were allowed to dance freely. This was an opening act for karaoke night. Aura had kidnapped Jason and dragged him off where they were dancing with some hipsters. Fey looked over and pitied the poor boy.

Suddenly, lyon got up, holding the heavy package, a labored look on his face. "I spot Lyoku," he said breathlessly.

The girl he was looking at was obviously older than them. She was maybe fourteen or fifteen. She had a serene, mature expression on her face and she held a sketchbook. She seemed to be sketching dancers and throwing away junk sketches. The girl had dark black hair with maroon spiked bangs and light, light mint colored eyes. She wore an oversized green leather jacket over a dark blue midnight tank top, and had black jeans and high combat boots. She had a trainer's belt and two pokeballs.

"Hey, your Lyoku, right?" Lyon said, approaching the artist. She nodded, looking at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Who else would I be, Gardenia from Eterna City?"

Lyon glared, puffing out his cheeks. "This is from my sister, your former mentor. She sent art supplies, and they're heavy."

Lyoku accepted the package, taking it carefully and setting it aside the chair beside her. "So, I'm Lyoku. You four are?"

Lyon gestured to himself. "I'm Lyon Vodzack, Alicia's brother. These are my travelling companions."

"I'm Nicolette Ashley from Sandgem. It's nice to meet you," Nicolette said sweetly.

"I'm Paisley. Paisley Forester! I'm here to become a poke idol, and I want to start by broadcasting my singing," the ten year old bragged. Lyoku smiled, but quickly snorted to cover up. Fey nodded. "I'm Fey."

Lyoku nodded, "Nice to meet you all. Thanks for the package. As you can see, I'm not really here for the beautiful singing or tasteful music."

Nicolette nodded as a dirty song began to play, and promptly covered Paisley's ears.

Fey looked back to the table where they had been to see where Jason and Aura where. He saw them being harassed by two hipsters, who were demanding money.

"Hey, guys, I think Aura and Jason need some help," he said, warning the others of the hipsters beginning to pull out their pokeballs. When the two pokemon were released, Lyon, paisley, and Fey were shocked to see a Gallade and Tentacruel. Many dancers ignored the two trainers in obvious peril, thinking they were only battling for fun.

"Nicolette!" Fey said. "Help me rescue Aura and Jason! They need help!"

The researcher shook her head, no. "Fey, stay out of this. Let me handle it. You don't have any pokemon, remember?"

Fey gaped, realizing he had left Inferno and Electro at the pokemon center. He stared at Nicolette as Lyon tried to help, but she refused him as well. She pulled out her pokeball and summoned Blacky once more, as well as another pokemon, an espeon. Although Fey was surprised, he was in no mood to scan it with his pokedex. Lyon looked at Fey, worried. "I hope she's alright-where's Lyoku?"

The artist was gone, but the package and sketchbook were still there. 'Where's she go?"

With Nicolette, she commanded two pokemon at the same time. Her Espeon used a powerful Phsychic on Tentacruel, and Blacky used assurance on Gallade. The hipsters glared at the young girl and grinned at eachother, releasing a Pelipper and Kadabra. Now it was four on two, and Nicolette's eevee evolutions were currently being overwhelmed.

"Rubith, use crunch on Kadabra. Knight, attack Pelipper with thunderbolt." The Houndour and Luxio attacked fiercely.

The research assistant turned and saw Lyoku clamly ordering her pokemon from her right side. A bit confused, but still grateful, Nicolette commanded her pokemon to help out the sketcher's.

"Look at that," said Jason to Aura and Fey. "We need to become better than _that_ before we can even _dream_ about entering the League Championship."

Fey watched as the phsychic and electric attacks combined and defeated both of the first Hipster's water pokemon, and then both of the dark attacks defeated the second Hipster's phsychic types. The two idiots skedaddled and bolted out the door of the TV station. He nodded as the two powerful trainers smiled at eachother.

"Not bad," Lyoku said to Nicolette. "Not bad at all."

"Same for you," the eevee evloution trainer said, and both of them smiled at eachother.

Aura gaped. "Oh. My. God."

Fey laughed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everyone clapped as Aura and Paisley finished their song and dance as they gave a last pose with their bird pokemon perched on their elbows. Cheers flowed through the crowd, commenting on the 'talented little girls.'

Next up was Nicolette, and the three males couldn't help but feel excited to see what the fellow trainer was going to sing. Lyoku watched, pencil held dear as she clutched her sketchbook.

Nicolette came out from backstage wearing a pretty, white flowing dress with her espeon 'Espy' sitting by her. She sat on top of a stool and picked up a guitar, beginning to sing a soft, and slow melody. Espy tilted it's head to the soft strums of the guitar.

_"Year after year_

_My bed feels so cold_

_Withouut you here_

_The days pass by fast_

_None seem to last_

_Cuz' your not heere_

_Tell me whyy_

_you had to leave_

_tell me how,_

_I can still grieve_

_When I think about you,_

_the only thing I feel is alone"_

Everyone cheered at the first part of the chorus. Fey had to admit, the song was sad, but it was still so soothing...

He fell asleep again. Lyoku, bored, began to sketch him sleeping on the table. Lyon and Jason laughed, and Paisley and Aura emerged from the dressing room, having changed from their costumes. "Wow, Nicole is good, isn't she?"

Lyoku nodded. "It doesn't give me muuch inspiration, though. Nothing has, really, for a while."

"Oh," Aura said sadly. "Well, I wanted to thank you for helping to save me and Jason," she said, suddenly turning happy again. The sketcher didn't look up, but nodded to recognize her.

Fey whispered to lyon,

"We're going to have to work alot harder, or Nicolette's going to surpass aus, along with lyoku and Aura, too."

"I know, I know," the Jubilifee said, sleepily. "But right now, I want to enjoy this song."

_"Yes, the only thing I feel_

_is alone"_


	4. The Galactic Take Down Squad

**A/N: This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the fourth chapter of Sinnoh Quest. If your OC didn't come out yet, please be patient. I have a plan for them.**

**Enjoy! I don't own anything!**

Fey groaned as he slapped the off button on the pokemon center provided alarm clock. From the bustling noise around him, he could tell Lyon and Jason were already awake. Originally it was supposed to be just he and Lyon, but the others had invited the clumsy trainer as well. The girls had invited Lyoku over and they had a sleepover. Fey got up and yawned, a bit groggy.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Fey. The girls are waiting downstairs. They want to visit the pokemon trainer school," Lyon said, flinging a pair of clothes at him.

Fey quickly changed his clothes and washed up in the bathroom, combing his orange hair out and brushing his teeth. He grabbed his backpack and belongings, since they were leaving the Pokemon Center after.

The three male trainers walked downstairs to see the four girls with a huge breakfast of seven huge platters of omelette rice, three dishes being untouched, sitting at a table at the pokemon center cafe. Aura and Paisley were drawing on their food with ketchup and Nicolette was busy cutting Paisley's sausage into bite sized pieces. Lyoku was quietly eating her food in tiny bites. When Aura spotted the trio of boys, she waved them over and had them sit on the other side of the table.

"Hurry and eat, cause right after we're heading to the Pokemon Trainer school! Then, we have to drop Paisley off with her Grandpa at Orebergh City, so we have to hurry," Fey's sister said cheekily. The boys sat down and began to eat the tasty dishes in front of them. While Lyon was chewing, Nicolette asked him,

"So, what is your second pokemon going to be?"

Lyon swallowed and wiped his mouth. "I'm thinking of getting a flying type next, but I don't want to choose a Starly. I'd like a more versatile pokemon, to be honest."

"Well, in Orbergh City, there are a bunch of water and fighting types. I think it might be good to choose one of those, first."

The boy nodded in response, and everyone finished up their food. _A water type,_ thought Fey. _He could use on of those..._

The group of trainers left the Pokemon Center after thanking Nurse Joy and headed down the street to the Pokemon Trainer school, however being stopped before going inside by seeing a strange man in a brown trenchcoat pacing back and forth infront of the entrance. Lyoku looked at him funny.

"Does that guy have a mental illness or something?"

Suddenly, the man turned around, facing Fey and running up to him in a hurry. He pointed his inde finger at the rookie trainer.

"You! You have an excellent eye for noticing me here! I am Looker of the Secret Society Polise Agency!"

Fey sighed. What a whacko. Who wouldn't notice an old man in his forties walking around a trainer school like some phsycho on crack? He looked at the guy, not listening to his words until 'Looker' showed the group his badge. "Beware of team Galactic! They are evil, pure evil," he said before running off, hiding behind a street lamp.

Paisley blinked. 'We should hurry," she said cutely, and dragged Fey into the school.

The Pokemon Trainer school was fairly small, with many rows of desks and chairs lined up in neat rows and a blackboard in the fron of the room with notes on status effects for students to copy down. Aura, lyon, and Jason went up to the front, copying down the notes in their PokePal logues. When Fey was going up to the front, he looked at Nicolette and Lyoku.

"Coming?"

Nicolette shook her head. "I already know all of that stuff," she said humbly. "From working with Proffessor Rowan and all."

Lyoku closed her eyes. "I have no interest for battling. I only keep pokemon as companions, not fighting tools. I only train so I can defend myself," she said shortly. Fey inched away and went up to copy notes.

When the rookies were finished, they were about to leave when a few students walked inside the door. They were a boy and a girl, and the boy immediately took out his pokeball and the girl followed.

"Fight us!" They bellowed. "Who do you want to battle?"

The girl pointed to Lyon. "You," she said.

The boy pointed to Fey. "And you!" he completed.

Lyon looked taken aback. "Both of us, in a double battle?" he inquired. The students nodded confidently.

'Theres a training mat on the side for battles. Come on!" The girl said, bringing them over to the other side of the divider on the right part of the classroom. The boy and girl released their pokemon, a Hoenn pokemon called Shroomish, and another Hoenn Pokemon called scanned them before nodding, letting Fey and Lyon send out Inferno the Chimchar and Turtwig the... Turtwig.

"Ralts, use the super Physchic mega awesome double teleportation technique!" The female student called out. The boy nodded, and commanded his Shroomish.

"Shroomy, use our super secret grass power entity leeching-lyze combo!" The male called out.

So, Fey and Lyon had no idea what the two kids just commanded their pokemon to do, but apparently Ralts and Shroomy did. The tiny physchic type teleported and disappeared. Inferno was extremely confused, and then, Ralts appeared behind him before letting loose a confusion at him. The chimp pokemon flew forward, groaning. The boy's shroomish sent out a leech seed all over Turtwig, effecticely seeding the grass type and then used stun spore, paralyzing it. The thick vines began to sprout and entangled Turtwig's legs.

"How do you like that?" The boy asked arrogantly. "We made up these combo attacks ourselves! You can't beat them, can you!"

Lyon glared. "Turtwig, use razor leaf to cut through the seedlings!"

The poor pokemon seemed to be frozen, allowing the plants to drain it's energy and send health back to Shroomy. The tactic was cowardly, making the other pokemon paralyzed and then slowly draining away it's life-but it was clever.

Fey looked at Inferno, who was obviously confused. The monkey was wobbling around as it tried to get up, although mostly crashing and falling with it's butt sticking up in the air. "Inferno, use ember! Try it!"

Inferno got up and then shakily twirled around, looping in circles. He let forth a barrage of fiery flames.

But instead of hitting the enemy, they hit Turtwig!

Lyon gasped. "Turtwig, are you okay?"

Turtwig nodded slowly, jaw tight as the static travelled up it's body. The two rookies looked at the students scornfully.

"Maybe you two should read a book about being good trainers," the boy snided.

Ooh, that was it. "Inferno, use scratch, NOW!" Fey yelled. Lyon stared at him in shock. "Don't do that, you idiot! It'll just hit _my_ pokemon-"

Too late! Inferno hobbled over and tackled Turtwig, slashing the grass type. The students gaped as Inferno then released Turtwig...

And all of the seeded vines were cut away. Lyon smirked. "Good idea, Fey. I picked up on it quickly."

Now, that that was done, Inferno seemed to have snapped out of it's confusion. The fiery chimp unleashed a bunch of small flames that turned into a twister.

"What the..."

"Fey! I think your Chimchar just levelled up and learned fire spin!" Nicolette called from the sidelines. Fey nodded, proud.

"Attack Shroomish, Inferno! Fire Spin!"

"Turtwig, use headbutt and get rid of Ralts!"

The two attacks fired and the enemy's pokemon fainted. The boy picked up his pokemon and recalled it sadly. He walked up to Fey and Lyon and bowed in apology.

"Sorry I insulted you guys. I tend to get overconfident in battle. I had a good strategy, but my Shroomy wasn't strong enough! I need to train harder."

The girl ran up and nodded, holding her fainted Ralts. The students paid Lyon and Fey. "Thank you for battling with us," they said.

The group left the Trainers school, Aura pouting childishly. "I wanted to do a double battle! Everyone here has done it besides me! Lyoku and Nicole have done it! Lyon and Fey have done it! Why am I the odd one out? Humph!"

"Your so annoying. How are you the older twin? Plus, Jason never double battled before." Fey chided as he playfully poked her on the head. His bluenette twin growled.

Everyone laughed but Aura as they headed down the steps towards the route to Orbergh City.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group had gone into route 16, which led to the cave they needed to travel in to get to Orbergh, where the first gym would be waiting. However, the grassy path was crawling with all sorts of new pokemon as well as trainers itching to battle. Quickly, they had taken out all of the challenging trainers and took a thiry minute break for catching pokemon. Lyoku, Paisley, and Nicolette stayed behind, waiting at the rendezvous point, a big shady tree.

As Paisley sang with her Chatot and fed her Pachyrisu Pachy some acorns, Fey came back with Electro and Inferno running after him. He was huffing and puffing.

"Gee, I'm tired! And, there aren't any pokemon I want to catch out here."

Lyoku nodded. Fey walked over and sat next to Nicolette as he listened to Paisley's new song.

_"Summer rain is warm_

_I feel happy_

_What are the chances_

_this song will be good_

_I am stuck_

_And I can't write anything good"_

"You used the word good in a repeating stanza," Fey noted. The tne year old nodded in surprise and began testing out notes on her silver flute.

Soon, Aura came back with no new pokemon. "I got chased out of the wild grass by a bunch of bidoof!" She steamed. Then Aura sat down and began to rant on and on about how dumb the normal types were and why no one needed them at all.

Suddenly, Lyon came back with another full pokeball! Jason was following him, laughing his head off. "I can't believe you caught _that_..."

Fey hopped to his feet, surprised to see what his 'rival' had caught. "What did you get?" he asked, looking at Lyon. The other boy sighed, seeming exasperated.

"I caught a psyduck. Go ahead, laugh it out."

Fey looked at him funny. 'So what? It's just a Psyduck, nothing bad about it."

"Well, Jason here seems to think there is. He kept laughing when I caught it...imbecile."

Nicolette sighed and nodded, gesturing to the cave. "I think we should go now that everyone is assembled. It might take us a while to trek out of there, and I want to get there early so paisley can see her Grandpa," she said. The ten year old squealed and started jumping up and down. "GRANDPA GRANDPA! HURRY HURRY HURRY!"

The other trainers laughed and stood up quickly, hurrying into the cave. A hiker was at the entrance and looked at them.

"Hey, kids. I have an HM you might need. I've been giving them away to people who come in here and such. It's the Hidden Machine Rock Smash."

Aura squealed. "You'll give it to us? Really?"

"Hey hey hey, what's an HM?" Fey asked.

"An HM is a disc that can teach a pokemon a special move, and never breaks. It's permanent, which makes it all the more useful. So the HM, now please?"

The hiker nodded. "Only if you beat me in a pokemon battle," he added. Aura pumped her fist in the air, grinning widely. "You know it! Let's go, monkey-man!"

Fey sighed as he watched his sister throw out Poewa's pokeball. The piplup came out of the red flash, already prepared for battle. The hiker released his Zubat.

"Poewa, use bubblebeam, head on!" Aura exclaimed, pointing at the opponent. Poewa jumped up and released a humongous ray of fast moving bubbles at the flying bat. It hit Zubat and sent it spiraling into a wall, injured.

"Zubat, use leech life, now!"

"Bad idea," Aura commented, smirking. "Poewa, deflect it with water gun, now!"

Poewa shot a blast of water at the stinger and it hit Zubat with twice the power of a regular water gun. Zubat fainted, and the hiker recalled it, nodding, and handed Aura the HM with a smile. "You deserve it! You trainers should definitely take on Roark, the gym kleader of Orbergh City."

"We were planning to," Aura bragged, posing with her hands on her hips. Poewa did the exact same thing and everyone sweatdropped. They began travelling further into the cave, but luckily there was light. A few wild Zubat and Geodude approached the trainers, but they battled them and quickly went on their way. After a while, Paisley had Chatty use uproar to scare away wild pokemon.

After about twenty minutes of walking, the group of trainers sat down for a small break. Nicolette passed out some pokemon food to the pokemon outside of their balls. The group of seven shared some water and then went back to walking for another thirty minutes before seeing bright light streaming through the entrance at the far end of the cave. Jason and fey leaped up, excited to be at the end of the cave already. Aura quickly sped after them when realizing why they stood up, and she ran out of the cave, with Jason, Fey, and Paisley following. Lyon, Nicolette and Lyoku took their time.

Once they were all out of the cave, they checked in at a pokemon center and Nicolette took Paisley to her Grandpa's house a few blocks away. When the researcher came back alone, they decided to tell her they would be going to Orebrgh Mine to go see the Mining exhibit for tourists and then catch and train some pokemon.

"Here we are!" Lyon said as they approached the Orbergh Mine exhibit after a few minutes of walking from the Pokemon center. The Orbergh Mine was a tourist attraction where trainers could dig up fossils and revive them at the Museum, or look for precious stones and keep them, all after paying a small admission fee. Apparently, the group was excited about being able to get some fossil pokemon.

Aura jumped up and down. C'MON C'MON C'MON ALREADY! HURRY UP OR ALL THE GOOD FOSSILS'L BE GONE!"

Everyone ran after the hyper bluenette, finally reaching the entrance where a few Workers were manning the admission fee station. They seemed to be in a state of panic, and were screaming their heads off as they ran around in circles like chickens without heads.

"THE POKEMON! NOOOOOO!" The first worker cried. She started to press several buttons on the cash register in the admission booth, freaking out.

The second worker was busy looking in and out of the entrance to the Mines. "Them bandits snuck in! They're endangering all them other trainers!"

The workers looked at Fey. "Hey, you trainers! Some thiefs in spacesuits snuck into the Mines without paying, telling us they were going to steal fossils and beat up the trainers inside! They stole our pokemon, too! Ya' gotta get in there and help defeat em, or the Mines will be in big trouble!"

Aura gasped, as well as the others. "How terrible! Just give us the Mining Kits for free as well as all future admission, and we'll be glad to help!"

Fey sighed at his scammer of a sister and they waited to get mining tools before running inside the Mines. It was dark, but lamps posted to the sides of the walls kept light inside. There were three pathways you could take, and frankly, they weren't sure which one the spacesuit people had taken when they busted in.

"Let's split up," Lyon suggested. "Me and Nicolette will go to the first path, Aura and Lyoku can go into the second, and Jason and fey into the last."

"Why do you get to go with Nicolette?" Jason asked suddenly, surprising everyone. Fey found himself nodding, but Lyon sighed.

"This isn't the time to be arguing, let's just go!" The researcher snapped, seeming a bit nervous and antsy. Surprised, the boys shut their mouths and the groups of two left for their assigned routes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-(With Aura and Lyoku)

The bluenette and brunette quickly ran into their path, trying to hurry to make sure trainers were safe. The second path, the one they took, led to a humongous space of walls and enclosed space for mining. The entrance they took turned into a slope coming down, leading to the flat ground in the room. No trainers seemed to be in here. As they turned to leave, two unknown figures with a cat pokemon, Glameow, and another Zubat stood in the entry way.

"Now, where do you think your going?"

Lyoku grimaced and released Rubith, her Houndour. Aura glared as she sent out Wishes the Starly.

"We don't want to fight," Lyoku warned.

"But we will if you make us," Aura replied.

"Well," said the amn with the spacesuit and aquamarine bowlcut that emerged from the shadows, "Maybe that's what I plan on making you do!"

"Zubat, gust on the Houndour, Glameow, fury swipes on the Starly!"

Lyoku gasped as the extremely fast Zubat sent strong gusts of sharp air at Rubith. The houndour slammed into the wall at the force, and Wishes followed as Glameow scratched her.

"Rubith, use ember on the Zubat, now!"

Rubith got up and sent out bursts of small flames at the thief's bat pokemon, but it missed as the evasive pokemon quickly got out of the way and replied by sending out a sharp barb as the thief yelled, "Leech life!"

It fired with a burst of green energy and began draining some health from the sketcher's Hoenn pokemon. _The Zubat was fast and well endowed,_ Lyoku noted. That meant she had no choice but to gain stats as well.

"Agility, and then use double team, Rubith!"

The houndour made five copies of itself that quickly turned blue with energy as they ran in a few circles, showing off their great speed. Meanwhile, with Aura, the Glameow was quickly scratching Wishes in the face, over and over again.

"C'mon, Wishes! Use peck!"

The poor Starly tried to power up it's mouth for the attack, but quickly stopped it as the Glameow scratched herbeak with it's claws. Aura was losing he rcool(like she had any) with the annoying cat like pokemon.

"That's it! AGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Aura threw out Poewa's ball and commanded him to use Water gun. The move hit, knocking out the Glameow. The bluenette picked Wishes up.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Wishes glared at the fainted Glameow as Aura returned her to her pokeball and sighed, watching the now super fast Rubith knock out the Zubat. The weirdo thief scrambled as he returned his fainted pokemon, yelling, "That's not fair! It was two pokemon against three!"

"What's not fair," Aura said, as she picked up the thief by the collar of his metallic spacesuit, "Is that you stole mining kits and hurt other people, as well as stole their pokemon, you freak!" She smashed his head against the wall and knocked him out cold, dumping him on the floor.

"So," she said sweetly to a flabbergasted Lyoku, "Shall we go now?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-(With Lyon and Nicolette)

Nicolette grumbled as she walked past Lyon, leaving the rookie trainer in the dust. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "It's just, that, I really hate criminals who disrespect other people! It makes me sick," she said.

"Say, then, who could these criminals be? They don't sound like regular thieves," Lyon noted. "Regular thieves don't wear spacesuits, steal pokemon, and beat up other trainers. They just try and steal without being caught. So why do these criminals sound so flashy?"

"Well," a voice responded, that was definitely not Nicole's, "What's the fun in being a regular thief?"

And with that, the flashes of pokeballs sent out two Zubat and two Glameow.

Lyon threw out his pokeball with his newly captured Psyduck, who seemed to be more 'out there' than he expected. Nicolette summoned Blacky as the thief commanded his Zubat to use astonish on Pysduck and his Glameow to use night slash on Blacky.

"Blacky, dodge, then use shadow ball on Zubat!" Nicolette called, as the Umbreon evaded Glameow's attack easily, then after putting some distance between himself and the cat pokemon, sent an energy ball made of shadows that collided and knocked out Zubat before it could even attack Psyduck.

"Pysduck, use water gun on Glameow!" Lyon yelled, watching his new pokemon closely. The yellow duck blinked before closing it's eyes, and then murmuring, "Psy..."

The thief laughed. "Glameow, use headbutt on the stupid duck thing," he replied distastefully. Before Blacky could help out, the theif's pokemon sent Psyduck rolling and then slamming into a wall with it's major attack. Lyon's pokemon fell of the wall with a splat, as it groaned in pain.

"Psyduck, c'mon! Use a move, any move!"

"Headbutt again, Glameow!"

Then Psyduck was hit again.

And again.

AND AGAIN...

But then, the yellow pokemon began to groan, this time a bit of anger mixing in to it's voice. A purple aura surrounded it before all of a sudden, the cat pokemon was sent flying into the air, being smashed into the ground over and over again by a glowing Psyduck who was obviously, very, very angry.

And then, Glameow, who had long fainted, was sent flying into the thief as well as his fainted Zubat, knocking him out with a painful collision with the ground.

"Wow, great job, Psyduck! I knew you were going to be strong," he said, patting the duck on it's head. It seemed to be confused, as it tilted it's head. "Psy..?"

Lyon sighed and returned his pokemon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-(WITH OUR HERO, FEY!-and Jason-)

Fey and Jason had walked into the third path, which lead to a smaller mining room. However, in the corner, there was a pile of trainers who had been defeated, all knocked out. A woman in a spacesuit with bright red, short hair was loading fossils into a wagon when she noticed Jason and Fey.

"Who are you kiddies? Did my grunts miss trainers lurking around here?"

"We're here to stop you!" Jason said, and Fey nodded.

The woman laughed, quite condescendingly at that. She smiled. "Sure you are. I'm Mars, one of the commanders of Team Galactic, and we've come for the rare fossil pokemon. I suggest you leave unless you want to get annhilated."

Jason shook his head and released his Turtwig, Terra. "We're not going anywhere unless you get out of here!"

Fey released Electro from his pokeball. Mars shook her head as she threw out a great ball. "Go, Purugly!" She cried.

Out of the pokeball came the fattest, ugliest pokemon Fey had ever seen. It was like a Glameow with rabies, except blowted up like a balloon and it had ugly yellow eyes. He shuddered.

"Purugly, please dispose of them! Use night slash, now!"

Before Fey or Jason could react, the obese cat came flying at them with amazing speed for something that looked so heavy. It's claws grew purple as it slashed both Terra and Electro at the same time, landing strong critical hits and making both pokemon lose half of their health already.

"Electro, hold on there! Use spark, now!"

"Terra, razor leaf!"

The two attacks combined as the spark was absorbed by the razor leaf and the electric charged attack headed for the fat cat. Quickly, it swiped the attack effortlessly away with it's strong claws and used it's sproingy tail to slap both pokemon away. Mars scoffed.

"You honestly thought you could beat me with those weak pokemon of yours? Purugly, use shadow ball, now!"

Mars's Purugly opened it's mouth, sending out a dark energy sphere that split into two at the last second and knocked out both Terra and Electro at the same time. Fey gaped as he returned his pokemon, and began to send Inferno out, when Purugly recieved a new command.

"Purugly, take those children out!"

Both Jason and Fey watched in utter horror as Purugly began readying another shadow ball, and readied to fling it at them, when a low voice called out,

"Gliscor, use air cutter!"

"Ion, use ice beam!"

Two male trainers stepped out of the shadows as a Gliscor and Weavile attacked the Purugly quickly, knocking it out with their powerful attacks. The first male trainer who owned the Gliscor looked at the redheaded theif.

"Finally caught you, Mars." He looked at the two trainers who were frozen in shock. "Are you two okay?" The first trainer had black spiky hair and green eyes, and was wearing a long red leather robe with black jeans and shoes, as well as rhinestone encrusted ebony colored gloves.

Gaping, they barely managed to nod.

The other trainer, who owned the Weavile named Ion, beckoned an unusual blue haired Gardevoir to come out of the shadows as well. It stared at Mars as it's eyes glowed yellow and handcuffs appeared on her arms, shackling her wrists together. the second trainer had light brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a brown long sleeved green T-shirt a trainers belt, and hiking trousers.

"Who are you two?" Jason breathed as Fey stared at the elite trainers.

"Vaden Turner of Kanto."

"Daniel Wallace of Hoenn. We're members of the Galactic Hunt-Down Squad."


	5. Ripslash the Cranidos, and gym!

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the next chapter of the story for Sinnoh Quest. To Zxcbnm843, I know that there are alot of grammar and spelling mistakes scattered across the story, and it's due to me rushing to make the next chapter. I do all my writing on , not documents, so I don't have to keep uploading documents to DocManager, so I don't have spellcheck, but thank you for reviewing. I'll try and be more careful. Oh, and I've decided to raise all of the main character's ages to fourteen. So, now, think of them as fourteen years old.**

**HERE ARE THE SHIPPING NAMES I CHOSE FOR THE SHIPPINGS CURRENTLY HINTED IN THIS STORY!**

**Mysteryshroudshipping-Lyon x Nicolette(since Nicolette is mysterious!)**

**Teachinghelpershipping-Fey x Nicolette(Because she teaches him stuff he doesn't know)**

**WarmComfortShipping-Jason x Nicolette (because he helped her when she was crying)**

**Don't worry, more shippings will come out soon! Vote on which shippings you like and I will put more of them in my newer chapters!**

**I only own my OC's! Pokemon belongs to...someone, but it's not me!**

"Galactic Hunt-Down Squad?" Fey asked, still a bit dazed.

Both of the trainers nodded, as Lyoku, Lyon, Aura, and Nicolette entered the cavern, dragging along two knocked out grunts with them. The two trainers of the Hunt-Down squad turned around, cautious, but lowered their pokeballs when they saw the enemies were knocked out by the people coming in.

"Who are they?" Nicolette asked, head tilted.

"I'm Vaden Turner," the black haired trainer said, "And that's Daniel Wallace, or Dan. We're apart of the Galactic Hunt-Down Squad. What are your names?"

Fey gulped. "I'm Fey Castor. That girl over there with the blue hair is my twin sister Aura Castor." Aura nodded.

"I'm Jason. Thanks for saving our butts," the brunette trainer said. Lyon introduced himself, and Nicolette too, as usual.

"I'm Lyoku, and you saved their butts?" The sketcher asked, pointing to Jason and Fey. Vaden and Dan nodded.

"Yes, we did. These thieves are part of the notorious new criminal group called team Galactic, who are stealers of pokemon everywhere. We were originally supposed to hook up with our two other co-members and Leaderin Eterna City, but we came here right away when we heard of Team Galactic being in the vicinity. And apparently, we came just in time," Vaden explained.

"We're only starting trainers," Fey said shakily. He was still alramed at how powerful Mars and here Purugly were.

_If Vaden and Dan hadn't come,_ he thought, _what would have happened to us?_

"So," Nicolette said, nodding at the two. "Thanks for helping us out. Would you be willing to take care of these weirdos for us?" she asked, gesturing to the fainted grunts on the side. "We battled them and won, but they got knocked out."

"Sure," Vaden said. "We can take them to the police station in Eterna City. Dan?"

The quieter of the two smiled a little bit at the group, and nodded at his Gardevoir, which Aura scanned with her pokedex. The physchic type made the thieves disappear with teleport.

**:Gardevoir, the thought pokemon. Gardevoir is a very versatile pokemon, capable of learning many different moves. It is quiet, but can talk to others through telepathy. Gardevoir can sense emotions and is usually drawn to those with negative emotions.:**

Aura's mouth formed a 'o' at the sight of the Gardevoir. "Is that pokemon a shiny?" She asked, eyes sparkling. Dan nodded.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Liana is quite rare. Team Galactic wanted to steal it, so I joined the squad to try and prevent that from happening."

Lyoku looked them over. "So you guys just want to take down Team Galactic? Nothing more?"

"Well," said Vaden thoughtfully, "I'd like to maybe become Champion of here after Team Galactic is gone. Then go back to my home region, Kanto, and take down that bunch of fools, Team Rocket."

"I've heard about that," Nicolette said, a bit timidly. "They're like Team Galactic, right? A group of pokemon thieves who are cruel, and like to use their pokemon as tools? Don't they have some gym leaders in on that, like commanders?"

"Yes," Vaden said sternly. "In fact, those idiots in Rocket are a lot like team Galactic, except Rocket uses gym leaders as commanders, and Galactic doesn't. They both steal pokemon, but Rocket has made that it's sole purpose-only smuggling and stealing pokemon. However, Team galactic is another case entirely. They want to steal pokemon to make money for new 'projects.' We're not yet sure what Galactic's plans are," he said bitterly.

"So, you guys want to find out what their doing and put a stop to it?" Lyon asked, blinking. Both of the Hunt-Down Squad members nodded seriously.

"So who are your other members?" Aura asked curiously.

"Confidential." Dan spoke up. "Galactic Hunt-Down Squad is supposed to be a secret. We could only reveal our plans to you because we got involved with you on a mission. Sorry, folks, but there's nothing else we're allowed to tell you."

Nicolette nodded. "Alright, that makes sense. Thank you for helping out Jason and Fey. We have to go heal our pokemon, now, bye-"

"Wait," Vaden said, smiling a little and looking away. "You woudln't have time for a battle, would you..?"

The former research assistant blinked, looking a bit surprised. "Oh, well, my pokemon aren't that hurt, but...Oh, alright then, why not?"

"Two on two," the Hunt-Down Squad member said, pulling out his pokeball.

Nicolette nodded, and released Blacky the infamous Umbreon. Vaden sent out his other pokemon, a purple ghost type with red eyes. Aura scanned it with her pokedex.

**:Gengar, the shadow ghost pokemon. Gengar is a ghost type that is the evolution of Haunter. It is known to scare off strangers that it sees by taking on other forms and creating illusions with it's shadow powers.:**

"Cool," Jason said as the Gengar smirked. "Gengar, use shadow ball," Vaden commanded calmly.

The ghost pokemon put it's hands together as the familiar sphere of ghost energy appeared in it's claws. It sent the energy at Blacky.

"Blacky, you know what to do! Dodge with agility, and then double team, go!"

Blacky's eyes glowed yellow as it suddenly dodged the incoming shadow ball with amazing speed, then morphed into three Umbreon so Gengar didn't know which one was which.

"Now, Blacky, use Pursuit!"

All three of Nicolette's Blacky copies charged at Gengar. It managed to swipe through one of the copies with shadow claw before the other two Umbreon attacked it with the supereffective dark-type move. Gengar flew back into the air before crashing and making some black dirt rise up into the air.

"Gengar, use will-o-wisp on both copies!" Vaden commanded, as Gengar created a ball of fire in it's mouth that created swirls of fire whips that crashed into both Umbreon, causing burns to the real one and causing the fake to disappear.

"Nice tactic," Nicolette commented on Vaden's way to destroy the double team copies. "Blacky, use technique combo number one," she said.

All of the people in the room but Nicolette and Blacky looked confused. The Umbreon lept up into the air and charged a bright white beam of energy, sending it down on Gengar, who barely dodged. The beam suddenly grew bigger and bigger, until there was no way for the ghost type to dodge and it was hit by the unescapable powerful beam of energy. When the light ceased, it revealed Gengar was extremely scratched up, and Blacky was only beginning to get hurt by it's burns.

"What was that?" Fey breathed in shock.

"Hyper beam. However, that didn't look like a normal hyper beam," Lyon said.

"Usually, they don't expand into unevadable traps like that," Aura commented.

"Blacky, please follow up with combo number two. Finish it," Nicolette said, as her dark type pokemon nodded and assumed a fighting stance. He tilted it's head up and Blacky's eyes glowed pink as it shot beams of dark energy at gengar, who was tossed back several feet. The smoke cleared to reveal that Gengar had fainted. Vaden recalled his ghost type and chucked out his next pokeball, which revealed his Gliscor.

"Gliscor, use air cutter!"

Nicolette said nothing as her pokemon was hit head on by the powerful flying type attack. She knew that her Umbreon had to recharge. It still had quite a bit of health, however, and Nicolette was okay as long as Blacky didn't faint.

"Blacky, now, use shadow beam combination three!"

The Umbreon jumped up in the air and created a shadow ball, making a hyperbeam come out straight through it. The ghost and normal type combination smashed into Gliscor and threw it to the side of the cave, making the pokemon smash into a mining cart used to transport heavy fossils.

"Glis..." It groaned as it used it's heavy purple pincers to get itself up. "Gliscor, use toxic!"

The ground and flying type got up in a flash and unleashed a purple aura from it's pincer that hit Blacky straight on. The poison quickly infected it, adding to it's burn wounds, and finally, Blacky fainted.

Nicolette recalled Blacky and replaced him with Espy, throwing out the physchic type's pokeball. Espy came out in bright red light, emotionlessly looking at it's opponent with it's crystal colored blue eyes.

"Espy, physchic, now!"

Gliscor was suddenly enveloped in a pinkish purple light and had no control over his body. A wave of pain passed over the pokemon, and then it was thrown to the floor repeatedly, smashing itself all over the cave. Vaden gritted his teeth. This girl was incredibly strong!

Lyon watched the stronger form of the move confusion take place. They were alike, except physchic probably cause more than twice the percent of damage his Psyduck's confusion did, and the physchic seemed to have more control over the victim.

"Gliscor, use repeated poison sting!"

Gliscor, who had been let go of, created a charge of purple energy and little barbs shot out of the sphere of poison. Espy simply sat there, it's pink tails swinging, and blinked as soon as the barbs got an inch away from her. The poison sting attack literally FAILED as the barbs dropped to the floor as Espy's eyes glowed.

"Never underestimate the power of a physchic type," Nicolette warned. "Espy, use Physcho combo!"

Espy leaped up and used physcho cut and shadow claw at the same time on Gliscor, sending him flying with the powerful combination. The pokemon had fainted.

Vaden returned his pokemon and nodded a bit seriously. "Thanks for the battle, it was fun."

Dan looked at Nicolette, smiling. "You should join the Galactic Hunt-Down Squad," he said quietly.

Nicolette smiled, but shook her head. "I can't. I have a job to do right here, anyways, but thanks for the battle, your pokemon are strong."

Vaden nodded and looked at Dan. "Well, we better get over to Eterna before Boss gets mad at us, " he said.

"Yup," the quieter one replied. "Liana, teleport," he said, and the shiny, blue haired Gardevoir's pink eyes glowed as the two were transported away om white light. "So," Nicolette said to everyone else. "Shall we begin excavating?"

"YIPEE! I GOT A FOSSIL! OHMAGOODNESS!" Aura screamed, as she hacked her pickaxe into the wall. She quickly broke off the rock surrounding the find and pulled it out of the mines, dancing around like a mexican jumping bean on sugar. Fey gapes.

"Hey! You started before us, that's no fair!"

"Well, I got bored watching Nicolette and Darth Vader there battle-hey, where'd they go? Oh well, more fossils for me! Yay!"

The rest of the group sighed but began to excavate, working hard to find anything inside the mines. However, it seemed that all the fossils were gone and only a few gemrocks remained. Fey sighed as he held up a few broken bits of an amythest. No fossils whatsoever.

"HAHA! I have fossils! Yipee!" Aura cried.

"Correction, one fossil," Lyon said, irritated. "One more than you have," Aura screeched.

Nicolette sighed. "Why don't we go to the Museum, now, to revive Aura's fossil?"

The rest of the group nodded since there weren't anymore fossils in the cave, and exited the mining structure after being thanked by the workers in the payment booth. The male worker gave them seven free passes to the Museum.

"Please, enjoy Orberugh's museum," he said, bowing thankfully. The group of trainers nodded and left to the Museum, which was right by the gym. It took about five minutes to get there since Orberugh was relatively small. They headed inside and Aura went up to the front desk.

"Can I revive this fossil?" She asked, handing the clerk her relatively large fossil. He nodded and took it, telling them they would have to wait about twenty minutes before recieving the new pokemon. The group nodded and they went upstairs to view the exhibits.

Fey looked around once they got upstairs. It was a normal museum, with many glass cased exhibits full of bones and treasures. He walked over and looked at the Fossils of the World exhibit on the right.

In the placeholder labelled Kanto sat a fossil of a small shelled bug as well as a watery looking pokemon with a spiraling shell. He identified them as Omynite and Kabuto. In Hoenn's placeholder was the plant pokemon Lileep as well as the rock type Anorith, and also from Sinnoh, Cranidos and Shieldon. Fey silently wondered which pokemon his sister would get. He had to admit, having a fossil pokemon was pretty cool and rare. It was exciting.

As soon as the twenty minutes were all done and ticked away, Aura zoomed downstairs and the other six followed quickly. When they got down, they saw the blue haired girl accepting a pokeball, stars practically dancing in her eyes.

"That's the rare fossil pokemon Cranidos. Our gym leader, Roark, has one, too. Lucky you, miss," the clerk said. Aura squealed.

"Alright, come on out, Cranidos!"

In a flash of bright white light the dinosaur pokemon appeared, it's mouth set in a dead grunt, slightly shaking it's head as if it had an unscratchable itch.

"ADORABLE!" Aura screamed-yes, screamed, as she hugged the pokemon and twirled it around. Fey could imagine, it was probably annoyed after being stuck in a chunk of rock for about ten hundred years, and was being suffocated by an annoying girl, but he did not expect it to headbutt Aura out of the way and sit flat on it's butt. Aura was sent flying into the wall, delirious.

"PRETTY PSYDUCK ARE DANCING AROUND ME..."

Jason and fey helped the girl up, as Nicolette kneeled by the Cranidos. She smiled at it, and it turned the other way.

"What's wrong with that thing?" Lyon asked as he stared at the stubborn and violent fossil pokemon. Nicolette frowned.

"He's probably just not used to being handled like that," Nicolette said. She opened up her bag and took out some bitter, or blue pokemon soft pellets and held out her hand to Aura's Cranidos. The pokemon stared before accepting one a bit reluctantly, but then ending up eating straight out of her hand. "Aura, you can't just surprise a pokemon like that. You need to warm up to it first, otherwise it'll count you as a threat."

Aura, who was holding her head with her hand pathetically, sighed, "I see. Maybe we should do some more training while we can on route 18, which isn't too far from here, and maybe I can have my Cranidos trust me with some good ol' fashioned butt-kicking."

Fey could practically sense his older twin sister going back to her normal self, so he let go of her and stood up.

"That's a good idea," Jason replied, nodding. "I wouldn't mind training Sparkly and Terra."

Lyoku looked away. "I'd rather not. I'll go up to the pokemon center for now."

"Suit yourself," Aura said, as she looked at her Cranidos. "Follow me," she said, as she marched off. The fossil pokemon stood there, and as Nicolette walked by, following Aura, he followed the researcher instead. They arrived at the field of tall grass, and Lyon and Jason immediately went off to go and train by themselves. Fey looked around,a bit hesitant to go in. Aura looked down at her Cranidos, who was still stalling, right beside Nicolette's feet.

"Alright, Cranidos, your my pokemon, so we need to train to get ready for some battling, okay?"

The fossil pokemon blinked and sat down, then grunted it's name in defiance. Aura stood there, shellshocked.

"Hey! I'm Aura, your trainer, T-R-A-I-N-E-R! I command, you do! Now get out there and kick some wild pokemon butt!"

Cranidos yawned as he curled up in aball and decided to take a nap. Aura screamed in frustration and started to stomp her feet like a crazed maniac.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONO! I EXCAVATED YOU FROM THAT HELL YOUR KIND CALLED A FOSSIL ROCK, NOW GO AND FIGHT SOME NUTJOBS OR YOU'LL BE GOING INTO TIMEOUT!"

Nicolette stood up, face turned in a stern warning. "Aura, calm down! Cranidos isn't taking you seriously because your not being kind to it. Pokemon don't like it when trainers feel they have a sense of ownership on them, so I suggest you cut out acting superir and actually try and be kind. Unless, you want a team of pokemon, excluding Cranidos over here," she reprimanded.

"No...Sorry," Aura sighed. "Cranidos, please, why don't we go and battle now? I'm your trainer, and I want to get along with you."

The rock type looked at her and shook it's head.

"!"

"Be quiet!" Lyon screamed from several yards away. "I'm trying to catch some pokemon here!"

"NOT MY FAULT THIS LITTLE BRAT WON'T LISTEN TO MEEEE!"

"Aura, shush!" Fey snapped. The trainer had to admit, his sister's frustrations were humorous, but he was tired right now, and actually wanted to train. However, he was sure that all pokemon in a one mile radius would probably be running for the hills as soon as he went in due to his troublesome sister's noise.

Suddenly, a figure came out from behind the corner. "Is everything okay here? I heard screaming." The person was male, as his voice was pretty deep. When they turned around the corner fully, Fey saw the young man had spiky read hair under a red miner's cap, and wore thick glasses and a black shirt with a short sleeved jacket and cargo pants, as well as a trainer's belt. He had warm brown eyes and seemed genuinely concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong," Fey said. "My sister Aura here was just venting because her (smart) pokemon wouldn't listen to her."

Aura nodded, huffing. "It's true, the Cranidos is a total brat!"

"Oh," the redheaded guy said, sweatdropping. Fey smiled.

"I'm Fey, sorry. That's Aura, my twin sister, and Nicolette, our friend. Our other friends Lyon and Jason are out there training."

The man nodded. "You can call me...Ray," he said after a few seconds of hesitation. He looked at Nicolette, who looked away suddenly and smirked a little. "So," he said, kneeling down to Cranidos and patting it's head, "Why won't he listen to you, Ms. Aura?"

"Dunno. I tried to be nice to him, but he won't listen and it's infuriating! Arghhh!"

Fey noticed Nicolette still refused to look at Ray as she covered in, "She was being too shocking and overwhelmed the poor thing. Aura probably scared Cranidos without knowing it, then started to yell. Cranidos probably doesn't want to listen because he doesn't think she's proven herself yet."

"I see," Ray said, and Fey wasn't sure which explanation he was commenting on, but kept his mouth shut. If he intimidated Nicolette, he wasn't sure what kind of guy Ray was. Suddenly, Ray gave Cranidos a few pats on the head and smiled. The trio braced themselves for a headbutted Ray, but when the Cranidos simply smiled, Aura fell over in shock.

"Why do you listen to him and not me, Cranidos, when I'm your trainer?" Aura wailed. The fossil pokemon stuck it's nose in the air. Ray laughed.

"Instead of being too shocking in the beginning, try and warm up to your pokemon. Show him how to battle."

Aura stared at the red eyes of her newest rock pokemon, and relented. "Fine, I'll show Cranidos how to battle. Watch now, okay, Cranidos? I'm not doing it again."

Aura walked into the grass and suddenly, a Machop leaped out of some trembling patches. She quickly threw out Wishes for a type advantage, who she had healed with potions from the Cave fight. The starly chirped loudly, eager to prove herself once more to her trainer as well as her new comrade.

The Machop flew at Wishes with an attack Fey could only label as high jump kick. Wishes dodged the attack without an order. The fighting type crashed to the ground, injured.

"Wishes, now, take advantage of the situation and use Wing attack!"

Fey watched as Wishes used both of it's wings to send a cutter of air stronger than any gust attack he had ever seen at Machop, instantly knocking it out. Aura grinned triumphantly and recalled her flying type pokemon, and looked over at Cranidos.

"You wanna try?"

The pokemon stared for what seemed like an eternity, before finally getting up and walking in front of Aura. The bluenette trainer squealed, but muted her sound so the rock type wouldn't hear, and waited as she spotted a rustle in the grass.

"Cranidos, use headbutt!"

The fossil pokemon finally agreed with something that she said for once and flew at the movement, sending a bidoof flying a few feet away. Aura grinned sadistically at the chance of revenge at the pokemon who had chased her away in route 16 when she was trying to catch new members to her team.

"Cranidos, use headbutt again! Be sure to pound that little sucker deep in the ground!"

When Fey saw Ray twitching, he said, "My sister has an issue with Bidoof. She had trauma as a child," he lied.

Once Cranidos had defeated the bidoof, it stood haughtily over it's fainted body with one leg over it's stomach. Aura cheered and punched the air with her fists as she did a little victory dance. "YEEHOOOOEY! Good job, Cranidos, you did it!"

Then she stopped moving and turned serious. "Does this mean you want to be on my team?"

The rock type looked away before turning it's attention on her and nodding, finally smiling. Aura cheered and laughed. "Awesome!" She turned to Ray.

"Thanks man! You helped me out! You too, Nicole! ARIGATO!"

Ray smiled. "No problem. You should probably challenge the gym. I'll look forward to seeing you there."

Aura smiled, giving a thumbs up. "We will, don't worry-wait, what do you mean, seeing us there?"

Ray smirked a little, before brushing his bangs aside. "Did I mention I'm actually Roark, gym leader of this city who specializes in rock types?"

Aura gaped as well as Fey and they fell over. Nicolette sighed, still facing the opposite direction. She slowly turned around and faced the gym leader, who smiled fondly at her.

"I'll see you there too, then?"

"I guess. But be warned, I won't be battling."

"I know. You already won before."

Nicolette looked away as she sighed and waved goodbye. Roark caught the message and left. The two twins began to recover as Nicolette feigned happiness and smiled again, just in time. Aura got up, and then helped her brother up as well. Lyon and Jason came back, with Lyon sporting a third full pokeball.

"OOH!~What did you catch? LEMME SEE!" Aura screeched, trying to grab the pokeball away from Lyon. He ran away and she chased him as Fey sighed.

"Well, we should go back to the pokemon center. It's almost five now."

"Okay," Jason said cheerfully. "I'll be ready to beat Roark in the morning!"

"Oh yeah," said Nicolette, stopping as she turned around to see Aura in the middle of strangling Lyon. "What are you naming your Cranidos?"

Aura grinned as she released the other trainer from her iron hold. She looked down at the Cranidos who was loyally following her. "I'll name you...Ripslash!"

"Nice name," wheezed Lyon sarcastically as he clutched his throat.

"Well, you wouldn't be like that if you just showed us what your third pokemon was!" She huffed. He snorted and looked away.

"It's a surprise for tomorrow."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The seven trainers had gotten up later than the previous day and had a big breakfast, then headed over to the gym nearby. Although Lyoku and Nicolette had no interest in competing, they followed along anyway for support. A few workers opened up the doors for them.

In the entrance by the gym statue, there was a young boy, about twelve, who was flipping through a magazine while he leaned on the wall. When he saw that some trainers had come in, he got up quickly and threw the magazine in back of the statue quickly, then slicked back his protruding bangs from his hat as he grinned. "Ladies," he said coyly. Lyoku snorted.

"We're here for the gym challenge," Aura said. The youngster scoffed. "No duh, little girl. Now move to the side so I can see more of the view."

Nicolette stepped back as the boy stepped forward and took her hands in his, pouring out some junk on and on about his new undying love for her. The frantic researcher stared at Lyon for help, and he was suddenly standing inbetween the two with a glare set on the boy. "So, the gym challenge?"

The boy nodded, shrugging. "Yeah yeah, okay okay. So, Roark has experienced some drastic increase of trainers coming in at the same time, yadda yadda, so he made a gym challenge so he could face multiple trainers at once, blah blah blah, so after a mildly dangerous test, we'll have the winner go first against one of Roark's pokemon, 2nd place goes against his second pokemon, so on and so on, loser takes on his most powerful pokemon in whcih he saves for last, are you ready, blah blah blah, who is taking the gym challenge?"

All of the group but Nicolette and Lyoku raised their hands. The perverted kid smirked. "I see. You two aren't the kind of girls to get their hands dirty doing bad, bad work like this. I likey."

Aura fumed. "Hey, I'm a girl too, and I'm taking the challenge!" she whined.

"Yes, you are a girl," the boy said irritably, "But these are women. Now begone-"

"You stupid kid. First, they are waaaay too old for you, and second, Nicolette and Aura are the same age. Plus, you haven't even explained the challenge yet, duh," Lyon said, seemingly annoyed by the gym worker. Fey watched as the kid squinted.

"What, you their boyfriend? Buzz out of this convo, you emo dude...Get lost!"

"I am not emo," Lyon replied calmly, although Fey could tell he was slowly losing his patience, "And we can't start until you tell us what the challenge is, whatever your name is!"

"Fine, fine! And, BTW, my name is Stephen. YEESH! So, for the gym challenge, you will be going through underground tunnels armed with wild pokemon and booby traps that you will have to get through. You can use one pokemon to accompany you, and that pokemon you pick will be used for your gym battle. No switching alllowed! After everyone is out, we name the winners from first to fourth place. First out of the tunnels will get to battle first and go against Roark's easiest pokemon, last will go at the end and be up against Roark's strongest pokemon and battle last. Ready or what?" Stephen asked, after explaining. The four nodded.

Stephen pressed a camoflauge button on the nose of the pokemon statue that faced the entrance and the floorboards seperated in the middle of the room and retracted into the walls to reveal three large dirt tunnels in the hard packed earth. Behind the tunnels was a thick iron wall, which Fey assumed blocked Roark who was waiting on the other side.

"So, since there are four of you taking the gym test, I will have two of you share a tunnel...Any volunteers?"

No one raised their hands.

"How about the annoying little girl and this gentleman over here," Stephen said cheekily as he grabbed Aura's arm and shoved her by Jason. "Now, because of this inconvienence, you two may generously go first and take a head start. Choose a tunnel!"

Jason sighed as he walked infront of the first tunnel on the right and hung on to the top as he lowered himself in. Aura grunted in annoyance and jumped inside without any precautions whatsoever. Stephen smiled as he wriggled his eyebrows at Nicolette and Lyoku like a real creeper, then looked at Lyon and Fey much less excitedly.

"You guys can go and choose your tunnels now. Go on. I'll take these two lovely ladies over the wall to wait for you guys in the battle room. Go on!"

Lyon waited until Nicolette signaled an 'it's ok' sign before he hopped inside the second tunnel. Fey nodded and jumped in, Inferno following him.

"Soooo...Shall we?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aura and Jason were walking through their tunnel. They could stand upright since the passageways were quite large, and the two were walking freely. Aura had her Cranidos out as her gym pokemon, to which Jason was surprised to, as Poewa obviously had a type advantage over rock types, but Aura had said that she needed to break him in. Jason had gone with the reasonable choice and had terra out as the four trekked through the underground passages.

"Yeesh, that youngster was so annoying! How could he prefer Nicolette and Lyoku over me? I'm just as pretty as them! HUMPH..!"

Jason sighed. "He was just into more mature women, I guess...Not that I disagree or anything," the trainer mumbled. Aura's head snapped over as her eyes burned with hate. "HEY!"

"Sorry, sorry," Jason said, trying to placate the angry fourteen year old. He was already tired of being in the same room as her...Yeesh, she could be annoying.

"I mean, what does Nicole have that I don't? Lyoku, too! I mean, C'MON! We are all EXACTLY the same except for our hair and eyes! Oh my goodness!"

"Maybe he doesn't like bluenettes," Jason muttered.

Aura looked at him funny, eyes squinting. "Was that like, come kind of bluenette joke? Cuz' I'm not even laughing."

Jason was about to sigh yet again when all of a sudden, from the darkness ahead, two geodude came rolling out. Immediately, he looked over to Terra.

"Terra, use razor leaf on the first Geodude!" He commanded, and the Turtwug sent multiple sharp leaves at the geodude. It was sent flying as it's buddy Geodude #2 opened it's mouth and summoned energy that formed rocks, and sent them flying at Terra for a skillful Rock Blast move. Terr was hit by the three rocks, but it retreated into it's shell and hid until the rocks ceased, then came out, perfectly fine.

"Ripslash, help Terra out, use headbutt on the first geodude!"

Ripslash reared up and slammed it's thick skull into the first Geodude, who flew by and smashed into the other Geodude who was recovering from the Razor leaf from Terra and was about to get up. Another razor leaf and both rock types were knocked out.

"So Stephen wasn't kidding about the pokemon attacks, was he," Jason commented, not expecting an answer or anything. Aura nodded, and they walked forward a bit, noticing two seperate paths infront of them.

"Alright, this is goodbye," Aura said. "I'll take the one on the right, you go to the one on the left."

Jason nodded and the two split ways. He had to hurry, or he would be last and have to face Roark's secret weapon. He shuddered as he began to jog forward with Terra at his side.

**END! Finally! like, 5,000 words! I was going to go on, but I have to go night night. See ya! VOTE ON SHIPPINGS PLEASE!**


	6. Parting Ways and Gym Badges

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the next chapter of the story for Sinnoh Quest. To CCxWarfare, I'm sorry about the whole 'it' pokemon scenario, I wrote like nearly 6,000 words and it was 10:30 at night. I tend to make mistakes when I write alot... I will make your character reappear, and I will pair him with Cheryl. Thank you for your opinion. However, I have alot, and I mean ALOT of OC's, and I can't make your moves and everything exactly the way you want them. I cannot remember all of your pokemon's moves and genders, so please excuse me if I accidentally call your pokemon a male if it is female or female if it is male and try to ignore 'its' if they still show up. Also, if your pokemon have different moves, just go with the flow and keep reading. Plus, I can only give you one starter pokemon. Three is a little Mary-sue and Gary-stu, and I can't have every trainer have three different starters that are supposed to be quite rare. Sorry. Please review again and tell me the one starter you want, or PM it to me.**

**ONE VOTE FOR WARMCOMFORTSHIPPING! Vote now on my new poll. YAYz, thank you to risen truth ruthless lies for the support. Thank you for the OC's from LegitGazzete, Zxcvbnm843, risen truth ruthless lies, HeadMageMai, CCxWarfare, poketrainer101, and supersexyghotmew95. If your OC's are not out yet, don't worry! I have plans for them, I SWEAR!**

**I don't own anything but my OC's. Please enjoy the story!**

Jason sighed as he and Terra kept jogging through the tunnels. The air was suffocating, and it was hard to be running when there was only wall all around you. He made sure Terra could keep up and continued to run.

_Poor Aura,_ he thought. _She must have taken a huge blow to her self esteem from that kid._

But it wasn't like he was arguing on her behalf. She was annoying, and Nicolette and Lyoku happened to be much more sensible. He couldn't blame that Stephen kid, although he was really creepy. Jason took up a better pace as he and Terra continued to run, when suddenly, a large tremor ran through the ground. The walls of the tunnels began to shake and he fell to the ground, kneeling as he tried to regain his balance and stand up again.

"Is this one of the traps Stephen mentioned?" He asked. Terra nodded as he slid into his shell for protection. The two began to shield themselves from falling debris from the roofs of the tunnels until the shaking finally stopped.

"That must've took up some time," he said. "We better hurry and catch up."

"Turt."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fey and Inferno ran through the caves at a steady sprint. He knew that his pokemon was capable of running quickly, and he wanted to make it first, if possible. He already knew he had two pokemon with severe disadvantages to Roark, and Electro wasn't even capable of doing anything, since all he knew were electric type moves. If he was going to win, Inferno needed to go up against the weaker pokemon. However, if there was a tiny chance he might evolve, and then, just maybe the fighting type advantage would help out greatly-

A couple Zubat flew out of the darkness ahead, and Inferno shot at them with embers he used as he did multiple fancy backflips. When they were down for the count, he grinned and beat his chest like King-Kong.

"Good job, buddy," he said thankfully, and let the fire monkey rest on his shoulder as Fey kept on running. Whenever Zubat or Geodude came out of the cave, he'd have Inferrno use powerful ember attacks or fire spins to quickly clear the path. It was an effective solution-

BURN AND RUN!

Fey continued on and on, always taking the left path when there were split choices in the roads.

He hoped that he would be there first.

Desperately.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lyon had no pokemon out with him at the time. He knew he would go faster if he was alone, and thus forth dodged every trap and pokemon he saw. So far, he was getting there, and had ran past a number of Zubat, Geodude, and weird Bidoof that had been unfortunate enough to get stuck in his tunnel. The Jubilifee had ran through a boulderslide as well as kept his balance through a minor earthquake and a few tremors. It seemed that all of the traps were landing on him, but none seemed to be working. He just sprinted past and grinned slightly as he imagined whatever sicko it was who was manning the traps and pokemon freaking out as he evaded and ran through all of the traps.

Finally, after some major long distance running, he had seen light pouring through the other side of the tunnel. When he was about to finally leave, a slide of rocks had tumbled out infront of him. He quickly dodged backwards, until realizing he was trapped on the other side of the cave with no way of escaping. Panic shot through him as he finally realized he had to get out of here with some help.

"Machop, I choose you!"

The grey humanoid looking pokemon emerged, smiling at it's trainer.

"Please deomlish those boulders, Machop."

The fighting type smashed through the rocks quickly, using a fury of punches, kicks, jabs, and powerful karate looking moves to demolish the boulders blocking the way. Lyon smiled, impressed with his choice in pokemon, and thanked his trump card as he returned Machop and walked outside to see the light, smirking when he was the first one out.

"Very good, I'm impressed."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aura silently cursed as she pushed at the boulders. Ripslash was no help to her, since he was busy battling three geodude who had decided to come now, of all times. She deperately pushed, but the crushing mass of rocks did no use as they stayed grounded on top of her. Aura could feel the weight testing the solidity of her leg bones.

"HELP!" she cried, grimacing as a particularly heavy one fell of the top of the pile and nearly smashed her head in as she barely dodged it. Fear shot through her veins as more rocks started to tumble as another tremor sounded through the tunnels, and another few boulders smashed their way down, one pinning her head down in an extremely awkward position by smashing down on her ponytail. She cried out in pain.

Ripslash had finally finished poff the three wild rock pokemon, and turned to his trainer. He frowned and started to push at the one on her hair, barely moving it a few inches, and then pushing harder until it was finally off. Aura was still in a world of pain at the rocks crushing her legs.

"Thanks, buddy," she whispered as she patted his head. He gave off a sad grunt and nodded, running up to the top of the pile of boulders and using headbutt to smash one off of her, making it roll of the pile of rocks and smash into dust and pebbles at the bottom of the pile on the ground.

"HELP!" Aura cried, needing someone to help Ripslash and come save her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jason had finally come to another split path. It was either travel straight forward, or turn left onto a curved path. He was about to continue on forward when he heard a loud, girly voice that sounded like Aura's calling for help. His eye's widened as he immediately took off left to see the bluenette, waist down, covered in a pile of massive boulders, Ripslash on the top of the pile, trying to hurry and smash them off from the top.

"Aura, are you alright?" He demanded, as he and terra looked at the crushed girl. She shook her head as a tear leaked out of her closed eye.

"Terra, let's help smash down the boulders! Use razor leaf, and tackle!"

Terra nodded and sent out three leaves that were powered enough to send a medium sized boulder from the top crashing down on the ground. He used tackle on the lower ones and it signaled a chain reaction, causing about six boulders to fall and break down on the ground. Jason took Aura's pale hands and tried to pull her out of the rockslide. She was getting looser as the orcks above began to lessen, but she was still wedged in there tight.

Finally, as the three layers of rocks began disappearing to only one layer, Jason managed to pull her out, immediately inspecting her legs, but nothing seemed to be broken. He'd come quick enough so that she hadn't been crushed.

"Are you okay, Aura?"

The girl opened her shiny black eyes, a little strands of hair falling out from her neat halfway hairline bangs. "Ne...Never better...Thanks."

Jason sighed and picked up the bluenette in his arms, bridal style. Her eyes closed as she drifted out of consciousness. Jason returned Ripslash for her and nodded at Terra.

"We should go."

The little Turtwig nodded and they began jogging forward once again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fey ran out of the cave to find out that he was second out, and first was Lyon. Nicolette and Lyoku were sitting on the bleachers on the sides of the room.

"Great job, navigating out of the caves," Roark said. The 'man of rock' was waiting patiently. On the scoreboard above, was Roark's picture on the right with Lyon's picture on the left, then little, smaller portraits on the bottom. Fey's face had filled the first one under Lyon's, and the next two were blank, as undetermined.

"I hope they didn't run into anything bad," Fey said, worried for his sister. Lyon nodded. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and turned to the first tunnel entryway. Jason emerged, carrying an unconscious Aura and Terra following him.

"What happened to her?" Fey demanded as he ran up to his twin. She was out cold, face pale and breathing labored.

"I saw her being crushed by a rockslide, and me and Terra helped her Ripslash get her out. She's okay, but out cold."

Roark walked up, eyes blinking. "I'm so sorry, Fey, I didn't know that Aura would get hurt in the challenges. Is she okay?"

Jason nodded. He took a pokeball from her belt, and Poewa came out as he threw it. "Poewa, could you use water gun on your trainer's face?"

Poewa nodded, although it seemed a little worried, and shot a stream of water into Aura's face. She woke up immediately, gasping, as she noticed Jason was carrying her.

"PUT ME DOWN! AAAAAAH!"

Jason freaked and set the bluenette down on the bleachers, as she started to thrash wildly. "OH MY GOODNESS! MY LEGS FEEL LIKE SOMEONE SMASHED THEM WITH A HAMMER!"

Nicolette sweatdropped and ran down from her seat and opened up her messenger bag, getting out some splints and bandages. She put the splint on and wrapped her legs up, then smacked Aura slightly on the cheek. The rookie trainer snapped out of it as she sighed.

"That feels less excruciatingly painful..."

"Well," Roark said, sighing, "Stephen has sent in the results of the battling. First is Lyon, second is Fey, third is Jason, and last is Aura."

"Hey, why is Aura last?" Fey demanded, set on defending his sister. Roark shrugged. "It would give her some time to rest," he noted. Defeated, Fey sighed and sat down on the bleachers with Jason and waited for the battle to commence.

Stephen came out of the door behind the wall behind them and nodded. "So, I'll be the referee. Today we have a one on one battle between the gym leader of Orberugh City, Roark, man of rock, against four challengers Lyon Vodzack, Fey Castor, Jason Ervek, and Aura Castor, in a quadruple rotation EPP gym battle. First is Lyon vs. Roark, please release your pokemon."

Roark sent out his Geodude in a flash of red light from his pokeball. Lyon sent out Machop. Aura, who was rubbing her sore legs, nodded.

"That was the surprise pokemon...No wonder. I'm surprised."

"Geodude, use stealth rock! That'll make you faster," he commanded. His rock pokemon nodded and immediately, it's body sent a wave of shininess over itself, and it looked lighter and faster already.

"Machop, use focus energy," Lyon said, and his fighting type pokemon, who had a great advantage, charged up as it's whole body tensed.

"Rock Blast/Karate chop!"

Geodude opened up it's mouth quickly and sent a blast of five rocks shooting out of it's mouth. Machop didn't hesitate to run forward, hand smashing through all of the rocks, and send it's fist flying on top of Geodude. The rocky pokemon was sent into the ground, and rolled backwards.

"Geodude, counter with Rock Slide!"

"Machop, use high jump kick."

Machop ran forward at great speed and flew in the air with a long jump, evading the tumbling rock slide that appeared infront of it's previous position, then sending out it's foot and making Geodude fly backwards with the supereffective move, fainted. Roark nodded as Lyon smirked and recalled Machop, then sitting down on the bleachers as Fey got up and took his place on the challenger's side. Lyon had beaten the gym leader, but that didn't mean he was a pushover.

"Onyx, your up!" The redheaded Coal miner yelled, as he threw out a pokeball that released the snake made of huge rocks. Fey heard Aura scan it as he sent out Inferno with trembling hands. The fiery monkey smiled as it was sent out.

"Onyx, start off with stealth rock," Roark yelled, as Onyx's speed stats went up with a shining of it's rock body. Fey noticed this was a pattern. Build speed, than attack.

"Nope! Inferno, use taunt."

Inferno's eyes turned white as it nodded at Onyx, who shook in fury. "Now you can only attack," Fey confirmed. Roark snorted.

"That won't keep me down. Use Rock smash, Onyx!"

The rocky pokmon turned around and used it's massive tail to sweep the arena and then lifted it's lower body upwards, smashing it into the ground and almost hitting Inferno, who barely managed to dodge.

"Inferno, use fire spin, while it's not watching," Fey said a bit quietly, but not quiet enough as so Inferno couldn't hear. The chimchar sent a barrage of twirling flames at Onyx, who was hit directly. However, due to the type disadvantage, Onyx didn't even blink when he was hit.

"Inferno, try it again, this time with ember-"

"Onyx, use bind!"

The Snake pokemon immediately scooped up Inferno before he could even open his mouth and wrapped him up with his body. The chimchar screamed in protest as The Onyx squeezed tightly, his face chortling up into one of pain. Onyx remained indifferent, even though the fire spin had burned it.

"Inferno, try again! Ember-"

"Onyx, please release Inferno and then use Rock slide."

Rorak's pokemon nodded and threw Inferno off of him, then roared, sending a powerful rock slide onto the Chimchar. The pile of boulders covered him, and for a moment it was silent and Fey's heart dropped into his stomach.

_He had lost so easily-_

And then the gaps inbetween the rocks had begun to glow white, and they suddenly exploded off of Inferno the-

Monferno!

Inferno had evolved!

Which meant...

"Inferno, mach punch on Onyx now!"

The now lithe and fast Monferno jumped up quickly and sent it's hardened fist at the rock type enemy, smashing into the Onyx as it was hit, shocked at the sudden evolution.

"One more time, Inferno, mach punch, and ember while your at it, too!"

Inferno used ember at Onyx, who writhed in pain, and then slammed it's fist into Onyx again, knocking the rock pokemon out and winning the match. The rest of the group cheered as Roark recalled his pokemon and nodded at Jason, who stepped up proudly.

"Hmm...Let's make this quick. Let's go, Cranidos!"

A flash of white light revealed the prehistoric dinosaur pokemon. Jason knew Roark had a Cranidos, so he was expecting it, but, what was Aura going to face, then?

"Go, Terra!" He yelled, shaking it off, as he sent out his Turtwig. Terra looked at Cranidos in determination and awaited Jason's call.

"Terra, use razor leaf, hurry!"

"Cranidos, dodge and use flamethrower," Roark said, smirking quite smugly, as he knew Jason had to be surprised at his move choice. The skull pokemon nodded and evaded the fast shot of leaves barreling towards him, and then shot a huge amount of fire at the startled grass type. Terra was hit full on, and was sent flying back, a few feet away from Jason.

"Terra, get up and use razor leaf again-"

"Flamethrower, Cranidos!"

And like that, Terra was out cold. Jason felt guilt inch it's way into his body and immediately recalled Terra, feeling foolish for underestimating the gym leader of Orberugh City just because he had a type advantage. He hurried away, ignoring the consolation comments of Roark, and sat down away from the others. Aura limped up, glaring.

"You'll regret dropping a bunch of rocks on me," she said, a bit bitterly.

Roark sighed. "That was Stephen...And I did help you with your Cranidos," he reminded her.

"Whatever, I'm not taking it easy on you," she replied, and tossed out her pokeball. Ripslash emerged, looking relieved that Aura was now fine and could walk. Roark shrugged and threw out his pokeball, which a huge, black and blue dinosaur that slightly resembled Cranidos emerged.

Rampardos, Cranidos's evolution.

"OH THE IRONY!" Aura wailed dramatically. "Whatevs. Ripslash, use headbutt!"

Roark snorted. "My my, you underestimate my Rampardos! Use Zen headbutt, and be sure to hit Cranidos head on!"

Ripslash and Rampardos both sped towards eachother, but Rampardos had an aura of blue power around him as he charged. When they collided, both pokemon had been pushed back on impact, but Ripslash was the only one who had been injured. Aura glared.

"Ripslash, use flamethrower, too!"

Ripslash opened it's mouth and sent out flames barreling towards Rampardos. It hit, head on, and did slightly more damage than Aura had depicted. That was good.

"Now, while it's trying to recover, use headbutt!"

Ripslash slammed it's thick skull into Rampardos, who screeched in pain as it was hit in the stomach, not on it's rock hard head. Aura cackled crazily, her hyper side starting to show itself once more.

"Now, Ripslash, use screech to lower it's defense and then use headbutt again!"

"Not so fast, use Harden and shield yourself with your head with a zen headbutt!" Roark yelled. With great speed, even without rock polish, Rampardos used it's powers to make it's whole body harden, compensating for the screech, and hit Cranidos back with the physchic type move. Cranidos skidded back, making dirt fly up in the air.

"Cranidos, flamethrower!"

"Two can play at that game! Rampardos, use the same thing!"

Both of the fire type attacks collided with eachother as the flames smashed against one another, both attacks pushing, both rival pokemon not wanting to give in just yet. Finally, Rampardos's flamethrower overwhelmed Cranidos, and the fossil pokemon was hit, skidding back several yards.

"You okay, buddy?" Aura asked, looking at her pokemon. He nodded, although beaten up, and stared at his opponent with fierce red eyes.

"Use headbutt!"

Instead of Headbutt, Cranidos turned to the side and smashed into Rampardos, then using flamethrower and headbutt for a triple technique combo. Eveyone gaped as Cranidos then used a powerful Take-Down, and Rampardos, being overwhelmed and already quite injured, was smashed into the ground, and then revealed to be fainted. Roark smiled and returned Rampardos as Aura cheered, looking at Ripslash.

"ALTHOUGH YOU DIDN"T OBEY ME AT ALL THERE, YOU WERE AWESOME! GREAT JOB! WOOOHOOOO!"

Roark smiled as the four trainers walked up to him. "Since the majority of you all won, you all recieve a badge and the TM rock polish. Congratulations," he said, and Aura practically screamed her head off as she accepted the Coal badge, along with Fey, Lyon, and a reluctant Jason. They thanked the man as they all went outside, running away before Stephen could follow. Lyoku looked away, staring at the afternoon sun.

"I have to go to Veilstone for some Artistic work. I'll probably be there for a while," she said bluntly. Jason nodded.

"Me too. I need to go and train hard before I battle Gardenia of Eterna City. I'm sure we'll see eachother again," he said, a bit bitterly. The group, although surprised, nodded. Lyoku smiled as she walked off towards the cave, and Jason gulped. Aura smiled at him, her secret way of saying thank you, and he grinned as he ran after Lyoku.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!"

"NEVER!"

And with that, the now group of four sighed as they went to get lunch, and then head back to Jubilife for a long trek to Eterna City.


	7. Flowers and Magikarp

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here! Thank you to those who favorited me! I'm so happy! A-hem, to those who said I update bloody fast, it's because...well, I just do.:) Thank you to risen truth ruthless lies for your opinions! I might just do something like that, and I left an OC for your Inuyasha fic. So here is chapter something! Insert applause here!**

After exiting out of the cave from Jubilife and Orberugh, the getting through the grassy(and bidoof infested) route 16, our group of four had arrived back in the city of Jubilant Life. After a stop for rest, they decided it was too early to be staying at a pokemon center and it was okay if they camped out in Eterna forest for tonight. They headed nortth to find Route 12. After defeating numerous trainers that had just come back from Orbeugh and were now on their way to Eterna, when they entered a fairly tall cave and stopped in front of the rocky path full of boulders.

"Oh, this is easy," Aura remarked, and released Ripslash. "Ripslash, use rock smash on the boulders!"

Aura's Cranidos roared and used it's thick skull to do a headbutt move, thus smashing the rock into itty bitty pieces. The path was cleared with a few more rock smash moves, and finally they were free to go through.

"Good job, Ripslash," she said, and returned the rock type. The group inched through the small path and trekked until the path became steep and sloped up. The four trainers were very careful not to trip or fall as they slowly began to walk up the sloping path. When they exited, they were on a hill, almost near Floroama town, which was a pit stop for Eterna, and it had only been about an hour and a half.

"That was good work," Nicolette commented, and Fey nodded. "Although, I think it'd be better for us to stop and rest here for the night, since we probably won't even make it to Eterna forest. There is a bridge to cross, and we could just stop to smell the flowers," she joked.

"Alright then," Lyon replied, as they continued to walk up, seeing the gates infront of them that read, Floroama Town. "We'll stop here for the night, and we can look around. It seems nice over here."

As the group was walking up, two twin little girls spotted them and yelled. The first one said, "Hey! I'm Anna, and that's Marie! We'd like to battle, please!"

"You girls have real pokemon?" Fey asked, a little doubtful. They were so young! Maybe they were playing a pretend game and 'challenging' trainers. If they had _real_ pokemon, that would be a real surprise.

"Of course we have real pokemon!" Marie said stubbornly, and raised up a pokeball. "You fight us, NOW!"

Aura snickered. "Haha, Fey is being ordered around by two little girls! Pfttt..."

"We also want you to battle!" Anna said, pointing at Aura. The trainer raised an eyebrow. "Fine, you spoiled little..."

"Okay, this will be a double battle between Anna and Marie, and Aura and Fey." Nicolette said, acting as the ref. "Send out your pokemon!"

"Alright, out you go, Spiffy!" Anna said, and threw out a pokeball that revealed a cute yellowy mouse pokemon Pachirisu, like the one Paisley had, except this one was obviously stronger.

"Go, Happy!" Marie yelled, tossing out a pokeball that revealed a Starly. Aura smirked and sent out Wishes. Fey sighed. She probably wanted to show the little girl up with a copy of her pokemon.

"Let's go, Electro!" He said, sending out his Shinx, who's fur was crackling with electricity. "You two can have the first move," he said to Annie. She nodded and pointed at Wishes.

"Alright, Spiffy, use spark, on her Starly!"

Spiffy the Pachirisu charged forward with it's body glowing yellow, about to tackle Wishes. Aura smirked. "Wishes, get up in the air and counter with wing attack!"

Wishes flew up in the air as soon as Spiffy even came close and taunted it before sending blasts of sharp air at the squirrel pokemon, blowing it's tiny body back several feet and making it tear up some grass and dirt.

"Happy, use wing attack on the girl's Starly to help out Spiffy!" Marie yelled, and her flying type got up in the air and used wing attack, although it's attack was alot weaker than Wishes's. Wishes simply moved to the side, cleanly avoiding the amature move.

"Electro, jump up and use spark on Marie's starly, and get it on the ground!" Fey commanded, and Electro obeyed. He took a huge flying jump while his body was covered in electricity and smashed into Happy the Starly, paralyzing her on contact with the supereffective move and then smashing her into the ground. Marie cried out as her pokemon hit the ground, fainted. Electro roared and suddenly, it's whole body began to glow.

"What the...?" Fey asked, only to remember that this was how Inferno was glowing when he had evolved.

_Evolved._

Ooooh!

Fey smiled as now, instead of a Shinx, stood a Luxio, it's mane burning with electricity. Nicolette and Aura cheered, while Lyon nodded at him with a smile. He was so ahead of the others now!

"Electro, use Spark again!"

And with a double attack technique with Aura's Wishes using gust to supply momentum, Electro had smashed into Pachirisu, knocking him into the ground. Fey cheered and walked up to his Luxio. "Great job, buddy," he said, and scratched him under the ears, and on the neck. Electro purred.

"We've lost," Anna pouted. "You guys are strong. Here's your reward. Thanks for battling," she said. Aura pocketed the money, grinning evilly.

Fey sighed and swiped the money from Aura, handind it back to Anna. "It's okay, that was just a battle for fun, and, I don't feel comfortably by taking money from little kids," he said. Anna smiled, and Marie joined her.

"Hey, mister, your also really nice, too! We should do something, like a favor for you, since you didn't accept the money," Marie said, and Anna nodded.

"It's okay," Fey replied, sweatdropping a little. "I don't really need a favor right now," he said, but the girls didn't listen, and Anna grabbed his hand. "My daddy has a binch of really rare pokemon! I'm sure he'll give you one, too!"

Fey's eyes lit up. Well, he was one pokemon behind everyone else, and he did have time to kill...

"Okay," he said. Aura fumed. "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"No! The mean lady doesn't get one!" Marie shouted, as she followed Anna and Fey. Nicolette, Aura, and Lyon sighed and followed them as they walked through Floroama's gates, and then came up to a large house on the immediate right of the flowery town. Anna knocked, rapping her tiny fist on the door, and a man, about thirty five, opened up the door.

"Anna? Marie? I thought you two were picking flowers?"

Aura coughed, and Fey realized he probably shouldn't tell the man what his lovely little girls were actually doing outside.

"Daddy, this nice mister svaed us from a wild Starly that hurt Spiffy and Happy," Anna lied. Marie nodded wildly, her choppy blue hair flying everywhere.

"Really now?" Their father asked, eyes lighting up in surprise. The twins nodded.

"So we want you to give him a super rare rare ultimate awesome pokemon!"

"Well," said Anna and marie's father, "Since you saved my daughters fom a wild pokemon, I'll comply," he said, and walked back inside the house. He came out holding a pokeball and handed it to Fey.

"Here you go. It may not seem like much at first, but trust me, it can be great later," he said. Fey gulped as Anna and Marie went inside, and Aura immediately screamed.

"OPEN IT UP, MAN! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

Fey sighed, eardrums busted, "Shut up.." he mumbled, and threw out the pokeball.

The pokemon resmbled that of a fish, with red scales and a gaping pink mouth. I thad yellow fins and whiskers, and was flopping lamely on the ground, gasping for water, literally, a fish out of water.

"A...Magikarp?"

Aura immediately burst out into mad laughter. "! A MAGIKARP! THAAT IS A GOOOOOD ONE!"

Fey twitched and shoved her lightly, making her fall over because she was still healing and unbalanced from the rock incident. She fell to the ground with an 'oof.'

Nicolette looked at the pathetic pokemon and frowned in sympathy. "Don't be so mean, Aura," she scolded, and got her waterbottle and poured some onto the gaping water type. It sucked it in, and breathed. "Magikarp can become strong with the right level of training," she said.

"Check what level it is," suggested Lyon. Fey nodded and pulled out his pokedex.

"Level fifteen," he read. Nicolette smiled. "See, it is pretty strong. Check the moves."

"Splash, and tackle...Hmm, not bad. I could make it work," he said, and smiled sympathetically at the little red pokemon, and returned it. Aura was still rolling around on the floor, laughing her head off. Fey kicked her in annoyance. "it evolves into Gyarados at level 20," he beamed proudly.

"Good luck training that thing," she said.

"Why don't we check into a pokemon center?" Lyon asked, and Nicolette nodded. They began walking away and Fey followed.

"Hey!" Aura said, scrambling to get up, "WAIT FOR ME!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once checked in at the pokemon center, Nicolette smiled dreamily, staring out of the window. "It's so lovely out here...We should visit the Floroama meadow," she said, voice girly. Lyon nodded, "We have some time."

The two waved fey and Aura over. "We're coming to the meadow. Want to go?"

Fey nodded. "Alright," he said, and Aura nodded. The four exited the pokemon center and walked up the hill to the gates, where they went up the steps and entered the Floroama Town Meadow, where there were many golden leaved trees, and lots of bug pokemon sitting in the grass. Nicolette sighed.

"It smells so great with all these flowers around here," she said, smiling. Fey nodded, staring at her glassy pink eyes, then turning away, blushing.

"I wonder why those trees are golden," Aura mused, looking at one of the trees. Suddenly, a red-pink caterpillar pokemon fell from one of the trees, onto Aura's head, and she creamed her head off as the Wurmple sat there, unmoving.

"OH MY GOD! HELP ME! !"

"Calm down," Nicolette said, sighing, as she plucked the pokemon from Aura's head. The Wurmple was tiny, and was crooning softly as it snored.

"Hey, it's cute," Aura said, suddenly quieting down. She took a pokeball and bonked it on the head, catching it easily, with it being asleep and all.

"HAHA! I caught a Wurmple! YEEHEEEEEHEE!"

"Shut up," Lyon muttered as he sat down in a bed of soft pink flowers and sighed. Fey nodded in agreement, irritated by his sister's stupidity. The two boys lay down and closed their eyes, when suddenly, they heard a noise.

"NOOO! MY HONEYY! GET AWAY, YOU BIG BAD THIEVES! UNHHHHHHAAAAND MEEEEE!"

Fey opened one eye. "Aura, shut up!" He yelled.

"Ummm, that wasn't me..."

Lyon and Fey immediately jolted up to see that a few meters away, a man by a golden tree with a few jars of honey was being harassed by two people wearing spacesuits. Fey immediately narrowed his eyes in discust. "Team Galactic," he said bitterly. The four trainers ran towards the man and Lyon stepped infront of the man, shielding him.

"Give him back what you stole," Lyon told them calmly.

"Why should we? Cuz' a little boy like you is telling us what to do? Don't think so!"

"You better, or we'll beat your butts to Snowpoint City," Aura warned. The two grunts laughed and picked up their pokeballs. "Don't worry, we don't plan to lose.

Lyon sent out Turtwig, and Aura released Poewa. The grunts let out two glameow.

"Glameow, both of you use fury swipes!"

"Turtwig, razor leaf. Keep them at bay," Lyon commanded. His grass pokemon obeyed, and sent the sharp leaves at the pokemon, sending both of them flying back. Aura told Poewa to use bubblebeam, and Poewa obliged, sending the powerful shots of bubbles at both Glameow, making sure they were far away so they couldn't come in for an attack.

"Hah, both of you, use fake out!" The first grunt said, and both glameow disappeared in columns of black energy. Turtwig and Poewa looked around, confused, when suddenly, the glameow appeared above them and hissed, scaring both pokemon badly.

"Now, use bite!"

Both Glameow bit on to Turtwig, and the poor grass type writhed in pain, but was unable to do anything. Poewa was still frozen in shock.

Suddenly, the whole meadow was engulfed in bright white light, and everyone shielded their eyes from the white light flashing all over. When they opened their eyes, Piplup and Turtwig were gone.

Instead, there was Grotle and Poewa the Prinplup.

"YESSSS! Poewa, use water gun on the kitties! MWAHAHAHAHAHH!"

"Grotle, magical leaf, now!"

Both attacks smashed into the Glameow, knocking them both out cold with new undefined power. Nicolette grinned as the grunts looked ready to pee their pants'.

"OH NOES WHAT DO WE DOOOO?"

"AHHH! MARS IS GONNA CASTRATE US!"

The grunts looked back pathetically before running away crazily, screaming their heads off like real spacesuit weirdoes.

"Thank you so much," the man said, breathing, his face looking quite pale. Aura and Lyon nodded. "Those foolish goons were after my precious, sweet, honey."

"What's so special about it?" Fey asked, not trying to be rude, but honey? That was a whole new level of weirdness for Team Galactic.

"The honey is so aromatic that it attracts many rare pokemon if slathered on golden leaved trees." The man explained, pointing to the tree in front of him. "I had just found a rare Burmy up there, but those thieves captured it themselves," he said wistfully.

"Oh," Aura said. "I found a Wurmple back there, it must have been yours, since it was in a golden tree, but I already caught it. Sorry..."

"Oh no, it's fine. I've already caught many wurmple from my honey...No need to worry at all."

"Really? Thanks!" Aura smiled, hugging Wurmple's pokeball. "I'll name him Bugsy! Yay!"

The man laughed, but then checked his watch. "Well, my daughter's expecting me home, right about now...You can go ahead and take that honey that those darned Galactic's were trying to take. I was going to spread it around the forest, but I didn't have time, since those fools attacked me. I can't lug it back home, so take it, in thanks." He pointed to a half full cardboard box full of tiny cylindrical jars of golden honey.

"Thank you so much!" Nicolette called out, and Aura waved. The man smiled as he left the meadow.

"So, what now?" Fey asked.

"Well, we know that Team galactic is in the area, so we should try not to get involved and leave as soon as possible tomorrow morning," Lyon said. Nicolette nodded in agreement.

"But before we check into the pokemon center, I want to go and look at the Flower shop here," the researcher said. "There are alot of cool items there for berry growing, and I want to try and make alot of berries so I can cook some poffins for contests in Hearthome."

Aura nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she said. The four took the box of honey and left the meadow, after dividing it up into equal shares. They left for the Flower Shop, which was right by the pokemon center. Aura and Nicolette eagerly dashed inside. Fey and Lyon took their time going in, but were surprised at the shop.

The flower shop was quite large, and decorated by furniture as well as flowers, growth kits, and seeds for berries. Nicolette and Aura were busy talking to one of the flower sisters, the third one of the trio who ran the Floroama flower shop.

"So, how do you grow berries?" Aura asked. The sister smiled.

"With lots of love, water, and sunshine! You should check up on them every day. Here's a gift from the flowery sisters to you!" She handed both Nicolette and Aura a watering can shaped like a psyduck. Aura's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm as they also recieved three oran and pecha berries.

"Thank you very much," Nicolette said, as she accepted the berries. The girl nodded and went back to caring for the plants in the backdoor which led to the greenhouse.

"We can leave now," Aura said triumphantly, as she put the berries in her bag and the two girls bypassed them. Lyon sighed and followed Fey as they went back into the Pokemon Center and up to their rooms.

Little did they know that tomorrow they had a lot of trouble in store.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"WHAT? YOU WERE BEATEN BY CHILDREN?"

"We're sorry, commander Mars, but they were really strong! They had rare pokemon!"

The same redheaded commander who the Galactic Take-Down squad had captured a while ago was sitting in an office chair with a pair of broken handcuffs on the ground. She had just gotten away from those two elite trainers and come back to her currently active mission to find four very familiar kids had been at the scene of the incident, and two of them had defeated her grunts.

They'd pay.

Starting with that one girl that Master Cyrus ordered brought to him.

**DUN DUN DUN! It seems Cyrus has it in for one of our leading heroines? Who is it? Lyoku? Aura? Nicolette? ZOMG! Find out soon...hehehehheheheheheheheheh.**


	8. Mars gets beaten by Magikarp

**A/N: This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the newest chapter of Sinnoh Quest. Thank you to those who read my story, please encourage others to as well! Thanks so much for reading...Please enjoy!**

It was late at night at the pokemon center, and Nicolette and Aura were sharing a room, as always. Both girls had already changed into their pajamas, and Nicolette was busy brushing out her long, wavy black hair, and Aura was reading the newest issue of Top Elite trainers, Boy and Girl.

"Hm, the newest top 10 trainers came out! Cool, let's see..." Aura said, as she was about to flip the page. Suddenly, Nicolette snatched the issue from her hands, suddenly paled. Her pearl pink eyes were widened as she read and her thin fingers were trembling.

"What the heck? Nicole, give me my magazine back!" Aura wailed childishly, grabbing for it.

"N...No! Umm, I mean, uhh...I really want this issue! I'll buy you another one later! Yup!" The researcher stuttered, then ripped out the page Aura was looking forward to reading, and shoved it into her shirt.

"Umm...Okayy...If you really wanted it that bad, you could have just asked," she mumbled, going to the bathroom.

Nicolette waited until she heard the click of the lock from the bathroom door before taking out the ripped magazine page and staring atthe number one trainer's picture and name in horror.

_ Nicolette Ashley_

No doubt it was her, before. The beautiful girl with deep pink eyes and long, wavy light ebony hair. She was smiling with her pearly whites, wearing a long, white dress and stunning green heels. She was perfect, the daughter of a genius, a perfect battling prodigy...

It just wasn't her right now.

When the door opened again, she shoved it back into her shirt, being careful not to let Aura see any of the names. The blue haired girl had taken out her black headband and ponytail, so her long hair was down and in multiple waves. She was all set in her pink hearts pajamas.

"Are we going to bed already?" Nicolette asked, trying to act normal. She could feel sweat starting to pool on the back of her neck, and the hairs beginning to rise.

"Nope, I just figured we could play truth or dare, one of those girly games," Aura singsonged. Nicolette sighed in relief and the two sat on the carpet together.

"Truth or dare, Nicole," Aura said, black eyes shining.

"Um, dare, please," Nicolette replied, albeit nervously. Aura smirked.

"Hmmm...I dare you to tell me the truth:Do you like Lyon?"

Nicolette nodded. "Yeah, we're friends, duh."

Aura facepalmed, sighing. "No, I mean, like boyfriend kind of like?" The bluenette stared as she grinned evilly, and the brunette infront of her began to redden as she paled again.

_Not cool, man._

"I guess, maybe a little," She replied, gulping. Aura cackled.

"I KNEW IT! HAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHHAHAHAHAHAH-"

"Keep it down," Nicolette hissed as she covered Aura's mouth. "Gosh, you'll wake up everyone within a two mile radius if you keep it up. And, don't tell anyone about it, okay?"

"Fine, I wont..."

"Truth or dare, Aura."

"I pick truth, since I have absolutely no secrets whatsoever. Hahahahahahhah. HA."

"Do you like Jason Ervek?"

_..._

_..._

_..._

"?"

Nicolette fell back on the floor, in a dizzy spell. Her eardrums were blasted.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!"

"Well, he saved you from having your legs crushed, and he was carrying you back in his arms! He could have flung you over his shoulder, but nooo..."

"Okay, first of all, ewww. Second of all, what happened to the brainy, non Gossipy Nicole I knew before, huh? The one who wouldn't say DISGUSTING HORRIBLE GROOSSS-O THINGS?"

Nicolette laughed. "Geez, it's just a game... Don't need to scream your head off."

Aura giggled. "Sorry, heh."

The two girls lay down on their beds, laughing. Suddenly, they heard voices outside, that sounded like Fey and Lyon's.

Nicolette looked at Aura and gave her a shush signal, then tiptoed over to the door where she saw there was a peephole, and burned with anger. Aura continued to smile like nothing was going on.

Then, the pink eyed girl grinned and got her big hairbrush, smashing it against the door, over the peephole. A scream sounded out and the two girls began laughing hysterically as the door shot open, revealing Lyon covering his eye in pain and Fey, who was curled up in a ball like he had been punched in the stomach.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping," Aura said, smiling evilly. The green eyed boy frowned.

"Well, I heard Aura screaming, so we came over to investigate, but, we got carried away..."

"Heck you got carried away," Nicolette said, seeming a bit angry. He winced and mumbled a short sorry.

"What happened to Fey?" Aura asked, hopping off of her bed and kneeling next to her brother. He was clutching his stomach in pain as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, n..nothing," the orange haired boy said to his twin as he faked a smile. Aura got up and sighed. "If you say so..."

"Well," Nicolette said, with her hands on her hips. "Aura and I need to get a good night's sleep, so if you two _eavesdroppers_ wouldn't mind taking your leave, then..."

"Got it," Lyon said, still holding his eye in pain. Nicolette nodded and slammed the door, as she heard shuffling away outside of the door.

"Wow," Aura said, smirking. "You were pretty mad then."

Nicolette nodded. "Well, they could've seen us changing or something! Dumb boys, they should know their limits..."

Aura laughed. "Nicole, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, if I do say so myself."

Nicolette nodded, although deep in her heart she knew it wouldn't last very long.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We're idiots, Fey..." Lyon said as he sunk down the wall, ice pack over his eye.

Fey nodded as he tensed his stomach.

"Sorry I punched you there, buddy. Lost control of myself, and..."

"S'okay, Lyon. I know how you feel about Nicolette."

"I know how you feel, too."

Both of the boys sat in silence, the absence of words enveloping them for a while.

"Lyon? Umm, how old are you?"

"Fifteen. Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Fey answered, still sore. Lyon could punch hard, man. It was like taking a hit from a pro fighting type and then having all of the wind knocked out of you. He nodded at the brunette boy before sitting on his bed and staring up into the stars through the window.

"I wonder if my dad is looking at the stars right now, too..."

"Why? What happened to your dad?" Lyon asked.

"Oh, he's not dead, but, it's kind of like he is. Not like he's injured, but, he's Wesley Castor, the extremely talented pokemon brawler and strategist, that teaches in the Orre region, and...he never comes around."

Lyon looked up at him. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Maybe six years ago, when I was eight. But I swear, he wasn't even there for me and Aura's birth."

"Do you love him?"

Fey felt a little silly, like he was at a physchiatrists, but answered nonetheles. "Yup. He's my dad. I have no choice, really. I'm not sure what kind of person he is or anything, or even if he's cheating on my mom with another lady and family in Orre, but I choose to trust him."

Lyon looked away. "At least you have a dad," he said, although, not seeming to be bitter.

"You don't have a dad?"

"Parents, actually. My mom died giving birth to me, and then my dad commited suicide. Not that pretty, but he left Alicia to take care of me, and stuff," he said, almost monotone. Fey nodded, feeling a bit guilty for complaining about his dad, when Lyon didn't even have parents, but also feeling lucky, too.

"Lyon..?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"Ah. Your welcome. Hope your stomach feels better tomorrow morning."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group had assembled in the morning for a quick breakfast of hot tomato soup. Fey was feeling better already, after a good night's rest. Lyon hadn't bruised because of the icing, but was still sore. Both had agreed not to talk about last night again, regarding Lyon punching Fey and the talk about their fathers.

"Ah, so, after we train a bit at Valley Windworks, we can set out for route 15 and go up to Eterna Forest, where we should arrive by about two o'clock in the afternoon," Nicolette said. The preky trainer was already back to normal and was planning everything out for the day. Aura was busy talking to Bugsy the Wurmple.

"So, what's your favorite pokemon food?" She asked, and had assembled all of the five jars Nicolette had infront of him. Bugsy crooned as he was fed a pink pellet.

"Hmm, sweet food. Okay, sweet poke'food it is! Heehee!"

"I wonder if Jason is okay," Lyon mused, thinking about the trainer who had lost horribly to Roark.

"EH? WHY WOULD YOU WONDER ABOUT HIM? HE'S FINE!" Aura practically screamed, heating up red, remembring last night's truth or dare. She almost spilled her scalding tomato soup on Bugsy.

"Yeesh, just wondering," Lyon replied. "He seemed pretty depressed about his loss at Oreberugh."

"Well, everyone loses sometimes," Nicolette commented, still looking at the map. "I think he might be recovering and training so that loss won't happen again. We should leave him be, and if we do see him, not bring up the incident, okay?"

Both Fey and Lyon nodded okay. Once everyone had finished their soup, they trashed the rubbish and walked out of the pokemon center where a little girl was standing by the Floroama Twon gates. At first, by her stature, Fey thought she was either Anna or Marie looking for a single battle, but realized her hair was much longer and done up in pigtails. She was waiting there, trembling.

"Hey, are you okay?" Fey called out to her. The group of four walked over to see she was tearing up. Nicolette and Aura stepped forward.

"What's your name?" Nicolette asked, pink eyes shining. The little girl looked around.

"Daddy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, but...Daddy is missing. He works at Valley Windworks and I haven't seen him at all for a while."

Aura looked at her. "When did he go missing?" Fey could almost see the Sherlock Holmes outfit over her clothes as she interrogated the young girl.

"Last night, he never came back from work..."

"Okay then, we'll go and search for your dad, since we were going to Valley Windworks anyway," Aura decided, nodding at the girl. "I'm Aurora, but I'm usually called Aura instead. That's Nicole, or Nicolette, and Lyon and Fey. You are?"

"I'm Katie."

"Okay, then, Katie, we'll go find your dad, we promise."

Katie smiled. "I'll be waiting over here when you send him home!"

The four walked east, going over to search at Valley Windworks. "Where you actually being a kind, caring individual back there?" Fey asked, smirking. Aura harumphed in protest.

"I am Caring and kind, you butt-monkey!"

Lyon snickered as they approached the bridge that allowed citizens to walk over the mellow river below. They walked over and looked around.

Valley Windworks was a wind energy company, based on all of the windmills being powered by the strong air blowing coolly above. There was a huge patch of tall grass on the side, and the energy company looked clean and well kept. Fey wondered what happened to poor Katie's father, and hoped that Team Galactic didn't have anything to do with it.

Fey walked up to the door bravely, knocking. Suddenly, a slit opened up to reveal two glaring black eyes. Fey stepped back, alarmed, as the door opened to reveal a Galactic grunt, who was obviously not very happy at being bothered.

"Where's Katie's dad?" Fey demanded, looking at the grunt angrily.

"Oh, you mean that old scientist from Valley Windowrks?"

"Yes."

"NO IDEA!"

The door slammed in Fey's face and they heard the sound of a stick being wedged through the door handle.

"!" Aura screamed, pounding on the door. "WHY?"

"Yeesh, Aura, calm down," Lyon said. The trainer sent out Psyduck. "Psyduck, use confusion and destroy the door, please."

"Psy..."

The yellow duck's eyes glowed bright pink and the door began shrouded in white aura as a huge crack appeared in it, and then the whole thing crumbled to pieces. Psyduck groaned and Lyon smiled, thanking him as he returned him.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"

The four trainers ran inside the entrance to see the sme grunt that had slammed the door in Fey's face about to leave the entry way when he heard footsteps and turned around, gaping at the broken door.

"Boss is gonna kill me," he muttered.

"Not the only thing that's gonna kill you," Aura growled. She threw out Ripslash's and Bugsy's pokeballs and the two pokemon appeared in a flash of white light as the Grunt readied for battle. "You guys go on ahead, I'll keep this nut busy!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A NUT?" Was heard as the three trainers nodded and ran ahead, going to the right part of the factory. Waiting was a female Galactic Grunt who looked much smarter than the rest of them, already tossing a pokeball in her hand tauntingly.

"Darn, you guys will just have to go on without me," Lyon said, as he threw out machop into battle. Fey looked at Nicolette and nodded, and the two remaining trainers ran through the doorway and into the next hallway, finally arriving in a new office where there was a man wearing a labcoat and glasses, tied up and gagged to a a chair. Standing by him was a smug redheaded commander, who seemed quite happy to see both of them there.

"So we meet again...Fey, was it? Where's your little friend Jason, the rookie?"

"Shut up and release him," Fey ordered, pointing at the scientist. Mars laughed, her voice chilly and cold like fresh frost.

"Don't think so, bud. We needed this guy to crack the code on the machines to transfer all wind energy to Team Galactics's storage unit, and no witnesses are allowed to go back. And it's not like your not gonna stop me."

"I've gotten stronger," Fey snarled. Mars scoffed.

"You still think that'll be enough to beat me? Last time, you needed two police men to come and save your butt. Too bad they aren't here now, anyway."

"How'd you get out of jail anyway?" Nicolette asked, speaking up. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in fury and she was trembling in anger.

"You really think I'd tell you? Don't even know what the boss wants with yo-Never mind. You ready for battle or what?"

Fey's eye was raised at Mars letting loose some information, but shook it off. "Now or never," he said, and threw out Inferno's pokeball. The monferno appeared in a burst of white light, ready for battle. Mars laughed as she released her Golbat. She was on a whole different level from those Grunts, that was for sure.

Fey immediately recalled Inferno and sent out Electro.

"Golbat, air cutter on the little Luxio," she taunted. Golbat let forth a fury of sharp gusts at Electro, who began dodging them without a command. "Now, use bite while it's dodging!"

Fey's eyes widened as Mars's pokemon bite down on Electro's side as it was occupied dodging. It was a nice tactic...

"Electro, use spark and quick attack combo!"

Electro quickly threw Golbat off and tackled him in an extremely fast tackle move, then while Golbat was down on the ground, pounced with Spark.

"Nice one," Mars commented, as she recalled her fainted Golbat. "You have gotten stronger, and smarter, too. Too bad you only took out half of my team. Purugly, out here!"

And with that, the obese cat appeared once more, and Fey almost shuddered at those _lovely, just lovely_ memories from before in Orberugh.

"Electro, use quick attack!"

The Luxio ran towards the fat cat, who merely stared with it's yellow unblinking eyes, and then, Electro smashed into it.

And was thrown back, rebounded by Purugly's thick layer of fat.

"Purugly, use night slash, now!"

The obese cat leaped forward on four scroungy paws and slashed Electro in the face. The poor Luxio was sent flying into the wall, barely able to stand up.

"Purugly, finish it with astonish!"

The fat cat hissed, then used it's paw to hit Luxio quickly in the side. Electro fainted and Fey recalled him, thus throwing out Inferno for the fighting type advantage. Inferno pounded his chest and smirked at Purugly.

"Inferno, Mach Punch!"

"Purugly, knock him aside with Tail Whip!"

Inferno smirked, charging up Mach Punch, but then, when Purugly's tail came close, he leapt out of the way and then came back again, smashing his fist into the unprepared cat pokemon, landing a supereffective move. However, there was a slight problem...

Inferno's fist was stuck in the layer of fat on Purugly.

Mars stifled a laugh. "Purugly, now, use disable!"

Purugly's eyes glowed red and Inferno jolted up, finally freeing his fist, but Mach Punch was disabled.

"Inferno, use fire spin!"

Fey was surprised as Mars said nothing and let Purugly get hit by the scorching hot flames. He was smiling until he saw Purugly was unscathed by the move and mars was smirking.

"Did I mention that Purugly's ability, Thick fat, allows it resistance to ice and fire moves? You poor little Monferno can't use mach punch or any fire moves."

"Inferno, use scratch!"

"Seriously? Purugly, Night slash now!" Mars yelled.

Fey watched as Inferno was rendered useless as Purugly smashed him into the wall with his claws, landing a powerful attack.

"Fey, you can't let Inferno get hurt! Use your other pokemon, now!"

Fey stared at Nicolette in disbelief. She wanted him to send Magikarp out and practically commit suicide? But then again...

He trusted her.

Fey recalled Inferno and released Magikarp, who was busy floundering as usual. Mars laughed with her steely voice, and Nicolette flashed him a wink.

"Magikarp, use splash!"

"Oh my goodness! Purugly, use shadow claw!"

Just as Purugly was about to hit the poor red pokemon, Magikarp floundered right and jumped out of the way. Nicolette grinned and Fey couldn't help but smirk to Mars as well.

"Ugh! Lucky guess that might happen. Purugly, night Slash!"

"Magikarp, splash again!"

The fish pokemon barely got out of the way of the attack reach zone once more, and Purugly collided with the stone wall. Magikarp flopped around and Mars screamed in frustration.

_Oh yeah_, Fey thought. _His Magikarp OWNED._

"Magikarp, keep it up! Don't stop!"

And with that command, Magikarp expertly dodged/flopped out of every move Purugly used, making the obese cat pokemon extremely tired. It was panting and it's fur was soaked with sweat.

Ew.

"Magikarp, now, use tackle!" Fey commanded, and the determined and underestimated pokemon smashed into Purugly, sending the already off-balanced pokemon crahshing to the ground on it's side, unable to get up.

"Again!"

Magikarp raced towards Purugly, hitting it again, making it collide with the Commander, who was sandwiched against the wall as Purugly smashed down on her. She groaned and sank to the floor in pain.

"Great Job, Magikarp!" He cheered, when suddenly, white light enveloped the room.

Fey was a little surprised as he closed his eyes. Sure, the battle had been worth, probably alot of EXP, and Magikarp was already close to evolving, but he didn't anticipate it so soon. When he opened his eyes, instead of the floundering fish stood the magnificent serpent Gyrados.

"Great job, Gyrados," he said, as he gave the blue serpent a thumbs up. He smiled at his trainer and fey laughed. Nicolette grinned, as she cut the ropes from the scientist's hands and feet.

"Hey!" Aura's voice sounded from behind the door. "We just finished, we're here-WHOA!"

Lyon and Aura came through the entry way, staring and gaping at Gyrados, who was smiling happily at Fey. Aura slid to her knees and bowed.

"I am so sorry for mocking you!"

Nicolette laughed as the man was finally cut free from all of the ropes, and untied from the chair and de-gagged. He stood up and stretched, looking at Mars, who had returned Purugly.

"What horrible people with horrible fashion," he said candidly.

"Hey! It's not our choice to wear this, okay? Yeesh!" Mars yelled in defense. "Well, at least we got all of the energy from the Windworks. No need to dilly dally here any longer."

Fey looked at her before realizing she had pressed a strange device on her watch. Mars began to teleport away, laughing like a maniac.

"She got away," Aura spat. Fey nodded.

"Well, for now, there's no helping it. Your Katie's dad, right?" Fey asked. The scientist nodded.

"She's waiting at Floroama Gates for you right now."

"Really? Thank you all so much! I get to see Katie again!" The man said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He ran out the door, and the four smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katie sat in the grass, frowning. Did those trainers lie? She had been waiting for about an hour and a half, and her dad hadn't come back yet. She was getting cold and hungry, and if she went home, it might be better to wait over there...

With a sad huff, she stood up, a tear leaking out of her eye.

Suddenly, she turned around as she heard footsteps.

"Katie! I'm home!"

"Daddy? Daddy!"

The father and daughter hugged, and thje Valley Windworks scientist smiled.

"Let's go home now."


	9. Galactic Invasion: GTDS

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here! Thank you to those who reviewed my story between the intervals of chapters! I know that I update super fast, and it may be a little hard to keep up, but that's better than not updating, right? =P Anyway, I will be using pretty much all OC's, but please don't sumbit a second OC or the rest of your pokemon yet. Yes, HeadMageMai, I will be using Lyfa, and thank you for the reviews! I can't believe I got this much! Please continue to review and stuff. I will be using Ace Jikokuten and Vanessa. Please keep in mind I have a plan for every OC and will try and make them come out for those waiting so patiently. Plus, for the new OC from 1shot1bounty3, I cannot give you a team of six starter pokemon since they are supposed to be rare, I am so sorry. At the most I will give you two, but then your Charizard cannot be shiny. I'm really sorry, but someone else already asked for three starters and I had to be fair and say no. However, your OC will come out if you review or PM me your choices for pokemon. You can have two starters or 1 shiny starter. Super duper Sorry! Anyway, I don't own pokemon and please enjoy.**

The group of four heroes had been trekking up route 15 for a while now, and it was beginning to get annoying. Trainers would pop up out of everywhere demanding a battle, and our heroes had to comply. But it was already eleven thirty and they weren't even close to the forest.

"WHEN WILL THIS END?" Aura screamed.

Also, it was about ninety seven degrees farenheit, with no clouds or anything, and was super humid, making many pokemon aggravated and ready to jump out and maul your face off. Poor Fey had already been attacked by many, many Pachirisu.

"Shut up," Lyon snapped. All of our heroes were extremely irritated and hot, and the sun seemed to laugh as it sprayed down relentless heat. After finally walking up the steps of a manmade plateau leading to the forest, it began to pur, and the sun was still out.

Rainshine.

"NOW IT DECIDES TO RAIN?" Aura screamed. "WHATEVER SICK, TWISTED POKEMON IS DOING THIS, YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!"

Nicolette glared. "Your being really loud! Shush already! It's weather and there's nothing we can do, now be quiet!"

Fey sighed, although he was plenty annoyed too. The heat and rain were getting to everyone.

Up on the plateau, was a little cozy house sitting infront of the gates to Eterna Forest. Finally, they had gotten there, but their pokemon were too tired after all of those battles to be able to go in and fight, as well. It was either go forward or head back to Floroama Town, which, to the glaring girls in the group, did not seem like an option.

"We're getting some shelter," Aura snapped as the rain doused her blue hair. She knocked repeatedly on the door of the house on the plateau, and yelled, "Can we have some help out here?"

The door opened a bit slowly to reveal an old woman with a smile on her face, although it disappeared when she saw Aura. "Oh, my! You kids must be soaked to the bone! Come inside, come inside!"

The group quickly went inside the woman's house, ignoring whatever dignity they had or the lesson not to go into strangers' homes. The old woman got them blankets and warm towels, which they hurriedly draped around themselves.

"So, how did you four get stuck in the rain?" The old lady asked kindly. Lyon sneezed.

"We're trainers and were heading towards Eterna City from Floroama Town. We came here after going to Valley Windworks, but it was really hot. When we got to the entry of the forest, it started to pour and our pokemon were really tired. We had to either keep going, or go back to Floroama," Fey explained. The lady nodded.

"Well, you can all rest up here. Actually, I have a Chansey that can heal your pokemon, if you'd like."

The four trainers nodded vigorously and gave the woman their pokemon. She sent out her Chansey, who used it's healing to quickly rejuvenate their pokemon to full health.

"Wow! Thanks!" Aura said, beaming, as she accepted her pokeballs with the blanket over her thin shoulders. "I'm Aura, that's my brother Fey, that's Nicolette, or Nicole, and Lyon is the one who sneezed just a moment ago."

"My name is Mariett. You know, my granddaughter reminds me of you," she said, pointing at Aura, who was snuggling up on the couch.

"Really? Maybe I know her? What's her name? And age? And what does she look like?"

"Her name is Marianna, and she's a pokemon trainer of sorts. She lived with me before setting off on her journey. Always hyper, but eager and ready to go...She's about your age, and has the same length hair as you, but done in pigtails...and darker blue hair."

"Sounds like Aura," Nicolette said, teeth chattering.

"Yes, well, my dear Marianna has set off to Eterna City, for her club meeting or something like that...Did I mention she's in a club with all sorts of characters? My, my..."

"What do they do?" Lyon asked, voice a but nasal. Mariett frowned.

"I think they are detectives, and help out their boss with police work and such...She is such a strange girl...But she visited me just a few days ago, and told me all about her adventures. She also mentioned a few boys that were, er...idiots. Yes."

Fey laughed. Wait...He could hear his own laughter clearly! The rain must have stopped! He scrambled to his feet and looked out the window, were a rainbow awaited. The sun was shining and dew covered all of the moist plants.

"The rain stopped," he said to his companions, and Mariett smiled.

"That's good. Since you are heading up to Eterna City, would you mind looking for Marianna and if you see her, do tell her that I'm worried about her and ask her to come visit soon?"

"Sure," Aura said, grinning, as she folded her blanket. The group tidied up respectively, and cleaned up whatever messes they made and left the house. The sun was no longer so hot and humid, but now warm, and there was a lot of breezes rolling by.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's gooo!"

And with that, the four ran into the forest as Marriet smiled from the window.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the group entered the forest, they saw a woman with striking green hair and green and white clothing pacing around the entrance. She had green hair in a long braid, and light mint colored eyes, and a soft, gentle face, and wore a light green petticoat over a longsleeved white shirt and a mint green skirt. She seemed nervous and was biting her nails.

"Excue me!" She exclamied, running over to them as soon as they entered the forest. Fey looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

"Umm, my name is Cheryl, and I wanted to travel through Eterna Forest, but, I've heard there are some tough trainers here. I was wondering if you'd like to travel with me, through the forest?"

Fey looked at the others. Nicolette and Aura seemed to be fine with it and nodded, and Lyon looked a bit weak but didn't seem to dislike her. "Okay," Fey said, and Cheryl sighed in relief.

"Can I ask your names?" She asked politely, looking quite happy as well as relieved.

"I'm Fey, and that's my twin sister Aurora, or Aura for short. Over there is Nicolette, or Nicole, and Lyon, who is shaking like a leaf."

"Nice to meet you," he breathed, pale in the face.

Nicolette sighed. "He's probably got a cold from the rain before. I have some cold medicine in my bag, here." The pink eyed girl handed him a few tablets and some water, and the Jubilife trainer nodded and took the medicine.

"I'll be fine," he said, nodding. "Let's go already."

The group of now five began walking through the forest. It was a bit damp from the heavy downpur a few minutes ago, and clicking and shuffling noises came from grass and shrubs.

"What pokemon live here?" Aura wondered, looking around curiously.

"Well," said Cheryl, "I tried to get through here when some weird people in spacesuits jumped me, hehe...They didn't manage to hurt me or steal from me, but I was scared about coming in after. I didn't get a chance to look at the pokemon."

"That's reasonable," Fey nodded. "It must have been hard."

"Maybe it was Team Galactic-pft, maybe. Who else assaults people wearing freaky spacesuits?" Aura said. "We should go see the Galactic Take-Down squad and report the incident."

"Galactic Take-Down squad?" Cheryl asked, confused.

"It's an group that helps to defeat Team Galactic, those horrid people in spacesuits and aqua colored wigs," Nicolette pitched in helpfully. "Team galactic is an organization of ruthless thieves."

Cheryl nodded. "They wanted my Chansey," she said. Fey gaped at seeing two in a day as the pink, egg shaped pokemon appeared. "Ooh, by the way, if your pokemon get hurt in battle, ChanChan here will heal them immediately. Won't you, ChanChan?"

The pink pokemon nodded cheerfully.

"Well that's good to hear! Thanks, Cheryl!" Aura cheered, jumping up and down.

As they walked further into the forest, they encountered a few trainers that they won against easily. All the pokemon they found were buneary or budew, which none of the trainers wanted for their teams. Suddenly, though, someone smashed into them as they were running, and the bumpee fell on their butt.

"AH! It's those brats from the honey incident!"

Fey saw the same grunt with the glameow that Lyon had defeated with Grotle on his butt, holding a cage with a black bird pokemon inside. It had red peircing eyes and it's head resembled a crown.

"Where'd you get that pokemon?" Nicolette demanded, pointing at the Murkrow. The grunt sneered.

"It's my newest pokemon that Mars gave me after she took away my Glameow! But it's not very strong, so I came to release it and find a new one."

Immediately, Lyon snatched away the cage from the wigged weirdo and pulled out Grotle's pokeball sending the shelled grass type out of it's capsule.

"Grotle, use bite!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Not my butt! NOOOOOOOO!"

The grunt was chased back into the deeper parts of the forest, screaming as Grotle snapped at him with his impressive jaws, and came back to Lyon, who recalled him. Lyon opened the cage and the Murkrow looked around before stepping out, carefully balancing on the steel bars outside.

"Your free," he said, looking at the black bird.

"Krow."

"I said, your free."

"Krow Krow."

"GO FREE ALREADY-ACHOO!"

"KROW KROW KROW!"

Nicolette sighed and gave Lyon her rose handkerchief. "Lyon, I think this little guy wants to be your pokemon," she said, smiling at the black bird.

"Well...I guess, since I don't have a flying type...Fine, get in," Lyon sniffled as he held out a pokeball and flashed the Murkrow in.

"Why don't you nickname your pokemon?" Aura asked as the Jubilfe Trainer put the pokeball away.

"It's dumb."

"It's unique!"

Fey looked at Gyrados's pokeball. "Hey, that reminds me, I didn't name you yet, did I?"

Cheryl's mouth formed an 'o' as she looked at the pokeball, impressed. "Wow, a Gyrados. You don't see _that_ every day," she squeaked.

"How about...Blue?"

"No way," Aura replied from the sidelines, although still fighting with Lyon. "That is too much of an understatement for a pokemon like that."

"Then, what about...Royale?"

"Sounds good," Nicolette commented from the side, trying to pry Aura's hands off of Lyon's throat.

"Okay then, your Royale, for Royal Blue." Fey said, and put away the pokeball. Cheryl smiled as finally, Aura was off of Lyon, who was choking.

"We must be close to Eterna," Nicolette said. "There aren't as much trainers here."

Cheryl nodded. "You know, I've heard of a really cool haunted house over by the end of the forest, but it's non accessible to regular trainers," she said wistfully.

"Why? Does it have some legendary pokemon in it or something?" Lyon asked, voice back to regular and recovered from Aura's assault. Cheryl actually nodded.

"The ghost pokemon Rotom lives in there. It's a legendary that is said to be powerful enough to destroy the forest, so rookies aren't allowed to mess around in there."

"That sucks," Aura said dejectedly. "But maybe when I become Poke-Champ and defeat Cynthia myself, I'll be able to catch it."

The four others laughed, as they finally saw the exit at the end of the forest, and ran towards it excitedly.

"LAST ONE THERE'S A MAGIKARP!" Aura sang, sprinting ahead, as the others followed, Fey in the dust, as usual.

"I LIKE MAGIKARP! I USED TO HAVE ONE!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once the five had checked into the pokemon center in Eterna, Nicolette had made a list of to-do's.

"Okay, so we should go and find the Galactic Take-Down squad for Cheryl to report to, then find Marianna for her message from her grandma, then go to see the Tunnel Man, who can give us some cool mining kits, then go and see the legendary pokemon statue, and then go and get some bikes or something, and then go challenge the gym." She breathed.

"Hey, we talked about Rotom back there. Is that the pokemon from the statue?" Aura asked, curious.

"Nope," Nicolette said. "It's the legendary pokemon Dialga. Rotom is powerful, yes, but Dialga is the creator of the world. It controls time, and can stop and freeze time to it's will...Some say it is a god."

"Wow," Fey said. Cheryl nodded.

"WE HAVE TO SEE THAT, NOW!" Aura screamed, snatching the map of Eterna from Nicolette. She ran off to the east, where the statue was located by the main square. The group sighed as they ran to catch up tih her.

Once they got to the main square, the group gasped at the statue, but then saw Aura talking to a tall man in a spacesuit and black jeans. He had pale skin and black eyes, and spiky blue hair.

"Allow me to pass, please."

Aura moved aside and the group parted way for the mysterious man. The former research assistant shuddered as he passed her, nodding at her and smirking. She shook it off quickly, though. Fey and Nicolette led Lyon and Cheryl up to the steps where Aura was reading the plate on top of the statue.

"Lost in time...Foreve_ guardi _ g o_r homes...T_e one tr_e guardia_ with u_ in time foreve_...Di_al_g_... What a rip off! There are blanks all over!" Aura fumed.

Suddenly, someone from behind the group of five spoke, "Yes, indeed. It is an old plate, and the inscriptions have worn off."

A woman was standing behind Aura. She radiated coollness, with her mysterious blonde bangs covering her left eye and black cloth tufts decorating her hair, as well as the black long sleeve sweater she wore and long black jeans. Her eyes were a steely silver, and her smile seemed kind, yet guarded.

"Ohh...O...Oh my god...CYNTHIA!" Fey shouted, eyes widened in shock. The Champion nodded, and the five saw Vaden Turner from Orberugh and Dan Wallace walk up behind her, as well as a redheaded girl with blue eyes and a girl that could be Aura's twin sister.

"I am Cynthia, Sinnoh Champion, as well as the leader of the Galactic Take-Down squad."

And with that, Aura Castor fainted.

"Shall we go to the meeting place? I want to meet with you five," the Champion said, ignoring the passed out Aura that Fey had caught by the shoulders. He managed to nod nervously before following them down, the other three trainers following, as they were led into a small building.

Cynthia pointed at the couch. "You can put the girl over there," she said, and took the head seat at the long table set up in the middle of the room. Fey complied and put his sister down on the couch, and Dan motioned for them to sit down on the other side of where they were sitting.

As the group of now four trainers sat down on the table, the four other people sat down.

"Allow me to introduce myself fully," Cynthia said. "I am the leader of Galactic Take-Down, the organization dedicated to hunting down Team Galactic. We are sure they are up to no good."

"I'm Daniel Wallace, or Dan," Dan said, waving again, smiling at Cheryl. The green haired woman blushed. Dan looked the same as ever, smiling, yet quiet, and the only difference was his shirt had long sleeves.

"Vaden Turner," Vaden said sternly, although he looked a bit mellowed out. He was wearing his same red leather robe and dark black jeans and rhinestone encrusted gloves.

"I'm Vanessa Orberue." The rosette said, batting her eyelashes. Vanessa had long, flowing rose colored hair and crystal colored blue eyes. She wore a tank top with a black, low cut sweater on top and red jeans. Her smile was pearly white and she had long eyelashes.

"Marianna Blance. But plase call me Maria...Or you lose your arms. Both of them," The Aura lookalike said. She actually could be Aura's twin. Her eyes were the only difference, and were a light lavender instead of black like Aura's. She had the same, blue hair, but a bit darker, that curled inwards, and her hair was in a ponytail, missing the headband. She wore a thin black cashmere sweater over a pair of white and gold jeans.

"They are alike," Fey whispered to a terrified Cheryl, who nodded.

"Anyway, these are our members. Vaden and Dan are out attack force, which means they do work outside mostly and go on missions to stop Team Galactic's plans. They recently went off without permission to go and stop Commander Mars at Orberugh's mines. However, that crazy woman escaped," Cynthia explained.

Fey nodded. "We saw her working an operation at Valley Windworks by Floroama...And we went in and beat them, but she teleported away."

Cynthia nodded. "It seems Vaden has told me correct. You are all quite strong...Anyway, Vanessa here with her trusty Growlithe is our field detective, and goes out snooping for information and clues on Team Galactic. Maria is our discussor and hacker, and helps me to crack codes in the Galactic database."

Fey nodded. "Uhm, I'm Fey...And I have one gym badge."

"I'm Nicolette," the researcher said, looking away from Cynthia. "And Lyon is over there, and Fey's twin sister Aura is the one who passed out."

Cheryl smiled nervously, looking at Dan and then blushing and looking away. "I'm Cheryl, and I accomponied them through Eterna Forest because I was a bit scared..."

Dan smiled at her and she 'eeped.'

Vanessa nodded. "Nice to meet you! But, Cheryl, what were you scared of?"

"Well, when I first tried to go through the forest, two men from Team Galactic ambushed me. I managed to fight them off with my Chansey and was unhurt, but, I got scared that might happen again and asked if I could go along with Fey and the others."

Dan nodded, understandingly. "It must have been hard."

She nodded and gulped, pale face red all over.

"Well," Cynthia said, smiling kindly, "We appreciate you helping us out not onlt at the Orberugh Mines, but also at the Valley Windworks. And now this information can be put to use."

"How so?" Lyon asked, sounding better, but still quite sick.

"Well, we've had suspicions that the huge center building in Eterna is actually a headquarters for a Galactic, but, only Mars was acting out with Grunts to do illegal work, and they have no rights over her, which means they cannot be trialled over her actions."

"So basically," Nicolette said angrily, "They disown her and tell her to do evil things for them in a way that gets them off innocent?"

"Correct," Marianna said.

"But now, we know many grunts are residing in the HQ in Eterna, but now we know they were doing illegal work and assaulting trainers in Eterna Forest. So, we can put the legal rights aside now that we know that other parts of Galactic are doing discrepancies. We can go in and say, 'you guys are doing bad stuff, come with us to jail,' and actually arrest them." Cynthia told them.

"So, your just going in to arrest them?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh, no," Vaden told her. "Those goons won't give up so easily. We're probably going to have to go inside and bust them up real good. Plus, their new commander is there, her name's Jupiter, and they say she's stronger than Mars."

"Well, I got stronger," Fey said, smiling. The orange haired boy smiled at Nicolette. "I beat her with a magikarp."

Cynthia smiled. "Then, tomorrow, we'll be invading the HQ. Be ready for a fight."

"Whoa, your inviting us, too?" Lyon asked, shocked. The blonde Champion nodded, grinning.

"Of course! Your apart of our squad now, afterall. After you helped us defeat Commander Mars's division, how could we not recruit you all?"

"Me too?" Cheryl asked, blushing. Dan nodded.

"Of course. With your Chansey, you'd be excellent help to our team." Dan said suddenly, blushing. Cheryl lit up like a christmas tree and then fainted.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Uhh...Nope. Everything is just fine," Lyon said, dragging Cheryl away by the arm.


	10. All of us will die!

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with chapter 10 of Sinnoh Quest. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! And, to risen truth ruthless lies, thanks for using my OC's for your Inuyasha fanfic, I really like it! PS: The new name for galactic Take down squad is GTDS, credit to CCxWarfare... It works. Cuz I'm too lazy to write it all out...Please be patient if your OC didn't come out yet! Next to appear will be Lyfa, then Ace! Anyway, please enjoy the next update. Should I change my username to the speedyupdater? JK.**

At the pokemon center, Cheryl was laying down on the bed, sleeping, still unconcious after fainting at the GTDS meeting. Nicolette sighed as the green haired woman mumbled and then blushed in her sleep.

"Hey, Nicole, we forgot to give Maria the message from her grandma!" Aura said, facepalming. Nicolette sighed.

"It's okay. We'll see them tomorrow when we go take down Team galactic's headquarters, anyway, and you were passed out at the time, so, no matter," the pink eyed girl replied, taking off her messenger bag and jacket. Aura shrugged.

"I guess..."

The blue haired girl had awoken when they brought the two unconcsious girls to the pokemon center. She was now brushing out her long blue hair distractedly, biting her lip.

"Hey, Nicole? Do you think that Cheryl likes Dan?"

"Um...Yes, it was a bit obvious. Wait, how do you know? You weren't awake then," Nicolette asked, confused. Aura pointed at Cheryl.

"I know I wasn't awake, Nicole. I just heard her mumble Dan's name in her sleep...weird."

"Ah, young love," Nicolette sighed dreamily, Aura rolling her eyes, but smiling as she put her pajamas on over her undershirt. Nicolette went inside the bathroom to change and Aura thought to herself silently.

Did she like Jason Ervek?

She had been thinking of it all the time since Nicole had mentioned it to her. So what, he had saved her, but any normal person would have. No one would have left her there to be crushed! But then again, he did carry her like tha-

"Aura, do we have any more tissue?"

"Oh, yeah, there's a pack in the cabinet! I think it got restocked when we left after checking out," she called back. At the sound of her voice, Cheryl tossed and turned a bit, before openeing her minty eyes.

"Hm? What happened?" She mumbled, a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks. Aura snickered.

"Nothing, Cheryl, dear...Just go back to dreaming about your dear, dear Daniel..."

"Hm...Okay...Wait...WHAT?"

Aura laughed as the alarmed Cheryl sat up like she had just been injected with steroids, eyes big. She turned away in embarassment as Nicolette came out of the bathroom, blowing her nose.

"What's wrong, Nicole? Runny nose or something?"

The pink eyed girl looked up before shaking her head. "No, I think I might have caught Lyon's cold or something..." she said, frowning. Aura scrambled over to her messenger bag and handed her a medicine tablet, which the other girl accepted graciously, and took without water at all.

"Hey, that's cool, you can take pills without water," Cheryl noticed.

"Huh?" Nicolette asked, and then got another tissue from the kleenex box. "Oh, yeah, I used to get sick alot, so now swallowing pills is kind of like a sixth sense for me," she said, sweatdropping.

"Hm, I hope Lyon's okay. I mean, he can't be sneezing all over tomorrow, or those stupid grunts will make fun of us," Aura sighed, and the other girls in the room giggled.

"Hey, what do you think they're doing, anyway?" Cheryl asked, looking a bit scared. Aura shrugged.

"It certainly isn't anything good, that's for sure..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, the group of five heroes had gone downstairs in the pokemon cnter to eat early. Lyon was much better than the day befor and had stopped sneezing and sniffling. Just to be sure, however, the trainer took some more cold tablets after they finished eating.

When they got outside, the GTDS was already waiting outside, looking rested and well for the invasion today. Cynthia nodded at them.

"All ready to go?" She asked, and they nodded.

"Okay, so the HQ are in an old telemarketing building north of the pokemon center. We already have a great strategy planned out for today:"

"Barge inside and demand they surrender the building, or we will be forced to smash their faces in battle," said Maria. "But, we're splitting up into groups of two, if that's okay with you guys," she added. The five nodded.

"So, it's Cheryl and Dan, Me and Vaden, Vanessa and Lyon, Maria and Fey, and Aura and Nicolette. Any objections?" Cynthia asked quickly. No one said anything.

"Alright then, here are the assignments-Dan's group and Vanessa's group are to break into the back room, where they are keeping numerous pokemon and set them free. I'm sure there are many grunts there," Maria said, taking out a map of the building. Fey gaped. These people were really prepared.

"Next, Vaden and Cynthia are to be the attack force and go up to the main floor to handle Jupiter. Aura and Nicolette are to defeat all of the grunts in the building, and Fey and I are going to be doing some hacking in the database. Clear?" Maria asked.

The five heroes nodded, not sure if they could argue that it wasn't clear or not. They willingly split up into the groups and followed Vaden and Cynthia up to the north side of Eterna, where the HQ was located. There were a series of tiny tres in the gate.

"Maria?" Cynthia asked, and the blue haired Aura-lookalike stepped up to the front and threw out a pokeball. A green grass pokemon with roses for hands and thorns on top of her head appeared.

"Roselia, use cut, now!"

The rose pokemon nodded and used it's arms to smash the trees into bits, then bowing gracefully. Maria nodded and recalled her, and Cynthia pointed.

"Everyone, let's go, then!" She said, and the GTDS cheered as they went to fulfill their missions. Everyone left but Maria and Fey, and the orange haired trainer turned towards her, smiling kindly.

"So, where are we going?" He asked her. She grinned and pointed to the roof of the building.

"Up there," she said, and smirked. "That's where all of the internet connections and information processing gets done and sent out."

Fey paled visibly. Did he mention he was scared witless of heights? "U-Um, I don't have any flying type pokemon," he said, shaking like a leaf. Maria sighed, and threw out another pokeball, which revealed a Togekiss.

"Well, it's a good thing that I do. C'mon!"

The Aura lookalike jumped on the white pokemon's back, and pulled Fey up on the back as well. Immediately, Togekiss began to fly, and soon, they were ten feet off the ground and only halfway there. When they were finally to the top of the HQ, Fey was dizzy and felt sick, while Maria took a risk and actually jumped off of Togekiss while she was still flying.

"C'mon, you baby, we'll never get anything done if you just sit there like that," she rushed him, and he felt like he was actually talking to his own sister right now. What a joy.

Fey finally stood up, knees shaky, and followed her to the middle of the roof, where there was a staircase for those wanting to come up here to adjust radio signals. The satelite dish was right by the staircase, and there was a technological looking box attached to it by wires.

"This is the data PEC box, which is used for transmitting data and information through radio and wireless signals," Maria explained, holding the box and flipping the top open like an expert. The screen in the middle of the box was green and showed a little grid that had flowly lines going across the patterns. Fey facepalmed.

Maria took out a strange stylus-tool and began to trace over the waves, then touch certain patterns. She opened up a little slit on the side of the box and slipped a USB inside.

"What's that?" Fey asked, curious. Maria answered, but still working intently.

"It's a virus I created called Bruiser. It steals all data from PEC's before sending out nanites that destroy the PEC's waretech, which makes it lose all of the information recieved permanently after stealing the codes and data. Very effective," she said.

Fey nodded, not keeping up very well. "Um, yeah. Waretech, PEC...I totally get that stuff."

Once the virus USB was inserted into the PEC box, a little skull popped up on the screen and suddenly, yells of surprise and protest sounded from the building about laptops and computers having skulls on the monitors.

"We better brace ourselves. I'm sure a few grunts will be coming up to check what's going on," Maria said, finally standing up from the PEC box. A few light footsteps were heard, and Fey saw a flash of purple.

"Oh, I am much more than a few grunts."

Maria and Fey gaped to see a commander with purple hair in three large buns on her head, with thick red lips.

"I am Jupiter, commander Jupiter of Team Galactic."

And then two pokeballs were thrown out onto the roof, and a Golbat and Bronzor emerged. Fey threw out Electro's pokeball, and Maria sent out her Roselia.

"Pesky children, meddling in our affairs! You will be taught a lesson! Golbat, air cutter on the Roselia! Bronzor, confusion on the Luxio!"

"Roselia, use stun spore on Golbat first!" Maria commanded, and her grass type obeyed, and before Golbat could move, a shower of golden spores where sent flying in his direction. The flying type was paralyzed and sent to the ground-err, the roof, unable to move it's wings to fly. Bronzor, however, had more luck, and landed a solid hit on Electro.

"Electro, use spark on Golbat, and then use bite on bronzor!"

The Luxio recovered quickly and complied, smashing into Golbat while his body was crackling with electricity, and then turning around and leaping forward, hitting Bronzor effectively with the dark type move. Both enemy pokemon were sent spiraling back about five feet.

"Wait," Maria said, eyes widened, "If we're fighting Jupiter, where are Cynthia and Vaden?"

Jupiter smirked. "Oh, those two lovebirds? I trapped them in a room and took away their pokemon, they were incredibly easy to defeat."

Fey saw through the lie easily, but Maria on the other hand, crumpled to her knees in horror.

"Hah! Golbat, now, use air cutter on Roselia!"

The blast of air from the struggling, yet abled pokemon hit Roselia, who could not dodge without a command. She fell to the ground, trying to get up, in pain.

"MARIA, get up! You need to command Roselia! She's lying!"

The blue haired girl looked at him, pale lavender eyes hollow. "I...I can't..."

"Rrrgh! Electro, cover for Roselia! Use spark and Bite to keep them away!" Fey yelled, and kneeled next to the bluenette that he could've mistaken for his sister. But there was something that gave her away.

Her insecurity.

She was weak inside, although Maria held up a good facade. He didn't see through it at first...

"Maria, come on. If Cynthia is hurt, then that's because she will be if you keep this up and derail the mission. Just trust that their okay and everything will be fine."

The girl with blue hair looked up at Fey, lip trembling.

"But how do you know?"

"Trust isn't about knowing," he said, looking back at Electro, who was protecting Roselia. "It's about feeling. Your grandmother, we met her outside of Eterna Forest. She doesn't know your OK, but she trusts you." He held out his hand to her, and slowly, she looked up and accepted it.

"Electro, spark and quick attack combo on Golbat!"

"Roselia, petal dance and magical leaf combo on Bronzor!"

Fey's Luxio jumped up and twirled, hitting Golbat solidly, then charged up and rammed the bat pokemon with electricity. The golbat fainted and Fey grinned.

Roselia used a beautiful petal dance and then used a magical leaf that circled her body. Then, she punched the air with her rose and both the magical leaf and petal dance went slashing at the steel and phsychic type, knocking it out. Jupiter grimaced.

"I still have one more pokemon," she sneered. Fey looked at Maria, who was glancing at the PCE box. It was asking for a USB code.

"Go," he said confidently. "Trust me."

Maria smiled as she went to work, and Jupiter unleashed a huge, purple pokemon that resembled a skunk on steroids. It had a large pink nose and beady yellow eyes, and it's canine teeth were protruding like an overbite on his jaw.

Fey recalled Electro, and sent out Royale-although he was a bit surprised the roof didn't already come down with the weight of these pokemon.

"Hmph, is that the magikarp that beat Mars? She's just as pathetic as you...Skunktank, smog, go!"

"Royale, get above the stink with a water gun on the ground!"

Although Fey could smell it good from his spot, he was glad that Royale wasn't. The smell was similar to vomit mixed in with dirty socks, rotten vegetables, and garbage from a mulch company. Royale kept himself up in the air with the weaker blast of water, careful not to break the roof. Finally, when the smog, subsided, Fey breathed and gave out the next command.

"Now, use dragon breath, Royale!"

The serpent lowered the water and swerved gracefully down, then unleashed a blast of red and purple energy that hit Skunktank full on.

HE WAS INVINCIBLE!

"Skunktank, night slash, repeatedly!"

Oh shi-

The obese skunk pokemon(what, did they have a thing for obese, ugly pokemon or something?) ran forward on all groungy fours and slashed at Royale over and over again with it's claws glowing purple. It bounced away before Royale could retaliate and smirked, canine teeth bared.

"Royale, water gun! Be sure to hit it hard!" Fey commanded, feeling pumped. Royale obeyed and blasted Skunktank with water, then accidentally hitting Jupiter. Her makeup was running and she was not amused.

"Skunktank, use toxic!"

Before Fey could say anything, the angry commander had her pokemon attacking Royale with a poisoned claw that infected Royale with toxins. The serpent paled as it shuddered.

"Haha!" Jupiter cackled. Fey thought she reminded him of a witch. "Now, use night slash again! Keep it coming!"

Fey grunted as Royale was easily knocked out, and Maria glanced at him worriedly. He nodded at her to keep working and threw out Inferno's pokeball.

"Skunktank, toxic!"

"Not so fast, Inferno, use taunt!"

Skillfully, Inferno leapt infront of Skunktank and nodded at it provocatively, effectively ticking it off. Toxic was a no-go.

"Now, Inferno, use fire spin!"

Inferno breathed a tornado of flames at Skunktank, who was trapped in the scorching hot heat. Inferno looked at Fey for the next commands.

"Now, finish it up with Mach punch and ember!"

Inferno jumped inside the fire spin and breathed a blast of fire at Skunktank, who took lots of damage, already considering his burns. Then, Inferno dove down and smashed the skunk's face in with a mach punch and hooted.

Maria nodded as she finally finished inputting the code from the new imported data and closed the PEC box. Both she and Fey grinned at the beaten commander who had returned her obese skunk.

"Now tell us-where is Cynthia and what are you idiots planning on doing?"

Jupiter was about to say something when all of a sudden, the devil herself as well as Vaden and Nicolette and Aura came bounding up the steps, moments too late.

"Sorry, we got held up by Mars and their army of grunts. Did you get the information?" The blonde woman asked. Maria nodded and smiled at Fey.

"He helped alot," she admitted.

Cynthia smiled, but then turned to look at Jupiter, who was already missing. "What the...Did she jump?"

The groups looked down to see the purple haired woman on the back of a Starraptor, who was already taking off in flight. Fey felt sick and walked back a safe distance from the edge.

"Well, at least with our virus Bruiser we can access all of their secret information and see what they're finally up to," Cynthia said. "Plus, we already arrested all of the grunts here at the HQ. This wil keep them down for a while."

Nicolette looked down. "Well, we should probably get out of here and go look up that information, ne?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group of five, now including the GTDS, were eating lunch at the famous Eterna City Petal Restraunt, which was basically a cafe in a private flower garden. Nicolette sneezed and Lyon rubbed her back as she put her head down in her arms and sniffled.

"She caught my cold," He said, a bit pathetically, and handed her a tissue which she used to blow her nose. Fey sighed. He had already gotten over the jealousy a few minutes ago.

Cynthia looked over Maria's shoulder, where she was busy scanning the contents of Bruiser with her laptop.

"So, what did we find?" The Champion asked, eating a bite of her leafy salad. Maria pursed her lips.

"None of the information we found pieces together clearly...They're doing special work and research on the trio of legendary Lake pokemon, Mespirit, Azelf, and Uxie, as well as the plates."

"Plates?" Aura asked, eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Like teapots and china kind of plates?"

"No, no," Maria replied. "The element plates, which are these items scattered all over the region that all represent one pokemon type, like the splash plate for water or the earth plate for ground...It says here that it is confirmed, that if the plates are all gathered together, along with the legendary trio of the lakes, then the Royal five of the Universe wil appear.."

"Royal Five?" Lyon asked, as he patted Nicolette on the shoulder.

"Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Shaymin," the pink eyed researcher mumbled, a bit incoherent.

"Yup," Maria confirmed. "So basically, their getting grunts to capture pokemon and beat people up to see if they have elemental plates, which they will use as well as the legendary lake pokemon to summon more legendary pokemon...but for what? I mean, if they just wanted to capture legendary pokemon, they could just stick with the legendary lake trio. There would be no reason to go trhough all the more trouble and danger to get the Royal Five..."

Cynthia looked over at the data and her smile faded quickly. "Maria, I have a theory, that is in no way confirmed, however...It may be that Team Galactic is trying to create a new world."

A web of silence was spun over the group, and they heard a fork drop.

"What do you mean, create a new world?" Aura hissed in a low whisper. She sounded angry, but her eyes were full of fear.

Cynthia looked up. "Dialga weaves the web of time...Palkia uses it's space distortion...Giratina summons the spell of darkness...Shaymin converts gratitude into lifespan...and Arceus, Arceus, it is capable of creating a new world with the other four legendaries. It is extremely possible."

Lyon stuttered. "I...Is that what those lunatics plan to do?"

Cynthia nodded. "Yes, but it would take a considerably long amount of time, and of course, we could stop them before they gathered all of the plates, and legendaries. You have nothing to fear. Their dream is unattainable and will only cause themselves strife."

Maria nodded. "Even if they were ready to engage their plan, we could go up and stop them easy. Cynthia is the strongest trainer in the region," she said. The group of five nodded a bit nervously.

"Just don't worry about it. It's better to continue on in your journeys and leave the rest to us. Do not worry, trainers," Vaden said, and Dan nodded.

Vanessa suddenly sighed. "But, what will happen to our world, if they make a new one? I mean, couldn't we just leave them there and solve the problem?"

Cynthia shook her head gravelly. "The incident before us could completely diminsh the three lake trio's power, killing them in the process, as well as destroying Dialga's time plan and Giratina's Distortion world, in which they live in. Also, if a new, perfect world exists, a new world that was not meant to be, our world would cease to exist in consolation of that world's power...

If Team Galactic really succeeds, all of us will die."


	11. Face your fears

**A/N:This is bluemagesfairytail with the next chapter of sinnoh quest! Thank you to the reviews that have come in! Arigato to Sharkness for the new OC! Will use soon, along with others.:P Enjoy.**

"We'll die..?" Fey asked, reality burning into him like the harsh glare of sunlight. Cynthia nodded gravelly.

"Two powerful beings of life cannot coexist with one another. You have heard of Giratina's story, yes?"

Nicolette raised her head. "Dialga and Palkia lived in the threads of time and space, or the time plane. Giratina was born from the shadows, and created a new realm of darkness to live in, but, both the time plane and darkness realm were too powerful to coexist with eachother that Giratina's realm of darkness was exorcised into a new world. The distortion world."

Cynthia nodded, steely eyes solemn. "That would happen to us, as well. One of the worlds would slip into a new parallel dimension, one full of darkness, like Giratina's distortion world, while the other would stay afloat. If Cyrus succeeds, we will slip into a state of darkness that will never see the light again..."

"Well then, what can we do to stop it?" Aura asked, seeming scared.

"We should start," Maria said, "By not letting those Galactic's get the elemental plates. I think we should destroy one, and then problem solved. They need all of the plates to activate the royal Five, along with Mesperit, Azelf, and Uxie, and if they're missing just one, the plan would be obliterated."

"We cannot destroy something as precious as an elemental plate," Dan said, quietly. "It will cause damage to the pokemon, knowing their plate had been destroyed. We cannot risk that happening."

Cynthia nodded. "The best way to go along with stopping Team Galactic is to collect the plates and secure them away, somewhere were they will be safe, but never found again, and then go into more extreme measures by protecting the lake trio of guardians."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, except for Vanessa.

"But, Cynthia, how do we find the plates? Aren't they said to be extremely rare, and hidden in the most remote places?" The redheaded girl asked, pursing her lips.

Cynthia closed her eyes in thought. "Yes, but I think that going through the earth twenty times looking for one single plate is a better choice than losing our world to Team Galactic."

Lyon squeezed Nicolette's shoulder as she shivered. "So, would you like us to go and search for the plates while we travel, as help?"

Cynthia smiled a bit. "That would be extremely impossible for you to do. You see, plates are not hidden in urban cities, like Eterna or Hearthome. They are usually in forests, caverns, or even in underwater tunnels in the greatest of seas. There is a very low percentile that you might find one while travelling. However, if you do find a plate, you must keep it safe and then contact us for delivery. Alright?"

Lyon nodded and Nicolette sneezed.

"Okay then," Cynthia said, nodding at Dan, who looked down. "Daniel has some important business to do, and the GTDS has some more info to research. We bid you farewell," the Champion told the five, and Cynthia put some poke' on the table before leaving along with the other members. Maria looked back and smiled at Fey.

"So," Aura said, eating her tossed chicken salad boredly, "Why don't we go train for a gym battle tomorrow, on that happy ending?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group of five, minus Cheryl, went to the Eterna forest to train. The poor green haired woman was still deathly afraid of the forest and was at the pokemon center, resting up. Aura was busy training Bugsy, who was now already a Beautifly, due to their fast evolution. She was going to use the bug type pokemon for the next gym battle. Fey was with Inferno, obviously, and Lyon was busy with Murkrow. Nicolette was sitting on a rock, shivering.

"Murkrow, use wing attack, on the tall grass!" Lyon commanded, and the dark bird cawed before sending slicers of air at the grass, chopping all of the plant off the ground in a few seconds. Fey was amazed that Murkrow perfected the move so quickly.

Fey watched, and Aura was busy teaching Bugsy a new move from a from the pokedex, which Bugsy had learned, but not perfected, which was Mega Drain. The butterfly pokemon was supposed to absorb the energy from a plant, but had fallen down after sucking too hard with it's long, curled proboscis.

Fey himself was busy with Inferno, who was increasing the amount of flames that he could use at a single time, as well as the reach of the fire and how intense it could become. Needless to say, Inferno was doing great at training, and his flames were becoming more versatile and more distinct.

"Alright, Inferno, ember on the budew!" Fey commanded. He was almost ready to win the fight, when his Monferno jumped up and unleashed an extremely powerful blast of fire from his mouth, scorching the poor bud pokemon. Fey gaped as he scanned the move with his pokedex.

**"Flamethrower, the more versatile attack of ember, which does much more damage and in turn, can reach hotter temperatures and greater distances." **

Fey grinned. That would certainly help him out in the battle tomorrow! Gardenia was going down!

Nicolette suddenly sneezed and began coughing. Before Fey could bat an eyelash, Lyon was already by her side, holding her shoulders. The orange haired trainer felt his blood turn green.

"Are you alright, Nicole?" Lyon asked, eyes full of concern. The pink eyed girl shook her head, trembling.

"I think...I'm gonna go back," she said, hiccuping. Lyon helped her up and held out Murkrow's pokeball to recall him, but Nicolette stopped him by pushing his arm down. "I can go alone," she said, shivering, and the brunette boy stood there as she walked back, sneezing.

"I hope she's okay," Aura said, as Nicolette's figure disappeared. Fey nodded in agreement. It seemed she had only gotten worse.

"Do you think she'll be able to travel? Maybe we should stay here until she gets better," Lyon said, voice etched in worry. Suddenly, they heard singing coming from a few meters away. It reminded Fey of Paisley a little, but this voice was obbviously not hers. It was too sculpted and...good. The lyrics were actually nice, too. Fey watched as a girl who was busy half-singing and half-whistling came out from behind the corner of a tree.

The girl had blonde-brown long hair put up in a high ponytail, and wore a casual black shirt with a white jacket with a pocket on each side, and blue-black jeans and fur boots, with knee length socks. Her trainer's belt was shiny and gold, and a strange bird pokemon with black and grey plumage seemed to be following her that Fey had never seen before.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalaaaa~"

Aura sweatdropped. She looked at the girl with a confused look on her face as she skipped past them.

"S'cuse me! Heehee!" She singsonged, before passing by Aura, who was gaping with a 'what the heck' look on her face. Fey stood there, Inferno staring along with him, as she bumped into them on accident.

"Oof! Sorry!" The girl said, as she scooted through Fey and his Monferno before carrying on through the forest.

"Who was that?" Lyon asked, eyebrow raised. Fey and Aura shrugged, a bit confused as to what just happened there. They went back to training, a bit disturbed, but determined nonetheless.

Once they were finished, and their pokemon's moves were set for the next day, the group of three went back to Eterna and walked to the pokemon center, wondering what Cheryl and Nicolette were doing. As Lyon and Fey went inside of their room, Aura quickly came in to see Cheryl and Nicolette...

dead.

No, just kidding. Nicolette looked alot better, and she and Cheryl were on the center provided computer searching up some new pokeballs and clothes advertisements. Cheryl was wearing a dress that Aura had never seen before, and Nicolette was changed into her nightclothes already, even though it was only four in the afternoon.

"What'cha guys doing?" Aura said, lazilly, as she took of her shoes and flopped ontop of Cheryl's bed, which was the closest to the door. Nicolette smiled, although she was still a little pale.

"We're looking up some new pokemon items over the poke internet catalog. Wanna see?"

Aura, a bit interested, walked over and looked at the monitor. Nicolette, who was busy mannning the keyboard and mouse, was scrolling down a list of new pokemon foods and treats, as well as clothes for sontests and all of those other useless trinkets.

"Hm, looks like a wast of money." Aura said nonchalantly, and Cheryl laughed.

"It may be, but it's still extremely fun to look at. I mean, fourteen hundred poke', just for a pack of mild poffins? Outrageous."

Aura rolled her eyes good naturedly as Nicolette and Cheryl continued to giggle over a subscription of magazines up for four hundred poke' a month, until her eyes widened with realization.

"Hey, Nicole, when are you going to buy me a new magazine?" Aura asked, eyes raised. She had been looking forward to see the top trainer in Sinnoh besides Cynthia. The sick girl paled.

"O..Okay, I'll buy you the newest issue when it comes out. Yup, case closed," she said, turning back to the monitor. Aura shrugged and went to her bed, which was in the middle of the other two, and lay down, yawning. Today had been a good-if not disturbing-day for them. Although they learned they might succumb to darkness forever, Aura had gotten Bugsy to learn Mega Drain! Hooray!

The bluenette allowed her eyes to close for a short nap...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-(With Lyon, for once)

The brunette boy looked in the mirror and brushed his hair out. For a while, he was frozen as he used the brush to cover his right eye and gulped, timidly pulling down the turtleneck a little to see the crest of black ink, still imprinted on his neck, in the shape of a wing with an encrypted eye in the middle. Lyon hurriedly pulled it back up, breathing heavily.

None of them could know.

None of them could find out what that _thing_ had done to him.

He quickly pulled his vest up and looked back in the mirror, staring as his eyes seemed to turn white, and the reflection's face turned hard and cold.

"Nothing can stop it from coming," the reflection said, voice rigid as steel.

Lyon felt the incription on his neck seem to choke him as breathing became more painful than ever before.

"You are weak as can be. You think they won't notice your secret, child? You are foolish to hide from them.

_You cannot hide what you have inside."_

"G-Get out," Lyon said, voice raspy, as he felt the spirit taking over. "I've told one of them," he said, and the spirit inside laughed.

_"One of them? Too bad he is not the one that matters. Neither it is his sister."_

Lyon's eyes widened as the reflection smiled evilly, chuckling and eyes turning blood red.

_"Tell the pink eyed girl. She know secrets, all of which are powerful, yes, very powerful. None of them will matter, soon. No one has to know but her."_

Lyon shuddered and gasped as he felt the emblem lock and his vision flashed black.

_Black..._

Lyon shuddered a he realized he had been in his own mind for the third time in a while, and quickly brushed his hair out and sat on the toilet, hands clutching his hair and threatening to pull.

Why did the spirit want him to tell Nicolette?

The very person he didn't want to know about his horrible secret?

Lyon closed his eyes as tears threatened to leak. He had been told that if he said anything abouthis secret, the spirit might relent, but no...

It wasn't enough.

Lyon quickly wiped his eyes and left the bathroom, sitting on his bed. Fey looked at him, sympathy swimming in his black irises.

"You okay?"

"Y...Yes, I think I am."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group had woken up early for their reserved gym battle with Gardenia. They had eaten breakfast early, too, to get a head start. Nicolette seemed much better and was able to come too, and Cheryl tagged along for support. The five heroes entered the gym, eager to start.

A young girl, about twelve or thirteen, was waiting by the gym statue at the entrance. Fey saw her dirty blonde hair and golden trainer's belt and immediately recognized her as the girl that had been singing in the forest the other day.

"Oh hey! I know you guys, from the forest yesterday!" She exclaimed, smiling wide. "I'm Lyfa Cascade, one of the gym recruits here!" She smiled.

Fey nodded. "I'm Fey Castor, that's Aura, my sister, Lyon, Nicolette, or Nicole, and Cheryl."

Lyfa grinned. "So, you guys are here for the gym challenge? Me too!"

Fey furrowed his eyebrows. "But aren't you a recruit here? Why would you be challanging Gardenia?"

Lyfa scratched the back of her head. "Well, you see, the gym recruits come here for training from Gardenia, but can only leave working at the gym when they beat her in a gym battle. So, I have to beat her if I can continue traveling again. I wanted to work here to get some training, you know, to like buff up before leaving again."

Lyon nodded. "That sounds reasonable...So who's going to tell us about the gym challenge..?"

"Oh!" Lyfa said, giggling. "That'd be me! So, the challenge here is the challenge of willpower, and stuffies. So, all of you guys plus me must face our deepest fears! A hypno will create a phsychic room in which we will all have to complete a challenge, and the others can only watch, not say anything. The challenge will have to do with facing your fears. So, shall we go to the Hypno room?"

Lyon gulped, already knowing what his fear would be...And the others would see it. They followed Lyfa into a room on the right of the entrance, and walked in. It was completely empty, except for the yellow Kanto pokemon with the hypnosis string thingy in the front, chaning it's name sleepily.

"So, who's first?" Lyfa asked. Aura stepped up, grinning. "Me! I don't have any fears at all, this should be easy!"

Lyfa nodded, and then ushered everyone else up the stairs in the back of the room, up to a glass covered room on the ceiling, almost. Lyfa looked at Aura, who nodded, and the tsundere trainer spoke into a microphone to the bluenette who was standing infront of the Hypno.

"Okay, I'm starting up the physchic room! Ready?"

Aura nodded at Lyfa, who pressed a button. The other trainers watched, as the whole room became purple, and infront of Aura, a man appeared, along with a woman and two kids.

Fey's eyes widened.

It was his dad. It was Aura's dad.

It was Wesley Castor.

The man looked the same as always, err, the last time Fey saw him six years ago. He had his orange hair combed back neatly, glasses on his nose, and wore a clean white labcoat. His eyes were the same shiny blue, and his mouth smiling. Fey's father had his arms around a pretty woman with long brown hair that was definitely not his mother, and was patting one of the kids' heads with his free hand.

Fey knew what Aura's fear was.

Aura seemed frozen in shock as Wesley smiled, then looked down at her and frowned in disgust.

"Am I ever happy I decided to leave that woman and her kids back in Sinnoh. They were stupid, just like their mother."

Aura seemed to stare, gulping, taking the numerous insults from the illusion of her father, as he continued to talk on and on about how they were so stupid and unworthy.

"Why did I ever waste my time over there? I have a much better family over here."

Aura mumbled. "No...No..."

"I think I'll stay here for a while more..."

"No!" Aura screamed, black eyes dilated in sadness. "YOU PROMISED TO COME BACK SOMEDAY!"

And with that, the illusion shimmered away, and Aura fell to her knees. Fey wasted no time bounding down tha stairs to his older sister, who was on the floor, shaking with her face in her small hands.

"It was so real," she said, choking as she sobbed. Nicolette came down next, followed by Cheryl and Lyon. Fey gave his sister to Nicolette and nodded at Lyfa.

"I'll go next."

And with that, he plunged into his greatest fear and looked into Hypno's eyes.


	12. The gym challenge

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with chapter 12 of Sinnoh Quest. This one is a little violent...Might change warning to T...I know I updated fast between this chapter and chapter 11...Hehe, sorry. I changed some stuff up, CCxWarfare, hope you don't mind...Please enjoy, though, and if you like, don't be shy and review!**

Fey blinked and felt phsychic energy envelope him. It felt like the cool pink aura was seeping into his body, picking out every memory that he had and reading through it. Suddenly, he became cold as Hypno released his hold on him, and Fey sputtered as an illusion came up on the ground.

Aura and his mother lay on the ground, dead. Blood pooled around their bodies, and Aura had blood splattered all over her face.

In Fey's hand, materealized a knife.

He closed his eyes and willed himself not to look at their faces, although his stomach threatened to lurch uncontrollably. Fear escalated in his mind and he shut his eyes, breathing a bit heavily, but willing himself not to look, not to give in...And then, Hypno blinked, and the test was done. As Lyon came down the stairs, Fey nodded at him for good luck, almost sure of what the poor guy was going to see. Fey hurried up to Aura, who had her face buried in her arms and was shaking.

Fey watched as Lyon walked up to Hypno and nodded, clammy looking hands wiping some sweat from his brow. The room began to change once again, and suddenly, instead of what Fey thought he was going to see, appeared a quiet, white room with a man hanging from the ceiling, head tied in a rope with a well constructed noose.

Two little children stood infront of the hanging body, staring in horror. Fey recognized Alicia, who was sitting there, with her long auburn hair and green eyes, crying as she yelled, "Why, daddy?"

She was only fourteen.

Fey's age.

The little version of Lyon simply stood there, eyes slightly wide, mouth trembling, but in a futile attempt to keep himself rigid and clear of emotions, he let one show and began to burst into tears uncontrollably.

The real Lyon, not the illusion, stood there, paling considerably. His eyes were staring at himself looking at his father.

"That is only an illusion of the past. It's over now, and that won't affect me," he said, but Fey could see easily how shaken up he was inside, and how badly he wanted to cry over it. Hypno's eyes seemed to glow, as if the pokemon was taking this as a challenge, and his eyes glowed.

Alicia, who was busy sniffling and sobbing, looked at Lyon.

"It's your fault! If mom hadn't died giving birth to you, then dad would be alive! IDIOT!"

Fey was shocked, never imagining Alicia's kind voice to have hate directed in it to her own brother. The illusion stomped her foot and shoved Lyon hard, who fell down, his eyes watery with tears.

The real Lyon bit his lip and watched, saying nothing.

And then Hypno stopped the illusion, blinking, as Lyon walked up to the room. Lyfa came back down, looking into Hypno's eyes once the brunette boy was back into the glass room.

"You okay?" Fey whispered, watching Lyon unclasp his sweaty fists. Lyon nodded shakily.

Suddenly, the room underneath the steps changed into water as a part of Lyfa's challenge. Nicolette looked away from comforting Aura as Lyfa was levitating over the water, watching a ship sink into the ocean and people scream, jumping into the water and looking for lifeboats.

Lyfa blinked, a bit nervous, but watched without saying anything, as a lifeboat floated her way. In it was a tiny, Lyfa, as a child. The little girl was in the lifeboat crowded with other people, mostly adults, and was looking around desperately.

"Momma! Papa!" She screamed, only seeing nothing but relentless waves and the sinking soon to-be shipwreck of the S.S April.

Lyfa's eyes widened. "...That was a long time ago," she mumbled, a bit sadly. Hypno's eyes stopped glowing and the water disappeared as Lyfa floated down from her spot in the air. The gym worker smiled as she beckoned the others down, regaining her happy and tsundere personality.

"Okay, so we all passed the gym challenge! So next, we figure out the battling order against Gardenia!" She exclaimed, eager, but Fey could still sense nervousness in her eyes. Nicolette and Cheryl stepped away so the others could discuss a strategy.

"You know Gardenia much more than us," Fey said, arms over his sister's shoulder. "What are the pokemon she uses?"

Lyfa looked up in thought. "She uses a...Turtwig, Cherubi...and something else...I've never gotten to see the last one, and she's probably using her backup pokemon for quadruple battling, so we don't know two of them."

"What pokemon are you using?" Lyon asked. Lyfa grinned.

"My ultra awesome Unova pokemon Tranquil, or Quil! She's super strong and awesome! Yipee!"

"Okay, then," Lyon replied. "It doesn't matter the order that we do since we're all using pokemon that have type advantages over grass."

"I guess," Aura said, a bit shaky, but better. "Can I go first, then?"

Fey nodded. "I want to go last, for a challenge."

Lyon called third, and Lyfa chose second. Once they were all okay with the choices and orders, Nicolette and Cheryl rejoined them in the battle room, where Gardenia was waiting. She was a teenager, although older than them, with brown and black highlighted short hair and orangey-brown eyes. She wore a longsleeve black shirt that stopped at her midriff with a green shawl on top and blue cargo pants.

"Ah, trainers! Figured out your battling order yet?" She asked, looking ready to battle. Nicolette and Cheryl sat on the bleachers and Aura stepped up first.

"This is a quadruple battle, between Gardenia, gym leader of Eterna City, and the four trainers Aura Castor, Lyfa Cascade, Lyon Vodzack, and Fey Castor! Please send out your pokemon!" The referee who was one of the beauties here, called out through a megaphone, and Aura threw out Bugsy's pokeball. The Beautifly appeared in a flash. Gardenia threw out a pokeball that revealed a Turtwig.

"You can go first," Gardenia said, smirking. Aura rolled her eyes.

"Beautifly, poison sting to start!" Aura commanded, and her Beautifly leaned back and then lurched forawrd, sending three poison barbs at Turtwig. Without having to say anything, the extremely fast turtle pokemon dodged the attack and grinned.

"What the...How is it so fast?" Aura said, and Gardenia smiled.

"Never underestimate a pokemon," she told Aura. "Turtwig, use grass knot!"

The turtle pokemon growled, and vines shot up from the ground, latching on to Beautifly by the foot and bringing her down and smashing her to the ground.

"Beautifly, break out of it and use poison sting!"

The bug pokemon thrashed this way and that, finally ripping the vines and getting out of grass knot, then sent five more poisoned barbs at Turtwig, who evaded all but one. He was hit easy, but the shell deflected the poison, and left him fine, albeit a little bit damaged.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" Gardenia commanded, and her pokemon complied, running forward and sending two sharp leaves spiraling towards Beautifly out of his stem head. Beautifly swerved and dodged the attack, and Aura smiled.

"Now, Beautifly, use gust attack!"

The bug pokemon flapped his wings quickly, sending air that smashed into Turtwig before he could dodge. The hit was solid, and the supereffective boost helped alot. The turtle pokemon was sent flying and smashed into the dirt, tearing up perfectly grown grass.

"Turtwig, get back up and use magical leaf!"

"Oh no you don't!" Aura cried, and threw out her pointer finger like Pheonix Wright(hahah). "Beautifly, gust again! Then, poison sting!"

Beautifly began flapping his wings at a great pace, and while Turtwig was hit, finished up the move with four poison sting barbs that knocked the grass type starter out. Gardenia smiled and recalled her pokemon with a congratulations and a winning smile. Next, Lyfa stepped up and Gardenia grinned.

"Ah, Lyfa! If you beat me, I'll miss you!" Gardenia teased, sending out her Cherubi. Lyfa frowned.

"If I beat you?" She tossed out Quil's pokeball, sending out the female Unova bird in a flash of white light. Gardenia looked at her smugly.

"Challenger goes first!" Gardenia said, smirking. Lyfa pouted.

"Quil, use wing attack! Go!"

The grey feathered bird pokemon got up in the air and flapped her wings viciously, sending sharp slices of air at Cherubi. The cherry resembling pokemon jumped up and flipped backwards, evading the moves carefully and cleanly. Lyfa glared.

"Cherubi, use bullet seed, now!"

The red grass type nodded and sprang up, opening it's mouth that was glowing in yellow energy. Little bullets of yellow shot at Quil, and the bird was hit head on. It crowed as it tried to regain it's balance and not fall from the air.

"Quil, try it again! Wing attack, but aim in a bigger area so Cherubi can't dodge!"

Lyfa's Tranquil flew up and sent more air at Gardenia's pokemon, this time one or two slices finally hit Cherubi and smashed it into the grass. Quickly, the cherry pokemon got up.

"Cherubi, use synthesis, now!"

On the gym leader's command, the cherry pokemon sprang up from her earlier position and light poured ontop of her leaves. Almost immediately, the scratches from wing attack disappeared and Cherubi was up and ready to go once more. Lyfa gaped, looking annoyed.

"Hey! That's not fair! Quil, use sand attack, and then use wing attack again!"

The Tranquil, on Lyfa's command, landed in the grass elegantly, and then scratched up grass and kicked dirt in Cherubi's face. The little pokemon couldn't see, and the sun couldn't reach her if she tried to regain more health with the grass type move. Then, Quil ascended into the air once more and blasted slices of air at Cherubi, who was hit and toppled over, whimpering in pain.

"Quil, finish it with a swooping peck!"

Before Gardenia could dish out any commands, the Unova bird pokemon was swooping down, beak charged with white light, and hit Cherubi square in the face, knocking the pokemon out and making it skid right by Gardenia's feet. She recalled her and smiled at Lyfa, nodding.

"You did good," the gym leader stated, and Lyfa smiled as she went to sit back down. Next up was Lyon, who attained his usual pokerface.

"Ah," Gardenia said, smiling. "I've heard of you from Roark."

Lyon looked at her, a serious look on his face, as always. "Well, then, you should know I'm no regular pushover trainer. Get out here, Murkrow!"

Lyon sent out his newest member of his team, the black crow bird. Gardenia threw out a pokeball that revealed a strange puppy pokemon, with a leaf crest over it's head and brown paws.

"Leafeon, use sunny day to start it off!" Gardenia called, and her eevee evolution cried out as she summoned the sunlight around the skylighted dome to intensify, making the gym hot. Lyon chuckled.

"That won't help you at all! Murkrow, use Taunt!"

The black crow's eyes flashed and he tilted his head, making Leafeon aggressive. Now the sunny day would only slow the pokemon down, and Gardenia couldn't use it for a powerful synthesis.

"Now, Murkrow, use wing attack!"

Lyon's murkrow flew up in the air and then sent slices of sharp air at Leafeon, who dodged, jumping swiftly away from the cutters. Gardenia smirked.

"Leafeon is much faster than all of my other pokemon," she noted, grinning at Lyon. "Leafeon, use razor leaf!"

Gardenia's grass pokemon shook it's head cleanly, and from the leaf crest on her forehead, sharp leaves smashed at Murkrow, who barely managed to dodge, what with the high speed of the opposing pokemon. Lyon gritted his teeth.

"Murkrow, use night shade, now!"

The crow pokemon disappeared into the shadows, and then appeared a few feet away from Leafeon, then sneaking up and flashing a powerful ghost type aura at her. The leafeon cried out as she was hit, and fell to the side in pain.

Lyon smirked, because Leafeon couldn't heal herself because of taunt, and then commanded, "Murkrow, use wing attack and then the special spiral peck!"

Murkrow nodded and flew up in the air, sening slices of sharp air at Leafeon who cried out, trying to stand up. Then, Murkrow descended down, doing body twirls as he gained momentum and crashed into Leafeon with his glowing beak. Leafeon cried in pain as it skidded away from Murkrow, tearing up dirt and grass. Gardenia shrugged, returning Leafeon.

Fey walked up and Lyon nodded at him. The orange haired boy was a little nervous, as usual. He could afford to lose, which was probable since he had no idea what was coming up next.

Gardenia sighed. "I've lost all of the battles so far...But mind you, Fey, that no one has ever won every battle in a quadruple battle before, so don't expect to win so easily! Here's my trump card! Go, Roserade!"

Gardenia's pokemon stood elegantly on the battlefiels, with her white sculpted rose mask, and green leaf dress. It's brown eyes were to the brim with determination.

Fey was a bit surprised to see the evolved version of roselia, one of Maria's pokemon out there, but nodded. It made sense. He threw out Inferno's pokeball and waited for Gardenia to attack.

"Roserade, use toxic."

Before Fey and Inferno could react, Roserade had pointed it's rose hand at Inferno, and shot out a dose of purple energy that shot forward and hit Inferno head on, poisoning the fire type badly. Fey gritted his teeth.

"Inferno, try and shrug it off for now and use flamethrower!"

The fire type nodded, although a bit shaky, and sent a huge blast of fire at Roserade. The rose pokemon managed to dodge a bit of it, but then was hit by the majority. It was panting and burned badly.

"Roserade, recover using synthesis!" Gardenia yelled, and her grass pokemon nodded, collecting the intense power of the sun from Leafeon's old attack, and managing to fully heal herself. Fey grunted.

"Inferno, use fire spin, go!" Fey shouted, and Inferno let loose a tornado of flames that surrounded Roserade, who had just finished recovering. Inferno was still standing, but the poison looked hard to handle, and he knew although his Monferno was strong willed, it wouldn't be long before Inferno fainted.

Roserade was busy, being stuck in the fire spin. Gardenia yelled out for her to use Mega Drain on Inferno for more health, and she obeyed, finally getting a solid hit on the fire type and feeling a bit of relief. However, the relief was cut clean when Inferno jumped through the fire spin and unleashed an ember, and then a flamethrower, which scorched Roserade badly and to the bone. She was barely hanging on when the burns got to her.

"Use synthesis, again, Roserade!" Gardenia yelled in panic, and Roserade managed to comply. Her burns healed and she recovered half of her HP.

Fey growled in frustration as Roserade then used Mega Drain and recovered all of her health, zapping Inferno of his energy. He had to act now, or Inferno would faint of poison.

"Inferno, put all of your energy into this last flamethrower!"

The Monferno nodded, although weakened alot from toxic, and jumped into the fire spin again, sending a blast of fire forward at Roserade, who was hit directly and wobbling around, burns extremely prominent and visible now.

"Now, finish it with a new technique-Fire Punch!"

"Roserade, retaliate with magical leaf!"

Inferno's whole body was set on fire and it leapt forward, smashing his fist which was covered in fire at Roserade, who couldn't dodge because of the fire spin trapping her. Roserade whipped up an army of beautiful colored leaves that slashed all over Inferno's body. The leaves fueled the now explosive fire and smoke exploded all over as the fire surrounded both pokemon.

The smoke cleared.

Roserade was still standing, burns covering her body, but she was still conscious.

had fainted, , the monkey had fallen because the toxins had gotten to him over time. Fey smiled, but sighed, and returned his buddy for a well-needed rest. Gardenia grinned at him.

"Good job, Fey. Only one person has been able to defeat my Roserade before, and you came extremely close. Well done." The gym leader commented, recalling her rose pokemon. She took out a TM case full of shiny CD's and handed each of the four trainers one.

"I present you four with my forest badge," Gardenia said, smiling kindly, and handed Lyfa her Gym training Liscence. "Now you don't have to beat Roark. It's like having a gym badge itself," she laughed good-naturedly(see what I did there?).

As everyone left but Lyfa left, and Nicole followed, Gardenia grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Rematch someday, Nicole."

The pink eyed girl smiled forlornly.

"We'll see."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group of heroes went to the next spot on their to-do list, which was to visit the Underground man, or the tunnel man, who gave out free mining kits to go underground with. Fey knocked before stepping back as an old man opened the door.

"Ah, are you all trainers?" He asked, smiling. He was indeed the tunnel man. He had a hard hat over his head and cargo pants for hiking as well as a tool belt and flashlight and rubber boots. Fey nodded.

"Come in, come in," he said, as he ushered the five inside. "I've got some spare mining tools for you kids," he said, smiling. They all accepted a kit each, which was basically a little tool box. Aura opened her's up and her eyes shined.

"EEEP! It's so cool! So, this badge can teleport us underground?" She asked, flashing a cool yelow badge. It had a picture of a sledgehammer on it.

The Tunnel man nodded. "My grandson can track the teleportation badges, so don't be using hem all willy-nilly! I'm sure he'll come over when he finds you guys and help out ith teaching."

The five nodded and left the Tunnel man's house, and Nicolette thought for a while. "Oh yeah...Next, we go and rent some bikes from the bike shop, to get us through the Cycling Road to Orberugh and back to Jubilife quicker."

"Okay!" Aura said. "Hey, Cheryl, are you going to be coming with us to Orberugh?"

The green haired woman shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't want to be overstaying my welcome, but I don't know where I should go if I don't..."

"You can travel with us until you find another option," Lyon suggested, and Cheryl smiled.

The group walked up to the bike shop, which was close to the old Galactic HQ. They walked inside to see a kind looking older man, maybe in his late thirties. He recognized them immediately and ran over.

"Hey, you are all apart of the GTDS, right? You guys freed my pokemon, I appreciate it so much!"

"Oh," said Aura, grinning, "It was no problem whatsoever, for us!"

Lyon sighed. "Please ignore her, she didn't do very much. Your welcome, and, we were only temporary members, really."

The bike owner tilted his head in confusion. "But, didn't that orange haired boy defeat their commander?"

Fey looked around. _Me? _ He thought. "Well, yes, but-"

"Then, with no hesitation, you all get bikes for free of rent. I own all of the bike store chains across the region, and you kids can be sure to rent bikes and drop them off anywhere for free, alright?"

"REALLY?" Aura asked, grinning so wide Fey thought her cheeks might bruise. The man nodded and gave them each a rental bike, pink for girls and blue for boys.

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but, thanks, FEY!" Aura cheered, getting on top of her pink bike. Fey facepalmed at his sister as he walked his blue bike. They were going ot cycling road, when they saw Dan walk by.

"Is that Daniel?" Cheryl asked, face a bit pink.

"Yeah," Nicolette said, squinting as his figure got farther and farther off. "I think he's heading to that bar with Liana."

"Investigate?" Aura asked Nicolette for permission.

"Granted. Let's go."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The seventeen year old was sitting on a barstool, busy tipping back his third shot of whiskey into his mouth. He seemed like he wanted desperately to forget as he ordered another shot.

"I didn't know he drank," Cheryl said softly. Nicolette frowned.

"Well, I doubt a bar like this would care for ID, or even if the drinker is of age," she said, looking around the dirty pub. It wasn't very populated, and only a few others lingered around the counters.

"I wonder what happened," Fey said thoughtfully. "i thought Cynthia said he had business to take care of, yesterday. Why is he back so soon?"

The brunette older boy was busy with his head in his arms, and he was mumbling incoherently. Cheryl was about to go over and ask him what was wrong, when all of a sudden, Liana appeared infront of the entrance.

_"Trainers,"_ she spoke telepathically into all of their minds.

The five heroes looked at eachother and gulped, knowing they had been found out.

"What's wrong with Daniel?" Cheryl asked timidly, looking scared and concerned. Liana blinked with her bright red eyes.

_"Daniel wants to forget...Just for a while, what has happened. Do not disturb him, or I will be forced to take action,"_ Liana spoke sternly.

"Well," Aura asked, hands on her hips. "We don't want to disturb him, just to know what happened, Liana. We promise not to get anywhere near him if you tell us what's going on."

Liana shook her head no. It was amazing how humanoid this pokemon was.

"Please?" Fey asked, begging the blue haired pokemon. She blinked.

_"I do not know if Daniel wishes for me to show you what happened. It is very painful for him-for us to remember..."_ Liana started, her voice etched into their minds. _"but you seem to care for my trainer, so I will allow you to. But do not be frightened."_

The group of five suddenly felt their minds buzz and their ears ring...And then, they were floating through a memory.

_"Three years ago," Liana's voice spoke as they floated around a raining city, "My trainer and I lived in the place you call Hoenn."_

_The five trainers were kept afloat by Gardevoir, who was talking to them as they soared over the sky. Then, the phsychic pokemon descended and floated down to the ground, making the humans follow her. They were on a summit-the top of the magma HQ, which were on a secluded mountain in the west of the region._

_"There was a team of thieves and crooks called Team Magma, which were like Team Galactic, in a sense...They wanted to destroy the sea and create a Pangaia, or an all earth continent that would cover each and every sea on earth. But first they needed to summon the legendary Continent Pokemon, Groudon, with the red orb, which would use it's power to create a new world, all of land." Liana explained. They floated up and then saw that in the summit was a pool of hot lava, and a red orb placed on top of a strange protrusion on the ground. A man with red hair and wearing a red and black long sleeved shirt was busy looking into the lava._

_"My trainer and his friend Emma were trying to stop it, but they were too late. Maxie, their leader, had already placed his red orb on the crest mantle, Groudon's hidden resting place, which was under the mountain, when he learned he needed a sacrifce. So he killed Emma." The five watched in horror as Maxie threw the blonde girl with a younger Dan into the crater full of boiling lava, as he laughed. _

_Then suddenly, the group watched as Groudon emerged from the lava pit, and the Liana from three years ago was trapped inside of a pokemon restricting net. Then, Maxia began to beat Dan mercilessly, punching the poor kid over and over again, laughing sadistically._

_Then, Maxie turned away and told Groudon to fire a solarbeam at Dan, who was barely awake. The Continent pokemon, who was controlled, charged up the massive attack, and then fired, but hitting a Manetric that seemed to appear out of nowhere instead. The poor electric pokemon was sent flying into a thick, brick wall on the side of the summit, and already, Fey knew, the pokemon was dead. He felt sadness pour out from his heart as Dan's Blaziken was crushed by Groudon's stomp attack, and it too, died protecting his trainer..._

_Then suddenly, a Milotic appeared and smashed Groudon in with it's powerful hydro pump. Daniel looked up to see two of his pokemon dead..._

_And snapped._

_Fey watched, aghast, as the brunette trainer jumped up and smashed Maxie's face in with his bare fists, then laughing as he threw the redheaded man in the lava. _

_"Ever since, he's been a shell of his former self.."_

_Liana's eyes glowed as suddenly, white flashed..._

And they were back to the present, and knew now, that not every one was what they seemed to be.


	13. FEEEEEEEEEEYYY!

**A/N:This is bluemagesfairytail with the thirteenth chapter of Sinnoh Quest! I'm still looking for OC's, people, feel free to send them in! Thank you to HeadMageMai for the review, and I will be bringing Lyfa back, don't worry! All characters will show up more than once. :P And, risen truth ruthless lies, I do have a plan for Lyoku and Jason, plz do not worry...ENJOY~Don't own anything.**

The girl with rosette hair smiled as she watched the battle between Fey and Gardenia, bright pink eyes watching the side of the bleachers carefully, eyes pointed at one particular girl with the matching pink eyes.

"I'm waiting, sister..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group was getting ready to leave the pokemon center. The girls were getting ready and changing their clothes. Aura was brushing out her long, blue hair.

"Yeesh...I can't believe that happened to Dan," Aura said, tying her hair into it's usual long ponytail with her bangs protruding out. She slipped on her headband and began putting on her bright orange sneakers.

"I...I had no idea," Cheryl said quietly, braiding her thick green locks. "I feel so bad for him...and that girl, Emma, and his pokemon..."

Nicolette coughed dryly. "Let's tell him we know what happened and then work from there...We should let him know that we understand, first, but we have to be gentl about it."

The other two girls nodded nervously, a bit alarmed of how the elite would react.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lyon stood in the bathroom, staring at the same old emblem imprinted on his neck in black ink.

_"You are never free_," A voice whispered. Lyon ignored it. As usual, it was the spirit, trying to make him dark...Make him disappear into his own mind.

The rookie trainer pulled up the collar of his shirt and slipped his vest on, ignoring the chantings of the spirit as he tried not to look into the mirror and see those white colored eyes again, and then slip into his...state, and hurt someone...

Fey was waiting outside the bathroom, a bit gingerly. Lyon stepped out and nodded, assuring the other boy he was completely fine...

_Completely fine..._

_What a lie,_ the voice said, hauntingly, as Fey disappeared into the door.

"_You will never be completely fine again, now that I have fully implanted myself into you. Now,_

_I am apart of you."_

**You will never be completely fine, or fine at all, ever again.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group of five looked around outside of the pokemon center, looking for any signs or traces of the GTDS member. So far, there was nothing, and they could only see the dreary early morning skies from their spots. Footsteps hit the pavement suddenly, and they turned around to see Lyfa.

"Oh, good morning, Lyfa. We were looking for our friend." Nicolette said, smiling at the blonde girl infron of them. Lyfa was panting.

"O-Oh, well, I just packed up my things at Gardenia's place, and I...I was wondering, if I could travel with you guys, only for the next few cities, please?" Lyfa asked, eyes turned to them hopefully.

"Sure," Aura said, speaking for everyone. "But you need to go and get a bike, since we're going down cycling road and all...Let's go to the bike shop."

"It's okay," Lyfa said, pointing at the side of the city with the Dialga statue, "I have my bike chained up over there where all of the bike racks are. Can you guys come with me? It might give you an opportunity to see your friend."

The group of five nodded, since on the east was where the pub was where Dan was last seen. The five-now six, actually, took a walk ove there and stepped down as Lyfa ran over to a rack and unlocked a silvery-blue bike, sitting on it, and then pedaling towards the group. They went back up the steps and past the statue when they heard a noise coming from the alley where the bar was located behind.

"C'mon," Fey said, whispering as he beckoned them forth, slinking through the narrow way and peeking around the corner. He gasped and the others looked to see what was behind him.

There was the brunette trainer, Dan, talking to Liana, who was staring back and supposedly communicating back using telepathy. He seemed to be arguing with her, a bit frustrated.

"How could you tell them, Liana? Only the GTDS was supposed to know...It was private!" He said, not seeming frustrated, but a bit guilty and depressed. He was shivering as he talked to his pokemon.

The shiny gardevoir apparently said something back in his mind, which made him frown and slide down from his leaning position on the wall and sink into a sitting position on the dirty ground, clutching his hair as he pondered wether to pull or not. Fey watched as the seventeen year old muttered,

"I didn't want anyone else to know..."

Then, Fey was pushed aside as Cheryl walked through confidently, face upturned in a frown as she stood infront of the brunette who looked up in surprise.

"Dan, don't say things like that! We care about you, and it isn't Liana's fault!"

The trainer, who looked surprised at Cheryl, responded nonetheless, albeit a bit bitterly, "Even after you know what I've done? What happened back there, in Hoenn?"

Cheryl nodded. "That was the past, and this is the present. You have to move on from that incident. Although it hurts, you have to know, you have others that will be there for you. I'll be there for you," she said, and offered him her hand.

And slowly, slowly, he accepted it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group entered the admission room for cycling road after leaving Eterna. Cheryl had volunteered to stay with Dan, saying that she promised to stick by him, and she would be doing exactly that. The group of five, now including Lyfa, had entered the admission room where a clerk checked to see if their bikes were stable before allowing them to go down.

"YEEEEPEEEEEEEEE!" Lyfa yelled as she sped past them, along with Aura, totally extreme speeding with her bike as she pedaled so fast her legs were a blur. Aura followed her at almost the same rate of speed while they raced eachother.

Nicolette sweatdropped as she rode her bike at a NORMAL pace, keeping up with the boys, who saw that Lyfa and Aura were already out of sight. They all sighed and began to pedal faster. After many challenges of battles that were quite annoying, and some accidental crashes, the group had finally arrived at the end admission room of cycling road, where, sure enough, Lyfa and Aura were waiting impatiently.

"Finally, you guys made it! We've been waiting," Aura grumbled, tapping her right foot while crossing her arms.

Lyfa nodded, and Lyon's left eye twitched. "Well, we went at a normal speed that wouldn't rip your face off because of the air pressure. And, we got challnged to battle alot, okay?"

Aura shook her head and threw her hair back. "Whatever you say, slowpoke," she muttered, and Fey sighed as they got back on their bikes and went down the route to get to Orberugh through the grassy patch. Once they had sped down the slope of mud, they found themselves back where Aura had won the trust or Ripslash, and Lyon had caught Machop.

The five pedaled through the tall grass, trying to avoid pokemon as much as they could, and then went back into the city where nostalgia awaited. They went to the pokemon center and healed their pokemon, and then restocked on some goods at the poke' mart. Then, they had lunch at one of the mini marts by the poke mart. While they were there, they heard something familiar...

_"There once was a boy_

_who loved a girl so_

_but then he fell_

_he didn't really know_

_she was super cool_

_and liked to throw snow_

_so he got hit_

_and he fell down_

_onto the ground, yes onto the ground~"_

Aura closed her eyes and shuddered at the familiar terrible lyrics and off-pitch singing.

"Chatty, did those lyrics sound good to you? Or was it just me? I think I'm getting better, but we should try it with a flute solo! Yay! Chatty, use chatter!"

Nicolette had walked over to Paisley, who was singing with her bird pokemon under a tree by the outdoors table in which they were sitting and eating lunch. She covered the girl's eyes, who shouted in surprise.

"Guess who?" Nicolette asked, smiling.

"A burgular!"

Nicolette released the young girl, who swerved around, then smiled toothily. "Oh, it's you! Haha! I thought you were a kidnapper bad guy!" Paisley hugged Nicolette, who chuckled, and then ran over to the table where evryone else was sitting.

"FEY! I MASTERED THE BALLAD FOR YOU!"

Fey cocked his head, but then realized she was talking about the song that she sang in order to get Chatty down from the tree. He twitched, but smiled as she began to sing.

_"Who slayed an evil ocean,_

_cast the emporer Dalek down,_

_Who fought an evil demon king,_

_and even took his crown,_

_and that one time,_

_when the Eldritch one, _

_caught a damsel fair,_

_Who beat him with such awesomeness,_

_she gave him all her hair,_

_FEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!_

_Also, he killed a bear!" (credit to Polestar- Master of Universes)_

Fey grinned, shakily, as he twitched and offered her a thumbs up. Lyfa giggled, and Lyon stifled laughter.

"So, what are you guys doing back here?" Paisley asked, bouncing up and down on her feet. Nicolette looked at the cave that was on the west of the city.

"We're going back to Jubilife, an we just came back from Cycling road," Aura explained, pointing to the grassy patch that sloped up into a plateau that connected Eterna to Orberugh. Paisley nodded.

"Sometimes Grandpa goes to Eterna on a bike, too...So, where are you all going next?"

Nicolette nodded, looking up at the sky. "The big city Hearthome, then Veilstone, Paisley," she said, smiling, and the girl squealed in delight.

"Be sure to win contests, and then send me souveneirs! Teehee!" Paisley giggled, before running back off to her grandpa's house. Lyfa snorted and poked Fey in the shoulder.

"Is she your little sister from another mister? She seemed to kind of like you," Lyfa chided, and Fey rolled his eyes.

"She used to travel with us...Which was not my idea," he said flatly, poking at his sushi roll in distaste. Lyfa giggled and scooted back to her pink lemonade and sandwich.

"So, we're going to Hearthome next?" Aura asked excitedly, grinning. Fey sighed, but he knew how much Aura wanted to try her hand at coordinating. She sighed dreamily as Nicolette nodded.

Lyfa smiled. "I want to enter a contest," she put in, and Aura cheered.

"YES! Me, you, and Nicole can enter all together! But I'm gonna win," she whispered, as she Lyfa high fived. Lyon rolled his eyes.

"Nicole, do you only have two pokemon?" The Jubilife trainer asked, and she nodded.

"Only two with me at the time, but I have more in my PC," Nicolette explained, and smiled at Aura and Lyfa who were freaking out at the chance to be in a contest. "Hey, Aura, Lyfa, do you two know how to make poffins?" She asked, and they both shook their heads.

"Okay, then, remind me to teach you two later."

Both of them 'eeped' at this and then squealed, and Fey felt a headache coming on.

_It's like having two Aura's_, he thought, as he pressed his index finger to his right temple, and pushed.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPPIE WAS SHORT, BUT IT'S A TRAVELLING FILLER, SRRY... BUT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED!**


	14. The Earth Plate Hearthome

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the next chapter of Sinnoh Quest...The next chapter has some juicy battles! Heehee! And HeadMageMai, please do consider my OC submission, I'd appreciate it. Here's the next chapter. **

The five trainers had gotten back up the plateau using the muddy ramp with their bikes, and headed east to Mount Coronet. After lunch, they were a bit tired, but continued on anyway, with Lyfa and Aura in the lead, singing the Campfire song over and over again, claiming they were reprises.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! EVERYBODY-"

"Aura, shut up, or I WILL CHOKE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Fey screamed, and a bunch of campers and trainers in the vicinity looked at them funny. "Um, I mean, please, my lovely sister, stop your infuse singing, please..."

"MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" Lyfa cackled, racing ahead of Aura, who had stopped when Fey yelled at her. Aura snapped to attention and continued to pedal fast, trying to catch up with the blonde girl infront of her, when her bike stopped as the wheels hit a rock, and she went flying off of the seat and into the dirt.

"OOOOOWW!" Aura shouted, as she got up, chin scratched with dirt and gravel and whatever else was on the ground. She got up and dusted her scratched up knees off, seeing blood begin to pool in tiny droplets on the scratches. Nicolette caught up and got off her bike, kneeling next to Aura.

"That's why you should look before you pedal all crazy like that," Nicolette scolded, getting out some first aid supplies from her messenger bag.

"Gee, thanks mom," she replied sarcastically. Lyfa had come back and the others had caught up, watching as Nicolette cleaned out Aura's wounds and bandaged her up. Once the final bandage was applied to Aura's chin, the bluenette decided to kick the rock that had tripped her bike. She stubbed her toe on contact, jumping around in pain, holding her foot, and biting her lip.

"THE PAIN! I might not make it!" Aura cried, before flinging herself onto the ground dramatically. Nicolette sighed and went over to the bluenette, looking at her foot.

"Your toe isn't broken," she said, in monotone. Aura wailed, and Nicolette looked at the rock that had tripped the bike. It was protruding from the ground, buried, probably, and was in the shape of a triangle that looked like the edge of something...

"Blacky, get out here," Nicolette commanded, and her Umbreon was released from his pokeball. "Use dig and scrounge up whatever that is," she said, and Blacky complied.

"Nicole?" Lyon asked. "What is the meaning of this? It's just a rock."

Nicolette shook her head. "No, I can tell...It's something else entirely."

Blacky stepped away from the hole, now revealing what they thought was a rock at first to be a large square of a strange material that resembled bronze or copper, with a rich brown color to it.

"Wh...What is that?" Lyfa asked breathlessly.

"It's a plate," Nicolette said, voice cracking. "The Earth plate of ground. And I can tell that team galactic wants it."

"Put it away before someone sees you!" Fey said, voice in a low whisper. Nicolette nodded and stuffed it at the bottom of her messenger bag, and looked around. "We should probably contact Cynthia or the GTDS about this," she said, and the rest nodded except for Lyfa, who was utterly confused.

"Eh?" She asked, stepping onto her bike dazedly. "What's the GTDS? And why do they need that thingamaboby?"

Nicolette sighed. "We'll explain to you what it is later. Just keep quiet for now, alright?"

The blonde nodded, surprisingly calm, as they pedaled and found the entrance of Mt. Coronet. The cave seemed dark, and they could hear dripping sounds from inside.

"Well," Fey said, looking inside for a little while as he went in first, "Here goes nothing..."

The other four followed Fey into the cave, a bit surprised. It was brighter than they expected, and the whole roof had stalactites dripping down water. They all gaped openly for a while. However, although the cave seemed fine, it was quite cold, as if there were man-made air-conditioners posted around the room.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Lyon asked, suddenly cutting infront of everyone, effectively causing Aura and Lyfa to protest and continue riding on. They were going fast when all of a sudden they stoped, bikes screeching as they stared up ahead. Confused, the rest followed to see a man with spiky blue hair and black eyes standing there emotionlessly. He was the same guy from Eterna who was looking at Dialga's statue.

"A new world...That is devoid of any emotions..."

Nicolette stared ahead, face pale as her breathing became labored and she gulped. The man simply continued on talking about legendaries a bit, using some strange metaphores, when he looked at them suddenly, face indifferent.

"Allow me to pass, please," he asked-more like commanded with a bit of politeness added in at the end, and walked by. As he left, Nicolette shuddered and crossed her arms for a little bit of warmth.

"No sense in wasting time here trying to decode what he just said," Aura told them, shrugging it off. "C'mon, you guys, hurry, or we won't make it to Hearthome in time!" She exclaimed, and pedaled off with Lyfa, as the others followed. Nicolette looked back, obviously troubled, and Lyon looked at her funny.

"Nicole, are you alright?"

The pink eyed trainer snapped her attention back to the brunette trainer and nodded vigorously, trying to cover up.

"I'm fine," she said, willing herself to only look forward, "I'm fine."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"THE LIGHT, IT BURNS," Lyfa hissed as they got out of the cave. She and Aura were being dramatic and hyper as usual, no biggie. She jumped off her bike and pretended to melt as if she was a vampire.

"Get over it," Aura said, acting all mature. _Hypocrite,_ Fey thought, watching his twin suddenly take on a new air of haughtiness. The five trainers pedaled down the bridge that connected a natural summit of mountainside to Mt. Coronet over a lake. Many trainers battled them, and all lost, as usual. After a while of having to keep releasing their pokemon, they just put their pokemon in the baskets of the bikes instead. Lyfa had her Glaceon, Glace, riding in her basket, Aura had Wishes the starly, Fey had Inferno in it,(like he would have Royale inside), and Lyon had Psyduck, who was crooning his name over and over again.

"Tell the duck to shut up," Lyfa joked, after hearing Psyduck groan his name for about the thirtieth time in five minutes.

"I can't," Lyon replied, looking at the yellow duck, who seemed to be in pain. "I think he has a headache."

The rest of them sighed, continuously listening to Lyon's Psyduck chant, until they got down from the plateau and into tall grass. Quickly, they zoomed through the shrubs, careful to avoid pokemon, and came to the admission room for Hearthome that helped to show where cities started. The eager teens ignored most of the trainers there and pedaled inside, after checking into the police man.

"Enjoy Hearthome," He said, nodding, and they pedaled outside of the admission room to see the grand city there itself. Lights were all over, and each building was extremely tall. The biggest one, however, was the fancy pinik an white marble building somewhere in the back of the city by the pokemon center.

"The Contest Hall," Aura sighed dreamily. Lyfa nodded, and Nicolette took the chance to speed ahead of them. They gaped as a Buneary suddenly hopped in the way, and Nicolette had to swerve to the right to avoid hitting the poor creature.

"Ah!" A female's voice rung out as a girl with brown hair in a bobbed haircut turned from the other side of the street. She was panting and huffed, which went along weird since she was wearing a poofy cupcake kind of cress and high heels, and then pulled out a pokeball and returned her Buneary. "So sorry about that, my Buneary just ran off..."

"It's fine," Nicolette said, smiling. "I'm Nicolette, and you are?"

The girl with the bob smiled. "I'm Keira, a judge at the contest hall."

Aura and Lyfa practically pushed eachother out pof the way at the same time using fists.

"I'M AURA, AND I THINK YOU'RE SO COOL!" Aura shouted, trying to shove past Lyfa. The blonde managed to shove herself forward, shaking Keira's hand up and down.

"I'm Lyfa Cascade, and I'm a big fan, and want to try coordinating!" Lyfa exclaimed, and Aura fumed as Lyon introduced himself as well as Fey. Keira sweatdropped but smiled, and bowed.

"Ah, well, thank you for stalling my Buneary long enough for me to catch her...I want to try and repay you all...Oh! How about I get you guys some contest passes for competing in contests?" Keira asked, smiling.

Aura and Lyfa exploded. "OH MY GOSH, YESYESYES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU-"

"No problem," Keira said, cutting them off with a slight twitch, as she beckoned them forward. The group got back on their bikes and slowly rode them, following Keira for about ten minutes as they reached the back of Hearthome, where a huge building sat, with all sorts of banners tied up ontop of the white and pink coloured marble.

"This is it," Keira said, smiling, as she pointed to the bike racks on the side. "Go ahead and chain your bikes up, and meet me inside," the judge said as she stepped inside the doors. The five trainers agreed and chained their bikes up securely, and walked inside and immediately gaped in shock.

The Contest hall looked more like the grand hall, minus the reception desks. The floors were solid marble and the wallpaper was red velvet, with portraits of famous coordinators all throughout the room. Keira wa busy talking to a clerk, and by the time the five got over their shock, she had finished and was coming back to them with five contest passes.

"Thank you so much," Lyfa cheered as she eyed up the card. Keira nodded.

"I hope to see you guys participating in a contest soon," she said, and bowed, then leaving them as she went into a special room that read, _JUDGES ONLY. BUZZ OFF._

Nicolette and Lyonwatched as Aura grabbed Fey's hands and twirled him around with Lyfa as they sang their ring around the rosies song and then took him down with them, all three falling down onto the hard marble. Fey got up, wobbling, groaning.

"Why meee..."

Nicolette looked at the girls, and said, "Well, I hould teach you how to make poffins now. Let's go make them, and then come back here and register for a contest." The two girls squealed and Lyon and Fey groaned.

"If you want," Nicolette said, eyes wide, "You can go somewhere else while we go make poffins. But meet us back here in an hour, okay?"

The boys sighed in relief and nodded. "We'll go and return the bikes and check in," they said. The girls nodded, and the boys left first as Nicolette grinned.

"Ready to make some poffins?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nicolette had shown the girls an example of what to do when making a good poffin. She explained that they had to go fast enough that it wouldn't sit and burn, but slow enough so that the contents of the large mixing bowl over the oven would not spill. Nicolette added lots of special ingredients, such as Kelpsey berries and Pecha berries, than stirred a secret concoction up, placing it on a pan on wax paper to cool.

Aura nibbled her half of one of the poffins that Nicolette had made. There were about six, and she and Lyfa had gotten to split one. It was like a mento, hard on the outside, but chewy on the inside, but with sweet flavored bread. She found herself enjoying it, even though it was pokemon food.

"Wow," Lyfa exclaimed, smiling enthusiastically. "That was super good! Can we try and make one?"

Aura nodded, and Nicolette sidestepped away from the pot as they inserted hot water, cream, corn starch, and their own berries into the mix, and began stirring. They both stirred the same way, a bit too carefully at first, and it started to burn. Nicolette pointed it out and they began going faster.

"Little slower," Nicolette commented, as some of the batter began to form on the edges of the bowl from their new burst of speed. They nodded and kept the batter inside for most of the time, except when a splatter got in Aura's hair.

Once the batch was finished, they laid it down on a pan with waxpaper and Lyfa and Aura tried one, splitting the poffin, which was a mit too creamy, in half. Aura tried it, and was immediately disappointed. The batter was fine, if not too creamy, and not thick enough, but the flavors of the poffin collided badly and most of the poffin was runny on the inside.

"It's okay," Nicolette said, seeming to sense the disappointment on their faces. "It was your first time. This time, try and use a different berry combination. Aura put in a pecha berry, and Lyfa used a Payapa berry, which have two distinct flavors. Try using something subtle, like Oran berries, with Payapa, or oran and pecha."

The two girls nodded, whipping up another batch like Nicolette had said, this time using pecha and oran to make a new combination. Once the poffins were dried on the waxpaper, they split another one and tried it, this time getting much better results. The inside was nice and crunchy, a bit caramelized, and the taste went together well. The two poffin makers continued to make different concoctions, finally, realizing the hour was up and that Lyon and Fey would be waiting.

"Ah," Nicolette said, looking at the clock. "We better hurry. Come on!"

The three girls ran out of the Poffin House, giggling, and sped to the back of the city.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ah, there you three are," Lyon said, nodding at their companions coming inside the contest hall. He gestured over to the registration desk.

"They're taking contestants now," Fey told them, and the girls nodded, going up to the clerk and registering.

"What pokemon are you going to use?" Fey asked, and Lyfa grinned widely.

"Glace, of course. She's just so pretty!"

Aura responded, "Probably Poewa, since I fed her all of my poffins, hehe."

Lyon looked at Nicolette, who said, "It's a secret. Anyway, do you two have any contest clothes with you?"

Aura nodded. "I do, but there all at the pokemon center, since I told Fey to take them when they went to check in."

Lyfa shook her head, and Nicolette told her, "Than you can borrow my extra dress. Come on, we have to go to the pokemon center and be back in thirty minutes-hurry!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the pokemon center, Aura came out of the dressing room wearing a dark purple dress with modest sleeves and nice skirts. She did a twirl and laughed, falling on her butt.

Lyfa walked out of the bathroom with Nicolette's spare yellow dress, which was nice and decorated in orange ribbon in the front and back. Aura tied the back for her and Nicolette came out of the bathroom.

Nicolette wore a simple white dress with no sleeves, but a very long hemline, and a blue pearl necklace. She nodded at the door as she put on her simple brown sandals. The three ran from the pokemon center over to the Contest hall next door and looked at Lyon and Fey.

"Contest is starting soon," Lyon said, blushing a bit and trying to look away from Nicolette. "Better go in and wait backstage."

The three girls nodded and the clerk led them in the back, and Fey turned to Lyon and getured ot the room that led to the bleachers for the audience.

"Shall we?"


	15. GTDS Coronet

**A/N:This is bluemagesfairytail with the fifteenth chapter of Sinnoh Quest! OMG! Thank you for all who constantly read and review, I appreciate it. For those who have read my story and favorited it, review, too, please! Thank you all so much! Here we go! Don't own anything, and enjoyz.**

Lyfa and Aura were busy perfecting their skills for the contest backstage. Nicolette had had been 'kidnapped' as Lyfa and Aura put it, by some male coordinators who were busy trying to flirt. She looked uncomfortable, and was paling up as they continued to chat her up.

"Should we help her?" Aura asked, as she brushed out her blue hair, which was now down and hung out in long, graceful waves.

"Nah," Lyfa replied. "I think she's having fun," she giggled. Aura sweatdropped.

"So what are you and Glace doing for the appeal round?" Aura asked, changing the subject. Lyfa grinned, putting her finger to her mouth in a quiet motion.

"It's a secret."

And then everyone quieted down as the microphone began to sound, sending out a few light sounds before returning to normalcy. A male's voice could be heard as Nicolette finally escaped from the coordinators.

"Thanks for the help," she whispered to both of the other girls, who giggled, as the voice began to speak.

**"Hello, contest fanatics, welcome to Hearthome city's contest hall! Today, we have a number of talented trainers here with their pokemon to take the gold! Please welcome our contestants...**

**Hope Hearfilia,**

**Maribell Whitlocke,**

**Chester Felldmen,**

**Christina Blance,**

**Oliver Blance,**

**Abel Authristte, **

**Tammy Lynneye..."**

As soon as each trainer was introduced, they walked onstage and came back from the other side. Aura was introduced, then Lyfa, then Nicolette, and all three walked out, smiling and waving, then leaving and going back in the backstage from the other side.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Lyfa gushed, eyes starry. "I felt like a movie star! EEP!"

Aura giggled in agreement, and both girls began to hold hands and jump up and down, squealing in excitement.

**"Now that you've seen all of the lovely contestants, we will start the appeal round in which you must appeal to the judges. First up is Hope, with her Servine named Vineslash!"**

As cheering and clapping exploded from the audience, and the girl named hope went outside with her starter, Aura and Lyfa looked at Nicolette, who seemed to be a bit shaken up.

"What's wrong?" Lyfa asked, dusting off her yellow dress, and blowing a stray strand of blonde hair from her face. Nicolette looked at the curtains that hid the backstage from the audience.

"Nervous that I'll mess up," Nicolette replied, and Lyfa grinned.

"That's it, Nicky? C'mon, you can't be nervous, or we have to be nervous, too! Gosh! Don't be a scaredy' meowth!" The blonde chided, wagging her finger teasingly. Nicolette laughed a bit, as Aura looked behind the curtains/divider.

"Wow, that guy out there is pretty good."

"Who?" Lyfa immediately asked, red eyes narrowing at the thought of any major competition. Aura pointed at the guy walking out of the light and back into the backstage wing. He had neatly combed and gelled purple hair and wore w hite tux with a huge red rose on his lapel.

"I think his name is Chester..?" Nicolette said, looking at the rich boy. Lyfa facepalmed dramatically.

"Wasn't that plum head one of your kidnappers! You should know! I'm ashamed of you," Lyfa exclaimed, tsking with her mouth upturned into a smirk. Nicolette shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't paying attention to anything he said! Sorry..."

Lyfa grinned. "Well, since you didn't pick up on valuable information that could've helped us, we now must refer to our exclusive detective!" She turned and looked at Aura, who had materealized binoculars and was looking through the curtain, acting like Sherlock Holmes.

"Any word?" Lyfa asked.

"Chester Felldman uses a Roselia and a Riolu. Under."

Lyfa cackled like a madwoman who had just ripped the brakes off of her ex-husband's car. "Good, very good."

Nicolette sighed and sweatdropped as her companions went phsycho once more. Lyfa cackled nonstop until the MC announced her name and she stopped, the words sinking in as she paled.

"AH! Gotta gooooo!" And with that, Lyfa and Glace were gone in a flash, and Aura and Nicolette looked behind the curtains to watch their friend.

Lyfa had released Glace, and then commanded her to use ice beam. Once Glace was done, there was a huge statue of ice that resembled a perfect Glaceon. Then, Glace used tail whip and destroyed the sculpture, sending beautiful glittery sparkles and cold frost through the air. The audience cheered at the beautiful appeal, and Lyfa beamed as she exited.

"Good luck," Nicolette whispered to Aura, who had just stepped onto the stage when her name was called. She nodded confidently and walked out to the middle of the stage.

"Poewa, your turn!" Aura exclaimed, as she released Poewa, who stood there proudly. A few oohs and aahs resounded around at the sight of the rare water type.

"Poewa, use bubblebeam, and then water gun on the ground!" Aura called out. Poewa shot a huge amount of bubbles that beautifulyy reflected the lights in the contest hall. Then, he used water gun on the ground, making her propel herself higher into the air.

"DRILL PECK! HECK YEAH!"

Poewa charged up and dove into the bubbles, releasing the water gun and popping each one, sending a shower of sparkles exploding into the air. People cheered as a rainbow formed from the mist created, and Aura grinned as she walked offstage after comments from the judges.

Nicolette watched behind the curtains as the MC announced her name, and nervously, she stepped out, although putting come confidence into her stride. She reached the middle of the stage.

"Let's go, Aero!"

Lyon and Fey, in the audience, gasped at seeing one of Nicolette's pokemon. It was an aerodactyl, a rare fossil pokemon. They gaped.

"Aero, use ancient power!" Nicolette commanded, and her pokemon focused, glowing green as rocks formed from careful focus.

"Now, use fly, and then crush grip-flamethrower!"

The Aerodactyl nodded and flew up in the air, the rocks that made a shield around him followed. Then, Aero used flamethrower on each one, then crushing them together into a ball with his mind, making chunks fly out like fireworks, sparks erupting as the extremely tiny pieces fluttered down. Aero descended and cheeres roared from the crowd. Nicolette bowed, blushing shyly, and ran backstage.

"Great job, Nicky!" Lyfa said, as she saw Nicolette come backstage. "I never knew you had an aerodactyl!"

Nicolette giggled. "You did great too! Thanks for watching, I also think Glace did awesome-you were right, she is super pretty."

Aura came up to them, and she was bundled up in compliments of her pretty appeal. She bashfully accepted and told them they did great too, blushing, and then the MC from outside anounced the eight to be moving on to the next round.

**"We have our results for the next round! Here they are...Hope Heartfilia, Christina and Oliver Blance, Chester Felldman, Tammy Lynneye, Aura Castor, Lyfa Cascade, and Nicolette Ashley! The battles will be as goes: Christina vs. Hope, Oliver vs. Chester, Aura vs. Lyfa, and Tammy vs. Nicolette."**

Aura and Lyfa looked at eachother in pure shock and horror.

"NOOO! I must fight my sister!" Aura said, dropping to her knees in a dramatic wail. Lyfa crumpled to her knees, both girls hugging one another like it was a fight to the death, not a contest battle. Nicolette stared.

**"First up for the battle round is Hope and Christina. Please come through."**

Nicolette watched as Christina went on the stage through one side of the stage, and Hope to the other. The researcher peered around the corner of the curtains and watched as Hope sent out a Mothim and Christina released her Buizel.

Meanwhile, Aura and Lyfa were still mourning. They were going on and on about how much they would miss eachother when this was done, and Nicolette felt a sigh coming from her mouth, when suddenly, a hand appeared on her shoulder and she yelped in surprise, turning around to see Chester, one of the rich coordinators.

"Hello, Nicolette," he said, snobby voice situated into a suave tone. "I wish you good luck in the next battle."

The researcher sweatdropped and nodded back hesitantly. "Uhh, you too..?"

The first battle ended as Hope left, victorious, and Chester winked at Nicolette before going through the curtains to his battle with that Oliver guy. The pink eyed girl shuddered, finding Chester very... creepy, yes, creepy. Lyfa and Aura were still wailing, hugging dramatically, and Nicolette wanted to disappear into a wall but chose to watch Chester and Oliver on the monitor in the backstage wing. Aura and Lyfa frowned and went disappeared behind opposite ends of the curtains, as the crowd cheered.

Chester sent out his riolu, and Oliver released his Tyrouge, and needless to say, it had been very one-sided, with Chester winning the battle. The coordinator came out and back into the wing, smirking. Next, Lyfa and Aura took the stage, both bleary eyed and sad.

Nicolette watched as Aura sent out Bugsy, and Lyfa released Glace. In the end, after a very rough and close battle, Lyfa had won, and her Glaceon stood trimphantly over Aura's fainted Bugsy. Both trainers embraced after the battle, with Aura crying and Lyfa patting her on the back repeatedly. Nicolette felt nervous again as she stepped aside for Lyfa to come backstage and went in the front herself. The other competitor, Tammy, entered from the right.

**"Now we have Nicolette Ashley and Tammy Lynneye! Who will win? Watch closely folks, cuz this here battle is gonna be great!" The MC yelled into the mic.**

Nicolette released Espey, and Tammy, who had wished her luck before, released her Dusknoir. In the end, Tammy had won by quite alot, due to the type advantage and lack of experience from Nicolette, who simply smiled and congratulated the girl. She and Aura changed from their contest clothes to casual clothes, and joined Lyon and Fey in the audience.

"Good job, guys," Fey said, nodding at the two girls coming back. They both thanked him, and Lyon blushed.

"Uhm, good job..?"

Nicolette giggled as the MC began talking again.

**"Here we have our next fight, with Lyfa Cascade vs. Hope Heartfilia! Send out your pokemon, contestants!"**

Lyfa released Quil for the next fight, and Hope sent out her Mothim.

"Mothy, use poisonpowder and silver wind combo on her Tranquil!" The blonde coordinator said, and her pokemon obeyed, attacking with silver wind and a poisonpowder mixed in with it. Quil managed to dodge the otherwise point-draining combo swiftly, flying around the dangerous attack.

"Quil, use wing attack, and then spiral drill peck!" Lyfa commanded. Her pokemon, possesing great speed, flew up and unleashed slicers of sharp air, and then built momentum and hit Mothim. She landed the supereffective hit perfectly , and about one third of Mothy's points on the monitor screen drained away. Hope gritted her teeth.

"Mothy, use agility!" She commanded, and the bug pokemon obeyed Hope's command, and showed off speed and control while flying around in precise circles, lowering Quil's points a little."Now, use silver wind and poisonpowder again!"

This time, due to Mothy's new gain in speed stats, the attack hit cleanly and Quil was poisoned, while losing alot of points. Lyfa glared.

"THAT'S IT! QUIL, USE THE SECRET TECHNIQUE!"

The audience looked confused, but watched as Tranquil's wings glowed silver, and suddenly, Lyfa's pokemon slammed into Mothim with steel wing, lowering more points on the monitor for Hope. Then, Quil swerved and used drill peack, cleanly switching direction and injuring Mothy even more, leaving the bug pokemon's points at one third of the starting amount.

"Mothy, use sleeping powder, now!" Hope yelled, desperate, and her Mothim shot three green shots of energy spores which hit Quil, who was unguarded, and the pokemon fell asleep. Lyfa gasped as her pokemon didn't react to any commands, and the monitor lowered her points down low, almost to Mothy's level. Then, Hope yelled,

"Mothy, now! Silver wind, go!"

Hope's pokemon used the powerful bug type move, which hit a sleeping Quil directly. The points on Lyfa's side of the monitor shrunk down when Quil didn't wake up at the impact of the hit...And then...

The buzzer beeped, signaling that time ran out, and Hope and Mothy were the victors. Lyfa frowned, but when Quil finally woke up, smiled and returned her. Lyfa got the fourth place medal, which she wore, and then changed her clothes back to her normal fur boots and T-shirt. When she left the changing room, the rest of the group was waiting.

"Good job, Lyfa! We knew you could do it!" Aura yelled, and hugged the blonde. Lyfa and Aura began to wail dramatically, sobbing out buckets. Finally, they composed themselves after ten minutes and Nicolette said,

"Lyfa, it's time we told you about Team Galactic and the GTDS...And we have to pay a visit to Spear Pillar on Mt. Coronet."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After explaining to Lyfa what had happened at Orberugh to Eterna, and about the GTDS as well as Team Galacitc's crazy schemes, she gaped, and said,

"Are you guys serious?"

Nicolette nodded gravelly. Lyfa pursed her lips.

"So, then, that plate we found..."

"Yes, team Galactic wants it, to summon the Royal Five, so we are going to give it to the GTDS for safekeeping," Fey replied, cutting in. Lyfa snorted.

"But how do you know they aren't with Team Galactic themselves?" She asked, arms crossed as they trekked up to the summit of Mt. Coronet. They were almost there. "I mean, you could be handing the plate over to Team Galactic without even knowing-"

"I take serious offense to that, little girl," a voice spat. Vaden was standing infront of the entrance to Spear Pillar, his eyes set on a steady glare at Lyfa, who paled visibly. "Who is that, anyway?" Vaden asked the others.

"That's Lyfa, my soul-sister," Aura explained, grinning widely. "We are sisters at heart."

Lyfa nodded in agreement, although blushing at the handsome trainer standing infront of her.

"Well," Vaden said, "I am Vaden Turner. Come on, the rest of the GTDS are waiting," he said, nodding his head to the inner part of the summit. The five nodded and Lyfa followed them up, hiding from Vaden.

Inside, in the middle of the pillars, were Cynthia, Vanessa and Marianna, who seemed to be discussing something, and Dan and Cheryl, who were sitting by the edge, admiring the view from the summit. Lyfa gaped at the Champion of Sinnoh, who was just, standing there, being real and alive and stuff.

"Oh my god..." Lyfa mumbled, not believing her eyes. Her mouth hung open.

Vaden smirked. "Your reaction is better than your soul-sisters over there, she fainted."

Aura pouted as Lyfa was introduced to each member of the GTDS, with Vaden last. She introduced herself as well, a bit nervous about being in the presence of such elite trainers. Vanessa hopped over to Nicolette, hands extended.

"The Plate, please?" She asked cheerfully, and Nicolette gave her the earth plate. She walked over and handed it to Cynthia, who accepted it. It seemed they already had another plate.

"Which Plate is that?" Lyon asked, pointing at the tablet of blue. Vanessa grinned.

"The icicle plate, which I found with my trusty Growlithe. We found it in the lake of Snowpoint City, right, boy?" She asked, her growlithe barking in agreement. Aura took the time to scan the puppy pokemon.

"Yes," Cynthia said, confirming it. "This is indeed the Earth Plate. Good job, you guys, although I'm a bit surprised that you found it so near to modern civilization..."

Fey pointed at his sister. "She rode her bike on it and flew off."

Aura screamed in protest. "HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL, YOU BIG BUTT-MONKEY!"

Vaden smirked, and a jealous Lyfa stared. Why did he laugh at Aura like that?

Marianna grinned at Fey. "Fey, thanks for telling me about my Grandmother, she was super happy to see me again, and she said thank you."

Lyfa growled, being the only one new here. It wasn't fair! Everyone was busy talking to eachother but her! Suddenly, she felt eyes on her back. Lyfa turned to see Vaden staring at her. As soon as she noticed, he turned away quickly.

"What are you staring at, bub?"

Vaden snickered. "Bub? What'd you get that from, Spongebob?( I did, teehee!)" Lyfa pouted, glaring.

"Hey, don't rag on me! I am busy lamenting, here," she grumbled, and turned away. Vaden chuckled at her childish antics.

"Whatever you say..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nicolette had wandered over to Dan and Cheryl, who were busy laughing over some joke he had told her in his usual quiet voice. Suddenly, she asked, surprising both of them,

"Are you two dating, or what?"

Cheryl squealed and jumped, scared because she hadn't known that Nicolette was behind them the whole time. In fact, she almost fell off the edge, but Dan gripped her arm and helped her regain balance.

"I...I...I..." The green haired woman said, face lit up red. Nicolette snickered to herself at her friend.

"Yes, we are," Dan said firmly, surprising the green haired girl. She swooned and fell over, making him catch her.

Nicolette giggled. "Good for you two! It's about time, that happened."

Dan nodded, face tinged pink a bit as he helped the fainted Cheryl onto flat ground. Suddenly, he got up and looked at Nicolette.

"Wanna battle?"


	16. Missing Innocence

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the sixteenth chapter of Sinnoh Quest! Thank you all who reviewed, I'm almost up to 50! To risen truth ruthless lies, I know Nicolette is kinda the focus on some of these chapters, but it's because she and Lyon are both actually main characters and they both have important roles to play. Thank you for the criticism and ideas, but I already do have a plan for Lyoku and Jason, heh. Also, someone else is already kind of going through that...PLEASE UPDATE SOON, HEADMAGEMAI! ENJOY!**

Fey andMaria were talking about their family to eachother.

"So, how is your grandmother doing?" Fey asked politely. In truth, he was a bit worried about Mariett. She was living alone, and it seemed she was very trusting of strangers.

"Oh, she's fine," Maria replied, and Fey nodded in relief. "She's finally accepted me being in the GTDS after I explained clearly what I'm doing. She says thank you for telling me her message."

Fey smiled. "It's the least I could do after she took us in, while we were in the rain."

Maria smiled at him and giggled, and then Fey's ears perked up at Dan's usually quiet voice speaking loud and clear.

"Let's battle."

Both Fey and Maria turned in surprise to see a fainted Cheryl nearly dangling over the edge of the summit, a Dan holding her tightly, and a bit surprised Nicolette who was blinking.

"Umm..."

Lyon, who was talking to Vanessa, looked over in surprise. "A battle? I'd like to see that."

Aura began jumping up and down, blue ponytail threatening to give her a whiplash. "Yeah, yeah! Sounds exciting! Being up here is boring, when we could be at Hearthome kicking their gym leader's butt."

Fey rolled his eyes at his sister's haughtiness, but Vaden surprised him and nodded, agreeing to seeing a battle. In truth, Fey wanted to see it, too, but was a little nervous the two trainers might break something up here.

"Ummm," Nicolette mumbled, shrinking against the stares. "I kinda didn't bring my pokemon, heheh..."

"They're right there," Lyfa snickered, pointing to her belt. Nicolette paled and Fey wondered why she was trying to avoid battling.

Vanessa laughed and flicked some rose coloured hair out of her blue eyes. "C'mon, Nicky, don't be a spoilsport! Show us a really cool battle! You agree, right Growlithe?" Vanessa asked, and her fire pokemon barked in agreement, quite cutely, too.

The poor researcher seemed to be quite pressured, as everyone was staring at her. She sighed.

"...Fine. I blame peer pressure."

Fey laughed as Dan looked at her trainer's belt. "Since you only have three with you, let's make it a three on three battle." Nicolette nodded and Cynthia grinned, stepping up as a referee.

"This is a three on three battle at Spear Pillar between Dan Wallace of Hoenn and Nicolette Ashley of Sinnoh, no rotations, send out your pokemon!" The champion declared, and Dan released a Roserade, and Nicolette sent out Espy.

"BEGIN!"

"Midna!" Dan yelled, and Fey assumed it was Roserade's nickname, "Use magical leaf to start!" Fey heard a new loudness in Dan's voice that seemed a bit alien to him...Was it confidence?

"Espy, use agility double team to dodge," Nicolette commanded, and her eevee evolution nodded and with newfound speed, dodged the incoming leaves cleanly. Fey watched, excited to see who would prevail, as both pokemon seemed to be strong.

"Midna, use sludge bomb!" Dan commanded, and his Roserade held out her arm and toxic energy formed, shooting at Espy, who simply watched, emotionless.

"Espy, reflect, now!" Nicolette yelled, and Espy's eyes glowed and a wall of light energy appeared infront of the Espeon, cancelling out the sludge bomb. Fey watched and quickly figured out Nicolette's strategy-dodge, and tire out the enemy, and then attack. He had been watching her battles carefully and came together with a conclusion.

"Midna, use toxic, on Espy! Try to land a direct hit!" Dan told his pokemon, and Midna nodded and sent poison at Espy, who managed to avoid some of it with speed, but due to the abundance of the toxins, got poisoned, but not as badly as if it were to hit fully.

"Espy, use phsychic, now!"

Espy's eyes glowed purple and Midna began to grunt in pain as a huge amount of aching rolled over her, due to the supereffective move. She was smashed to the ground in physchic power. Espy's tails moved and Dan gritted his teeth.

"Midna, magical leaf! Go!"

Roserade shakily stood up after being pummeled, and held out her arm, sending a flying mass of sharp and pink glowing leaves at Espy. Nicolette watched as Espy got hit, but didn't seem to waver. Fey watched curiously.

"Why'd she just let Espy get hit like that?" Aura demanded.

Lyon shushed her, irritated. "Be quiet, and just watch the battle."

"Midna, magical leaf again!" Dan yelled, and his pokemon shot out many leaves at Nicolette's Espeon, who was hit head on by them all. She grinned.

"Now, Espy, unleash the secret Bide attack!"

Espy's whole body glowed bright pink and she leapt at Midna, twirling with powerful energy. Three times the damage she had taken slammed into Dan's Roserade, knocking her out, but Espy too fainted due to poison and the magical leaves. Both trainers recalled their pokemon and Aura wowed. Fey was seriously curious to see who would win.

Nicolette released her Aerodactyl, Aero, and Dan sent out a Flygon-one of Hoenn's stronger ground pokemon.

"Roxie, Dragon breath! On Aerodactyl!" Dan commanded, and his Flygon nodded and sent out a beam of blue and red energy at Aerodactyl, who barely evaded the strong dragon type move. Nicolette stared.

"Aero, use air cutter on Flygon, and then use crush grip," Nicolette commanded calmly, not seeming fazed over her pokemon's type disadvantage on the other pokemon at all. Aero sent sharp cutters of air, more powerful than gust and Wing attack, Fey had noted, and sent them spiraling at Flygon, who was lucky enough to dodge. Then, Aero's eyes glowed and Flygon cried out, being physchically crushed by Nicolette's pokemon.

"Roxie, use hyper beam!" Dan yelled, and Fey was surprised at the tone in his voice. He sounded...Excited...?

Dan's Flygon, still being crushed, sent a beam of white energy heading straight for Aero, who had to release Flygon to dodge. Roxie was free and stretched unhappily.

Maria, who was sitting next to Fey, looked at Dan and smiled. "He always gets less tense when he battles," she commented, and Fey nodded. "I can tell."

"Roxie, use dragon claw on Aero!" Dan commanded, voice loud and clear. His dragon pokemon flew up to Aero, claws glowing in dragon energy, and slashed the pokemon, sending Aero spiraling backwards. Nicolette quickly commanded her pokemon to use ancient power, which didn't do much damage but effectively got Roxie away, creating some helpful distance.

"Aero, use hyper beam!" Nicolette commanded.

"Roxie, use the same thing!" Dan yelled.

Both of the extremely powerful normal type attacks smashed into eachother, colliding, pushing. Then, the attack exploded, and smoke cleared to reveal that the attacks were evenly matched, and none of the pokemon had gotten hit, both were still in the air, flying. Dan smiled.

"Your a better strategist than Steven," he mumbled, and Fey raised an eyebrow.

Steven..? As in, Steven Stone..?

The Champion of Hoenn? Did Dan beat the Champion of Hoenn?

Did that mean Dan was the Champion of Hoenn?

Fey gaped as everyone put this together, except for Vaden, Cynthia, and the rest of the GTDS, who already seemed to know. Aura and Lyfa began screaming.

"I met two region Champions in a day!" Lyfa yelled, and she and Aura began to fangirl. Fey and Lyon sweatdropped.

"Aero, use flamethrower!" Nicolette said. Dan commanded Roxie to use dragon breath, and the attacks hit eachother, again colliding and pushing as none of the pokemon were willing to give up.

Suddenly, though, before either trainers could give out another command, Cynthia yelled in dismay,

"THE PLATES ARE GONE!"

Silence washed over the group, who looked over to see both of the plates were missing. Nicolette looked at Aero.

"Aero, go scout for anyone with a plate, alright? Come back if you find anything!"

Dan looked at Roxie. "You do the same thing, Roxie, keep an eye out for anyone with a plate with Aero. You see anything, you fight them for it, got it?" The Flygon nodded and both flying types soared off to look for any thieves.

"Do you think Team Galactic came while we were distracted with battling?" Fey asked Cynthia, worried as heck, and she nodded. Lyon looked down, and Cheryl, who had woken up a while ago, looked down from the edge of the summit.

"I don't see anyone," she called to them, and Cynthia's pale face turned tense. "I'm afraid it was Team Galactic, but they have already left the vicinity."

Aura and Lyfa held eachother, both looking nervous and terrified. Aero and Roxie came back to Dan and Nicolette, reporting nothing. Vanessa glared.

"I'm not wasting any time over here! Growlithe, let's go! We're searching for those goons!" She shouted, and her fire pokemon nodded. The two field detectives bounded off from the path to the summit.

Lyon looked back at the rosette. "Should we follow her?" He asked, as she went back into the mountain pass. Cynthia shook her head, eyes closed.

"She'll be fine. Vanessa is very strong. We know Team Galactic did this, but, how many plates do they have? And how did they know we would be here, with the plates?"

Everyone immediately quieted down, as Vaden took a step forward, green eyes cold. "We have a spy here," he said, voice impassive.

"And I think I know who it is."

All voices hushed. Vaden looked around, eyes settling on a certain blonde girl. Lyfa's eyes widened.

"What? It wasn't me, I swear! I never even knew about Team Galactic until we got here!" She said, reacting quickly to Vaden's stare. The black haired trainer blinked.

"Well, no one else could be the spy here. It makes the most sense to be you. You could have been lying about not knowing what Team Galactic was, now couldn't you?" Vaden retaliated, voice sharp and bitter. Lyfa glared.

"Are you accusing me of lying? How dare you!" She snapped, voice cracking. Cynthia's eyes squinted as she stepped infront of Lyfa before she could slap Vaden across the face.

"That is enough. I know there is no spy here. I can assure you. Stop fighting. Vanessa is searching for the Galactics right now, and we cannot afford to be arguing like petty children." Cynthia remarked, eyes cold. "We will figure this out, but for now, the GTDS must search as well and aide our comrade. We bid you farewell," she said, and beckoned Dan, Maria, and Vaden to follow. Dan and maria cast sorry looks to Fey and the others, and once the GTDS were gone, Lyfa began heaving and tearing.

"How could he suggest I told Team Galactic about that..?" She asked, shoulders leveling up and down as she burned in anger. Aura looked at her and realized this was not the time for the Campfire song reprise number 672.

"Don't worry," Lyon said. "The GTDS is just very serious, and Vaden was upset. You don't need to cry," he told Lyfa. Fey nodded.

"We believe you completely and fully about it," he added. She sniffled and got up, and Nicolette gave her a tissue, which she used to dry her eyes.

Aura put her arm around her and nodded, determined.

"Don't worry. We'll find Team Galactic and prove you innocent."


	17. Captured in Veilstone, sacked

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the seventeenth chapter of Sinnoh Quest! Gosh, I was super duper sad since I made this chapter, but accidentally deleted it! So I had to rewrite it. :( But here it is! Thanks for the reviews! I'm at 50 now, YAY! Enjoy~**

Lyoku Caraster kept inserting coins and pushing the button on the slots machine, doing that for about forty-five minutes while her travelling companion, Jason Ervek, went to go get his third badge from Maylene, the gym leader. It had been months without any inspiration, and Lyoku was almost considering giving up sketching. She took a break and headed over to the Veilstone Game Corner, and was busy losing all of her coins.

One bar...Three bars...One omore bar away from fifteen coins-

Cherry. Lyoku lost five coins.

The ebony haired girl cursed and pounded the machine with her fist. These things were rigged...

Suddenly, the glass doors to the Casino slammed open with an ecstatic Jason Ervek, practically dancing around, looking ready to pee his cargo pants. Lyoku twitched and turned around as the cobble badge was shoved into her face.

"I WON THE BATTLE! HAHAHAHAH!" Jason screeched, looking like a madman as he jumped around like he was on sugarhigh. Lyoku sighed, but had to admit, the boy had gotten considerably strong. His pokemon Terra and Sparky were now in their second evolutions, and he had captured a Buizel named Jet. This was his third badge, and he had finally regained his confidence after the heartbreaking loss at Orberugh.

"WOOOHOOO! I AM ON TOP OF THE WORLD!"

But that didn't stop him from being excessively annoying.

Lyoku sighed and checked her coinpurse for her very last two coins and inserted them inside the slots machine, then pressing the start button and pulling the lever as the dials began to glow and beep. Suddenly, a 7 appeared on the first lotto.

"Hey, a seven!" Jason exclaimed, peering over her shoulder.

Then another seven...

"OH MY GOSH, ANOTHER ONE!" Jason shouted, pointing, and then finally, the third lotto sounded, and a seven appeared...

right under the line to count it as a win.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lyoku screamed in anger, as she missed the seven thousand coin prize by a stinking centimeter. She shoved her coin purse inside of her pocket, fuming, and punched the machine in fury. Her fist turned red, but she shrugged it off as she got up and stomped out of the Casino. Jason laughed and followed.

And the last thing they saw were hints of blue hair and hideous spacesuits as they were knocked out and shoved in a burlap sack.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The five had returned to Hearthome City quickly, and arrived at about seven at night. It was late, so they decided to skip dinner and go up to get a good night's rest. Lyfa was still clearly upset, and didn't talk at all on the way back to the pokemon center. The three girls went into their room and Lyfa immediately sat on her bed and hugged her knees up to her chest.

"Lyfa? Are you still upset?" Nicolette asked, eyes giving away her concern. Lyfa glared at the wall.

"It's okay," Aura said, crawling over on the floor. "Vaden is just really serious. I think he would be suspicious of anyone new coming with us, and we believe that you didn't know about Team Galactic until today."

Lyfa sniffed sadly. "Thanks...But I was really caught off guard by that...You see, I used to live in Unova, and there was a group just like Team Galactic called Team Plasma there, and, when me and my parents were sailing here to visit my aunt, Team Plasma blew up the boat...My parents went missing and were never found, and I had to live with my aunt...So it stings to think someone would think I'm lying about a group that was so much like the one that killed my parents," she said, and tears formed in her red eyes.

"NOOOO!" Aura screeched, then ran around in circles, waving her arms above her head. "DOOOOON'T CRRRY!"

Lyfa suddenly giggled, and wiped her tears away. "Haha, thanks Aura, Nicole...I feel better now..."

And with that, the blonde haired girl stood up on the bed, aimed, and body slammed Aura to the ground as they began to rip at eachother and wrestle.

Nicolette sighed. Just when she was acting normal, too...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lyon was busy staring into the mirror in the bathroom, eyes boring into the reflections. Fey watched as suddenly, his emotionless and blank face turned back, and he began gasping for air and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" Fey asked, running over to Lyon. The brunette boy looked at him, and gulped.

"I know what's happening to me," Lyon said, gasping like a fish out of water. Fey watched as Lyon opened his mouth to talk.

"So, you know, that when I look into my reflection's eyes in the mirror, I end up going into my own mind and seeing memories that I've forgotten," Lyon said, and Fey nodded, recalling his friend telling him this when he confessed his secret. "Well, I recently saw something strange when I looked...I know who's been taking over...My body, I mean."

Fey looked at him, shocked. "Who? Did they erase your memory?"

"Yes, and no," Lyon said. "You see, a while back, a pokemon visited me in my sleep."

Fey shrugged. "Well, that's kinda weird, but alot of phsychic pokemon can do that," he noted. Lyon shook his head.

"It was a god, Fey...Arceus visited me in my sleep. I know it sounds crazy, but this was before I was posessed, I know, because I was looking into my memories..."

Fey nodded, a bit wary. It did sound crazy, but he had seen Lyon...like that before. He could believe this.

"Arceus said that Darkrai could help us defeat team Galactic, if it had a host body...He said Darkrai knew deep secrets of the lake trio, but he couldn't appear in front of humans...Darkrai needed a body...So I said I'd do it, and Darkrai implanted himself into me, right here, in this seal," Lyon said, pulling down the neck of his shirt down to reveal the symbol Fey had heard so much about from Lyon. It was like a black wing crest, but in the middle was an eye. Lyon let go of his sweater and sighed.

"So, Darkrai, you know, is now in my body, and, when implanting his power inside of me, accidentally wiped some of my memories, but then allowed me to go inside of my own mind to remember in consolation..." Lyon explained. "But, I can summon him with emotions. Now that I remember most of my memories, I can summon Darkrai to use my body, and take over...However, he lacks self control."

Fey nodded, in understanding.

"I think when I was getting used to Darkrai implanting himself, he accidentally took over with his immense power, because I couldn't control it yet, and that was when I went berserk and punched you in the stomach. I think Darkrai comes out...When I'm angry. But that's a theory. I can't summon him at will yet, and I'm afraid to, actually..."

Fey stared. "It's okay, Lyon-"

"No, it's not okay," Lyon sputtered, sighing. "Darkrai has given me horrible nightmares, even though he isn't trying to do...It's his power, taking over half of my mind...I can't sleep. I dream of everyone I know dead. My conscience knew that Darkrai wasn't my enemy, which is why he didn't appear when we were at the gym challenge in Eterna, but I can't rest knowing that there's a thing taking my mind and...altering it!" Lyon cried out, heaving. "I...I don't know if I can do this...Please, don't tell...Don't tell anyone."

Fey stared before putting his hand on the brunette's shoulder...And then he saw it.

As his friend turned to face him, he saw, that instead of Lyon's right eye being green, it was the crystal clear blue of the legendary nightmare pokemon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Bite harder, Growlithe. No mercy," Vanessa spat, as her puppy pokemon bit dow harder on the Grunt's leg. She had found the thief holding a huge sack, running from route 18, which connected Hearthome and Veilstone, pacing around. Her fire pokemon had quickly stopped him with a fiery bite to the leg. The aquamarine haired freak was tapping out, but not relinquishing his hold on the burlap sack he was clutching onto.

"I...I SWEAR! OOOOW! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOUR LOOKING FOR!" He yelled, and Vanessa scoffed.

"Then what is it? Mind opening the bag up for me to check?" She sneered, and he yelped in pain as Growlithe added scorching heat to the bite. Vanessa flipped her rose coloured hair back, eye shining.

As soon as the grunt released the sack, Growlithe let go of the Grunt's leg, a little bit of blood on his jaw. Vanessa snatched the quite heavy sack and kicked the grunt away, opening it up, expecting the plates.

Inside, she found a knocked out girl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The five had a large breakfast, and woken up a little later than usual, and prepared to go to Veilstone City. It was no use staying at Hearthome, when the third gym was at Veilstone. To Aura's displeasure, they weren't strong enough to be challenging Fantina, Hearthome City's gym leader. The five had decided to walk the small distance between the cities, and were heading south east to route 18. Lyon was lagging behind, looking tired and sleep deprived.

"Are you okay?" Nicolette asked, and he managed to nod, before looking the other direction and yawning.

Suddenly, a hiker ran up and dropped a strange, pink colored egg in Lyfa's hands and split.

"What the? HEY YOU, GET BACK HERE-"

"Lyfa, he's gone," Fey told her, and looked at the pink egg. It was entirely pig pink, except for a red dot at the top. Lyfa looked at it.

"Did he want me to take this?"

Aura shrugged. "Well, duh, I mean, he literally dropped it into your hands and ran off, at like, 100 mph, and stuff."

Nicolette chuckled, and the group began to walk further up, until seeing the admission room for leaving Hearthome. The five ran like heck as they imagined a shining, sparkling Veilstone city...

How wrong they would be.


	18. Torture of the Steel Blue

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the eighteenth chapter of Sinnoh Quest! Thank you all for the continuous reviews, I am so happy! I swear, if I didn't have that many reviews, I might have quit...SO THANK YOU ALL! I have a few OC's coming out next chapter...Who are they? NO ONE KNOWS, MWAHAHAHAH-**

**Lilia: Umm, what are you doing, Blue?**

**Le Me: WHAT THE HECK? WHO ARE YOU?**

**Lilia:Um, I'm one of your OC's that you always submit for SYOC stories, and the main characters of one of your stories, too...**

**Le me: ...Oh. Okay. Although I'm not really sure how you got here. ANYWAY...ENJOY! If you read this, then in a comment, leave how old you think I am! I wanna know!**

**Lilia:Mature.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Huh?" Aura said, as the five walked through route 18. They had already gotten through most of the trainers, and Aura was fiddling with her pokedex. "What?" Fey asked, grumpy. He had already heard Lyfa and Aura sing the theme song called Run Mikuru run, from a weird anime show called Haruhi Suzumiya, and then asked kindly what they were singing, which had made them blow up on the topic of the best anime in the world and saying how it was obviously The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and began talking about how hot a guy named Kyon was and...

To put it nicely, he was grumpy.

"It says here that Starly evolve at level fourteen! But Wishes is level twenty five! And he hasn't evolved yet! WHY?"

"Maybe he's slow," Fey commented, and immediately regretted it as Aura's fist landed on top of his head. He fell to the ground in pain.

"HMPH! Wishes is not slow. He's smart, and VERY fast-Wait...No, that didn't come out right..."

Nicolette sighed and brushed her hair out of her face as Lyfa began to sing the theme song to My little Pony. This was going to be a long day...She could tell. Nicolette grabbed the pokedex from Aura's hands and looked over Wishes' profile.

"Genius..." she muttered, and gave the pokedex back to Aura, who was still pummeling Fey into the ground. "Aura, he's holding an everstone."

"HUH?" The bluenette asked, eyes wide. "How did he get that?"

Nicolette shrugged and Lyon sighed. "Maybe he had a previous owner who gave it to him, or something, I dunno..."

Aura humphed and threw out Wishes' pokeball, and the Starly came out, chirping cheerfully. Aura tackled the poor bird and started to search him. Wishes screeched out and the rest of them watched as Aura began to grab his feathers and finally pulled out a tiny pebble-y thing, tossing it to the side and watching as light enveloped Wishes.

And then there were five and a Staravia.

Poor Wishes was dazed and extremely traumatized as Aura returned him and grinned. They continued walking, when Lyfa cried out in protest.

"HEYYY~! I stepped in something gross!" Everyone sighed except for Aura, and they looked over Lyfa's shoulder.

The blonde moved her boot to reveal a blob of blood.

They all screamed and Lyfa jumped into Aura's arms, who buckled to her knees, unable to support the other girl's weight. Nicolette sighed, eyes worried.

"I hope nothing bad happened..."

"Let's just move on," Lyon suggested. "It's not like a murder took place here, or something...Someone may have accidentally cut themselves on a branch or something. Or maybe a girl PMSed, or..."

"LYON, YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" Aura and Lyfa screamed, and started to whack him with their fists. He shouted as the two tsundere personality twins started to beat him up. Nicolette ran over and pried them off of him.

"Stop it. He's tired and probably had no idea what he was saying. Let's just follow Fey and move on." The researcher said firmly, and Fey sighed. At least one person here took him seriously.

The five quickly walked the rest of the distance to Veilstone and entered the admission room, showing their trainer's liscence.

"Hm...Fey Castor?" The officer said. Fey nodded.

"A girl with red hair was here and asked me to tell you when you came, if you and your group could meet up with her and the club thing, at Veilstone city department Store on the roof. Yes, that's all."

Fey nodded and thanked the officer.

"Who do you suppose the girl with red hair is? Maybe she's a secret admirer and wants a date!" Aura said, smiling devilishly. Lyfa shook her head, having turned regular now, due to her bipolar personality.

"If she was here for a date, then why would she ask to bring the rest of us with him?"

"I don't know!" Aura said, shrugging. "Maybe she's weird or messed up like that."

Fey sighed. "Well, before we meet up with the mystery person, we should check into a pokemon center," he reasoned. Reluctantly the girls nodded, and Nicolette and Lyon followed Fey to the west side of town. It took about fifteen minytes to get there, and by the time they had checked in, Lyfa and Aura were jumping in excitement.

"OMG LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

And with that, the girls were gone, Nicolette being dragged behind them.

Fey and Lyon sighed. "So, we should go to the top of the Department store...We can meet up with the girls later, right?" Lyon nodded and the two went up the manmade plateau and went inside the impressive, and air conditioned store.

They both gaped as they saw the wide variety of items scattered across shelves, and the clerks all over. It was packed, with many people running around and holding shopping carts. Fey wondered where his sister and friends were, but then brushed it off. He was sure they were fine...Wherever they were.

"We should take the elevator up to the roof," Lyon said, his voice sounding less drowsy. "The stairs might take a while, and we shouldn't keep the person waiting." Fey nodded, and the two boys started their ordeal...

Pushing their way through a crowd of females with shopping carts.

When they finally got to the elevator, both were panting and huffing after being jostled this way and that, and shoved over many different clothes racks. They pressed the elevator button frantically, hoping to escape the madhouse that was the first floor. The doors opened painfully slow and a few women walked out. They jumped inside and pressed the sixth floor before any rabid females could come inside.

"That was like hell in a form of shopping carts and hairspray," Fey muttered, and Lyon nodded in agreement. The top of the shaft showed them going up in the building, and finally, the doors opened and both boys breathed in relief.

The roof had practically no one there except for a group of people sitting on a table with a few drinks. Fey recognized the red hair and walked over, not surprised it was Vanessa and the rest of the GTDS.

"Ah! Fey, Lyon, glad you got my message!" Vanessa said, standing up. She was dragging along a moving sack with her, and the boys looked at her funny.

"Ummm...yeah...What's in the sack?" Lyon asked, staring as the burlap bag began thrashing. They jumped away as Vanessa lightly kicked it. "Well, I saw a Galactic grunt carrying it, and I thought it was the plates. However, I found a person inside, and she claimed to know you."

Cynthia nodded. "Vanessa, release the opening."

The rosette nodded and untied the knot over the opening and released her grip, and a very feminine 'ow!' came from the bag as a girl with black hair and maroon styled bangs crawled out, eyes adjusting to the sudden light.

"LYOKU? What the heck?"

"Ah," Vanessa said. "So she wasn't lying, she does know you guys."

Lyoku began steaming as she stood up, face red. "Why would I lie about something like that? Oh my god!"

Vaden stood up. "Many apologies. We did not recognize your voice, Lyoku, and we thought you might be dangerous."

Dan nodded, and Cynthia looked at Vaden. "You know her..?"

Vaden nodded, "She was one of them in Fey's group that helped to defeat some of the grunts in Orberugh. I didn't remember her voice very well, though, since she didn't talk to me." Lyoku glared.

"Well, why are the GTDS...Hey...Are you Cynthia?"

The Champion nodded. Lyoku rolled her eyes, not submittable to fangirling, very much. Cheryl listened as Cynthia explained to Lyoku about the end of the world and the plates, and all that stuff. Cheryl looked at Lyoku, and sweatdropped as the ebony haired girl snorted.

"So, why did they kidnap me and Jason, then?"

"They kidnapped Jason, too?" Fey asked, worried for his friend.

Cynthia looked at Lyoku. "I think it was perhaps to get information on the GTDS so they could disassemble us, somehow. I mean, you were told of some information about us, along with that Jason boy, correct?" She asked, and Lyoku nodded. Lyon spouted out questions.

"Is Jason alright?"

Lyoku looked at him and nodded. "Probably. You underestimate him, you know. He got way stronger and already beat Maylene. I think he even surpassed you two."

Both Lyon and Fey shushed, until Dan said, "Well, we didn't get the plates back yet, so we need you guys to help and keep looking. Also, we will search for Jason and aide you. Do not worry, but still take precautions."

"And," Maria said, "You have to take the girl."

And with that, the GTDS exited on Vaden's Gliscor and Cynthia's Staraptor, and shoved Lyoku to Lyon and Fey.

"So...Is now a good time for a renuion, or what?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After finding Lyfa, Aura, and Nicolette in the ladies department, Lyoku had been introduced to the tsundere hyper girl, and reunited with nicolette and Aura.

"OMG. I LOVE YOUR BANGS!" Lyfa yelled. "WE SHOULD BE BESTEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"

"Oh god..." Lyon mumbled, as Aura and Lyfa dragged Nicolette and Lyoku into the dressing rooms.

And with that, they waited, happy to see Lyoku again, but worried deep in their hearts for the brunette trainer still kidnapped by Team Galactic.


	19. Gray eyes that have seen too much

**A/N: This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the newest chapter of Sinnoh Quest! Keep guessing my age, although I won't tell you if you are wrong or correct. I am still expecting more guesses. I might not be able to post another chapter tomorrow, so this is just in case I can't. If I can, then luck you for getting two chapters in a day. Thanks for the reviews, it makes me happy!~ OMG, you know, I was breaking up recyclables and was using a pocket knife to cut the tape, and my bro was like, :Dont cut yourself. I don't think even you are dumb enough to do that. I was like, sure, and then I did it. I cutted myself and now it hurted to type. FAIL...I don't own anything but my OC's, please enjoy-**

**Lilia: Hey. Were you trying to do the AN without me?**

**Le me: Umm, of course not! You were just, like, not here, and-**

**Lilia: Suuuuree...Blue, you are a terrible liar. Seriously.**

**Le me: (hangs head) I know...Hey, err, I think I should get a new OC to help me with Author's notes.**

**Lilia: I don't think so...**

**Le me: What did you do to my other OC's..?**

**Lilia: Nothing. Just go to the story already. Heheh.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the pokemon center, Lyon and Fey where waiting for the girls to come back from shopping, then they could go and train. Lyfa and Aura had specifically stated that if they went to train without them, there would be hell to pay. Baaaaaad hell to pay.

"What pokemon are you using for the gym challenge?" Fey asked Lyon, who was shining his two badges.

"Probably Psyduck, since I haven't used him yet, and he could definitely use the training if he ever wants to evolve into a Golduck...What about you?" Lyon asked, as he put the forest badge down.

"Dunno," Fey replied, seeming a bit bummed. "I was thinking of using Inferno, but I already used him...Electro hasn't battled a gym yet...Maybe Royale?" He asked, looking at Lyon who sweatdropped.

"It's not my decision, don't look at me like that..."

Fey sighed and sunk into the armchair, feeling hopeless. "Well, there is no way I can use Inferno. And I mean none...I've used him for, like...alot of gym battles. And I mean alot."

"Two?"

Fey was about to snap back a retort when Lyfa suddenly slammed the door open, grinning her toothy smile. "WE'RE BACK!" She screamed, in case either Fey or Lyon had lost their hearing in the last fifteen minutes. Both trainers covered their ears and winced. Lyfa was wearing a blue dress with golden glitter all over the mess of ocean colored fabris. Fey found himself staring at her flowy blonde hair as she walked inside with...cargo..?

Lyfa dragged Lyoku through the doorway, and both Lyon and Feys' jaws dropped. She was wearing a dress. Not a dark, robe, emo dress, a red cocktail dress with white fishnet gloves and mascara duped around her thick eyelashes... They stared and burst out laughing, as an angry Lyoku kicked them both in the head.

"IT WAS AGAINST MY WILL, YOU DOPES!"

Lyfa giggled and Lyoku began to go on a rampage. Nicolette peered into the room timidly, while Aura stepped inside, wearing a deep green gown that Fey thought was way too mature for someone of her caliber.

"Umm, aren't you guys going to go and train..?"

Suddenly, everything stopped. Lyoku's hands froze against Fey's neck, Lyfa had stopped suddenly from her kneeling over with laughter position, Aura and Lyon were in mid-step as they ran from Lyoku, and then they scratched their heads.

"Oh yeah, heheh."

Lyoku snorted. "I don't want to train, since battling idn't my thing. You guys can go and kick wild pokemon's butts in route 18. I'll be here, waiting when you come back...I might go back to the game corner for some, eheh, gambling..."

"Okay then," Fey agreed, gasping as he choked after being released from the sketcher's death grip. Lyoku nodded and left the room hastily, arms crossed, and Lyon fell over with a sigh. He crawled over to the bed and sat up.

"Are you still tired?" Aura asked, sounding irritated.

He nodded, eyes almost closing, and she swatted him on the head. He closed his eyes.

"You won't ever be a pokemon master if you let sleep deprivation get to you!" Aura scolded. Fey sighed...

_Give him a break,_ he thought, sweatdropping, as his older sister continued to swat Lyon on the nose. Fey heard Nicolette walk into the room. "Umm, we should get going if you guys really want to train..."

"I agree-" Fey said, and was about to continue, when he saw why Nicolette had been hiding behind the door. Apparently, Lyoku wasn't the only one who had been dressed up against her will...

Nicolette wore a hot pink strapless cocktail minidress, and Fey gaped, immediately feeling blood rush up to her face. She was wearing a jacket over it, unzipped, and looked ready to die in the dress.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Lyfa cackled, and Aura did the same, the sparkly dresses making them look like the deranged good witches of oz. They seemed to be ecstatic that they made Lyoku and Nicolette wear girly clothes.

"I...I'm gonna change," the researcher said, and ran out of the room. Fey gulped.

"S...So on that note, shall we go and train..?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After waking up Lyon and waiting for the girls to change out of their ridiculous dresses, the group of five had travelled to route 18, where Aura was busy pummeling any bidoof in sight with Poewa, Wishes, Ripslash, and Bugsy all out at the same time for what she called, hard-core team trainathalon.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAH! YES, MY MINIONS! DEFEAT THOSE INFERIOR BIDOOF!"

"What's wrong with her?" Lyfa asked, staring with an eyebrow raised at the bluenette who was pracitcally going crazy.

_Like you should talk,_ Fey thought, as he trained all three of his pokemon at once. Royale was in the pond on the side, once in a while sticking his head in the water and throwing out a Magikarp to use water gun on and knock out. Inferno was busy frying some starly, and Electro was hunting down whatever he could find and paralyzing it before he went in for the kill-err, the knockout. Lyfa was busy doing dual training with Glace and Quil, having them go up in the sky, Glace on Quil's back, firing ice beams at any flying types to come near, and Quil qould go in for the second hit. Lyon was sleepily commanding his Psyduck to move boulders with confusion and have Machop break them, and Grotle to bite random things he found to toughen up his jaw, as well as Murkrow to go and look for shiny things. Fey wasn't sure looking for shiny things was going to help Murkrow, but he was Lyon's pokemon, so, y'know, his choice, right? All in all, they were busy grinding in the area, training vigorously.

Suddenly: "WHERE IS HE?" Came out from behind them, and immediately, all five trainers looked back, almost expecting to see Team Galactic, but relieved when they didn't.

There were three trainers walking by eachother, all being male. The one who spoke up seemed to be screaming in frustration. He wore a strange get up, which was a blue hawaiian shirt with white flowers, black swim shorts, and black sandals. He looked like a tourist and was frankly, acting a bit like one who was lost. His hair was dark brown, and his eyes were oceanic blue. He was tall for what he looked to be about fifteen, and about five nine to six feet.

"Brett, be quiet! We're lost-you screaming your head off won't help!" The second shot back, and this one seemed to be dressed a bit normally. His hair was black and his eyes were dark, and most of his bangs were covered by a white fedora hat, while his eyes were covered by Oakey sunglasses. He wore a vest over a black long sleeve shirt with a serpent on the front, and black jeans with a chain connected to his trainer belt. He had white gloves with kanjii on the top covering his hands and wore black and red sneakers. He looked to be about sixteen, and was shorter than the first one at about five six.

The last one, who was on the left end of their trio, grunted and said darklly, "Shut up, both of you, or I will send Alloy out here to castrate you both!" Fey shrunk back a bit, scared, although he seemed less flashy and the most normal out of all three. The vicious one had black hair-so dark it was almost purple, and green eyes. He wore black trousers and purple shoes, along with a long purple coat and go-goggles from Hoenn. He was about 5'8, and in the middle of the other two's heights, but still seemed to be the one they feared and both of them promptly shut up and kept walking, only then seeing the trainers in their way.

"Umm," Nicolette stammered as she walked up to the one in hawaiian clothes. "Are you guys lost? We could lend you our map for a few minutes, if you need," she offered, and the brunette laughed.

"Ah, yes we are! We've been wandering around looking for our friend who said he would be in Hearthome, but he wasn't there, so we wanted to go and look for him, just around the border of the city..."

"But we got lost," the second one, with the fedora hat said. "Bad."

The one with green eyes and the go-goggles walked up. "I'm Blair Stone of Hoenn, and these are my incompetent companions, Brett Pallister and Ace Jikokuten. We came here from Hoenn, looking for our friend, Dan Wallace...Crazy guy said he would be at Hearthome."

"Dan Wallace?" Fey asked, jumping up. Ace, who was the one with the white fedora hat, nodded.

"Yup, why? Have you seen him?"

Lyon nodded and Lyfa jumped up. "He was in Veilstone just an hour ago, but he flew off with his club," the blonde said, being careful not to reveal any information on the GTDS, just in case they didn't know. Lyfa, Aura, and Nicolette had heard about the other encounter with the GTDS from Lyon and Fey when Lyoku came back.

"I see," Blair said, sighing. "He must have forgotten about our meeting up at Hearhome...Thanks for the information. Your names?"

Fey stepped forward. "I'm Fey Castor, and that is my twin sister Aura Castor. Over there is Lyfa, the brunette is Lyon, and the one with pink eyes is Nicolette. Our other friend, Lyoku, is back at the pokemon center, since she doesn't like to watch us train."

Brett nodded. "Oh, okay...Do you guys know where Dan is heading next?"

Aura shrugged, efectively answering for the group.

"Greeeaaat..." Ace groaned, plopping himself down into a sitting position in the grass. "DAN, WHY DID YOU LIEEEEE?"

Blair promptly smacked him on the side of the head, and Ace shut up, huffing as he rubbed his temple. "Ace, you know that Dan is stressed lately. I wouldn't blame him for forgetting this. After all, he probably has bigger fish to fry."

Brett stared at Blair in horror. "FISH ARE MY FRIENDS!" He gasped, scooting away from Blair, who sighed, shaking his head. "Excuse these two, but could we borrow your map..?

Nicolette nodded and gave the stoic trainer the region map from her messenger bag. He unravelled it and studied it for a while before handing it back to her and nodding at Brett and Ace, who were sitting down on the ground.

"Come on, we're heading for Veilstone City. It's too late to go back to Hearthome, anyway."

Both of the other male trainers stood up, not arguing, even though it was only twelve thirty in the afternoon and it took half an hour to get back to Hearthome. They thanked them and left, going to the admission room.

"Well, Dan is more popular than I thought," Lyfa mumbled as she went on training Glace and Frost. Everyone nodded. Fey closed his eyes.

_That reminds me,_ he thought. _Of Jason...I hope that he's okay, and the GTDS finds him soon..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We'll ask you one more time," The cat-haired Galactic said, as Jason breathed raggedly, after taking many hits to the face. He was bound to a chair, and his hands and legs were tied up in thick knots of rope.

"Who are all of the members of the Galactic Take-Down Squad?"

"I don't know," Jason said, only for the man infront of him to slap him in the face again. The brutal smack echoed in the isolated room and the poor brunette trainer winced in pain as his cheek numbed.

Suddenly, the iron door squeaked open, and a grunt walked in.

"Co...Commander Saturn, the grunt who kidnapped the girl was defeated, and she was rescued by someone in the vicinty," he explained nervously. The blue haired commander grinned.

"It's fine. We have all the information we need right here, in this kid. And I have ways of getting him to talk..."


	20. HOLD YOUR PEANUTS!

**A/N: This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the...uh...I lost track of all of the chapters...Lilia?**

**Lilia: Twentieth chapter of Sinnoh Quest. How do you write so much? Do you have a life?**

**Le me: I have...alot of spare time...Enjoy. (Goes to sob in the corner)**

**Lilia: Blue over here doesn't own anything except for her OC's, and her tears, (snicker)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aura snored away silently, seeming peaceful...But on the inside, a war was raging inside of her head. A nightmare...

"Don't leave us," the bluenette mumbled, as a tear slowly leaked out of her shut eyes and she tossed and turned. "Please! DON'T GO-"

The lights flickered on as Aura sat up, sweaty and breathing harshly. Her eyes dilated to the brightness, and Lyoku stood by the light witch, face upturned into a strange look of confusion, annoyance, and somehow, sympathy.

"What's wrong, soul sister?" Lyfa asked, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It seemed everyone was sleeping until Lyoku turned on the lights, and was now awake.

"J-Just a nightmare, is all," Aura replied shakily, sniffling a little, and rubbing her red nose.

Nicolette yawned, blinking her bright pink eyes. "Well, are you okay? It sounded really bad, since you were screaming...And now your all pale and sweaty. What happened in there?"

Aura hugged her knees to her chest, feeling very icky. She shrugged, although lying, and Lyoku sighed, leaning against the wall. "You can talk about it, Aura. We won't judge you. Plus, it's best to get all of the stress from your system, since your battle is in two days, with Maylene. Wouldn't want you getting a breakdown during the battle."

Aura stared at the fabric of her yellow and orange rubber duckie pajamas. "In my nightmare..."

All three girls leaned in to hear Aura's delicate whisper.

"My father left me, Fey, and my mother."

Nicolette blinked, looking surprised. "H...Huh? What, is he...um, passed?"

Aura laughed a little at the silly idea. "No, my dad is alive. Well, I think he is...You see, he's the famous Wesley Castor of Orre. The impeccable strategist, known for wiping the floor with any challengers, that Wesley Castor."

"Oh," Lyfa mumbled.

"Well, I saw him last six years ago, when I was eight years old...And, I don't know what he's doing there...I have no idea if he has another family over there that he'll leave us for, and if he'll ever come back. Me and Fey...We're so in the dark. And when I left my mom, I knew in my heart I made a mistake to leave her, and be selfish and go on my journey...I left her all alone, like my father did."

"That's not true!" Lyfa said, blonde hair flopping as she shook her head in defiance. "I'm sure your father is faithful to your mother, and she understands that this is your life, and you get to do what you want with it."

Aura sighed, seeming exasperated. "I've heard that from Fey before...But how do I really know? I have no idea what kind of person my father is, so I can't be sure to trust him!"

A small silence was pushed over the three and Lyfa narrowed her eyes.

"I never knew my father very well, since he died at sea with my mom when I was young, but I know I love him. You should feel the same way about your dad, no matter how little you know about him. He's your family! Be glad you have some left!"

The bluenette and blonde stared at eachother heatedly for a few seconds before a very pale Nicolette coughed, looking nervous.

"I...I can't be here right now...Please excuse me," and with that, the researcher was gone.

Lyoku stared. "You two, calm down. Lyfa, we all know your hurting after you just revealed that incident. but don't take it out on Aura, either. Aura, be glad you have family, and just trust your father."

"Easier said than done," Aura mumbled, and stared at her pillow like she was about to cry.

Lyfa's features softened. "I...I'm sorry, Aura, I didn't mean to say that, I was just...I, I was...I mean..."

"It's okay," Aura replied through open sobs. Lyfa panicked and hugged Aura, who was trembling. Lyoku walked over and then looked around the room, wondering where Nicolette went.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was going to be sick.

Nicolette had taken cover in the bathroom, and sat down on the cold tiled floor, trying to block out anything they were saying by covering her ears desperately. Family...

_Family._

The word was so foreign, so alien, that she couldn't even say it. She had never had a family, or anyone who helped her along the way, besides maybe Professor Rowan. But he didn't count. Nicolette doubted he even really cared for her at all. He saw her as another nuisance, another burden to take care of for the good of others.

_Just another kid..._

Desperately she wanted to shove her secrets into the ground and then bury them in dirt, mud, and whatever could seal them away forever. If they found out, she would be toast. They would never want to see her face again, they would laugh and smile when she was burned to the ground and obliterated. They would laugh even though she had been their friend before, when they found out who she really was.

They were all the same.

So secrets needed to disappear into thin air.

With that, she would do anything for them to never know...For them to never have thought. She couldn't stand it if someone found out...They would act like the others had, the others who said that they would be by her side forever.

All of them were the same.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fey knocked at the girls' room door of the pokemon center, staring at Lyon, who shrugged. There was no known answer to why the girls had been in there for about two and a half hours. Fey and Lyon had already reserved seats at a restraunt for breakfast, and the clock was ticking away.

"HURRY UP!" Fey yelled, mostly inclined to his sister. To his surprise, Aura actually stuck her head out of the door, with a towel wrapped around her head and body. She was glaring.

"WE ARE GETTING READY, NOW HOLD YOUR PEANUTS AND WAIT OUTSIDE!"

The door slammed in Fey's face.

"Peanuts...?" Lyon questioned Fey, who shrugged. Even he didn't know what that meant. Loud banging came from inside, as well as the sound of manmade appliances tinkering around. Both of the boys looked at eachother and shrugged, still clueless.

And then the door opened, and Aura led the girls outside. They looked as normal as ever, strangely, and no makeovers or immense supplies of beauty products were slathered all over their faces...So why did it take so long to get ready?

"What were you guys doing?" Lyon grumbled, and Lyfa smirked her usual toothy...smirk.

"Looking our best after a cry-fest last night, duh! OMG, we were watching, a, super sad chick flick, and it was super sad and stuff."

Fey decided he wanted to hear no more of the chick flick, and walked ahead. Little did he know, Lyoku was nodding at Lyfa for a good cover up.

"What's wrong?" Lyon asked Nicolette, who was obviously not herself. She was wearing an over-sized hoodie and jeans, as well as old sneakers with worn laces. She shook her head and he walked ahead, taking the message.

"Maybe she's PMSing?" Fey whispered to Lyon, who looked at him like he was crazy. Aura raised an eyebrow and they shook their heads.

"NOTHING!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a huge breakfast of waffles, waffles, waffles, and syrup (lots of it, to Aura,)the six members made thier way to route 18 for training. However, they were sropped abruptly when Aura saw a flyer and halted them, after reading its contents and screaming in pure excitement, having recovered greatly from the night before.

"IT'S A BATTLE TOURNAMENT HOSTED BY MAYLENE AT HER GYM! THE PRIZE IS THE FIRST BATTLE AGAINST HER FOR THE COBBLE BADGE!"

"S...So it's a tournament of battling to decide who gets to go against her for battling, and get the cobble badge?" Lyfa asked, curious. Aura nodded vigorously, blue ponytail flying up and down. Lyoku snorted.

"It doesn't sound so bad, but what if we don't want to battle Maylene for the badge?"

Aura looked over the poster again. "Then I guess its just for fun, really. There is no, consolation thingy, for those who don't want to go against Maylene in the end."

"And if we don't succed in the tournament?" Lyon asked, eye raised.

"Then we have to do the whole gym challenge and battle her in a quadruple battle," Aura concluded. Fey weighed the options.

"It sounds like more work. I mean, we all have to get the cobble badge, so why would we do a tournament so just one of us can battle Maylene? Even worse, we might not win the tournament and we'd have to fight Maylene later and take the gym challenge, too."

Aura shook her head. "It's a double battle. So we have to pair up in teams, and then go and battle in the tournament. The winners get to go and battle Maylene in a double battle. Sounds fun! C'mon, it'll also be great training for us, if none of us get to the finals. I mean, then we have some stronger pokemon to face Maylene with! It's a win-win!"

Lyfa looked at Aura, and then nodded slowly. "I guess...Let's do it then! HUUUURRRAY!"

The two boys sighed, but then Lyfa and Aura glared so hard that if looks could kill, they'd be dead ten times over. They put their hands infront of them, looking defensive. "Okay, okay!"

"!" Aura screamed, and jumped on Lyfa's back. The two began to run around in circles like deranged chickens. Lyoku twitched.

"But, what are the teams going to be, then? I think I want to compete...But then we only have five people."

Nicolette zipped up her hoodie and shivered.

"HEY! IDEA!" Lyfa called, as she gave Aura a piggy-back ride. "HAVE NICOLE BE IN THE TOURNAMENT! C'MON, NICKY!"

Lyoku looked at Nicolette, who hung her head. "Okay," she said quietly, and Lyfa and Aura cheered like phsychos as they continued to run, until Lyfa fell and Aura was sent tumbling into the grass.

"We need to meet at the Veilstone gym, according to the flyer," Fey read, and Lyoku and Nicolette stood up, following Lyon as they began walking to the gym, Lyfa and Aura running around trying to catch up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Names of competitors in the tournament?"

Lyon spoke up. "Fey and Aura Castor, Lyon Vodzack, Nicolette Ashley, Lyoku caraster, and Lyfa Cascade."

"HEY! WHY IS MY NAME LAST?" Lyfa complained, and Lyoku shoved her head away from the front desk. A receptionist was busy taking all of the teams down on her clipboard in preperation for the tournament.

"Which are in tag teams together?" The lady asked. Suddenly, a pink haired girl walked in from behind the desk, through a back door. She had short pink hair in a cute, girlish bob, and wore blue and black workout clothes. Her eyes were bright pink to match her hair and a band-aid was strapped over her nose. "Tanya!" She scolded, and the six gaped at the sight of the gym leader Maylene.

"Y-Yes, Maylene-sama! How can I help you?"

Maylene put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "The teams are random, remember? The challengers don't get to choose their teams!" Tanya nodded, muttering a sorry, and looked over to Fey and the others.

"Well, according to Maylene-sama, I have no choice but to put you all in random teams...I'm sorry. Go wait in the bleachers," she said, and the dejected group walked over to the spectator's seats in dismay.

"NOOOO! We can't be in teams of our choices!" Aura complained, and Lyon nodded, seeming a bit disrupted at the fact. Fey felt nervous...He never was that good at impromptu battling...with strangers. Lyoku seemed totally calm about this, and was sure of herself. Nicolette was busy hiding in her hoodie, and Fey couldn't help but wonder if he was actually right, and she was...Y'know...

Suddenly, the untercom on the front of the gym squeaked and all the challengers-which were ALOT, turned their attention to the intercom, where Maylene's voice was beginning to speak.

"HELLO, CHALLENGERS! MY NAME IS MAYLENE, AND I AM THE GYM LEADER OF VEILSTONE, WHO USES FIGHTING TYPES. THIS TOURNAMENT IS TO DECIDE WHO ARE THE LUCKY PAIR WHO ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO GET THROUGH THIS TEAMWORK CHALLENGE AND HAVE A CHANCE TO WIN THE COBBLE BADGE FROM ME, WITHOUT TAKING THE GYM CHALLENGE FIRST...AHEM, ANYWAY, WE HAVE A PERFECT NUMBER OF YOU ALL, AND WE WILL TELL YOU NOW THE ARRANGED TEAMS TODAY. HERE GOES..."

Fey listened as Maylene began to call up trainers who were paired up together. About halfway, Lyfa was paired up with Lyoku, and the two gaped as they made their way up to the front of the gym as a pair. Fey cursed them for their luck, and Nicolette was called to be with some stoic and emo looking boy who was glaring at the floor. Aura was paired up with a boy with blue hair and eyes, and Lyon was called up to be with a young kid with a Pikachu, and Fey listened as he heard his name.

"Cobalt Crystal and Fey Castor!"

Fey looked up to see a girl with midnight blue hair and cerulean eyes, about his age, wearing a strange blue, silk dress with angellic white feathers over the neck stand up. She was as light as a feather when she stood up, and Fey got his courage together and followed her to the front of the stage. She nodded at him as they met eachother by the rest of the pairs.

"Hi, my name is Fey Castor," he said, and Cobalt smiled at him and curtsied.

"My name is Cobalt Crystal, and I am fourteen years of age. It is a great pleasure to meet you, Fey Castor."

Fey was kind of wary of her strange, formal speech, but other than that, she seemed extremely polite and nice. "So, what pokemon do you use?"

"Me?" Cobalt asked, voice fluffy like sitting on a cloud. "To be honest, I do prefer flying and water types. What about you, Fey?"

The orange haired trainer showed off his three pokemon, Inferno, Electro, and Royale. Cobalt gaped at Royale, eyes starry as she admired the dragon-type serpent in shock. She showed him her Unova pokemon Swanna, and her Wingull, both great pokemon for a fighting type challenge.

"COMPETITORS, WE NOW HAVE THE FIRST MATCHUPS AND BATTLES FOR THE TOURNAMENTS," The intercom said. Cheers resounded as Maylene began speaking again. "WE HAVE THREE BATTLEFIELDS OPEN, SO SIX PAIRS SHALL BE BATTLING AT ONCE. THE FIRST THREE ARE, CHESTER AND DAVIS VS. KATTY AND FAITH, TINA AND BAILEY VS. SAM AND RYLEY, AND AURA AND ZEST VERSUS SHIRLEY AND PETE."

Cobalt looked at Aura and Zest, and smiled dreamily. "That is my brother, Fey, and his name is Zest," she said. Fey gaped.

"That's my sister, Aura! We're twins!"

Cobalt nodded. "Ah, me and my brother Zest are twins as well! What a coincidence we were paired up in this fashion!"

Fey and Cobalt watched as Aura and Zest walked over to the third battlefield, facing their opponents. Aura released Wishes, and Zest sent out his Sycther. On the other side of the arena stood th fat evolved form of Bidoof, Bibarel, and a Croagunk, a pokemon Fey had to scan with his pokedex to identify. Once he saw the Bibarel, though, Fey knew the other trainers were toast from the murderous glint in Aura's black eyes.

Once the referee blew his whistle, Aura and Zest siezed the first move.

"WISHES, POWN THAT HORRIBLE, UGLY BEAVER THING WITH AIR CUTTER, THEN FOLLOW UP WITH THE SECRET MOVE, AERIAL ACE-wait, now it's not a secret," she said, but then started to laugh like a physchotic idiot. Wishes sent three air cutters that smashed into Bibarel's stomach, and then slashed at him in the air. Bibarel was sent toppling over, crying out as he couldn't get up. Pathetic.

Zest rolled his eyes at Aura, who was still cackling, and then commanded his sycther to use slash on Croagunk. The move landed with a critical hit, sending Croagunk flying back several feet, sustaining plenty of damage.

"Wow, your brother is strong," Fey remarked, watching as another hit was landed before Croagunk's trainer could even utter his first command. Cobalt nodded.

"Thank you, your sister, she is very..."

Aura was busy rolling around laughing as Wishes pummeled Bibarel.

"Unique. I fathom she dislikes Bibarel and Bidoof?"

"In a nutshell," Fey replied, grinning at his sister's amusing antics.

After the battle was done, and Zest and Aura had creamed the Bibarel and Croagunk, they returned their pokemon and their faces came up on the monitor in the front of the gym under the words, WINNER. Their profiles were sent to the top of the monitor that read, ADVANCING TO THE SECOND ROUND. Fey smiled at his sister's profile, where her face was emotionless and mature...

What a lie.

And as he and Cobalt's names were called, and they stepped up to face their opponents, Fey couldn't help but feel excited as the two sent out their pokemon and the referee blew the whistle.


	21. The third Challenge of Fight

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the twenty first chapter of Sinnoh Quest! YAYNESS! Cue the memorial party!**

**Lilia: (blows a kazoo)**

**Le me: Thank you...Ahem, now, I would like to thank every single one of you for reviewing, and it is because of all of you that I am where I am today, and so is this story-**

**Lilia: Shuddup and roll the story.**

**Le me: How...How mean...I don't own anything...Uwaaaah!**

The referee blew his whistle and the two girls on the other side of the battlefield sent out their Krokorok and Oshawott. Fey threw out Royale without any hesitation and Cobalt released her Swanna.

"Krokorok, use mud shot, on Gyrados!" The first girl said, braids bouncing up and down as she moved her head. The huge, brown alligator nodded, arms crossed defiantly, but shot a blast of earthy mud at Royale.

"Royale, send it back with water gun!" Fey commanded. Royale shot a blast of water at the mud before it could hit him, sending both the mud shot and water gun at Krokorok, landing a powerful hit. The other girl glared at Fey.

"Oshawott, use ice beam on Gyrados! Be sure to hit it hard!"

Fey nearly rolled his eyes at the puny ice attack coming from the Unova water starter pokemon. "Royale, dragon-rage on Oshawott!" Royale charged up a beam of dragon power. Yesterday on Route 18, Royale had finally perfected this move. Fey's Gyrados sent the blast of energy at Oshawott, hitting the pokemon square in the chest. It whimpered as the attack landed a direct hit.

"Swanna, please use the attack called aerial ace, on Krokorok," Cobalt commanded calmly, and poise as ever. Swanna nodded and gracefully flew up in the air, sending blue fury cutters at Krokorok, who was unable to dodge in time as aerial ace was one of the fastest flying type moves. "Now, water gun!" Cobalt yelled, voice suddenly sounding very confident, and Swanna unleashed a huge amount of water at Krokorok, knocking him out with the super-effective move. The first girl returned him, and the second paled, but continued on.

"Oshawott, razor-shell on Swanna! C'mon!" The second little girls said. Cobalt looked at her bird pokemon, and Swanna dodged the attack like no big-deal.

"Now, Royale, use dragon-rage on Oshawott!" Fey yelled, and Royale complied, easily summoning the dragon energy and blasting it at Oshawott while Swanna dodged the incoming shell attacks. The referee blew his whistle as the little girl returned her starter pokemon, looking a bit sad, but smiled as Fey flashed her a thumbs up for her battle. Cobalt smiled at him, blushing. He looked at her and she faltered.

"Something wrong?" Fey asked, looking confused. Cobalt put a hand to her heart, face turning redder by the second.

"My..My heart...It feels very strange all of a sudden...I...I...I feel very confused right now..." Cobalt stammered, blushing even harder as Fey leaned in to her, black eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay, Cobalt?"

She put her hands to her face to cover her cheeks. "I...I am fine, Fey, thank you for asking...I, I appreciate it. Shall we go and converse with out siblings of our recent victories?" Cobalt asked, gulping. Fey raised an eyebrow as he brought his face farther away from hers, seeing she seemed to be okay now. He heard her sigh a bit, but ignored it. "Sure."

The two walked over to Zest and Aura, who were busy bickering over what pokemon to use for their next battle.

"I WANNA USE RIPSLASH OR POEWA, NOT BUGSY!" Aura screamed at him. The bluenette trainer twitched.

"A better choice would be Bugsy, who has a diverse amount of skills. WHY DO YOU WANT TO USE YOUR CRANIDOS?" Zest screamed back. Fey twitched. They were like a match made in heaven...Seriously. Fey grinned as he waved to his sister, and she ran over and hugged him tightly.

"THIS GUY'S BEING A JERKFACE!"

Fey looked at Zest, who was twitching and mouthed an apology. Cobalt walked over to him and smiled, eyes wide. "Hello, brother dearest. How was your battle, which I saw you were in, victorious?" Zest smiled at Cobalt. "Fine, my sister, and I saw the battle in which you won with Swanna. Impressive, I must say-" Zest was about to go on when he saw Aura mouthing his words mockingly. He balled his fists in anger.

"TEME-"

"Huh? Did I just hear japanese?" Fey asked, and Zest coughed, flicking some hair back from his forehead. "No, please disregard that piece of foul language I just said. Please forgive me." Aura was mocking him again, but he seemed to ignore her. Fey sweatdropped and Cobalt looked at the battlefield.

"Wow, those two trainers battling on the third field are quite impressive," she said, smiling. Fey peeked over and saw Nicolette and the emo kid dressed in black with pale skin obliterating a Duskull and Hitmonchan with Espy and a Blaziken. Aura peeked over Fey's shoulder and grinned. "We know her! She's Fey's secret crush-"

Fey slapped a hand over Aura's mouth. She glared and he shook his head. "Nothing," Fey said, smiling innocently. Cobalt narrowed her eyes at Nicolette, glaring.

LOVE-RIVAL LOVE-RIVAL LOVE-RIVAL!

The blue eyed feather-dressed girl gritted her teeth and walked back to Fey, putting a smile on her face. "Ah, Fey, I believe we should go over there and perhaps, discuss our next pokemon to go into battle with?" Fey nodded and the two waved goodbye to Zest and Aura, who were arguing as usual. They sat on the bleachers and then chose Wingull and Electro to battle next. Soon, Lyfa and Lyoku were called up to battle a boy and a girl. Fey watched and explained to Cobalt that he knew them as well. He did not notice her looking away sadly.

Lyoku sent out Knight the Luxio and Lyfa sent out Glace. Their opponents were a Golbat and a Gloom.

"Knight, use spark and bite on Crobat!" Lyoku commanded, and Knight dashed towards Golbat, fur dancing with electricity, and then chomped down on the bat pokemon's side, hard. Golbat cried out in agony as the one move knocked him out effectively, due to the supereffective advantage.

"Gloom, poison-powder on Glaceon!"

Lyfa smirked. "Glace, twirl through it and get close, then use frost breath!"

As the puff of purple pwders shimmered through the air at Glace, the eevee evolution twirled beautifully and shook off all the dust, then got close to Gloom and sent frost breath at her, hitting Gloom directly.

"Now, finish it up with ice beam!" Lyfa cried out, excited, and her pokemon froze Gloom in an ice cube with the next attack, knocking her out and winning the battle along with Knight. Lyfa cheered and high-fived Lyoku as their name's appeared on the monitors. They walked back, and right after that, was Lyon and the girl with the Pikchu. He looked a bit embarassed as she held his hand and began to skip, and sped uup his walking as they got to the battlefield, and their opponents laughed.

The referee blew his whistle and the little girl surprisingly sent out a Raichu, inappropriately named Pippy. Lyon sighed and sent out Grotle, and the opponents, a boy and a girl, sent out a Ponyta and Cubchoo.

"Ponyta, use ember on Grotle!" The girl called out, and her horse pokemon sent flames at Grotle. Lyon watched as suddenly, the little girl commanded her Raichu to use protect in front of Grotle, saving him from a powerful super-effective hit. Lyon blushed, humiliated, and the opponents laughed even though their attacks hadn't gotten through.

"That's it," he mumbled. "Grotle, use withdraw for defense!"

The little girl smiled. "Pippy, use thunder wave on both enemy people at the same time!"

And so Pippy did.

The powerful Raichu summoned a massive amount of electricity, paralyzing both pokemon at the same time while Lyon gaped, cheeks burning in humiliation. The little girl knocked Ponyta out with two thundershocks and Cubchoo out with a thunder. She giggled as the ref blew his whistle and her and Lyon's profiles came up on the monitors. Fey burst out laughing. Cobalt giggled as Lyon steamed and walked away with the pikachu fanatic, who was skipping along merrily with Pippy over her shoulder.

next was a bunch of people Fey didn't know, battling crazily. Soon, Maylene's voice came from the intercom.

"ATTENTION, ALL OF YOU PEOPLE. WE HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST ROUNF AND NOW, FIFTY PAIRS OF TRAINERS ARE LEFT. WE ARE MAKING THE NEW BATTLES NOW...OKAY, THE FIRST THREE ARE KIDD AND NICOLETTE VERSUS BLANKY AND SMITH, TERRA AND OPAL VERSUS DAVEY AND JOY, AND FEY AND COBALT VERSUS ZEST AND AURA."

Cobalt and Fey looked at eachother, surprised at the coincidence in which they would fight their twin siblings...Do or die. They saw Zest and Aura stop arguing to look at the intercom in disbelief, never the less hurrying to the third battlefield. Cobalt and Fey hopped down from the bleachers and took their places at the trainer's stand as the referee explained the rules and blew his whistle.

I won't take it easy on you," Zest called to Cobalt. She smiled.

"Good."

Fey released Electro and Cobalt sent out Wingull. Aura had Ripslash out, eyes narrowed in determination, and Zest had called out his Scolipede, a centipede-like pokemon from Unova.

"Scolipede, start things off sludge bomb, on Wingull!" Zest called out. Scolipede opened his pincers over his mouth and sent a ball of toxic energy at Wingull, who barely dodged. Cobalt narrowed her icy blue eyes.

"Wingull, air cutter on Scolipede, then water gun on Cranidos," Cobalt commanded coolly, and Wingull obeyed, sending sharp air cutters at Scolipede, who barely dodged. Wingull sent a blast of water at Ripslash, but Scolipede jumped infront of Aura's beloved Cranidos, and used protect just in time, due to Zest's orders. Aura nodded at him.

"Ripslash, use flamethrower on Electro!" Aura commanded, and obediantly, Ripslash fired the blast of flames at Electro, who managed to dodge by so little, the flames licked his black fur coat. Electro glared at Ripslash, who stood there, looking determined to defeat him.

"Ripslash, use rock slide on Wingull!" Aura said, and a bit begrudging, Ripslash summoned blue aura that made rocks tumble down on Wingull for a perfect and unevadeable hit. The poor seagull pokemon was heard crooning as she got up from the rocks and manage to get back in the air again. Fey glared at his sister, who smirked.

"Electro, spark-quick attack combo on Scolipede!" Fey yelled.

"Not so fast, Scolipede, send Luxio back with gyro ball!" Zest yelled, and Scolipede formed a sphere of grey matter that smashed into Electro, dissolving the electricity and momentum from the attack and harming the Luxio, sending him skidding back onto the arena. Fey stared in horror as Aura smirked at him triumphantly.

That fired him up...Bad.

"Electro, get back up and use spark again! On Scolipede's mouth!"

Before any of the other three trainers had time to react, Electro was bounding towards Scolipede, and smashed into his mouth with electricity, paralyzing the centipede pokemon. Fey smirked, and pointed at Ripslash. "Now, quick attack on Ripslash!"

"No, Ripslash, don't do anything! Electro still has electricity on it's fur! You'll be paralyzed!" Aura cried out, but her pokemon was too prideful and headbutted Electro, thus becoming paralyzed. Cobalt gaped, eyes filled with admiration.

_Ah, Fey-sama...He's so cool..._ Cobalt thought dreamily. _He took advantage of Ripslash's pride and used it to gain a strategy!_

"Ready?" Fey asked Cobalt, who immediately snapped out of it as she looked into his black eyes. She nodded and blushed.

"Wingull, water gun on Ripslash!"

"Electro, spark on Scolipede!"

Wingull's attack hit Ripslash dead on, since the poor cranidos had no way of dodging due to his paralysis. The same went for Zest's Scolipede, and both pokemon were knocked out after the long battle. Both Aura and Zest gaped as the referee blew his whistle, announcing Fey and Cobalt's victory. Their profiles went up on the monitor and the spectators cheered, and all trainers recalled their pokemon. Aura walked up to Fey and poked him.

"Just so you know, I was taking it easy on you," she mumbled, and Fey laughed. She grinned. "Good job, you butt-monkey," she said, and tackled him in a hug. Cobalt was staring at the two twins, blushing as she thought,

_He will be mine..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fey and Cobalt watched as Nicolette's battle droned on and on. Her partner, Kidd, was using a Medicham, and Nicolette herself was commanding Aero, but her opponents kept healing themselves with synthesis, due to both pokemon being grass types-an Ivysaur and a Bellsprout. Annoying, much?

"S...So, is Nicolette Fey-sama's girlfriend?" Cobalt asked, blushing her head of. Her pale skin was turning nie shades of red and pink, and Fey himself felt blood rise to his cheeks as he shook his head no vigorously.

"N-N-Nooo! Me and Nicolette are just friends, Cobalt..." Fey replied, stuttering nervously. He scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable with the question. "Why ask such a thing?"

Cobalt reddened and looked down. "No reason...I think you did a wonderful job back at the battle, using Ripslash's prideful nature to our advantage...Thank you very much, since another rock slide attack and my dear Wingull would have been a goner..." Cobalt said, poking her fingers together nervously. He relaxed, feeling less tense now, and nodded.

"What are friends for?" Fey asked. Cobalt's face lit up like a christmas tree...on...Christmas.

"You consider me your friend, Fey-sama? I am so moved...Thank you very much," she said, and her ears turned red too. Fey was a little confused to why she kept on blushing, but shrugged it off. "Your welcome, and of course," he replied politely. She smiled and looked away, watching Kidd finally take out Bellsprout, and Nicolette knock Ivysaur out. The referee blew his whistle and the match went to the two emo-looking kids.

Fey smiled at Nicolette, hoping she would see and maybe feel better. Cobalt noticed and then turned angry, feeling jealous, watching her fey-sama stare at another girl like that...

Lyon and Katy, the pikachu fanatic, stepped up as their names were called to the second battlefield. The audience was laughing as he walked up, and Fey could practically see the twitch in Lyon's eye. He was a bit nervous...If people kept on laughing, Lyon might go berserk, since anger triggered darkrai...But he relaxed as Lyon took a deep breath and sent out Machop when the whistle was blown, along with Pokey, Katy's pichu. The opponents were a wartortle and Cleffa.

"Wartortle, use rapid spin on Machop!" The first girl yelled, and her Wartortle went inside it's shell and began to spin, shpooting at machop.

"Machop, use karate chop and stop the shell from moving when it gets close...Then use sky-uppercut to send the shell back where it came from!" Lyon commanded, and Machop nodded, concentrating. When Wartortle's shell got close to the fighting-type, Machop smacked it with karate chop, effectively stopping it from moving any further. Then, he picked it up and chucked it in the air, and when it came down, kicked it to the other side of the arena. Wartortle's limbs came out of the holes in the shells to reveal he had fainted from the fighting type's strength. The girl gasped and nodded at the second trainer, who looked at his Cleffa.

"Cleffa, use meteor mash, on Pichu!" He commanded. Katy laughed.

"No! Pokey, use thunder wave and stop it from getting close, gooo!" Katy exclaimed, and Pokey the Pichu's cheeks lit up, sparking, and the electricity in the atmosphere charged up as the meteors were stopped in mid-air.

"Now, use volt-tackle and send the rocks back at the silly Cleffa!" Katy commanded. Pokey nodded and charged up, then raced over to Cleffa, using volt-tackle and then getting up, making the electricity hurl the rocks at Cleffa, knocking her our on contact. Everyone gaped as Katy squealed, after doing some really genius battling at six and three quarters years of age. The referee gaped as he blew his whistle, jaw dropped. Everyone returned their pokemon and Katy skipped off with Lyon again.

Fey gaped, eye twitching.

He needed a battle with that kid later.

**Haha, the 21st chapter is done! Thanks for reviews, appreciates it. Heh. Anyone who can tell me who Cobalt's lovestruck personality is based on gets a virtual cookie!**


	22. Cobalt, the new Juvia

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the next chapter of Sinnoh Quest. The answer was...She is acting like Juvia from Fairy tail! wih the fey-sama and whatnot. :3 Anyway, virtual cookie to HeadMageMai who tried and guessed! Yayz! Bad news:I might not be able to update as frequently since some of my relatives are coming over and we have to spend some time together, sorry. But thanks for the reviews and keep reading!**

**Ps...To FlashRadar5 and HeadMageMai, keep updating, and I will, too! Love your stories!**

**Lilia: Blue doesn't own any pokemon, just OC's.**

**Le me: Good job! Enjoy the story!**

"ALRIGHT, GUYS! THE SECOND ROUND IS DONE AND WE HAVE TWENTY FIVE PAIRS! ONE WILL BE COMPETING AGAINST OUR RECEPTIONISTS, TANYA AND KIYA! FOR OUR FIRST BATTLES, WE HAVE LYON AND KATY VERSUS BIFF AND DOUGLAS, MARIANNETTE AND KYADEE VERSUS SAMUEL AND REYN, AND BELLE AND SUGAR VERSUS THORN AND ROSE!" Maylene called through the intercom. The mentioned trainers walked up to their respective battlefields. Fey watched Lyon and Katy take their places infront of a biker chick and a biker guy.

The referee blew his whistle and Lyon sent out Murkrow, and Katy sent out Pippy. The bikers sent out Magnemite and Magneton. Fey saw Lyon's face look exasperated.

"Murkrow, use scary-face and lower both of their speed!" Lyon commanded, and Murkrow used dark energy to bring forth a shadow of his beak and red eyes that effectively scared the heck out of both Magnemite and Magneton. They were hesitant and Katy took advantage of this.

"Pippy, use dig and quick attack!" Katy yelled, and Pippy dug a hole under the ground while both electric types were too busy cringing in fear of Murkrow. Pippy came out of the ground using quick attack and delivered the powerful and supereffective move at Magneton. It hit perferctly, smashing into the other electric type.

"Magneton, use metal sound!" The male biker said, looking flustered. The pokemon got up and screeched a loud, painful eruption that reminded Fey of nails on a chalkboard and rocks on a window. Pippy and Murkrow cringed as Fey saw them falter a little bit, looking very effected by the sound created by the electric type enemy.

"Magnemite, use this chance and attack using thundershock on Murkrow!" The female biker commanded, and the pokemon nodded, glowing in electricity. It squeezed it's eye shut and a blast of lightning slammed into Murkrow, dealing great damage due to lowered defense as well as the super-effectiveness of the move.

"Murkrow, use fake out on Magneton!" Lyon called, and Murkrow disappeared in a column of black and purple energy, reappearing next to Magneton and attacking. Lyon was getting desperate with the type disadvantage, and could only hope the move would make Magneton flinch. Luckily, the move did what it was supposed to and the electric type cringed, letting Katy attack.

"Pippy, use thunder wave on both enemies, now!" Katy yelled, and Pippy the Raichu leaped up, sending sparks flowing from his cheeks. The energy slammed into both Magneton and Magnemite, and they fell to the ground, paralyzed after thunder wave and unable to levitate up. Katy and Lyon nodded.

"Murkrow, faint attack on Magneton."

"Pippy, finish it with dig on Magnemite!"

Murkrow was gone in a flash and jumped out of nowhere, attacking Magneton again and again with his beak and talons, finnaly smashing it into the dirt of the battlefield and knocking it out. Pippy had disappeared under the ground and then burrowed out of his hole, slamming as he spiraled into Magnemite, landing a powerful move that knocked it out fully. The referee blew his whistle and the bikers returned their pokemon. Lyon and Katy's pofiles went up in the winners of the third round, and went up to the side that said, advancing to the fourth round. They nodded at their opponents before leaving the battlefield. Lyon walked over to Fey and Cobalt.

"I saw you laughing," he deadpanned, face twitching, and then he left. Once Lyon was out of earshot, Fey smirked and stifled a chuckle. Cobalt ran a hand through her dark hair and touched the feathers over her blouse. "Fey-sama, you are acquaintances with Lyon, that boy over there, correct?"

Fey nodded. "Yeah, we travel together with the others. He's a nice guy, but a bit serious." Cobalt nodded in agreement after seeing so much of his stoic and emotionless expressions so far. Next called up to battle by Maylene where Lyoku and Lyfa...versus Nicolette and Kidd. Fey watched, intrigued, as his friends went up to battle eachother. He gaped...They were all strong...So who would win?

The referee blew his whistle and Fey watched as Nicolette emotionlessly sent out Aero, who Fey remembered had great speed and attack, from the contest and battle with Dan at Spear Pillar. Kidd summoned his Vigoroth, and Lyfa released Glace, along with Lyoku who sent out Rubith the houndour. So far, Glace had a type-advantage over Nicolette and Aero-but that was if a hit could even land on the experienced fossil pokemon. The referee blew the whistle.

"BEGIN!"

"Vigoroth, use swagger, on Glaceon," Kidd said, voice cold. The white and brown baboon pokemon nodded and his eyes turned red as he swiped at the air. Suddenly, Glaceon glared, and her attack boosted, but she became confused. Lyfa gaped as her pokemon suddenly fell over on the floor, too dizzy to stand up.

"Rubith, make up for Glace and use flamethrower on Vigoroth!" Lyoku called out. Houndour sent out bursts of flames that headed straight for Vigoroth, who stood there, grinning. Nicolette stared.

"Aero, fly in front of Vigoroth and use hyper beam to counter the move," Nicolette said, and Aero swooped down, flashing hyper beam and ramming into flamethrower, overpowering the fire-type attack. Rubith was hit directly in the side by both flamethrower and hyper beam, a smart combination that not only attacked the enemy, but protected them as well.

"Glace, stand up and use ice beam!" Lyfa frantically called, and Glace managed to stand up, charging the energy sphere of ice. But she held it by her for too long and the attack exploded, harming Glaceon, who was struggling to stand up again, damage adding to her confusion. Lyfa groaned and glared at Kidd, who stared back with unfeeling gold eyes.

Vigoroth, charge up focus punch."

Lyoku glared. "Don't let it happen, Rubith, use dark pulse!"

Nicolette looked at Aero. "Get Vigoroth up in the air to dodge the attack, Aero." Aero picked Vigoroth up by the shoulders while he was charging the focus punch, making the dark pulse miss since it only hit the ground. Then, Aero threw Vigoroth down as the punch was ready and he slammed his fist into Glaceon, landing a super-effective and powerful move. Glace fell down in pain, cringing, confusion gone.

"Glace, get back up and use ice beam, on Aero!" Lyfa commanded, now that her precious ice-type was confused no more. She managed to get up, even though there was alot of damage sustained to her tiny body, and fire a shot of ice at Aero, who used agility on impulse and dodged the move quickly. Lyfa cursed, remembering the prehistoric pokemon's speed.

"Aero, use rock slide on Houndour," Nicolette said dryly, and her fossil pokemon's eyes glowed, and rocks began to appear, tumbling down on Houndour, who was hit with the supereffective attack. Lyoku grunted.

"Rubith, dark pulse to get the rocks off of you!" Rubith nodded and did the command, using dark pulse. The enrgy managed to break the rocks off of him, and Aero grabbed Vigoroth by the shoulders fast enough that the move didn't hit. Lyfa glared.

"Now, while Aero is distracted carrying Vigoroth, frost breath!"

"Vigoroth, detect!" Kidd said, and Vigoroth managed to protect them from the ice attack. Aero swooped down and dropped Vigoroth, and on Nicolette's command a flamethrower at Glaceon, who managed to dodge just in time. Vigoroth then used slash on Houndour, but the fire type pokemon dodge to the side and used ember in retaliation. Vigoroth leapt back and out of the way, escaping the fire type move. The referee as busy watching, mouth agape at the powerful pokemon going all out.

"Aero, use ancient power on Houndour, then use crush grip on Glaceon!" Nicolette said, sounding a bit irritated. Aero flew up in the air and summoned rocks that smashed into Houndour and then used phsychic aura to make Glaceon cringe as a hand materialized and trapped the ice type. Kidd told Vigoroth to charge up focus punch again, and then he jumped from Aero's back and delivired the punch to Glace, who leaped out of the way. Rubith used dark pulse, which managed to hit Vigoroth for once. However, he immediately got back onto Aero's back before Rubith could hit him with another one.

"Aero, use flamethrower on Glace." Nicolette said, and Aero sent the beam of fire at the eevee evolution. Lyoku looked at Rubith. "Rubith, use flamethrower, too!"

The two fire attacks collided as the Houndour jumped infront of Glace and attacked. The smoke erupted from the fire and Fey was amazed to see Aero still flying, and Rubtih still standing.

"Vigoroth, use facade!"

Uh-oh.

Vigoroth jumped down from Aero's back and sent a charge of invisible light at Rubith, who was unable to dodge. The attack smashed into him and knocked him out after he sustained all of the damage from before. Lyfa gasped as Nicolette commanded Aero to use flamethrower on Glace, who managed to dodge by a hair's length. She was in trouble now that Rubith fainted.

"Aero, use hyper beam."

"Vigoroth, use facade."

There was no escaping the inevitable as the two beams of white and yellowish energy combined and smashed into Glace with one of the most powerful combinations of attacks Fey had ever seen. Glace had fainted on contact and Lyfa returned her, nodding a thanks for the battle. The referee called the battle in Kidd and Nicolette's favor, and Lyoku smiled at Nicolette, who pulled her hoodie down further on her face, making her look just as emo as Kidd. The two pairs walked to the bleachers and Cobalt gaped.

"They were extremely strong in that battle there," Cobalt said, face reddening.

Fey nodded. "Lyoku and Nicolette are both really strong. It was the type advantage, and Kid was super good also. I think he kind of out-weighed the eveness of the match and overwhelmed Lyfa. She's at about my rank of a trainer."

Cobalt nodded and blushed, thinking, _Oh, Fey-sama, no one is as good as you!_

Lyfa and Lyoku walked up to the bleachers where Fey and Cobalt sat. They nodded at them, and Lyfa smiled. "How'd you like our battle? Too bad we lost, though."

Fey nodded. "It was really good. Great job."

Lyoku stared back at the battlefield, but on the other side of the gym where there were more bleachers. Kidd and Nicolette were sitting there, looking emotionless as ever. "I wonder who that Kidd guy is. I haven't seen him before, and I usually know about really good trainers like that..."

Fey shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe he's from a different region?"

Lyfa shrugged. "Could be, I mean, he used Hoenn pokemon..."

"That reminds me!" Fey said, snapping his fingers in realization. "Where's the egg that the hiker in Hearthome gave to you?"

Lyfa smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I didn't lose it or anything, cuz Tranquil is at the pokemon center sitting on it for me."

Fey sweatdropped. She had a weird sense of mothering. Meanwhile, Cobalt fumed thinking of how Fey was talking to those two girls instead of her! She reddened at the thought of him engaging in a long conversation with her and sighed.

Suddenly, Maylene's voice called out the next challengers through the intercom.

"FEY AND COBALT VERSUS MINDY AND DEAN."

"Well, that's us," Fey said, standing up. "We better go," he said, turning to Cobalt. She nodded and the two descended from the bleachers. Lyfa grinned and turned to Lyoku.

"She so digs him. I can tell."


	23. The uber Tier, Fey Castor!

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the newest chapter of Sinnoh Quest. This chapter is extremely rushed, because I have no time to really do much of anything else. Please forgive me if it is sloppy. ENJOY!**

"Begin the battle!"

Fey unleashed Inferno, and Cobalst sent out Swanna. The opponents released a Plusle and Minun. Loud cheering could be heard from the bleachers and all around the gym as Fey called out the first command.

"Inferno, use fire punch on Plusle!"

The Monferno nodded and charged up his fist with special aura that quickly fueled into flames, and then launched himself at Plusle, who managed to dodge with her partner Minun's helping hand that raised her speed stats. Fey cursed as Inferno was forced to retreat due to a powerful thunder attack coming close.

"This might not be as easy as I thought," Fey said, glaring, as his opponents grinned. Cobalt pursed her lips.

"Swanna, please use haze!"

Swanna nodded and opened her beak, and tons of murky blue fog began to drift out. Soon, it disappeared, and no more stat changes were allowed in the battle. Fey nodded and pointed at Plusle and grinned at Inferno, who beat his chest angrily. "Inferno, use fire spin and then mach punch on plusle!"

"Plusle, thunder wave when the Monferno gets close enough!" The girl yelled, and her Plusle nodded. Inferno immediately stopped running and sent the fire spin at Plusle, who tried to dodge but was caught up inside of the vortex. Suddenly, Inferno jumped inside, fist charged in fighting-type power, and then smashed into Plusle who cried out. Fey couldn't see through the fire spin, but he knew that Plusle was hit. He grinned and Cobalt blushed as she stared.

"Swanna, use steel wing on Minun, please!" She called out, and her pokemon flew up in the air, then charged her wings and swooped down, slashing at Minun. The blue pokemon cried out and the other trainer snorted.

"Minun, Thunder!"

The blue pokemon hopped back up and his cheeks sparked in electricity. A blast of thunder appeared from the sky and slammed into Swanna directly, making the bird screech out. Cobalt gasped as Swanna fell from the air once the electricity in the atmosphere had dissipated, and was revealed to be fainted. She stared at Fey, who seemed to look at her with pity at the one hit KO, and returned her pokemon scornfully. Now Fey would never respect her as a strong trainer!

"Inferno, use fire spin on Minun, too," Fey commanded, and Inferno leapt up to the blue pokemon, who was staring at his friend in the vortex of flames. Taking advantage of the moment, Inferno delivered a blast of ember that quickly began circling around Minun, encasing both electric types in fire. Inferno flipped back and watched as both pokemon's cries could be heard as burns were now sustained.

"Inferno, now, use mach punch in Plusle's vortex, and then follow up with fire punch on Minun!"

The Monferno nodded and jumped inside of the vortex that belonged to Plusle, and a loud crashing sound was heard as Plusle wailed. Then, Inferno retreated as the fire died out, revealing a fainted Plusle. Fey grinned as Inferno charged out into the other vortex, and a loud crash was heard and the fire spin stopped. To Fey's shock, Minun was actually up, and Monferno had taken damage to thunder wave and was now paralyzed.

"Minun, thunder, now!" The opponent yelled, and the blue pokemon released the powerful attack that hit Inferno directly, landing a critical hit. Fey gaped as Inferno barely managed to stand as static coursed through out the fire type's body. Everyone in the bleachers was watching as Fey stared the other boy down.

"Thunder shock."

Inferno screeched and barely managed to stay awake as the blast of electricity slammed into him, as paralysis coursed through the red and orange fur. Fey gritted his teeth.

"Inferno, use bulk up and try to stand up!"

The fire type took a shaky breath and brownish aura glowed around his body as he grew slightly larger and slowly managed to get up. Everyone gasped and Fey grinned as Inferno's static stopped suddenly, unable to make him paralyzed any longer with his new bigger form.

"Now, use running flamethrower!"

Instead of leaping on all fours and spouting fire from his mouth, Inferno jumped on all fours and charged up fire around his whole body. He began circling and made a strange circular motion, forming a wheel and smashing into Minun, who screamed out as he was burned even more by the intense fire attack. Fey saw it as the move Flame Wheel and grinned, knowing Inferno had just leveled up.

"Minun, try and use thunder bolt this time!" The trainer on the other end called out, but it was no use as Inferno slammed into Minun this time with a powered up Mach Punch and then ember at Fey's command. The blue pokemon tried standing up, but fell down, fainted. The boy returned the pokemon, nodding at the pokeball in thanks for trying his hardest.

The referee raised a flag on Cobalt and Fey's side, declaring them the winners of this match and moving onto the fifth round. Fey grinned and looked at Cobalt, who was flushing furiously as she nodded at him. "Good job, Fey-sama! You were a very great battler while I was incapacitated, and I thank you dearly for pulling us through the match."

Fey nodded, and she swooned. "No problem."

The two walked over to the bleachers, where everyone but Nicolette and Kidd where sitting. Lyon and Katy, Nicolette and Kidd, and he and Cobalt where the last ones in the tournament now, and he couldn't help but feel...happy, that he had surpassed Aura, who claimed to be stronger than him all the time. He sat next to Lyfa, and Cobalt followed as Lyon nodded at them, silently congratulating the two, as Maylene's voice appeared in the intercom once again.

"ALRIGHT, THE NEWEST FIFTH ROUND HAS STARTED! WE HAVE TWELVE PAIRS NOW, AND BATTLES HAVE BEEN PROLONGED TO TWO POKEMON PER-PERSON. WE CONGRATULATE EVERYONE FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR AND THANK THOSE WHO DID NOT FOR BEING GOOD SPORTS AND PARTICIPATING. ANYWAY, THE NEXT SIX PAIRS THAT SHALL BE FIGHTING ARE, ELSIE AND NATHAN VERSUS BELLA AND BEE, LYON AND KATY VERSUS NICOLETTE AND KIDD, AND FEY AND COBALT VERSUS TAYLOR AND SAMANTHIA."

"We...We have to fight Nicolette and Kidd?" lyon demanded to no one in particular, paling by the second. Lyfa smirked.

"Sucks for you, kid."

Katy simply grabbed Lyon's arm and dragged him over to the second battlefield. Fey nodded at Cobalt and helped her up from the bleachers as she blushed from the contact. She followed him to the third battlefield along with some other trainers who were competing. The referee, once everyone was assembled, let their pokemon out. Fey played his trump card, Royale, and Cobalt followed up with Wingull. He noticed Nicolette had summoned a new pokemon he had never seen her use before-an adorable little Johto starter, Totodile. Lyon summoned Grotle and Katy sent out Pippy the Raichu, while Kidd sent out Breloom, a weird pokemon with a muchroom hat. However, he quickly looked back to his opponents as they released a Delcatty and a Victreebell.

"BEGIN!"

Fey immediately blocked out any and all distractions, and looked at the opponents. Best to get the biggest threat out of the way first. "Royale, use dragon breath on Victreebell!"

Royale blasted dragon type energy at the large venus-fly-trap pokemon, who curtly dodged, surprising Fey at the speed of such a large and flimsy looking pokemon. Cobalt glared at the female trainers and pointed at Victreebell.

"Wingull, blizzard!"

Shockingly, the tiny pokemon opened up his mouth and unleashed the fury of ice and frost, with slashed and cut at Victreebell, who was wounded harshly by the cold. The super-effective attack managed to knock the large pokemon out, and the crowd went wild at the powerful move. Fey found himself gaping, but quickly recovered as Taylor released her Magby instead.

"Royale, use water gun on Delcatty!" Fey commanded, and the large serpent pokemon opened his mouth and sent the streaming jetline of water at Delcatty, who was hit and mewed in pain. Samanthia glared as her pokemon stumbled, regaining her balance.

"Delcatty, use fury swipes!" She called out, and the purple and creme colored cat pokemon of Hoenn launched herself forward, scratching wildly at Royale, who stood there, looking bored. He swung his tail and slammed Delcatty back to her side of the battlefield, as Wingull fought Magby. "Royale, use dragon breath on Delcatty!"

Royale charged up and then blasted the pathetic pokemon away, making her skid as she was hit by the strong pokemon's forceful attack. Another water gun later, and she was out cold, replaced by a Persian. Fey looked over to Wingull and Cobalt, who seemed to have everything under control, and then turned to Royale.

"Royale, use water gun to start!" Fey commanded.

Royale nodded and blasted a jet of water at Perisan, who speedily dodged. Fey pursed his lips and realized this pokemon may be tougher than Delcatty. Fey pointed.

"Royale, ice beam on the floor so Persian can't run very well!"

Cobalt looked at him and commanded Wingull to fly, so she was unaffected by the attack. Both Magby and Persian seemed to slip and slide on the sheet of ice surrounding the battlefield.

"Now, Wingull, finish it with water gun!"

"Royale, use the same thing and attack with water gun and dragon breath at the same time!"

Cobalt's bird pokemon sent a blast of water at Magby, who was knocked out instantly after the previous damage as well as the super-effective water type move. Royale charged up a water gun inside of a sphere of dragon energy and sent it flying at Perisan, who has slipped suddenly and was blasted directly by the extremely powerful combination of moves. He grinned as both pokemon fainted and the referee called out the battle in their favor. Fey looked toward the second battlefield and gaped.

He knew that Nicolette and Kidd would be winning...But by this much?

The two trainers were still toughing it out with Pippy and Grotle, but Totodile and Breloom were completely dominating. Nicolette was having her tiny starter use blizzard and ice beam continuously, landing perfect hits on Grotle, who was shivering and seemed to be frozen rock solid. Pippy was being bullied-literally, bullied, as Breloom continued to sap energy from him with a leech seed and stun spore combo, which Fey knew he had seen before. Totodile finally finished Pippy off with a hydro pump, and Breloom attacked using fire punch, knocking out their opponents pokemon. Lyon was sweating and paling, and Katy just seemed to be having fun, even though they were being pummeled.

Lyon released Machop, and Katy sent out a Pikachu who was named Peeky...Fey sweatdropped. Nicolette seemed to be robotic and emotionless as she commanded her Totodile, who was named Waniyuki, to use water gun as well as ice beam on Peeky, who couldn't dodge with the speed of the move. Peeky was sent flying back with the powerful combination, and Kidd was busy grinding on Machop with Breloom's fire punch. Both fighting pokemon were punching eachother's fists in a game of strength, and Breloom suddenly overpowered Machop with ice punch and sent the poor pokemon flying back along with his partner.

Soon, Nicolette and Kidd had won, and the audience was cheering louder than ever before. nicolette walked over to Lyon and took off her hood and actually smiled for once today, holding out her hand for a shake. Lyon slowly smiled and took her hand, giving it a little grip as he acknowledged her strength. Fey felt his insides burn, but only turned to Cobalt and congratulated her. She blushed and returned the favor as they walked back to the bleachers, and Lyfa, Lyoku, Aura, and Zest congratulated them as well as praised Lyon and Katy who had just come back from the match.

"Nicolette is stronger than I thought," Lyfa said, smiling. Lyoku nodded curtly as the first battle ended and the second group of fighters came up. "It's a good thing she's on our side-hey, by the way, maybe we should look for plates on the way to Pastoria," she said. Fey nodded, knowing that was their next destination. They could use a boost in the battle for the plates, so why not?

"Plates?" Cobalt asked, looking confused. The in training members of the GTDS paled as they realized Katy and Cobalt where there the whole time.

"Nothing," Fey said, sweatdropping. "Uh, it's a secret between us guys, don't worry."

Cobalt nodded, seeming a little disapointed that Fey didn't want to tell her his secrets, but went on playing with Katy and Peeky, Pippy, and Pokey, seeming disgruntled but too shy to say anything. The others sighed in relief after holding their breath.

The next six pairs of trainers went up in battle and three won, nothing special that Fey wanted to watch, really. As it ended, Maylene announced the next six winners, and Fey was extremely glad as the next challenge was not a battle, since he didn't have to fight Nicolette or Kidd. It was a strange new game for the gym challenge yet to be used with three pairs from the six as a team against the other three. The challenge was for the six trainers on each team to send up a trainer each for three challenges from their group to compete against the other trainer from the other group in whatever Maylene decided the challenge was.

"FEY CASTOR AND COBALT CRYSTAL ARE IN TEAMS WITH NICOLETTE ASHLEY AND KIDD BLAKE, AS WELL AS WITH AMY AND WINTER BLACK. THE OTHER TEAM IS NYA FEE AND SULLEEN COB WITH DAYLEN AND JAMES, AS WELL AS HORACE BLUE AND RONA WHITLEEN. YOU ALL HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO DISCUSS WHAT POKEMON YOU HAVE SO YOU KNOW WHAT STRATEGIES ARE BEST AND WHICH TRAINERS WOULD SUIT WHICH THREE CHALLENGES. BEGIN!"

Fey and Cobalt went over to Nicolette and Kidd, along with two other girls who looked to be sisters by the similar faces, but different heights.

"Alright," Fey said, and showed his three pokeballs. "I've got a Gyrados, Monferno, and Luxio. Cobalt has a Wingull and Swanna."

Nicolette looked at her four pokeballs. "I have my Espeon, Umbreon, Totodile, and Aerodactyl. Kidd has a Blaziken, Breloom, Vigoroth, Medicham, and Gallade."

Winter introduced her Golem and Graveler, and Amy as well, but with her Rapidash, Piplup, and Staravia. Soon, the five minutes were up and Maylene walked barefoot up to the battlefield and grinned, now holding a microphone instead of speaking into an intercom. "ALRIGHT, THE FIVE MINUTES FOR DISCUSSION ARE UP, AND WE HAVE OUR FIRST CHALLENGE DECIDED! WE ALSO DECIDED THERE SHOULD BE SIX CHALLENGES, AND THE TEAM WITH THE MOST WINS FROM THE CHALLENGES GETS TO MOVE UP TO THE FINALS, OK?"

Silence rang out and Maylene grinned, showing off pearly whites as she raised the microphone to her lips once again. "GOOD, YOU ALL UNDERSTAND! NOW, OUR FIRST CHALLENGE SHALL BE ONE OF UBER-NESS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MAYLENE, YOU MAY ASK? WELL, THIS CHALLENGE SHALL BE BASED ON TIERS OF POKEMON, AND WE WILL HAVE A BATTLE BETWEEN TWO TRAINERS WITH THREE POKEMON EACH FROM THE UBER TIER! POKEMON THAT ARE USED COMMONLY FOR BATTLING TOURNAMENTS SUCH AS STARTERS LIKE MONFERNO, PRINPLUP, GROTLE, AND OTHERS! ON THE MONITOR, WE HAVE ALL POKEMON IN THE UBER TIER! PLEASE SELECT A TRAINER FROM YOUR GROUP WITH POKEMON IN THE UBER TIER! IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A TRAINER WITH POKEMON IN THE UBER TIER, THEN PLEASE LOOK TO THE SECOND MONITOR WERE WE HAVE POKEMON FROM THE NEXT TIER, THE OU TIER! HURRY UP AND SELECT YOUR REPRESENTING TRAINER!"

Fey looked up to the monitor and immediately saw why it was called the Uber Tier. Pokemon such as Dragonite, Hydreigon, Feraligatr, and more were plastered all up there in PC box chibi form style. He recognized Monferno, Luxio, and Gyrados, and immdeiately paled.

He had three pokemon from the Uber tier.

Fey was pushed up to the front of his group by his teammates, while the other group shoved up the girl Fey recognized as Nya. Maylene grinned, looking like she was plotting evil, and rubbed her hands together. Fey and Nya's profiles went up in the monitor as the two challengers, and three pokeballs were under their pictures.

"BEGIN, SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!" Maylene yelled, and Nya readied a pokeball from the other side of the battlefield while Cobalt and the others, excluding the quiet Kidd cheered. Fey released Royale. No way he was losing...Or going wrong with Royale. NHya released her Wobuffet.

And with that, the battle began, and Fey felt his insides shiver.


	24. Battling, second chances

**A/N: This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the twenty third chapter of Sinnoh Quest. Please read and review and thank you all for reading constantly and always giving me criticism! Please stay with the story and keep reading, since, y'know, it makes me keep going and be happy. Thankies! Disclaimer?**

**Lilia: Blue here doesn't own anything. Enjoy.**

"Wobuffet, use phsychic to start on Gyrados!" Nya called out first, and her large, aquamarine physchic type nodded and opened his mouth, sending strange purple and pink waves jetstreaming towards Royale, who glared, as usual. Fey smirked, almost, and pointed out his index finger at the wobbling Wobuffet.

"Royale, ice beam and stop the phsychic!" Royale nodded and blasted ice all over the place, making Wobuffet stop the phsychic attack in order to dodge. Fey grinned and called out for a dragone breath, which Royale delivered to Wobuffet in a flash of purple and red dragon-energy. Niya glared icily.

"Wobuffet, use mirror move! GO!"

Fey was confused as Wobuffet created an illusion of Royale through glass and then shrunk it down and sent it flying at the serpent pokemon. The move hit, but didn't do anything at all, as Royale grinned and didn't move. Fey almost smirked, but then noticed the strange look in Nya's eyes that showed mirror move wasn't all for show and tell. He gritted his teeth.

"Hurry up, Royale, use water gun before Mirror Move can do anything!" Fey commanded, and Nya smirked but didn't say anything as Wobuffet was hit head on, and then slapped in the face by Royale who did a 360 and hit him with his tail. Wobuffet was sent slamming into a wall and then rolled over to reveal he was fainted. Fey sighed until Royale's face began to scrunch up in pain.

"Hahah! That's the effect of Mirror Move, once the user faints, it makes the opponent faint, too!"

Fey glared and returned the KO'd Royale, and swiftly released Electro. Niya scoffed and sent out her Bronzong.

"Electro, use spark on Bronzong!" Fey commanded, and Electro leapt forward with his body crackling in electricity.

"Bronzong, use gyro ball in defense!" Nya yelled, and the blue phsychic type brought his arms together and released a silver ball of energy. Electro jumped straight into it and pushed at it, running through the attack and managing an extremely powerful attack due to the charge and strength of getting through the steel type move.

Fey grinned. "Now, Electro, use bite on Bronzong and then charge spark and hit him again!"

Electro jumped up and bit Bronzong, casting the super effective dark type move and injuring the steel type greatly. Then, he gripped onto Bronzong and zapped him with electricity that flowed through his fur. Electro paralyzed Bronzong, and with Fey's command, used thunder bolt and fried Bronzong. Nya returned her fainted pokemon and sent out a Gabite and Fey switched Electro for Inferno.

"Gabite, use dig on Monferno!" Nya yelled, eyes flashing in determination to win. Fey watched as Gabite dug a tunnel underground to prepeare the ground type attack that would be supereffective if it hit Inferno.

"Inferno, don't let it happen! Use Flame Wheel all over so Gabite can't touch you when he comes up!"

The Monferno nodded and leapt up into the air, and began to spin as if he was a wheel. When Gabit hopped up from the hole, Inferno slammed into him with the fast fire type move, although it didn't do very much damage to the dragon and ground type. Inferno stopped spinning and rested as Nya glared icily.

"Gabite, use flamethrower! Beat the chimp at his own game!"

Fey huffed and pointed at Gabite. "Inferno, use flamethrower, too!"

Both pokemon opened their mouths and blasted large amounts of fire at eachother, and the two attacks collided and began to push at eachother. Soon, Inferno had overpowered Gabite because he had STAB for his move, and then Inferno went in and slammed Gabite into the ground with a Mach Punch and Fire Punch on Fey's command. With one more powered up flame wheel, Gabite was down and Fey had won the battle. Cobalt cheered, as well as the others, and the referee held up the flag in his favor. Team B was awarded with one point.

Fey walked over to his team on the sidelines, and they congratulated him as Maylene jumped up from behind the receptionist's desk and onto the bare dirt. She grinned and held up her microphone as everyone in the gym cheered wildly. "ALRIGHT, WE HAVE OUR NEXT CHALLENGE FIGURED OUT! WE HAVE A POWER CONTEST BETWEEN TWO TRAINERS WITH FIGHTING TYPE POKEMON! THE POKEMON SHALL PUNCH THE SCALE AND WHOEVER GETS THE BETTER SCORE WINS! SEND UP YOUR TRAINERS!"

Team B looked at eachother. "Who should our team send up as a representitive?" Cobalt asked politely. Kidd stepped up and relesed his Breloom with out a word and stepped up into the battlefield, along with another girl who had a hitmonchan. The two went up to a strange punching bag with a rectangular slit in the middle that had two digit spaces like that of a digital clock. Maylene beckoned them forth and had the pokemon use one move to attack the punching bag.

"Hitmonchan, use mach punch!" The girl said, and her fighting type slammed his fist into the punching bag. The numbers started to go up and up and then the score settled to a three hundred. Kidd whispered a silent command and Breloomraised his tiny fists and slammed his hand into the bag so hard it rattled and was sent flying backwards, ripping off the ceiling for eight hundred points. Everyone gasped and Kidd returned Breloom as Team B gained another point.

"NEXT CHALLENGE..." Maylene said, sweatdropping.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the end, Team B had won four points, making it impossible for team A to win. Maylene announced Team B the winners and regrouped them into their previous combinations. Cobalt sighed dreamily as she walked back to Fey, and the three remaining pairs looked at Maylene, who seemed to be quite bored.

"Nya...You know, I'm tired," Maylene yawned, not using her microphone for once. Everyone in the gym sweatdropped. "I'm so tired...I kind of don't want to battle anymore...You know what? Everyone who made it up to the second gym round will get a gym badge!"

Everyone in the room gaped.

"What? Bad idea?"

Tanya the receptionist walked over to Maylene and whispered in her ear. "Hm? Oh, I see...Okay then, The remaining three teams will all get gym badges, and I'll battle the rest of you all later. So, Tanya, fetch me six gym badges!"

The brown haired receptionist nodded and ran off, coming back with six badges, which she gave away to all six trainers. Then, Maylene stood up, stretching.

"WHO WANTS TO BATTLE ME FIRST?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	25. The Legendary Aura Link

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the twenty five of Sinnoh Quest. I need a medal or something, haha~! Please review this chapter. I've decided I need at least three reviews before I can write the next chapter, so keep reviewing! It won't hurt! Thanks for the reviews from the prvious chapter and please enjoy. I don't own much except for Fey, Aura, Nicolette, Lyon, Paisley, Cobalt, Zest, Kidd, and alot of others...Hm. Maybe i do own alot. Nevermind, enjoy!**

Fey was currently watching the ten trainers in the front get into teams of five for the gym challenge of Teamwork. He and Cobalt, Kidd and Nicolette, and Winter and Amy were sitting on the bleachers watching the first ones to go up. Lyfa, Lyon, and Aura, along with Zest and one other boy were in the first team. They needed to win at least three challenges out of five to win and then do a five on one trainer battle and earn their gym badges.

"THE FIRST CHALLENGE IS A GAME OF STRATEGY! TRAINERS MUST HAVE AN APPEAL, LIKE A CONTEST, WITH TWO APPEALS, AND OUR JUDGES, TANYA, AND I, WILL DO SOME JUDGING AND THE BEST ONES WIN A POINT FOR THEIR TEAM. READY?"

"I'll go up," Lyfa said, and tossed around Glace's pokeball in one hand, which, BTW, was her only pokeball, since Tranquil was busy taking care of the egg she had recieved in Hearthome from the weird hiker guy at the pokemon center. Another girl went up with a pokeball ready. At Maylene's cue, they threw out their pokeballs and Glace and a Belossom appeared.

"That'll be pretty hard," Fey commented. Belossom was known for being one of the most appealing pokemon for contests, and it knew a lot of special moves to do the trick. However, Lyfa gazed determinedly as she commanded Glaceon, since she was to go first.

"Glace, use ice ball!" Lyfa commanded sternly, and her blue eevee evolution made a ball of ice in her mouth, and sent it into the air where it levitated, sparkling for everyone to see. They gasped and she grinned. "Now, use iron tail and crush it into sparklies!"

The blue ice type did a gorgeous flip and smashed her steel-charged tail into the ball of ice, cracking it and sending a shower of icy crystals all over, dancing in the air. People cheered as the other girl walked up, and then sent out her red flower adorned grass type, who smiled as she appeared in the usual white light.

"Belossom, use petal dance!" The girl named Elisia yelled, and her pokemon created a twirling dance of petals. However, she became confused and fell over in a daze, and Elisia shouted out in surprise. Fey rolled his eyes at the foolishness of the girl. Just because her pokemon was pretty didn't mean she had secured victory. She obviously didn't plan and ended up with a failed appeal versus Lyfa's success.

In the second appeal round, Lyfa sent Glace out again, due to her being Lyfa's only pokemon at the moment. She had her use shadow ball, and then ice beam, which exploded the spheres of ghost energy into icy fireworks that covereed Glace in perfect sparkles. Elisia sent out a Macargo, which managed to pull off some pretty impressive moves with fire spin. However, her failed appeal before put her behind Lyfa, and the energetic blonde was declared winner, and team A was given a point.

"She's pretty good at contest appeals for a trainer," Cobalt remarked. "I did try to partake in contests in Hearthome City, but did not do as well as I anticipated. It was quite difficult." Fey nodded in understanding. "Lyfa got fourth place in a contest, I think."

Suddenly, the trainer's poke-phone rang. Fey took it and saw an unknown number, but flipped it open and walked out of the gym anyway. "Hello?" he asked curiously, once he was outside of the gym.

"Fey? It's Vaden. From the GTDS."

Fey recognized the voice and nodded. "Oh, hi, Vaden...Um, what's wrong? You sound kind of troubled..."

"We've found a new plate. The Sky plate. Also, we got the Icicle and Earth plate back from raiding a Galactic HQ, and your friend Jason back. He's really beat up, so we decided not to travel much until he heals...Meet us in Pastoria City. He wants to see you guys."

Fey nodded, sighing in relief that Jason and the plates were recovered from Galactic, as well as one of the other plates being found. He nodded and said goodbye before closing his phone after saving vaden's number and walking back inside the gym. He sat next to Nicolette, to Cobalt's dismay, and whispered to her the information recieved from the GTDS member.

"That's great," Nicolette replied, after taking off her hoodie to reveal her white shirt. "We should hurry and tell the others later so we can get to Pastoria and help Jason out, and it might be good to go soon since a festival is coming up there for battling. Also, it may be good to see the GTDS again..."

Fey nodded and turned his attention to the monitor, where two wins had been placed under Team A's profile, and one under team B's profile. Lyfa and Aura had already gone, and Zest was up next, and then the other boy,.

"ALRIGHT, THE FOURTH CHALLENGE IS TO HAVE A ONE ON ONE BATTLE WITH RENTAL POKEMON! YOU HAVE A CHOICE BETWEEN THREE POKEMON HERE, AND YOU MUST USE IT IN A ONE CHANCE BATTLE AGAINST THE OTHER TEAM. SINCE NONE OF YOU KNOW WHICH POKEMON ARE IN THE THREE POKEBALLS, YOU MUST SEND UP A VERY SKILLED TRAINER WHO CAN MAKE DO WITH WHAT THEY HAVE IN A TIGHT SITUATION. SEND OUT YOUR TRAINERS, TEAMS!"

Fey watched as Aura and Lyfa pushed Zest up, and the blue haired boy looked at the bluenette girl, sighing as he went up to the table with the three pokeballs with the girl from the other team. After a few minutes, both trainers randomly had to choose a pokeball, and they made their way up to the battlefield.

"Release your pokemon, trainers! Begin!" Maylene said, acting as a referee. Zest and the other girl launched out the pokeballs, and on Zest's side was a tiny blue dog pokemon, Riolu, and on the girl from Team A's side, a Staravia. Fey could practically hear Zest swearing in japanese in his head as he looked over the major type disadvantage between the two.

"Staravia, use air cutter!" The girl commanded, smirking. Zest bit his lip.

"Riolu, send the air back with counter!" He yelled, and the blue dog pokemon thrust his palms outwards as the air came close, effectively sending the energy back at Staravia. It hit on contact, and the bird pokemon tried to steady herself as she was hit, losing balance almost immediately from the force of the attack.

"Staravia, use wing attack!" The girl yelled, and Staravia slammed his wings into Riolu. Suddenly, Fey felt weird, and gasped as if he had been hit. Pain shot into Fey's right side, right where Riolu had been hit by wing attack, and Nicolette and Cobalt looked at him, worried. "What happened?" The blue haired girl said, looking concerned.

"I...I think I just felt Riolu's pain," he said, sounding choked up. He felt the stinging get worse as he watched Riolu shakily stand up, and Staravia slammed into him again. He wanted to collapse as the searing pain magnified into his chest from the drill peck attack. Nicolette called out to Maylene, who was watching the battle.

"Maylene, stop the battle! Fey is getting hurt, whenever Riolu gets hurt!"

The pink haired girl blew the whistle, signaling the match to momentarily cease. "What's wrong?" she asked, eye raised. Fey managed to get up, and then Cobalt screamed. He had attained scratches wherever Riolu had them, and was bleeding wherever Riolu was bleeding, too. Maylene gaped as she sprinted up the steps and ran over to Fey, then looked back at Riolu in awe.

"You...Fey Castor...You were chosen by Riolu with the legendary aura link."


	26. Coming out of the Darkness

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the twenty six of Sinnoh Quest. I got to 70 reviews in twenty five chapters! I'm so happy! Thank you all for continuously reading my stories, I appreciate it alot, more than you guys will ever know! :3 I don't own anything, to risen truth risen lies, the riley arc will come out in iron island, don't worry, and I will continue this story. Whoever gets the 100th review shall get to make another OC who will make a special appearance. Please enjoy the next chapter, and remember, 100th review = new OC!**

"Aura...Aura link?" Nicolette asked, mouth agaped, looking shocked. Maylene nodded and got to her knees on the ground and bowed at Fey, who was struggling not to collapse. Cobalt grabbed his arm and helped support the trainer.

"Wh...What's that?" Cobalt asked, blue eyes in dismay. Fey managed to sit down, breathing heavily, when Riolu bounded up from the battlefield, running up to him. Maylene watched as Riolu kneeled down to him, and nodded gravelly.

"Long ago, when Arceus first created the world, he entrusted the plates to the earth, and he and the other royal five would be summoned if they were found along with the legendary trio of pokemon from the lakes...However, Arceus created a pokemon called Riolu to make sure that if the Royal Five were trying to be summoned by an evil force instead of by a good one, Riolu, along with a human, could defeat them using the aura link, or legendary aura link, to be more precise. So the legend states that a Riolu shall link himself with one who has a pure heart and is destined to save the world...I was thought to be one because my Lucario linked himself with me, but I was not, because my emotions and strength were not powerful enough to sustain the link...However, Fey, you seem to be the Legendary Aura Link holder, because Riolu has chosen you to stop evil from summoning the Royal Five," Maylene whispered, not using her microphone.

Everyone in the audience seemed to be speechless as Maylene got to her knees again and bowed, as Riolu kneeled to Fey. Everyone, a bi confused, however, bowed and kneeled, and the poor orange haired boy could feel clour rising to his cheeks. What the heck...So did this mean he was destined to be Riolu's aura partner and stop team Galactic, the evil, from summoning the Royal Five?

"You must take Riolu with you on your journey. Find the Caster of Gen and he shall train you with Riolu...That is all I can tell you for now. I wish you good luck as the Legendary Aura Link...Please, help stop the Royal Five from being awakened."

Fey tried to find words, and looked at Lyon, who was practically going through the same thing and all with Darkrai. "Maylene...Later, I want to talk to you," he whispered, as she got up from her bowing position. She nodded, and then took the microphone, then handed Riolu's pokeball to Fey and ran down from the bleachers, going into the middle of the battlefield.

"PLEASE IGNORE WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE. LET'S GET IT ON WITH THE FIFTH Versus. ONE BATTLE, TEAM B VERSUS MYSELF. THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING, AND PLEASE WATCH THE BATTLE. THIS IS THE LAST BATTLE OF THE DAY, BUT I WILL ACCEPT MORE TOMORROW," Maylene said. She nodded at the referee, who buzzed in a win to Team B, even though the battle wasn't over yet, and Aura stepped up to the battle plate first. Team A grumbled as they went to sit back down.

"Let's go, Wishes!" Aura said, as she launched the pokeball in the air. Fey managed to settle down in a seat, although feeling horrible, letting Riolu sit on his lap. He got stares from all around, but figured he was just as confused as them. He would get more answers soon anyway, and he just needed to watch the battle for his sister.

Wishes the Staravia appeared in bright white light and Fey couldn't say he was surprised as he looked at the aura pokemon in his lap. Maylene sent out a Machoke, the evolbed form of Lyon's Machop.

"Wishes, air cutter on Machoke, and then use aerial ace for a double wammy!" The bluenette yelled, and her bird pokemon complied, sending sharp gusts of air at Machoke. Then, Wishes swooped down and slashed Machoke with her wing, and again the purple humanoid fighting type sttod there, rigid, and took the attack like a man-er, a pokemon.

"Revenge now, Machoke!" Maylene said calmly, and her large pokemon ran up to Wishes, jumped up in the air, and slammed his fist into the bird pokemon, sending him crashing into the ground with a powerful move that was nullified from fighting versus normal to fighting versus normal and flying. However, even without the type advantage, the move caused great damage to Wishes due to Machoke's sustained damage from air cutter and aerial ace. Wishes struggled to get up and Machoke smirked.

"Wishes, use wing attack before Machoke can attack again!" Aura commanded, sounding desperate. Wishes managed to fly up and send air cutters at Machoke, who, this time, dodged swiftly. Maylene grinned as she crossed her arms.

"Machoke, use sky uppercut, now!" The pink haired gym leader ordered, and Machoke ran up to Staravia, and jumped up, punching the bird into the air and watching as she crashed down on the ground with a loud THUD. Aura gasped as she saw Wishes fainted, and Maylene bowed as the referee called the first win in Maylene's favor. Fey gaped, but still knew it was possible for type advantages not to work, since Wishes probably wasn't close to the same level as Machoke. Also, Maylene was probably more experienced with people expecting their pokemon to win just because they were a flying type or had a type advantage.

Next up to battle the fighting type gym leader was Zest, who sent out his Sycther, against Maylene's Hitmonlee, the kicking pokemon with spirally feet. Nonetheless, it was actually easy for the blue haired trainer to win against her, and he beat her with a few slashes and air cutters. Maylene bowed to him, and he actually returned the gesture, and went over to Aura, who was steaming due to her humiliating loss. Fey knew they could only lose once more, or none of them would get gym badges. Luckily, Lyon was up next, and Fey knew he was no pushover at all.

"SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!" The referee yelled, and Lyon released Psyduck, who was sitting on his butt dumbly. people laughed, but Lyon kept a straight face. Maylene sent out her Hitmonchan, and the two pokemon seemed to have a staring contest as they looked at eachother. Finally, Hitmonchan looked at Maylene confusedly, with a do-you-really-want-me-to-fight-this-guy look.

"Hitmonchan, use thunder punch!" Maylene commanded, and the fighting type leapt forward and smashed his fist, charged with electricity, into Psyduck's face. Lyon stood there, emotionlessly. "Psyduck, take the hits."

Fey gaped. Was Lyon suicidal? Then he remembered what kind of pokemon Lyon had, and lit up. He was going to use Psyduck's damage and incorporate it into...

"Thunder punch! Ice punch! Fire punch!" Maylene commanded, and Hitmonchan continued to beat Psyduck into the ground. People gasped, thinking, _what the heck is the kid with the psyduck doing_? Or something along that line as Lyon let Psyduck get beaten up.

"You should care for your pokemon more," Maylene reprimanded, and glanced at the beaten up yellow duck simply sitting there, waiting for his trainer's command. "Your commiting battle suicide, and it may not seem like much to you, but Psyduck is hurt...Hitmonchan, finish it, use thunder punch-"

"Psyduck, confusion and then pain split!" Lyon yelled, and Psyduck's eyes glowed as Hitmonchan was lifted into the air and smashed into the groun over and over again, controlled by blue and pink aura. Then, half of Psyduck's wounds were gone and then they appeared on Hitmonchan, who sustained a huge amount of damage and fainted. Maylene stood there speechless for a while before nodding in her defeat and returning the punching pokemon. She put her flat palms together and respectively bowed at Lyon, who nodded in return. The next battle was with the boy Fey didn't know, and then Lyfa was last.

The battle between the boy's Drifloon and Maylene's hitmontop was close, but the boy managed to snag the win. Lyfa didn't have to battle, technically, since there were already three wins for the five, but she stood up anyway, and Fey noticed she had two pokeballs, and a pink egg was sitting on the bench wrapped in a towel. He figured Tranquil must have come to the gym from the pokemon center, or she had Nurse Joy deliver her or something.

"Tranquil, let's go!"

"Lucario, your up!"

And Fey saw the blue light glow off of the aura pokemon, and Riolu smiled as he leaned over Fey's lap to catch a glimpse of his evolution. Suddenly, Fey was filled with a strange feeling as he watched the battle.

Was it...A feeling of overflowing emotion...?

"Tranquil, use wing attack on Lucario!" Lyfa commanded, sounding serious, and her grey Unova bird pokemon attacked Lucario with glowing white wings. However, Lucario dodged with amazing speed that made even Nicolette look surprised. Cobalt wowed as Lucario delivered a powerful aura sphere in return, which hit Tranquil head on. Lyoku seemed to look a bit nostalgic at something, but fey figured she was probably just nervous Lyfa would lose.

"Tranquil, use aerial ace!" Lyfa said, and her pokemon managed to deliver the super fast and super effective hit, damaging Lucario severely. Maylene sighed. "Lucario, use force palm!"

Lucario jumped up and smashed his open palm with the spike in it at Tranquil, and a strange, blue aura appeared and hit the bird pokemon. Lyfa gasped as Tranquil lost balance, and then started to fall from the air. Maylene took advantage of the situation and commanded Lucario to use another aura sphere, which knocked Tranquil out easily. Lyfa returned her bird pokemon a bit sadly, but bowed back to Maylene as all five of them were rewarded gym badges. Fey gestured for Lyon, Aura, and Lyfa to come up to the bleachers as everyone left, Cobalt saying a teary goodbye and running away to find Zest. Once they were all up in the stands and everyone else was gone, Maylene walked up to them and explained the Legendary Aura link's myth.

"So...So Fey is the hero here? The one who forms the link and saves the world?" Lyoku asked. Maylene nodded, pink eyes dead serious.

"Techincally, the link has already been formed once Riolu saw Fey. He can sense the negative and positive aura of a person. Riolu was looking for a person who had balanced emotions, fifty percent good and fifty percent bad, because only some one who is balanced in strength and wisdom, feeling and regret, and greatness yet humility can possibly restore peace and balance to the world."

"Makes sense," Lyfa said. "A balanced person is chosen to be the link and restore balance to the world by stopping Team galactic."

Maylene nodded in agreement. "Yes. The Legendary Link can also sense the aura of the plates, which have balanced aura, just like Fey. He will soon be able to sense aura, and it might be hard to adjust, since vision can become blurry and emotions can become a bit monotone. however, it won't last for long and after about two days of transition, he will be able to sense aura and plates, which will help to stop the destruction of the world by team galactic."

"Are you in the GTDS?" Nicolette asked. Maylene shook her head. "No, none of the gym leaders are in the GTDS. However, we all know of Team galactic from Cynthia, when she busted into Eterna City's HQ and found out their plans. Every one pof us is educated in the legends, so Cynthia said I should do some training, since I was thought to be the Link because I had a Lucario. However, I do not posses balanced aura, and if you do see the GTDS, you must tell them you are the link, Fey."

Fey nodded and looked at Lyon. The brunette boy gulped.

"I..uh...I think I've been linked to something too," Lyon said, and everyone snapped to immediate attantion. maylene looked confused, and Lyon paled. Fey could tell it was hard for him to just say out loud to others, but it was needed in order to help the GTDS with defeating Galactic. Plus, if Darkrai was known about by the other members of the GTDS, he might get some help, like Fey was. As long as he wasn't too blunt and explained carefully...

"I...I was visited by Arceus in my sleep once, and now I'm Darkrai."

_Okay, scratch that. Subtleness was not Lyon's cup of tea,_ Fey thought. Maylene gaped, pink eyes glassy in shock. Nicolette grabbed his arm, looking worried.

"WHAT?"

"I...er...Arceus visited me in my sleep along time ago and told me Darkrai was willing to help us since he was so knowledgable with the Royal Five, and since Arceus couldn't help us himself. He said Darkrai needed a host body, so I accepted, and Darkrai implanted himself into me. However, his power cause me to lose some of my memory, which included Arceus telling me about Darkrai's implantment... But instead of trying to give it back to me all at once, he let me go into my own mind where I discovered what had happened. Fey was the only one who knew, yet Darkrai's power makes me go crazy sometimes...I had to tell Fey because I got possesed by Darkrai's nightmare power and punched him. Sometimes I get nightmares that seem very vivid, and they told me I needed to tell you all, especially Nicolette, for some reason..."

The pink haired girl paled and gulped. Lyon bowed his head, looking guilty, scared, and afraid of being rejected now that he revealed Darkrai had implanted himself into Lyon and was part of him now.

"It's...It's okay," Nicolette said, and Aura nodded. Lyfa grinned.

"THAT IS SO COOL! YOU ARE LIKE, A LEGENDARY POKEMON! LEMME CATCH YOU! COOOOLLLLL!"

"It makes you a hero for enduring all of this for the purpose of taking down Team Galactic," Maylene said, and smiled. "I'm glad you told me, because now I can tel Cynthia and she can help you summon Darkrai and also, keep your powers in control. Okay, Lyon?"

The brunette haired trainer nodded and smiled, this time it actually looked real. nicolette managed to smile, but she looked a bit sad of something. Fey grinned, as Maylene gave Fey a strange pair of rec spec-looking goggles.

"These will help you see when your in your aura form with Riolu. Your aura form is like being invisible, and only aura-seeing beings can see it. When your in your aura form, you can see all aura, but in blurry shapes. The specs will help you to see clearer aura...Lyon, I will contact Cynthia in pastoria City for you. Just relax and try and keep the nightmares away, alright?" Maylene asked. Lyon nodded and maylene pointed at the door.

"You guys better get going to Pastoria. The GTDS is waiting, and it'll take a while to get all the way in the south of the region...Be careful, okay?"

The six nodded and left the gym, now knowing so much more about eachother, as well as the legend of the Royal Five...And exactly what part they all played in it.


	27. Possesed Past, Who is Nicolette?

**A/N:Hi, everybody! It's me, BMFT here with the newest chapter of Sinnoh Quest. I have only seventeen more reviews until one hundred! keep reviewing and thanks for reading, since the 100th reviewer gets to add a surprise OC. Please enjoy the next chapter, but I might not be able to update the next chapter for a while, since I have to work on my song for our school play. THE FIDDLER ON THE ROOF! I wanna be Hodel or Chava. Anyway, read and review + enjoy.**

The group of six had begun their long journey to Pastoria City from Veilstone, with them already passing through Hearthome and now trekking south through the grassy plains. The group was silent as they walked, everyone a bit timid and afraid to speak about what happened at Maylene's gym with Lyon and Fey and their links to pokemon.

"Um, so...How much longer to Pastoria City?" Aura asked, trying to be social and start a conversation. Obviously, the hyper bluenette hated silence and wanted to end it. However, it would take more than a nonchalant question to get everyone talking again. No response was heard until Lyon gulped shakily.

"You guys...Are you all mad or something because I'm Darkrai?" Lyon suddenly asked, and everyone stopped walking as he looked down, brown hair swaying slightly in the wind. Everyone tensed and fey stepped forward, shaking his head. "No, we don't judge you at all for hosting Darkrai, Lyon," the redhead said frimly, but the brunette shook his head.

"Liar...You are all liars. You say that you don't care if I'm Darkrai and Darkrai is me, but you do. You guys think its some kind of joke for you to poke fun at and laugh of," Lyon spat, and his voice seemed to collect hatred from every time he spoke. Lyoku looked at Lyon sternly. "Lyon, cut it out. Don't get all grumpy-"

"I have every right to be mad at you all," the trainer said spitefully, and clenched his fists. Fey's eyes widened as suddenly, strange black and purple aura began to flow from Lyon's whole body. Aura and Lyfa gasped, Lyoku paled, and Nicolette stared indifferently, as the boy heaved, breathing heavily and the black aura encircled him, as his hair turned a sickly white and his eyes shaded into blue. The crystal blue color of the legendary nightmare pokemon. Lyon gritted his teeth.

"R...Run," Fey managed to choke out as Lyon blazed in a hellish anger, black aura surrounding him like a shroud as he staggered back, paling. "RUN!" Fey scrambled as he sprinted off, grabbing Aura and Lyfa who were frozen on the grass. He couldn't worry about Nicolette or Lyoku, but he knew they were trying to escape. After all, they were smarter than to wait and watch Lyon go berserk. Fey sprinted as fast as he could, and then let go of Lyfa and Aura who ran as fast as they could to keep up. None of them dared look back as they heard Lyon shout as he was taken over by Darkrai. The three trainers jumped and rolled, hiding behind a huge hedge of green bush. Fey and the two girls breathed heavily and remained still as they heard Lyon cry out. Lyoku jumped inside the hedge as well, panting.

"Where...Where's Nicolette?" Lyfa whispered breathlessly, and Fey gulped and looked in between some leaves from the hedge. There he saw the pink haired researcher standing by Lyon the hundred meters or so away from them, watching Lyon glow as he was finally taken over by Darkrai. Fey couldn't utter a single word as he saw Lyon, who looked normal, except for the blue eyes replacing the green, with purple aura surrounding him and black fire in his hands. Nicolette stood there impassively and didn't say a word. Fey froze in terror.

"I am the summoner of nightmares, bringer of darkness, leader of the shadows. Bow down to the legendary spirit, Darkrai of darkness and eternal shadows," Lyon spoke. However, Fey heard, this wasn't Lyon's voice. It was Lyon's body speaking, but the eyes and voice belonged to Darkrai, the legendary pokemon. Nicolette stood, unwavered, and glared through her pink eyes.

"Why should I? Why would you posess Lyon?" Nicolette asked, and stood there, rigid. Darkrai stood fully straight, buckling his knees and putting his hand to his chin, as if he were pondering blowing the ex-pokemon research assistant up with a ghost type attack.

"I possesed Lyon to help you, ingrateful girl. He has proved to be strong and persistent, and has managed to resist my power as of now. It is an impressive feat for a young man of Lyon's age to be able to contain so much power of my caliber," Darkrai said, not sounding as if he were really bragging, more like praising Lyon for his strength. "However, now we are almost fully linked to eachother, and even after the evil in the world is stopped, I will forever be apart of him," Darkrai said. Fey paled.

Lyon and Darkrai, together, the same person and pokemon...

Forever?

Nicolette shook her head. "Release him now, or else. You can't have Lyon," she said, glaring at Darkrai. The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow. "I can't have myself. Lyon and I are the same person now. You are too late to do anything."

"But...You and Lyon can't be the same person. It's impossible! Your a pokemon and he's a human! He's not your plaything to posess whenever you want!" The pink haired girl cried out angrily. "Release him now! Stop taking him over! Lyon isn't for you to take, and he isn't you and you aren't him! Get out of him!"

"What's done is done. The boy agreed to these terms and we are now the same person. If I were to try and release my grip on the boy, it'd be like tearing him into two pieces. We are the same person, and will never be seperate. I am Lyon; he is Darkrai. We are human and pokemon. Do you understand?"

Fey swallowed dryly as Nicolette stared in horror.

"No...

This is...

Just like the last time! Get away! Get away from me!" The black haired girl lashed out at Darkrai and then ran away, tears streaming from her pink eyes and down her pale cheeks. Darkrai's blue seemed to drain from Lyon's pupils and his hair returned to brown instead of white as the aura stopped covering him in it's shroud. Immediately, Fey, Lyoku, Lyfa, and Aura ran over to their dizzy friend and helped him up, looking for Nicolette to see she was gone.

"What...What happened, guys..?"

Aura gulped. "Lyon...There's no easy way to say this, but...Darkrai said he and you...were the same person when nicolette told him to go away. She ran off crying, and..."

The brunette boy looked sadly at the horizon, a single droplets of tears coming from his pale mint eyes as he stared at the horizon and nodded. "I understand. Who would want to be by a monster like me?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The pink eyed girl was crying as she hugged her knees to her chest and hid in the garden of Backlot's mansion. She had snuck in through the gate and was crouching behind the plateau, tears dripping from her face and onto the ground. Why did everything have to go wrong for her? She had friends before, who she had travelled with and cared for. Even someone she could say she kind of liked, even...They were a family and families loved eachother. Family was the one thing she didn't have, and those friends managed to fill the hole in her heart that her parents and sister had left.

But then they found out who her family was...

And they abandoned her when they promised they would keep being her friends. The only people who had ever managed to make her feel like she had a family betrayed her like the others when they found out who she truly was.

And now it was going to happen again. Lyon was Darkrai.

If she got too close to any of them, her past would hurt them all and she would be blamed for everything. So there was no choice now...No choice but to disappear for a while.

She wouldn't get close to people and get hurt again.

Nicolette Ashley had learned her lesson long ago.

_"C'mon, Nicolette! If you don't hurry, you'll be late for your gym challenge with Volkner!" Day exclaimed happily, purple curls bouncing as she jumped up and down excitedly. Her yellow eyes gleamed in joy as the sun sparkled down on the five resting on the beach. She wore a yellow fringed two piece with polka dots on top and had a perfect white smile. Although she was short, it added an undeniable cuteness to her features. The boy on the side of Day sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and ran a hand through his dark, forest green hair, unaffected by how cute she looked or what she was wearing._

_"You are so annoying. She has thirty minutes left before the battle. Don't be all anxious to see a gym battle just because you gave up on battling when you lost to Byron," Kyou said, and leaned back into his chair as he continued reading his thick book. The green haired A-student was wearing a plain white T-shirt and a pair of blue swim trunks. However, he was only studying his book, and not swimming. He only stopped reading to insult Day or answer a question asked towards him every once in a while. Day fumed and grumbled as she marched over and grabbed his book._

_"TAKE IT BACK, KYOU!"_

_"Man, those two are really something. They bicker all the time," the girl with orange hair said, and smiled pleasently. She had lovely sea green eyes and was extremely pretty, wearing a white sundress and silver slippers. Her name was Celia Mayyle, and she sat on a towel politely and smiled as Nicolette grinned as Kyou and Day continued to squabble childishly. The pink eyed girl felt so happy here with her friends...They would accept her no matter what and never leave her. The five of them together where a true family._

_The last of the group walked up from the shore, carrying his surfboard and dripping wet from the waves. Nicolette blushed as he walked up, grinning. He was Nicolette's crush for a long time now, although he was one year older than her at thirteen. His name was Damon, Damon Jeste, and he was perfect. He was kind, caring, loyal and smart, and treated Nicolette with respect. His eyes were a tender, caring green like the leaves of spring, and his hair was black and solid ebony, like night. Both of them were now a couple, you could say, after confessing their love for one another. Cheesy, yes, but they loved eachother. They cared for one another. "Nicky!" He called, as he ran towards her on the beach. She flushed bright red and day and Kyou stopped bickering for Day to smirk and Kyou to glare jealously._

_"Damon, what is it?" Nicolette asked, and he grinned. "We should get going to the gym, so we have time to change!"_

_The pink haired girl managed to nod as she got up quickly, smiling. Originally, she, Day, and Damon met eachother off of Sandge, and found out they all wanted to be Pokemon Champs, so they decided to travel together. However, Day dropped out when she lost four times in a row to Byron with her team of pokemon and gave up her dream of winning the league, but came along anyway to cheer them on. Kyou was a prodigy in pokemon research and had taken a liking to Nicolette, which was why he decided to come, and Celia was a top coordinator who they had befriended in Hearthome. All five thought of eachother as family, but now, Nicolette and Damon's dreams were getting closer by the second, and they were challenging the eighth gym leader, Volkner of Sunnyshore. All trainers got up and left the beach chairs in the sand, since those were Sunnyshore's property. They went to the pokemon center and changed, then headed towards the gym for Damon and Nicolette's double battle._

_They quickly won the match, making even the serious Volkner grin as he handed them their badges._

They...They were going to the pokemon league, but Nicolette's past had to catch up with her again...Why..?

_Nicolette had dropped to the floor, eyes wide as Day ran away from her. The pink eyed girl tried to reach out to her, but Kyou blocked the way, brown eyes glaring in hatred, as opposed to his usual looks of love or admiration for Nicolette. None of his emotions for his former crush showed._

_"You weren't our friend! You tricked us! How dare you..!"_

_The sobbing black haired girl tried to look to Celia, who was bound to know it wasn't her fault and she didn't want to decieve them...Nicolette's pink eyes met Celia's green ones, and the orange haired coordinator stared back coldly, breathing heavily as she kicked blindly at her._

_"Get away from us! You aren't anything we thought you were! You were never one of us! You planned to kill us, didn't you?"_

_A thousand knives were stabbed into Nicolette's heart as she shrunk back, tears pouring from her silent, rose coloured eyes. In one last attempt to reach her friend's hearts, she looked towards Damon, who she knew would always believe in her, always trust her, because he said he loved her and would always love her no matter what..._

_"Never come near us again, you lying, worthless, good for nothing tramp. I hate you and I can't believe I ever thought you loved me."_

_Nicolette lost it. Tears, cries of pain, everything she thought she had healed came pouring out. She cried and cried, running away from her former friends as she lost it. They were the liars...They hurt her when they said she was their family..._

_No one was her family. She should have known no one would ever accept her._


	28. Damon Black, Conquest of Hoenn

**A/N:Hi, everybody! It's me, BMFT here with the newest chapter of Sinnoh Quest. To HeadMageMai, I am in AP Algebra, but I couldn't subtract seventy three from one hundred. :P I just messed up, I think. But thank you for your enthusiasm to get the 100th reviewer privelege! Sharon seems cool, and Lyfa will come out more. Thank you to f22-raptor340 for constantly reviewing and reading as usual, and please don't worry, Ace will come out more. Also, thank you to risen truth ruthless lies for always reviewing! It makes me so happy! My auditions for my play are tomorrow, so this may be rushed. Sorry. But wish me like so I can get the part for the play! I probably won't, since although I'm pretty good at singing, every one else is like Michael Jackson...but...Enjoy? Review!**

The five stood there in silence as Lyon solemnly stared at the grass swaying on the plains as the sun grew less yellow and more orange by the minute. Fey shifted, uncomfortable. Lyon seemed calm, but on the inside, he knew he was hurting by Nicolette fleeing the path.

"We should go. If she wanted to come back by now, she would have," Lyon said, totally calm. Aura gulped and nodded, as she as well as the others continued to walk down the road. Fey sighed. He was worried about Nicolette, what if she had gotten hurt or something? He looked around until his eyesight began to hurt painfully, like he had stared at the TV too long. He rubbed his eyes and gritted his teeth, and then slipped on the goggles Maylene had given him and sent out Riolu. Suddenly, he felt his body turn warm and he could see everything in only the colors black and grey.

"Wha...What's happening to your eyes?" Lyfa asked, shrinking back. "Are you going into your aura form?"

Fey could only nod and gape openly at Lyfa's aura, which was surrounding her in strange, mist looking waves. It was a pure green, and he automatically sensed it was the aura of serenity. He looked to Lyoku and saw an empty dull blue aura, the aura that had mellowed out after shock. He turned to Lyon and saw a light, pastel blue, the blue of sadness and remorse. Fey coughed and Riolu nodded at him. Fey was taken back as he saw Riolu's aura was a strange, white energy. That must have been balanced aura, because Fey could see it flowing off of himself, too. Suddenly, he heard shouts and more figures came up, which were those belonging to hill-billys of Solaceon. Their aura was a cheery pink as they ran up to their group of five.

"Welcome to Solaceon Town! You all here for a rootin-tootin good time?" The cowgirl said, and grinned with buck-teeth. Fey sweatdropped as he lowered his goggles, and his vision seemed to be normal now. This was like a very bad old western movie. The older cowboy was even holding a pitchfork and had hay over his blue, faded overalls. "We gotz a festival goin on right-a bout now, and I know you all er gonna wanna join in! Yer all are trainers, right?" The man asked, and they nodded.

"Well then, go and have some fun! Do some stuff! YEEHAW!"

The five quickly walked into Solaceon town, getting away from the cow-people, and gaped. Solaceon really was having a festival right now. Everywhere, there were tents where people were getting ready for selling items and banners holding up advertisement for food and games. In the back of the town was a huge platform with a humongous monitor in the front where it showed a blank screen. Fey assumed it was to broadcast whatever was going on on top of the platform. Although he was still nervous about Lyon and Nicolette, he managed to grin as his face lit up. "We should go!" Aura said dreamily, and Lyfa and Lyoku nodded.

"Why? We need to hurry to Pastoria City so we can meet with the GTDS. This is no time for playing silly games and going to night festivals." Lyon reprimanded, bitterly. Lyfa shook her head and pointed to the sunset. "Look, Lyon, I know yout grumpy that Nicolette left, but she was just shocked. She's very emotional right now and might be looking for a way to adjust and she'll come back when she's ready. So don't be a stick in the mud! We won't get all the way to Pastoria by tonight, so we might as well do the festival. Who knows? If we leave, Nicolette will never catch up and you'll never see her again."

"...I guess your right. I mean...It was shocking...I still can't believe it," Lyon breathed sadly. Lyoku frowned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, in a big sister kind of way. He put his face in his arms and breathed heavily as Fey felt guilt tear into his soul. "I'm sorry, guys. I know I'm making this hard for you, but...I just can't believe I'm Darkrai now..."

Lyfa sweatdropped and jumped up, ashamed. "NO NO NO! I...I didn't mean to scold you! Cheer up! Your still part Lyon, and we like you for that! Nicolette will come back! P...Please don't cry, or I'll cry! W...WAAAAAAAH!" The blonde tried to wail, making Lyon chuckle as he looked back up and smiled, signaling he felt better and was okay...for now. Lyfa sighed in relief and drooped her shoulders as they continued to walk to the pokemon center. Aura gulped.

"So, we should check in and then rest a little and go to the festival. Tomorrow we'll go and head to Pastoria?" She asked. Fey nodded, and smiled at her, a bit forced. The five went in to the pokemon center and the usual breeze of fresh, cold air hit him in the face. He walked up with Lyoku and booked two rooms, the usual. He went over to his friends, who were sitting at a table by the window and resting from the walk. They seemed to be silent as a waitress brought them five cups with cinammon and sugar sprinkled over the top of the hot chocolate, napkins placed around the handles to protect the hands from the hot liquid. Fey sat down with Lyoku and took a cup, pushing his chair back and letting Riolu sit on his lap.

"What are you going to name your Riolu?" Aura suddenly asked, and took a ginger sip of her scalding hot drink. Fey pursed his lips. A nickname...He hadn't thought of that. "How about you name him Aura in your big sister's name?" Fey immediately shook his head and Lyfa laughed into her cup of hot chocolate, and he looked at the puppy pokemon who seemed to be staring off into the distance.

"Riolu?" Fey asked, and his pokemon looked up to him. "What do you want to be as your nickname?"

"That was a stupid question," Lyfa remarked, and smirked as she put down her cup and rested her cheek on her hand on the table boredly. "You expect him to answer back?"

"How about you decide, Master Fey?"

Everyone was frozen except for Fey, who felt a little, er, not surpised Riolu could do that. His aura felt so balanced, that he couldn't manage to make another expression, although he was a bit curious of how his pokemon managed to talk. "Ri...Riolu can talk out loud! How is that possible?" Lyoku demanded, having heard Riolu very loud and clear, as the rest of his friends. However, the people in the center seemed unaffected. Fey nodded and turned, trying to think of what to say to his partner in crime. He ignored Aura freaking out, Lyoku frozen in shock, Lyon paling, and Lyfa falling over as if fainting. Riolu smiled.

'This means my bond with Master Fey is strong! We are able to communicate! I can communicate with all of you! I must be getting more experienced in the link!'

"The link lets you talk in english?" Lyon asked, surprised. Riolu nodded and put his paws over his hips and smiled wider, if that was even possible.

'Since our link is quite full already, I can talk in english and Master Fey can probably understand a bit of pokemon language! Soon, we can be able to

"Umm... How about Veil? Like Aura Veil, but just Veil?"

'Sounds great! I am very excited to have finally met you, Master Fey. I know we will be able to fulfill the prophecy of the royal five together. linked with the legendary Aura Link. I must get stronger, and we will win together!'

Fey smiled as his Riolu closed his eyes and grinned, waving his arms around enthusiastically. Fey was glad he could talk to one of his pokemon. Now he had a translator for his others, since pokemon can talk to pokemon. "Mind translating my pokemon's thoughts for me, Veil?" Fey asked, and ignored his friend's bewildered stares as Riolu nodded and he sent out Inferno and Electro, since Royale was too big to be here anyway. The fire pokemon muttered something to Veil, who began a conversation with the two. After a few minutes of nonsense pokemon talk, Veil turned to Fey and saluted.

'Inferno says this: 'Fey is a person who cares for his pokemon. But, I could use a bit of a stretch, since I haven't been out of my pokeball for sooo loonnng...Ooh ooh ahh ahh. Electro says this! 'Mister Fey is a person who is devoted to pokemon. I welcome you, Veil, to our team.'

Aura fell off of her chair in shock as well and joined Lyfa on the floor, both girls looking dead faint in shock. Lyoku managed to close her mouth and Lyon stared, looking a bit unsure how to react. Fey grinned at the aura pokemon and nodded at Inferno and Electro. He returned all pokemon but Veil, and held up the aura pokemon, proud.

"You, will be my partner pokemon and be out at all times. That way our link can get stronger, and I'll only return you if I need another pokemon from my team and can't take out two at a time...How about you hold on to my shoulder when I walk, Veil?" Fey asked. The aura pokemon nodded enthusiastically and smiled cutely.

'I would like that very much, Master Fey! I can be helpful, and being with you makes our link much stronger! I will hold on to your shoulder from now on, when we walk! Walk together! Hooray!' Veil exclaimed, cheering like being with Fey twenty four seven was a blessing. Aura snickered and Fey got up as he took the last sip of his hot chocolate, looking at the time on his poke-watch.

"It's about six...I wonder where Nicolette is right now," he said quietly, so no one could hear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"Let's go to the festival!" Day said, and then they were all dragged into Solaceon City's yearly festival. The five travellers were in front of the Game booth, all but Day looking very unenthusiastic about attending such an event when they could be training right now. However, the purple haired short girl had snapped them out of their melancholy with her angry stares. They were now participating in a basketball toss, where Nicolette and Celia were sitting out as they watched Kyou, Damon, and Day compete to win the humongous stuffed Pikachu on the top of the wall with the words winner printed in red on a white bandanna in kanji over the fat, yellow pokemon's head._

_"Wow, Day is really enthusiastic about this festival," Nicolette remarked, as she watched Day cheer as she beat Kyou and Damon, grabbing the stuffed Pikachu and hugging it so hard it's eyes seemed to bulge out of its head. She sweatdropped as the purple haired girl did her victory dance and rubbed her stuffed doll into Damon and Kyou's faces, then pointed a finger in the air and ran off, screaming about cotton candy. Celia giggled as she followed gracefully along, as Nicolette did the same and the two girls walked up to Kyou and Damon, who were sulking over losing to a girl._

_"Nice job, you guys tried your best. Besides, Day is a real maniac when it comes to festivals and carnivals, right?" Celia asked sweetly, and the two boys sighed as they walked along. Nicolette couldn't help but giggle at their crestfallen appearances over their major loss to the short girl who was busy ordering about ten cotton candy cones at a shocked vendor from the sweets mart. They finally reached to where Day was standing, and the purple haired girl shoved two cotton candies at everyone, everyone getting a blue and a pink. Nicolette blinked as her hands were suddenly filled by the sugary sweets._

_"Why did you order so much of this?" Kyou barked at Day, who huffed as she took a monstrous bite out of her pink candy, and then ate another huge bite from her blue candy. He glared as he held them out, not wanting to eat any of the sweet and sugary food. Day pouted and glared at the green haired boy, who pushed up his glasses after he dropped the cones into Day's hands. "I don't like to eat sweets."_

_Day pouted and whined as she held all four cotton candies and her huge stuffed Pikachu at the same time. She dropped her Pikachu on the grass and began to huff as she held her candy securely under her elbows as well as in her hands. "Well, Nicolette doesn't either, but she's eating it!"_

_Kyou scoffed, and crossed his arms exasperatedly. "She hasn't even touched the cotton candy from the time you gave it to her! Day, you are such an idiot sometimes..." He trailed off, and looked away from her in annoyance._

_"She will! I know it, and I'll prove it right now," Day replied, snarkily chomping a huge alligator bite from her food and putting her foot on the head of the stuffed Pikachu doll to prevent a little kid from taking it. Kyou raised an eye as she grinned and thrust her four cones of cotton candy into Kyou's hands, and he almost dropped it in surprise. She walked over to Damon, who was holding his cotton candy awkwardly, and then grabbed his hand, which had some cotton candy in it, as he was about to try some of the sugary food. Day guided his hand and made Damon feed Nicolette the piece of blue, wispy sugar. She flushed as she swallowed and Kyou glared, his face red as he stomped over to Day in anger, as Damon's cheeks turned pink._

_"How did that prove your point?" Kyou demanded jealously, features ablaze. Nicolette gulped as Celia giggled, as Day and Kyou began to fight. Damon managed to laugh a bit breathily, as he scratched the back of his head as he stepped away from the ftwo who were fighting very animatedly. "How about we go while they finish up their discussion?" Nicolette and Celia nodded as they left, unnoticed by Kyou and Day._

Nicolette sobbed as she remembered her friends and how they were so loyal, so kind to eachother...She wanted to stop the tears, but it felt so good to remember what family felt like. She couldn't help but keep reminiscing about the past, even though the others were probably worried about her as she sat behind the tree a few meters from Solaceon, having broken down when she saw the festival after trying to keep moving. She couldn't stop the flow of memories, which were as harmful as the flow of blood to her emotions.

_After Celia had gone and went to find Day and Kyou, who were probably wondering where they were by now, Damon was trying to bribe Nicolette to come on the Ferris Wheel. The pink eyed girl looked afraid to even think about the heights from up above Solaceon on the top of the wheel. She was resisting Damon's gentle pull on her arm as she squealed in fear at the thoughts of everyone on the ground looking like ants and the carrier moving as the wheel stopped suddenly._

_"C'mon, Nicky! You never know how fun something is until you try it!" Damon said, and tugged her arm as she shook her head, eyes shut tight as she tried to keep her feet grounded. He sighed. "Don't you know that Ferris Wheels are supposed to be romantic? I'm trying to do seomthing here," he mumbled, and she lit up, blushing and surprised. He grinned and took advantage of the moment, scooping her up into his arms and running into the front of the line, which was so far empty. She blushed at his boldness as he let her down and grinned as the gate was opened up and some people on the side went in the back of the line. _

_Nicolette barely managed to notice she was on the ride until they were going up in the carrier. She squirmed as she looked from the edge of the barrier and paled, looking down onto the ground. She quivered, and Damon chuckled as he scooted closer to her, and pulled her gently away from the edge as he laughed. "If your so afraid, then don't look down."_

Nicolette was afraid of being caught up with her past. The more she remembered, the more she was afraid. So she didn't look down, and where did that get her? It got her betrayed. Damon, he was a liar...

_The two pokemon trainers sat together on the ferris wheel, Damon hugging her close as the night air nipped at her exposed arms. However, all Nicolette could feel was warmth radiating from Damon, who was blushing a tinge of red as he looked at her, smiling, green eyes tender and caring. She smiled at him and the two locked eyes, green to pink, pink to green._

_"I...I think I like you...A lot," he whispered, and Nicolette's breath hitched as she smiled slowly and settled her head on Damon's chest._

_"I think I like you, too."_

And now Nicolette couldn't stop the tears as she looked down. As she looked down, as she remembered and reopened her horrible wounds from long before that she thought she had sealed up...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fey and Aura grinned excitedly as the vendor handed them both a bag with a tiny remoraid inside. They grinned at eachother after playing the ball toss and winning their respective prizes. Lyfa stepped up to the counter and placed the pink egg she had recieved not too long ago on the counter and took the three ping pong balls she was given and threw two into the fishbowls with water inside, making a _plunk_ noise as the balls landed inside. She took aim and then the ping pong ball went inside the largest bowl in the back with the smallest hole on top. The vendor grinned as he went to the side to get her the big prize.

"See you guys? That is how you win...LIKE A BOSS," Lyfa said, and cackled like an evil villain from a saturday cartoon.

'It is okay, Master Fey! You will win soon~!' Veil cheered, but Fey sweatdropped as he stepped back from Lyfa, and Lyon chuckled.

Fey was really glad Lyon had begun to feel better since their trek to Solaceon. He was becoming happier at the reassurance that Nicolette was just shocked and was coming back soon. In fact, the brunette seemed to enjoy himself as he watched the vendor come back and hand Lyfa a prize...

A Sharpedo. Not even a fake one either, a real one out of water that didn't even have a bowl or a mini-fish tank. She screamed her head off and threw it back as she grabbed her egg and ran like crazy. The vendor chuckled as Fey sweatdropped, and began walking away from the stand. Once all five were out of the path of the crazy Sharpedo guy, they started to walk down the tent vendor aisle, looking for more goods to buy, or games to win, or food to purchase.

"Ooh! Candy flavored floss!" Aura exclaimed, and ran over to the stand a few tents away. Lyfa followed without a minute of hesitation and the other four followed as she quickly purchased a bunch of blueberry flavored candy floss, which were thin, small plastic tubes full of capsules of blueberry flavored liquid candy. She gave Lyfa one and the two bit off the plastic cap and began to suck on the floss, grinning. Suddenly, as the two began to dig inside the bag of floss, the large monitor over the platform in the back of the town flickered on, and surprised, everyone looked over to the screen.

"Hello!" A man with brown hair and a mustache greeted, as his face appeared on the screen with a microphone in hand. He wore a strange purple tophat and the top of his body, as far as Fey could see, was covered by a pink shirt with a purple silk suit on top. Fey saw a small figure on the platform and knew he was right as he let Veil scoot further up his shoulder. The monitor was broadcasting whatever happened on the platform. Spotlights on the edge of the platform went around in circles, casting pink, blue, and neon green lights everywhere. He squinted as the man began to talk yet agin, lights ceasing to flash.

"Tonight, first of all, I would like to welcome you all to Solaceon's yearly festival! Tonight, we are going to be doing our yearly famous trainer battle!" The man announced, and cheers wnt on over and under the crowd of people in the Festival grounds. Fey looked at the other four, who looked curious to see what was going on. He glanced at Veil, who was watching closely, but then turned his attention back to the monitor, figuring he would find out what happened soon enough.

"For newcomers, this battle royale is for trainers with five badges of more to compete to see the top three trainers here in Solaceon! Only trainers with five badges or more may compete, since we don't want this to take a long time with alot of rookie trainers competing, since evry trainer must use their six party pokemon. However, anyone may come and watch the Royale at the top of the platform. If you want to come, come! But feel free to watch from the monitor!" The man proclaimed. "Sign-ups have been completed! Please enjoy the Battle Royale!" The monitor flickered and went to a pokemon backdrop for an intermission.

"WHAT?" Lyfa demanded, steaming. She growled and crossed her arms angrily. "Why weren't we asked to compete! Those hill-billys back by the entrance of the town knew we were trainers! So why didn't we get asked to compete in the battle royale if they knew we had pokemon?" Lyoku sighed.

"Lyfa, none of us even have five or more badges. Even if they did ask us to compete, we wouldn't be able too since we don't meet the qualifications. Plus, none of us even have six pokemon, which is the full party they were asking for." Lyoku explained, then nodded at the pouting Lyfa.

"Well, I thought it may have been nice to at least ask us if we were qualified... It is the thought that counts," she said, and crossed her arms childishly. Lyon smirked, but smiled, and he took a strawberry candy floss from Aura, and he bit open the top. "We never would have even stood a chance. If we competed, that is."

"Gee, that's the spirit,"Aura said, as she trashed her second candy floss. Lyon shrugged. "Well, we wouldn't have."

Suddenly, the monitor flickered on. The man appeared yet again, smiling. "Our first battle will be with the renowed trainer with seven badges, Orga Bleary!" He said, and many cheers and claps went around as a girl's face flashed on the monitor. She had black braids in blue bows and pretty icy eyes. The five of Fey's group didn't notice Nicolette running around the corner, relieved to find them after letting all of her tears out and ready to move on.

"Orga Bleary shall challenge the famous winner of the Hoenn Pokemon League Elite Four, who put up a valiant effort against the former champion, Steven Stone...That's right...He is fifteen years old, born and raised in the Sinnoh region, Sandgem town...

It's Damon Black!"

Nicolette froze as time seemed to freeze. Damon...Damon Black..? Her...Her old Damon? She had known he had left Sinnoh after the incident, but...She never knew...

"And look! His friends, Kyou Katsuki, Dayla Bridge, and Celia Mayyle are here to support him in this Battle Royale!"

She watched as the faces of her former friends appeared on the monitor and everything seemed to disappear quitly as her pink eyes widened and she crumpled to her knees, face paling, tears dripping down her porcealin coloured cheeks. They looked so happy, so different from when the incident happened and they shattered her heart into tiny pieces. Day was smiling, eager as ever, purple hair cut short and cute, like how she used to dress before...Kyou was smirking as usual, but seemed to look proud of Damon. And Celia was smiling, a new haircut making her orange bangs fall to the side of her face elegantly, covering one eye...

Her friends were back...

But they wanted nothing to do with her, that was clear.


	29. Tears of Forgiveness

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the newest chapter of Sinnoh Quest. thank you to reviewers! Appreciate you guys reading my stories so loyally! Makes me feel super duper happy! I will try and make Vanessa come out more, Zxcvbnm843. Im sorry because I know you have been following my story for a while and I was only able to make Vanessa come out a little bit, but do not worry, she will appear more soon. Risen truth ruthless lies, thanks for your constant support and I know Lyoku, since I write about her...Just keep reading, heehee. Thanks to f22-raptor340 for constant reviewing. Aim for the 100th review! REVIEW! New poll up on my profile for your fav character in my stories. Read and enjoy this next chapter.**

"Orga Bleary and Damon Black's matches will begin in about ten minutes. All spectators should come to the platform for a scorching battle!" The man announced, and then the monitor went back to the pokemon battle field backdrop. Nicolette managed to get up, blinking away tears as Aura noticed her as she turned around to throw away some empty candy floss.

"Nicolette! There you are! Glad you could make it!" Aura exclaimed, and ran over with three candy floss sticking out of her mouth, which happened to be upturned into a bright smile. The whole group ran over and Lyon looked a little nervous as he managed to speak up a bit timidly, which was unusual for the brunette trainer.

"Um, Nicole...Are you okay? I mean, since you ran off, I... We didn't..."

"I'm fine," Nicolette managed to say, getting up and smiling weakly. "I should be the one asking if your okay...I was selfish to run off when I was sad, when it was your business because you were going through all of that. I think I was just surprised," she said, but her voice was dry from her crying and shock from seeing Damon and the others. She prayed to god they wouldn't see her, and got up a bit shakily with help from Fey and Lyon.

"Hey, we should go see the battle Royale on the platform of the festival! I want to see what competition we have for the pokemon league," Lyfa suggested as she broke off the tip of an orange candy floss. She put the top into her mouth and tossed the tip into the garbage. Nicolette paled, praying to god she could disappear right now. She didn't want to have any chance of them seeing her right now...While the hurt from the incident was still fresh in her mind. They would most likely rip open her wounds and laugh as she bled into the light. The pink eyed girl shook her head, trying to lie through her teeth.

"I... I'm really tired, guys... Do we have to see the Battle Royale? I mean, some of those trainers aren't even competition, since they're from other regions, and..." Nicolette started, but Aura frowned sadly. "Please, Nicky? I mean, the Battle Royale only comes around once a year! We have to see it tonight while we're here! C'mon!"

"Ca... Can't we watch the monitor from down here?" Nicolette asked, but Fey shook his head and Veil nodded, agreeing with his trainer. Nicolette was shocked as Veil spoke.

'Let's see the Royale! I can sense Master Fey is very excited to see it! Lyon and Lyfa too! And Lyoku and Aura~!' Veil chanted. Fey shrugged off Nicolette's expression, mumbling about a link of aura and other stuff. Uncomfortably, Nicolette looked around to see all of her friends' hopeful faces. Even lyoku seemed to want to watch the battle.

"F...Fine, but can we take our time getting there? I, um, just got here and everything," Nicolette said. The others complied as they started to walk down the path again to see more tents and vendors. One tent had wigs, colored contacts, and pokemon masks. Nicolette lit up as she spied a short, choppy haired blonde wig and purchased it immediately, putting it on. Fey raised an eye.

"What's the mask for, Nicole? Ashamed to be with us?" He joked. Lyon chuckled as the researcher tried on some deep purple contacts. Once she purchased the items, even adding a Beautifly mask to the trade, she put it all on and then twisted the mask to the side of her head and closed her eyes. Nicolette had completely transformed from a black haired, pink eyed mature looking fourteen year old to a blonde haired, lavender eyed tomboy looking figure with a strange, girly mask on her head. She was totally different and seemed to be relieved as she ansawered, "No... But in real festivals, girls dress up and wear disguises, um, right? I thought I could do the same thing, uh, I mean."

Lyfa shrugged. "Okay...But I'm not doing any of that. Now, can we please go and watch the Battle Royale? It's starting in, like, five minutes and we have a long way to go if we want to get to the platform in time and get good seats," Lyfa complained, and Aura nodded. Lyoku rolled her eyes as she pointed to the stadium/ platform and nodded. "Its only a short walk away, really. It's just up a hill."

The six trainers hurried to the stadium on the platform, and a few attendants took them up to the top floor where they heard the crowd before they saw them. The platform was in a rectangular shape, with about ten rows of seats on the sides. So far, every seat was taken except for a few seperated from eachother, all scattered around the stadium. Fey sighed and Lyon shrugged, looking a bit happy to see seats were actually open. He pointed to a few empty ones around the platform.

"Although it is seperated seats, it can't be helped. We should go alone, and when the tournaments are over, meet up down the stadium, okay?" The brunette fifteen year old said. Lyfa and Aura nodded excitedly at the game plan, Lyoku mumbling a response drowned out by the crowd, cheering as the battle began. Quickly, Fey managed to find a seat close to him, as well as Lyon, Lyfa, and Aura. Nicolette unexcitedly walked slowly, not paying attention, and sat down in any old seat. Right when she was about to look around, her stomach tensed and she almost screamed. There, on the right side of her, was Kyou. On his right side, were Day and Celia. She couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

Her green haired former admirer had the same, messy dark green hair and rectangular glasses, but he had gotten much taller and Nicolette could tell he had gotten even skinnier than before from two years ago. His eyes were a darker shade of brown and his skin still a pasty pale, like he had only done reading and not been out in the sun. Kyou wore a dress shirt and simple black pinstripe pants, fancy, yet simple. Nicolette remembered his seemingly plain personality, but how loyal, kind, and smart he really was. She almost teared up looking at him.

And then there was Celia, lovely and bursting with beauty as she was two years ago. Her orange-brown auburn colored hair was the shade of falling autumn leaves, right eye covered by her new, layered hair-style. Her eyes were vibrant in life and resembled the ocean with the seafoam green tides. She wore a pink, lacy dress with long sleeves and red ribbons all over the chest and hemline, and wore a sky blue tank top buttoned fashionably over with it, and wore a fancy blue pearl clip on the side of her hair, exposing her earrings, shells with pink pearls. She smiled, showing off her pearly whites. With that smile, Nicolette felt endlesss memories come flooding back. However, she managed to restrain herself as she gripped the armrest of her seat.

Then, there was Day, her best friend before the incident. Her bright, yellow eyes the color of golden grain shone with happiness and ecstasy as she watched the battle, purple bangs from her neat bob cut framing her face as she distractedly blew them away. She wore a yellow dress with no sleeves and high socks with purple sandals, and Nicolette remembered how much she loved purple. She stared at Day before seeing a chain sticking out over her dress, a necklace with a purple locket on top. The pink eyed-temporarily purple eyed- girl nearly gasped as she recognized the word friends on top. It was the necklace she had given Day on her birthday...Why was she still wearing it after the incident? Didn't Day hate her as well as the others..?

"Um, excuse me...Why are you staring at us like that?" A voice asked, tone mature like a young man's. Nicolette froze, realizing she had been staring. Celia and Day were looking at her as well as Kyou, and it took all of her willpower not to jump into Kyou's arms and hug him. instead, she changed her voice as she paled a little, blushing in embarassment, and yet happiness at seeing her old friends. Hwoever, a certain light of fear weighed her down, afraid they would recognize her. "Um, yes, sorry about that...I saw you guys on the monitor earlier, cheering for Damon Black and just recognized you all," Nicolette lied, as she made her voice a bit boyish to match her wig. Kyou nodded, and Celia smiled. Nicolette nearly teared when Celia smiled, like how she used to smile before she found out who Nicolette really was...

"Oh yeah, we're Damon's friends! What's your name? If your a fan, we could get you an autograph," Celia offered. Nicolette smiled widely after hearing Celia's voice. "Um...My names is Lily. Uh, I am a big fan of all of you...Celia, I think your a great coordinator. I've seen you before...And Kyou, right? Your that new researcher...Im a fan of your work. And Day, I don't think you should've given up on battling..." Nicolette rambled, pouring out all of the things she wanted to say to her friends that she had taken for granted before the incident. She wanted to let them know how she really felt about them. And even if they hurt her again...She wanted them to know she still wanted them to be her family, because she truly cared so much about all of them and it broke her heart to see them again, smiling so freely without her, who was crying out in pain and hurt on the inside, and...

"Whoa, how did you know I used to battle?" Day asked curiously. Nicolette gulped. "Well, I, uh...I am a big fan of yours...And..."

Kyou smiled, a truly happy smile. "Don't worry about it, Day. Lily here is a big fan of yours and you don't need to come across as rude when you should be thanking her for the compliment." Kyou turned to Nicolette and smiled warmly. "Sorry about that. Day is still a little untrusting of strangers ever since a few years ago."

Nicolette nodded shyly, and turned back to her seat as she saw Damon win his battle. He had really improved, she thought, as she smiled, a bit sadly. If only she had the courage to talke to them as herself. Even though Nicolette said to herself that although they still hated her, she wasn't afraid to let them know how she felt, she really fif care that they hated her... But if they did hate her, then why was Day wearing that necklace Nicolette had given her so long ago? Why had she even kept it if she didn't care about her anymore? And why was she untrusting after the incident two years ago? Was she that affected by it? Nicolette wanted to yell that she had been affected, too, but, she was so scared, she couldn't even look at any of them without her heart thumping. However, she knew, that maybe her ending up in the same town as them on the same night was a message from fate that she should come clean and tell them, try to explain to them what really happened...Was this a sign that she was sitting right next to them that she should confess who she was...? Nicolette gulped.

It was better to do something you regret than to never do something you regret not doing...Right? She grabbed the end of the wig very slowly and looked at Kyou, Celia, and Day, and gulped as she began to pull and her wig slowly began to come off... Then her contacts, and then she pulled the mask on to cover her face. She tapped Kyou's shoulder, and all three of her former friends turned.

"Lily? What is it? Is something wrong?" Kyou asked, looking a bit concerned since she had her mask on right now. Nicolette tensed as she managed to swallow the knot in her throat.

"Well...I wanted you all to know...That I missed you guys alot, and I'm sorry...I really never meant to decieve you, and..." Nicolette started, as the tears flowed and she ripped off her mask. Three shocked faces appeared as Nicolette let the Beautifly mask fall to the ground with a thump, in what seemed slow motion. Kyou gasped as he leaned away from her, and the pink eyed girl started to cry.

"I...I...I never wanted to see you guys again, that's what I told myself...But, it was because you all hurt me so much...I knew that I never told you who I really was, and where I came from, but thats because I was afraid, and, and...I didn't think you guys would ever judge me...But, I was wrong and you guys hurt me so bad, I...I...I couldn't even think of you all without crying...And now I'm here, and I can't even contain the tears, because I missed you all so much, and want you all to know how much I love you guys...Even if you hate me, I-" Nicolette stopped as she was wrapped into a hug by Kyou, to her surprise as she sobbed openly.

"We're so sorry, Nicky. We...We love you too...Welcome back."

And with that, a single tear fell onto the pink eyed girl's shoulder. Yet, she couldn't be more happy as she cried openly, tears flowing down her pale cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Kyou, letting out all the tears of two years of pain and hurt. When she managed to stop the tears, she looked up to see the green haired boy crying too. She smiled as she turned to the side and was immediately wrapped into a huge hug by Celia, then let go as she ran to Day, who wasn't crying until Nicolette walked up to her.

"I missed you," Nicolette said. A few seconds lingered as Day began to sob, crying uncontrollably as they hugged eachother and both began to cry with hot, salty tears. "I missed you too...I...I'm so sorry..."

And a single tear splattered onto the forgotten Beautifly mask on the hard floor. The green eyed trainer on the battlefiel exited the field and walked up to the bleachers to sit with his friends. Instead he saw the former love of his life, crying with Day, Kyou, and Celia as they all were talking and smiling. His features lit up in pure shock as he walked over to Nicolette, who saw him and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

And then Damon Black grabbed her in a hug and she stiffened a bit, but relaxed as she hugged back. A single stream of tears began to leak from his eyes and down his face as he released her and then kissed the pink eyed girl, who finally, fully relaxed as tears raced down their faces...

And five mended hearts came together again.


	30. Announcement

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the news for my stories. Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing any of them or anything like that! Yeesh! But, I have posted my news for my stories on my profile, so please check them out. I hope to get some positive feedback on this message after you read my profile! Please tell me what you guys think about the plans I have for these stories, in reviews. Still, 100th reviewer gets a new OC for Sinnoh Quest, but for TGT and Pantherlily, 50th reviewer will get to have a new OC as well. So get me to my review limit thingy and you shall get a new OC, as well as read my profile and tell me what you think of the sequel plans to my stories. Thanks! Read, this is urgent!**


	31. Misdreavus, the Ghosted Savior

**A/N:Hi, everybody! It's me, BMFT here with the newest chapter of Sinnoh Quest. Thank you for the reviews! Only sixteen more reviews to go before I get to 100, so review, since 100th reviewer gets a premiere OC for the story! Please be patient if your OC hasn't come out yet or hasn't come out very much. I will try and include them all. To risen truth ruthless lies, I didn't get the part I wanted, I got ensemble, which is like background choir. But its OK, since everyone else was more experienced then me and it was my first time! To Zxcvbnm843, thanks for constant support and reviews. CCxWarfare, the usual support is appreciated. poketrainer101, thanks for your OC and all that you have done! I will keep updating as long as I get more reviews! Three or more reviews=new chapter, and don't be shy! I love all reviews, so enjoy this next chapter, only own my OCs, and review! I know some people story alerted this story but did not review, so review now! Please!**

"We are so sorry," Day murmured again, as the five trainers sat in the bleachers after a private cry fest in the back of the stadium. The purple haired girl was twiddling her thumbs, looking as if guilt weighed her down twenty five pounds. Nicolette smiled, a bit of tears still in her eyelashes as she blinked them out and wiped her tears away, sniffling a little but staying dry-eyed.

"It...It's okay, I mean, I should of told you about it before, and-" Nicolette said, only to be cut off by a firm talking Kyou. "Don't apologize... Nicole, it was our fault for judging you. Later, after you left us, we realized that it must have been so hard for you to brave all of that past alone. For you not to tell us was your choice, and each one of us regretted acting like total jerks to you and crushing you like that when we found out... I... We're really sorry," the boy with glasses said, as he looked away, trying to mask away his stony, yet sorrowful face. Nicolette couldn't help but smile at her friend, who was still afraid to look her in the eye after the incident. She was so happy... So overjoyed at her friends who welcomed her back and understood her pain...

"So, will you forgive us and come back to us?" Day asked, and looked at Nicolette hopefully.

The pink eyed girl immediately smiled at all of her friends. 'Of course I forgive you all, after all of those apologies... Even though you guys hurt me bad once, I know you guys are sorry and I'm sorry, too, but..." She said, and Celia looked a bit sad. "You won't travel with us?" Nicolette nodded and all of her friends looked down at the floor, dejectedly. Damon stepped forward, speaking for the first time.

"Why won't you travel with us, if you forgive us, Nicky? I...I really want to have you in my life again..."

The black haired girl's cheeks turned the color of her eyes as she looked away and smiled as the night stars illuminated the sky with their crystal glow. "I have new friends...From before. I really love you all, I really do, but...I need to be with them for now. But I swear, I will come back with you guys one day," she murmured. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and her eyes met Damon's black ones.

"Swear it." He said firmly, and she hesitated a bit, before nodded and smiling as she shook hands with him.

"I promise to come and join you guys one day. Just not this one..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nicolette had parted ways with the Hoenn group after the Royale where Damon was declared the winner, with many teary hugs and a few kisses. She felt so happy, content, and joyful now that she had her old family back. She joined Fey, Aura, Lyon, and Lyfa as Lyoku came down the stadium. As Aura cracked open on of her last candy floss sticks, she noticed Nicolette's happy smile.

"Hey, Nicky. Why do you look so happy all of a sudden? And where's your mask and wig and stuff?"

"Oh," Nicolette responded breezily as she skipped a few steps ahead of the group. "It turns out, disguises aren't my style," she said, and the group walked off to the pokemon center, ready for a good nights sleep and a long day tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a long sleep, Fey awoke groggily, upper half sticking off the bed as he stretched and managed to pull himself upright and onto the mattress, and then he sat up as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. The orange haired boy got out of his comfy sheets and brushed out his hair and teeth, washed his face, and changed his clothes from his purple satin pajamas to his regular black shirt, jeans, and green puffy jacket around his waist. After getting himself awake, he found a note on the nightstand by Lyon's bed.

Went out for a jog, be back soon, said the note, in neat, cursive writing. Fey sighed and put the note in the rubbish as he got his bag and packed up his poke-phone and other belongings that were being charged or lying around. he took the liberty of putting away Lyon's stuff and cleaning up the messy beds for both of them, and then left Lyon's bag on his bed and opened the door and headed downstairs, letting Veil out of his pokeball while he walked, along with Inferno and Electro for the heck of it. Downstairs, Aura was busy scarfing down a large breakfast of hashbrowns, sausage, eggs, rice, and a carton of guava juice. Lyoku and Lyfa were ordering some smoothies and Nicolette was eating her small portion a bit distractedly. Lyfa's pink egg was infront of her on the table. Fey sat down in his respective seat on the side of Lyfa and waited as a waitress came around to order his food. A blue haired girl in a maid costume walked up with a pen and paper, and took their orders and left, as Fey put his head in his arms, tired after last night's festivities.

"Hey, Fey," Aura said, while eating a mouthful of all of the food on her plate, "Why do you look so tired?" Fey lifted up his head and yawned, moving aside as his order of food came, a simple eggs benedict dish that was much smaller than his older sister's. He poked the food around tiredly before taking a few small bites and then answering. "Last night was really hectic," he replied, and munched on some rice as he stole a sip from Aura's guava juice.

"Hey!" The bluenette complained, and grabbed the juice back and pulled it away from her brother in dismay. In her process she knocked over some sausage that Electro happily gobbled up. Nicolette giggled and gave them some pokemon food, as well as gave Fey a packet when he wanted to feed Royale. He shrugged at Aura and thanked Nicolette and continued to eat in small bites until the bell over the door rang and Fey turned around to see Lyon, who had indeed gone for a jod and was wearing a plain white T-shirt that did nothing to conceal the Darkrai seal on his neck, with black shorts and his green jacket tied around his waist.

"Morning, Lyon!" Lyoku and Lyfa called, and he smiled and nodded at everyone before going upstairs to change. Fey continued to eat slowly as Aura sipped at her empty juice cartone, making obnoxious slurping sounds as she sucked up the kegs from the sweet nectar.

"When is your egg gonna hatch?" fey asked curiously, and looked at the pink egg infront of Lyfa, who hugged it protectively. Nicolette shrugged, and he eyed it carefully as he saw it move a few times, a tiny bit. he pointed, and Lyfa nodded. "Yeah, I think it may hatch soon. It keeps shaking and I heard noises coming from it on the inside," she said, and Aura grinned.

Once Fey had finished his food, he went outside with Veil, Inferno, and Electro and gave them some more pokemon food, to which they happily gobbled up. He released Royale, who ate happily and then picked him up with his long head. Fey shouted in surprise as he slid down the serpent pokemon's back as if he were going down a slide and landed down at the bottom of Royale's tail on the grass on his butt. His pokemon giggled and Fey found himself laughing. After they all finished eating Fey couldn't help but feel so grateful to his mother for letting him go on his journey, and Rowan for giving him his pokemon. They were such a joy to have in his life...

And if Team Galactic wanted a world without pokemon or feelings such as happiness and love, well, then they were crazy. People couldn't exist without happiness or love, and especially not without precious pokemon. Fey knew they had to meet up with the GTDS soon at Pastoria, since the quicker they got Jason back and knew how Darkrai could help the cause, the better and sooner Galactic would be stopped.

Fey watched as the group came out of the Pokemon Center after finishing their food and packing up completely and checking out. He returned all but Veil, as usual, and let the Riolu go on his shoulder as the group began to walk out of Solaceon. They went south from where they were yesterday and began the usual route. Lyfa looked over at Veil as she bounced the egg in her arms as if it were a baby.

"So, what moves does veil know?" Lyfa asked curiosuly, and began to eat more candy floss which she had stocked up on last night. The blonde was holding a glass jar full of rainbow candy floss of all kinds in the spare space in her arms by the egg, and hadn't even made a dent in any of them. Fey looked at Veil, who was holding onto his shoulder, and smiled.

'I know many moves, but my main moves are mach punch, quick attack, aura sphere, and fire punch!' Veil exclaimed happily, boyish voice ringing out. Lyoku smiled as she walked over and scratched Veil on the forehead, the aura pokemon closing his eyes in delight. "My half brother has a Lucario," she said, and smiled lovingly at the blue dog pokemon. "Your gonna grow up to be a big, strong Lucario like his, wont you?" Lyoku asked, and Veil nodded enthusiastically, smiling widely. Lyon snickered at her mothering side and she smacked him on the head.

"I never knew you had a half-brother," Aura piped up, and stole an apple cider-colored candy floss from Lyfa and nipped off the top, then began to suck on it until she had to breathe again. Lyoku nodded and sighed. "It's been a while since I've seen him, so I suppose I should stay with him when I do see him. I think he's at iron island now, in Canalve City. We might see him, so if we do, I think I need to stay there," she said, and continued walking further ahead. Fey jogged over and caught up to the black haired girl and grined teasingly. "Why you sound so sad? Wanna stay with us forever?"

"You wish," Lyoku replied, flipping some maroon highlights back from her face as she pushed Fey away from her in annoyance. "I need to talk to him about some important things. Plus, I should be able to go to Canalve so I can go to Jubilife easy and visit Alice," she said. Lyon raised an eye. "She is still my mentor and I have yet to thank her for my art supplies. Plus, Jubilife and Canalve are close to eachother. But, I will miss hearing you two boys snore from the other side of the wall in your room," Lyoku added sarcastically. They huffed and the girls giggled as they kept on walking forward when all of a sudden, Fey froze in terror.

"What...What is that place..?" He asked, and stared at the huge, black stone tower secluded from the normal path by bushes and a newer path on the side. He felt shivers just looking at it, and Nicolette pursed her lips. "It's the lost tower, where people pay respects to their deceased pokemon from long ago, who are buried there...There might be some wild ghost pokemon inside the tower, though. Wanna go in and try to catch one?" She asked. Lyfa and Aura stepped back both girls trembling. "Er, no thanks!" they peeped in unison, and hugged eachother as Lyfa almost dropped her candyfloss and the egg in fright. Fey raised an eye and smirked, although inside, he was scared of going inside tremensely as well.

"My my, the two soul sisters are afraid of some ghost pokemon and a graveyard? Scaredy-Meowth," Fey chided, and smirked even wider as Aura glared and pouted, followed by Lyfa who put her hands on her hips with the egg in the gap between on hand and her candy-floss jar on the ground. "We are not scared!" They yelled together, and Nicolette chuckled, as well as Lyon and lyoku. "Then prove it and come in with us so we can catch some ghost pokemon," Fey said, and both gulped and looked at eachother slowly before nodding a bit shakily.

"F...Fine!" Aura exclaimed, and proudly put her hands on her waist and released Poewa the Prinplup and Ripslash the Cranidos for assurance. Fey snickered as he beckoned her to go first. "Ladies first," he singsonged, and she huffed angrily as she walked in, Poewa following with immense pride, and Ripslash glaring at everything in sight but Aura, as usual. Lyfa put the jar of candy floss in her bag and picked up her egg after releasing Glace, following Aura. lyon rolled his eyes and smirked as he sent out Murkrow and Grotle, and Nicolette Blacky and lyoku Rubith. Fey was last and sent out Inferno and Electro, even though he had three pokemon out. The inside of the tower was cold and chilly and the stone sealed all light out. Torches put around the walls provided the only light in the room, and few people were there, praying as they looked at graves. Fey shuddered, but hid himself well so Aura wouldn't see, and nodded as his loyal Luxio and Monferno followed him as he walked by Lyon and lyoku, as they headed towards the steps which led to the second floor. Suddenly, a girl with dark purple hair came barreling down the steps, and she smashed into Lyfa by accident, making the egg fly into the air in what seemed slow motion.

Fey gaped as the egg began to glow suddenly, and white light flahed as the egg shattered in mid air, and out of the light came a oval-shaped pin pokemon with a big smile as it landed perfectly on her feet. Lyfa shouted as she ran towards the pink pokemon and picked her up, fangirling majorly. "A HAPPINY! SO ADORABLE!" Lyfa squealed, and hugged the little pink pokemon close. Glace smiled as she rubbed up against her trainer's legs and the purple haire girl paled.

"I...I am so, so, so sorry about that! I didn't mean for you to drop your egg! If the egg hadn't had hatched...I would fel horrible if something happened to it! Forgive me," she said, and bowed as she prevented her glasses from falling off the bridge of her nose by pushing them up with a single, black gloved finger. She came back up and fey examined her strange clothes. The girl was about a year or so older than him, with dark purple hair cut into a neat bob. She had dark brown eyes and had clean glasses over her pale face, and wore a long, modest black dress with a puffy ebony shawl clasped together in the front with a large, opal shaped ruby. Her shoes were black high heel sandals and she wore long black gloves. "My name is Shauntal, and I was in a bit of a rush since I had some important things to do..."

Lyfa smiled, and Aura nodded. "No problem. It was an accident, and Happiny is fine," the blonde responded as she smiled at Shauntal. Fey smiled at the purple haired girl, but he couldn't help but feel he had seen her somewhere before... "My name is Lyfa Cascade, that is Aura Castor and Fey Castor, Lyon Vodzack, Nicolette Ashley, and Lyoku caraster over there. Sorry, I know your busy, but I thought you might want to know our names," Lyfa said politely. Fey twitched. Why couldn't she be so mature infront of them like that? Shauntal nodded and smiled. "It's fine. I owe you a favor in the future, if we cross paths agin, but now I must leave. Thank you for your lenience, but I really must go now," she said, and bowed once more and left the tower in a rush. Fey raised an eye.

"Did she look a bit familiar to you?" The orange haired trainer asked. Inferno and Electro shrugged and said something to Veil, who nodded and turned to Fey. 'They say she does seem a bit familiar, but they can't place why she does,' Veil translated smoothly. Lyon shrugged. "Ah, well. We should just hurry and catch some ghost pokemon and train, since we need to hurry to pastoria and this might take a while," the brunette said, and hurried up the stairs. The rest of the group followed as they reached the second floor, which held a bit less graves than the rest. A phsychic ran up to Fey and bowed. "May I have this battle?"

Fey shrugged. "Why not? Inferno, your up to start," he said, and stepped back with Electro and Veil as he pointed and the Monferno sprang forward happily. The femal physchic sent out a Ghastly, a large floating sphere of black and purple energy. Lyfa and Aura tried hiding behind eachother as Fey rolled his eyes, and Nicolette refereed and began the battle. He siezed the first move.

"Inferno, use fire spin on Ghastly!" Fey commanded, feeling excitement surge into his veins at the thought of being able to command his starter pokemon once again for the first time in a while. The Monferno leapt up and unleashed a barrage of flames that twirled around Ghastly and encased him in a tornado of heat. The physchic closed her eyes and seemed to meditate as she thrust a flat palm out, looking very asian. "Ghastly, use shadow ball and make sure to gather some flames inside of the energy!" She yelled, and her pokemon sent an energy sphere of ghost power at Inferno, that collected flames and smashed into the fire pokemon. Fey gritted his teeth as Inferno fell down, burned effectively by the smart combo. However, Ghastly was burned as well from fire spin.

"Inferno, get back up and use fire punch, and be sure to gain more fire from the fire spin!" Fey rebutted, and his chimp pokemon leapt through the flames with fire burning on his fist, and more fire shooting into his body as he smashed forward into Ghastly, causing immense damage from the powerful move. The ghost pokemon sorely managed to get up, but Fey had already commanded Inferno to deliver another fire punch and then a flame wheel. The fire punch hit Ghastly directly and intensified the burn, and then the flame wheel did extreme damage to the ghost pokemon. Once Inferno had finished his attacks, Ghastly collapsed due to burns. Fey grinned and Inferno walked back to his trainer, and fey returned the pokemon for a rest as he was paid prize money. The physchic nodded and looked at him, bowing in respect.

"I will now read your fortune for free, if you give me your hand," she said, and Fey was hesitant, but gave her his palm. The girl's eyes glowed pink as she stared at his hand and suddenly let go, eyes ceasing the pink energy. " I see your future... It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but soon... A rocking bam will shake the heavens and rock your world," she said, and bowed again and ran off. Lyfa raised an eye, seeming a bit suspicious of the fortune. "A rocking bam will shake the heavens and rock your world? What does that even mean?"

Nicolette shrugged. "Dunno, but she didn't seem like she was jking about that fortune. Let's just watch our footing from where we step from now on, alright?" Lyoku nodded first and everyone else did the same as they continued to walk. Fey felt chills run up his spine as he walked along in the back, Veil clinging onto him and Electro following faithfully. What did the fortune mean? A rocking bam will shake the heavens and rock your world-

Suddenly, a jolt of strange coldness hit Fey in the back and he leapt forward, and suddenly he felt shapes leaking out of his vision and color blurring. He grabbed the goggles from Maylene and put them on quickly, seeing aura over solid fugres again. He sighed in relief and turned around to see the grey outline of a pokemon behind him, with dark purple aura that Fey identified as lonely, yet a bit troublesome. He raised an eye as it grinned, and he saw the shape of a Misdreavus, wavy body and red pearl shaped necklace and all. He raised in eye in question and she stuck out her tongue, lunged forward, scaring Fey senseless, and then disappeared in a column of purple energy. fey sat on his butt on the floor, panting fom having shouted in surprise, and held a hand out on his heart from being scared senseless. He heard Aura and lyfa cracking up, but he didn't care right now. Nicolette and Lyon helped him up and he glared at the wall.

"I think that Misdreavus wanted you to catch her," The pink eyed girl said, and giggled. Fey shook his head to try and snap himself out of his terrified stupor. "That was some way of showing it," Fey replied, and Lyon nodded as he looked around. "Well, she;s gone now, so we should go upstairs and keep looking for different pokemon. I think I'll train right here, though," He said, and nicolette nodded. "Me too. I'll stay here and watch-you guys go up ahead. We'll be waiting here," she said, and the other four nodded as they went up the stairs to the next floor. Fey lead the way up the spiralling staircase to see the third floor was full of ghost pokemon. Shadows and white mist lurked around the walls, and some ghost pokemon were invisible and then became seeable through the mist. Lyfa and Aura screamed and hid behind Lyoku.

"Scared?" Fey asked, but kept on walking as he adjusted his goggles and Veil gripped his shoulder. Both girls shook their heads, but he could see thei aura was jumpy and terrified, so there was no use in denying it. Fey grinned. Seeing aura was like being a lie detector. Veil giggled and Electro walked infront of Fey as the others followed swiftly behind him, not wanting to get left behind in such a spooky place. As Fey was walking, Electro suddenly stopped swiftly in front of him and static rose in his fur, as if he was angry or sensed something. "Electro? What's wrong?" Fey asked, and suddenly, the Luxio sent electric beams at a figure in the distance that was creeping closer, and the invisibility shroud disappeared and the same Misdreavus from downstairs was revealed, falling to the floor, paralyzed.

"Looks like Fey has an admirer," Lyoku said sarcastically, teasing the trainer. Fey rolled his eyes and walked over to the wounded ghost pokemon and stared, a bit sternly. "Why do you keep trying to scare me? Is there something wrong?" He asked. The ghost pokemon shuddered and he raised an eye. Veil hopped down from Fey's shoulder and began to translate, and then turned to Fey, nodding. "Misdreavus here says that she wanted to scare you off. A big, bad pokemon is at the top of the tower and she wanted you to leave since she doesn't want anyone to get hurt," Veil said. Fey looked at the pokemon sadly.

"Sorry my buddy Electro shocked you. Since you tried to scare me away before, he must have saw you as a threat...Um, here, why don't you have a cheri berry?" Fey asked, and pulled off a little carrier case and dumped some red berries out into his hand. He fed the ghost pokemon a few berries and she began to heal slowly, then finally getting up and smiling cheerfully. Fey picked up Veil and stood up as Misdreavus floated into the air. Electro nodded a bit dejectedly after hurting Misdreavus, but the other pokemon didn't seem to harbor a grudge at all. "So, what bad pokemon is here, anyway?"

Lyfa shuddered and squeaked in terror, and hid behind Aura, who was hiding behind Lyoku. "It...It has to be some sort of really scary thing that'll bite our heads off and send us into some parallel dimension! Let's turn back!" Lyfa exclaimed, hugging Happiny tightly. The pink pokemon giggled, oblivious to what was even going on. Aura trembled and Lyoku put a single hand on her hip. She rolled her pale, mint green eyes in annoyance and sighed. "Well, we have pokemon and can fight the 'big bad' pokemon ourselves. I say we keep on going."

Fey nodded and looked at Misdreavus. Veil piped up, 'She says its your funeral, and she did try and warn us.' Aura and Lyfa 'eeped' and hid even lower behind the sketcher, who blew some bangs out from her face and began to walk forward. Lyfa and Aura looked at eachother and fey turned around, seeing mellow yet fearful aura protruding from their grey, outlined figures. "We'll be joining Nicole and Lyon downstairs, to, um, see if they're okay...We're not scared or anything!" Aura screamed, and ran down the steps with the blonde and Happiny following in close pursuit. Fey shrugged and Lyoku rolled her eyes again. They didn't even spare eachother a glance and kept walking, Rubith occasionally sending fire at any attacking ghost types, and Electro paralyzing them. However, they didn't see any ghost pokemon worth catching, until Misdreavus appeared by Fey's side again, looking worried. Veil began to translate after some pokemon to pokemon conversation.

'Misdreavus says that she's warning you, you two won't be able to beat the pokemon yourselves! She says that he makes all legendaries tremble in fear, and all pokemon bow down to his honor! Please turn back, she begs you!' Veil exclaimed, and the aura dog pokemon looked a bit flustered himself. The fourth floor was the top floor and if they went up, it seemed there would be impending danger up ahead. But why was Misdreavus so bent on telling them, Fey wondered? Was this all just a prank? He slipped his goggles off and blinked before his vision returned to normal again. "Veil, tell her not to worry. We can take care of ourselves fine."

Lyoku and Fey continued up the steps and Misdreavus looked horrified as they walked up the steps. Fey knew it-the pokemon she was talking about was all just a prank! He walked up fully to the top of the Lost Tower with Lyoku and saw the view from the stony building. One single grave was sitting at the top, white mist all around it. He squinted and saw a strange, purple essence from the tombstone and began to pale. It wasn't like a pokemon was going to attack out of the grave...Right? Lyoku looked around and sighed. "No ghost pokemon here..."

And then they heard it. A loud, hiss as the mist disappeared and out of the grave, a shadowy figure emerged from purple and black aura that surrounded the pokemon in strange, smoky wisps. Fey gulped and froze in terror as he and lyoku realized Misdreavus was not playing a joke on them afterall. Veil gasped and clutched Fey's shoulder and Electro and Rubith got ready to attack, but even Fey could tell that they were trembling even by not looking at them. He gulped and watched as the pokemon finally appeared fully, and Fey gasped... It was a large Gengar, who looked enrage at being disturbed in his slumber. However, his eyes were pink instead of red and fur tone, black instead of purple...

"A shiny Gengar!" lyoku cried out, eyes wide in terror. The Gengar scowled nastily at the sound of his name being called and ran towards Lyoku, slashing the air where she had just been, making the sketcher dodge quickly. "Rubith, flamethrower!" She called out, and her dog pokemon sent a blast of flames at the shiny pokemon, but the Gengar dodged by disappearing and then reappeared in back of the Houndour and punched him, letting loose sucker punch. Rubith cried out as the move hit and gave him a huge load of damage, and Lyoku paled and gulped. Fey was trembling, wishing he could reverse time, but gathered his courage. "Electro, use spark!" He commanded, and the Luxio attacked Gengar with his body charged in electricity, but again the move was dodged by the shiny Gengar disappearing into the shadows and then attacking with sucker punch. In a flash of three moves dealt out by the furious ghost pokemon, Electro had fainted and was sent flying to the edge of the tower, where fey hurriedly returned him and looked at Veil, who hopped down from his shoulder.

"Veil, I can count on you to help us through this! Use fire punch!" Fey called out, and the aura pokemon ran forward at Gengar and slammed a fiery fist into the shiny pokemon's side. The Gengar glared and Veil froze as a fist was slammed into his side and the Riolu was sent flying backward, where Fey ran over and looked at the pokemon who was severly wounded. The trainer could feel his breath bein sucked away from the attack as a result of the power of the aura link, and he held his side in pain as he recalled Veil so the pokemon wouldn't suffer as much. Meanwhile, Rubith had long since fainted and so had Knight just now by another swift sucker punch from the shiny Gengar. The ghost pokemon grinned and disappeared, then materialized infront of Fey for a sucker punch that would surely send him flying off of the edge of the tower. The orange haired boy knew it was no use, since both of his pokemon were fainted, Royale couldn't fit on the roof without smashing the tower and making it implode, and Inferno was already worn from the battle before. He braced himself for the hit, when suddenly he a voice cackled out, a bit scared, but noble nonetheless.

"FOR NARNIA!"

Oh great, Fey thought. He was either hallucinating, or Aura had somehow found him with the others. He opened his eyes to see his twin sister commanding all four of her pokemon at once, making Bugsy use psybeam, Poewa use bubblebeam, Wishes use air cutter, and Ripslash to use rock slide. Lyon commanded his Grotle to use razor leaf, Machop to use fire punch, Psyduck to use confusion, Murkrow to use pursuit, and Nicolette's Blacky and Espy to use dark pulse and phsychic. Lyfa's Glaceon and Tranguil sent their air cutter ice beam combo and the humongous combination of attacks were sent at the shiny Gengar, who looked at the attacks as if thinking,_ oh shit,_ and then was slammed into by the furious blast of pokemon who were angry as hell. fey grinned to see the fainted gengar slowly disappear, even though he would have liked to catch it...oh well. He could do without physchotic pokemon like that. Fey got up and lyoku did the same, both out of breath, and scared shitless of what just happened.

"How did you find us?" Fey asked, and winced as his side complained in pain as stinging shot up into his side. Lyon ran over to him and put fey's arm around him, helping his friend stand on his own two feet. Aura grinned, a bit shakily, but pointed to an invisible spot in the air, where sure enough, a flustered Misdreavus revealed herself to Lyoku and Fey. The aura link trainer immeditaely felt bad for not heeding the ghost pokemon's warning, and walked over with the help from Lyon. He stared a while before smiling, albeit a bit sadly.

"Sorry I didn't follow your warning about the pokemon up here on the top of the tower," he said sheepishly, and Lyfa scofffed, sounding like she was soaking up fey being scared along with Aura on the sidelines of the tower. "You...Your lonely all by yourself here, right? Since you saved my butt here, do you want to travel with me and by my fifth pokemon?" Fey asked. The ghost pokemon lit up, and he knew he had hit a bullseye on the lonely part. Fey got a pokeball with his free arm and pointed it at Misdreavus, and the ghost pokemon went inside with a beam of red light. He smiled as he felt the pokeball immeditaely click, and clipped the pokeball to his belt.

"So...Shall we move on from this lovely place?" Nicolette asked, and the rest of them nodded as they began their descent from the top of the lost tower to the path leading from Solaceon in a hurry, with Lyon helping fey all the way down, as well as the rest of them helping Lyoku.

_Friendship really is a marvelous thing,_ Fey thought. _It's a shame Galactic can't see that._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a quick rest and bandaging up Fey's wounds from the aura link sucker punch and healing up all of the trainer's pokemon at a rest stop pokemon center, the group continued south of Solaceon, with two pokemon out of their pokeballs each, until it started to rain. At first it was a drizzle, but soon it turned into a heavy downpour and the group had to take shelter under a man made plateau with a small opening in the bottom. Aura groaned and combed back her dripping wet hair, seeming annoyed. "Why is it starting to rain?" She demanded. Nicolette smiled, brushing some sopping hair from her eyes. "It means we're getting close to Pastoria. The route before the city is always raining because of a legend that a rain pokemon lives here. But, it does always rain, so it means we're close." Fey nodded and hugged his knees closer to make more room for the rest of the group. Veil was sitting on his lap, and napping after taking so much damage earlier. Internally, Fey was afraid of battling with Veil ever again. He absentmindedly scratched Veil on his forehead and smiled at Misdreavus as they watched the rain splash down on the ground.

"Why don't we keep going if the rain is going to keep coming down? It'd be a waste of time to sit here and not do anything when the rain won't stop," Lyfa explained, as she hugged Happiny close, and the pink pokemon giggled in the adorable voice all baby pink pokemon have. She sat criss-cross applesauce with Glace on her side. Lyon nodded and looked at Murkrow and Psyduck. "That sounds like a good idea..." He stood up. "but the rain is crashing down so hard right now, I can't see a thing."

Fey turned his attention from Veil to outside from the plateau. Suddenly, a figure, wearing silvery colors walked nearby, seeming to be looking for something. Nicolette called out to the person as Blacky and Espy stared curiously, "Hey, are you lost in the rain? Over here!" Lyoku began to make space between knight and Rubith, until the footsteps became louder and louder, and all of their eyes widened as the galactic grunt came into view, holding the bazooka-explosion gun close and smiling maliciously.

"Say good night, kiddies," He said, smirking, and the white light charged as the plateau was blown up and our heroes were lost in smoke.


	32. Seperated by Galactic

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the newest chapter of Sinnoh Quest. I got new reviewers! Yay! Thank you, Sparkstar1216 and anon The wind. I am happy now! Also, thanks to Zxcvbnm843. Only nine more reviews till a hundred! 100th reviewer will get a special OC! So review! Yay! Also, three reviews or more equals new chappie. And, to all of you who cmmented about the FOR NARNIA, that personally was my fav part as well. It was very IC for Aura, who is super friggin awesome, BTW. Anywayz, please enjoy thi****s chapter, don't own anything but my OCs, REVIEW.**

"Owowowow... My face..." Aura groaned as she pushed herself up from the uncomfortable position she had landed on, with her chin smashed into hard gravel-like ground and her butt sticking up in the air with her arms twisted in back of her. She got up, dusted herself off, making sure no dirt was on her pale skin, and looked around, confused as to what just happened. _So,_ Aura thought, _Let's back-track from here..._

They were heading towards Pastoria City, but took cover from the really hard rain. Okay...Aura looked around. It wasn't raining anymore, so she wasn't in the same place as before. Next, they took shelter under a plateau, but some Galactic noob blew the place up and everyone went flying. Okay, bad! Aura frantically looked around for anyone else from the group but saw no one. She didn't see Ripslash or Poewa, and none of the others from the group where here. She grumbled. If they all died she would kill them. It turned out, she was on a strange, gravelly kind of mountain pass, and there were boulders scattered everywhere and cave entrances inside. Suddenly, Aura heard a whimper from a pile of rocks and her face lit up as she ran over, shuddering at the rocks when she remembered her legs getting crushed by rocks in Orberugh.

"Anyone in there? It's me, Aura!" The bluenette yelled, and began to push boulders out of the pile. A few whimpers called out and she managed to pull the boulder out, and saw the blue fur of Veil. In sudden realization, she knew he was really hurt and that meant Fey got hurt badly too. Aura continued to pull of the rocks, finally getting the Riolu out of the mess and dusting his fur off. She searched through her pockets and found an oran berry, giving it to Veil without hesitation. The Riolu, barely conscious, managed to chew a little before being force-fed the berry. However, immediately most scratches managed to heal and the fighting type opened his eyes.

"Are you okay, Veil?" Aura asked, and picked the aura pokemon up in her arms. He nodded and she cradled him close, making sure he hadn't been seriously injured. Most scratches began to heal, and she sighed, petting the aura pokemon on his head and looking around, off the mountain pass. As she suspected, the pass was too steep to jump off of, and no where in sight where there any other trainers. The bluenette sighed. She really did hope everyone was okay. As she walked around and tried to scavange to see any berry wielding bushes that had something to help Veil, she heard a rustle in the bushes and peered inside hesitantly, finding a wounded and snarling Blacky the Umbreon. Mentally, Aura facepalmed. So now, she had Nicolette's and Fey's injured pokemon and had no idea what to do as she was stranded on the side of a mountain with no food, water, or anything to heal the pokemon she was caring for.

"THANKS ALOT, TEAM GALACTIC!" Aura screamed out into the air. Suddenly, rustles from the bushes sounded as three wild Luxio emerged, looking angry that their territory was beng trespassed on. She gulped and looked at the two wounded pokemon on her sides, then scooped them up in her arms as she sprinted away, screaming her head off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lyfa was not having a very good day.

She was wet, tired, on the summit of some strange, weird cave, and had no warmth besides Lyon's Murkrow, who sat on her head and was busy picking out shiny strands of golden hair, and Aura's Cranidos, Ripslash, who was headbutting her leg, trying to make her see who was the alpha male around here. She sighed and continued to look around as she walked in circles, looking for a way down, only to find none since the edges were way too steep for anything to walk, or run down. Suddenly, as she was peering over the edge, Ripslash decided this would be a very good time to headbutt Lyfa's butt and make her slide down the summit.

And so he did. And Lyfa screamed her head off.

She slid down the sides of the summit over the mountain as friction began to heat up, scratching her back and arms as she screamed. Rocks hit her all over and Lyfa could feel blood begin to trickle down the cuts. When she finally came down after the hell people called sliding down a mountain, she panted hard, wincing over her wounds all over. Murkrow cawed and yanked some golden strands and pulled them out of her head, and Lyfa squeaked in pain. Ripslash slid down the summit, perfectly fine, as he was a rock type with an impenetrable body, and all. She glared as Murkrow cawed and fluffed his feathers up.

Did Lyfa also mention Murkrow's feathers were sticking all over her damp clothes and hair?

Well, they were. And she cursed Team Galactic seventeen times over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fey sat under the tree growing on the rocky firt of the bottom of the mountain, knowing that when you were lost, it was best to stay put. He was currently enjoying the company of Psyduck and Espy. The three were simply lazing around, and the orange haired boy was relaxing after feeling like he was being crushed by boulders. He hoped everyone was okay, but worried for Veil. He could sense Veil's aura from far away, and could tell the aura pokemon was hurt badly. He didn't like it when anyone, pokemon or human, suffered.

"Psy, Psy, Psy."

"I hear you, man."

As wild Bidoof came close to the tree, Espy would shoot phsychic or psybeam and knock them out on contact. It was a fun game, and apparently the stoic, pink eevee evolution enjoyed blasting the fat, beaver pokemon away and into the bushes. Fey shuddered and was reminded of Aura. He hoped that if she had Veil or Misdreavus right now, she would be taking care of them. Who knew what the crazy bluenette twin of his was doing right now. But he needed to find them soon, since they still had to make it to Pastoria. Fey wondered why Galactic chose to blow them up with the bazooka. Sure, they had wracked their plans many times so far, but killing off fourteen year olds? Would they really stoop so low?

The orange haired trainer sighed and felt his eyesight pain a little. At least the aura seeing powers were getting less painful, now that he was getting used to his eyes drifting in and out of focus sometimes. However, he and Veil being spereated was a bad idea, since he couldn't help protect the aura pokemon and he would suddenly feel horrible stabs of pain whenever Veil got hurt. Right now, his skin burned and many small cuts had appeared on his legs and wrists. Fey sighed and looked over one that was bleeding particualrlly heavy.

"Psy... Psyduck."

"I so hear you, man."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nicolette was busy walking down the dirt path of the mountain merrily. Sure, they had gotten blasted off a plateau, and onto a huge mountain where she didn't know where anyone was, but she had been stranded at least with Lyfa's Glaceon, Glace, and Aura's Poewa, which could help protect her if anything went wrong. Also, she was sure her friends were safe, as she would have been hurt if they were hurt as well. All she could do now was stay positive and be hopeful as she searcged ofr the rest of the trainers, Poewa waddling proudly beside her and Glace stepping gracefully over pebbles on the flat side of the mountain pass.

"Oh, it's been a while since we ate. Are you two hungry?" Nicolette asked, and looked at the Glaceon. She blinked and the pink eyed girl took out some sweet pokemon treats from her messenger bag and fed them to the ice type. Then, she turned to Poewa and dug out some bitter treats for Poewa and put them in her hand, offering the treats out to the proud water type pokemon.

To Nicolette's surprise, the water type pokemon stuck her beak in the air, sperning the food and turning away from the former researcher. The pink eyed girl blinked, a bit confused, but shrugged and put them back in the blue pokefood jar in her messenger bag and continued walking. If Poewa was going to be so proud that he couldn't even take some food from her, then he wouldn't eat. It wasn't Nicolette's fault he was so proud and had to be nasty about not wanting food. The willpowered trainer continued waliing, not bothering to look down at the penguin pokemon who looked a bit confused that she wasn't trying to make him eat, when he was actually hungry. However, Poewa shrugged it off as the three walked off into the front of the mountain pass in search of their friends.

Suddenly, from a bush on the edge of the cliff, a growl was heard. Nicolette and the two pokemon by her side froze, all of them sweating a little as a few rustles in the leaves were heard. Suddenly, a black and blue cat pokemon, Luxio, jumped out of the bushes with his fangs bared and red eyes turned angrily at his territory being trespassed on by pokemon and a human.

"RUUUUUUUUN!"


	33. Lyon, the soul of Darkrai

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the newest chapter of Sinnoh Quest. I got eight reviews, a new record! Probably! This is alot, and I thank you guys for making my dream of one hundred reviews come true! Hehe! Anyway, CCxWarfare got the hundredth review, and although he reviewed a previous chapter, I only said you couldn't spam reviews, so he gets the special OC, who will probably be revealed a little later in the story. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter and thank you all for sticking with this story! Risen truth ruthless lies, update your Inuyasha fic soon, and HeadMageMai, update your pokemon fic, too! Anyway, enjoy, I don't own anything!**

Lyoku was tired. She had ended up with her own pokemon, Rubith and Knight, and was walking down the path along the side of the mountain pass, hoping to see the others of the group, waiting for her, rested up and fine. However, she, on the other hand, was not.

Lyoku had fallen directly in a tree-yes, a tree growing on the side of the mountain, where oran berries were growing abundantly. Now, she was covered in leaves, scratches from the sharp twigs, berry juice, and multiple bruises. The sarcastic sketcher sighed as she dusted a few persistent leaves from her maroon styled bangs and glared at the path as she continued walking. Rubith and Knight seemed afraid of their trainer and lingered behind her, yet followed as she began to rant on how much she hated Team Galactic, vividly using her arms and waving them all over angrily to convey her hatred effectively.

Suddenly, as the path began to widen, Lyoku and her two hound pokemon heard screams resounding from infront of them. Lyoku raised a mint green eye as blue flashed infront of her, knocking her down. The sketcher shouted in protest as she saw Aura, the hyper trainer, who had collided with her and was holding an injured Blacky the Umbreon and a queasy looking Veil the Riolu. In a flash, the bluenette was up on her feet and yanked Lyoku up as she ran, yelling, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THEY'RE GETTING EVERYONE! NOOO ONEEE ISS SAAAAFEEE!" Like a total crazy maniac, like usual.

"Wonder what that was about..." Lyoku asked, eye raised as she watched the younger girl run off, waving her arms over her head like she was mental. "Aura, wait up!" Lyoku turned around and called back to the running girl, but was ignored. She sighed and turned to follow her, suddenly hearing a growl, and the sound of paws.

Paws...?

"RUUUUUUN!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lyon groaned an got up from the stony ground, rubbing his head as his vision blurred and his head pounded and throbbed. He felt terrible, like he had just been thrown off a cliff and landed on a ledge of flat ground. The brown haired trainer managed to sit up as he felt something stir by him. The Jubilife Trainer looked down by his feet and saw an injured pink Happiny of Lyfa's nudging his leg, then stopped when she saw he was finally awake. He managed to smile weakly and pick up the pink pokemon into his arms, feeling bad the little guy(or girl) had to suffer through all of that when she was only a newborn, really.

As lyon got up shakily, and took a breather, suddenly, a flash of purple energy erupted in a column and something lashed out at him. Lyon screeched, horrified, then sighed sharply and turned around, and immediately realized it was Fey's Misdreavus, who was busy chuckling at his reaction to her prank. The green eyed fifteen year old rolled his eyes, but was glad that she was uninjured and seemed to be totally fine. He looked around and saw nothing, absolutely no clues to where the rest of the group resided. The ghost pokemon drifted to Lyon's shoulder, seeming settled down now as they began to look around for any signs of his friends.

Around the side of the mountain pass was nothing, only dry and flat ground and some pebbles and debris from what looked like a rockslide. Lyon kicked a pebble and Misdreavus scared off a wild Starly that had wandered from his nest, and Happiny giggled as Lyon picked her an oran berry from a bush growing on the side of the mountain to help her heal. The pink pokemon cheerfully accepted and lyon smiled at the pokemon, feeling warmth burst into his heart, something he hadn't felt for a while after becoming Darkrai's host. That was why he had agreed to host Darkrai, to give up his body for the sake of stopping Team Galactic.

Pokemon and Humans were meant to live together, side by side. That was why he had been linked to Darkrai, why Arceus chose to make Riolu link himself to Fey. That was why pokemon loved humans and humans loved pokemon. None of them could live without eachother, and by creating a new world, Team Galactic was threatening to seperate the bonds trainers and their pokemon shared forever.

Lyon was starting to understand his reason, his part in all of this. He knew why he was picked out of everyone to host Darkrai.

He wasn't afraid...

To give up his life.

The host of Darkrai had to give up his life when Darkrai fully completed his link.


	34. Crashing Wake

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the newest chapter of Sinnoh Quest, sorry for the late update. I have had a play, as you guys know, and I had to practice and constantly go and practice at the theatre. Nonetheless, I have managed to get this chapter done! Hopefully it is good and it isn't too short. Thanks for all of the reviews and support, and please keep reading and reviewing. I only own a few things here! Enjoy and review later!**

Lyfa ran and ran, stumbling over her own two feet many times, almost tripping as she ran down the steep incline. Three Luxio were chasing her, and she was scared as hell. When she first saw the electric types, she had skedaddled right away, picked up Ripslash even though he was still trying to claw and headbutt at her, and grabbed Murkrow from her head, making her lose some clumps of golden blonde hair. However, she kept running, feeling the hot breath of the mountain lion pokemon gaining on her. If she stopped, she'd be killed. If she tried to attack, she'd slow down. It was definitely a lose-lose situation here, and Lyfa knew losing sadly meant death as she ran down the incline.

"RAWR! I AM WAKE, HEAR ME ROAR! RAAAAWR!"

Okay... Lyfa raised an eyebrow at the voice as she ran down the incline. Who the hell was that?

"Ahem... RROOOOOOAARRRR! ...Wait, let me try again..."

Lyfa stopped as the incline came to an end, leaving nothing but a cliff, really, hanging over a steep drop of about one hundred and fifty feet where flat ground was waiting below. The blonde gukped and her eyes widened as she instinctively froze, seeing the electric pokemon begin to slow down, slowly prowling around her with sparks shining on their fur. She gulped and looked at Ripslash who was kicking up dirt with his hind legs, as if challenging them. In her mind, Lyfa cursed the prideful pokemon for being so... Well, prideful. There was no way one rock type was going to defeat three electric types in their second evolutions, even she knew that, her being a hotheaded and brash trainer herself. But Ripslash paid no attention to her concerns and let loose a huge flamethrower at the first Luxio, which sent it flying in power. Lyfa gaped and the other two Luxio looked back at their fallen teammate behind them and glared, growling.

Without a moment of hesitation, the rock fossil pokemon leapt forward, head charged in light blue energy, and smashed into the second Luxio, who was charging up electric energy. He went flying away by his burned and fainted comrade behind him, and the last Luxio glared, red eyes seemind out for blood. Lyfa's eyes widened as Ripslash smirked, as if to tell the angered electric pokemon to bring it on. He charged forth with a huge discharge attack that Lyfa knew might even be more powerful than Fey's Electro, and smashed into Ripslash, who braced himself but charging up a zen headbutt and facing forward at Luxio. The two attacks collided and Lyfa coughed as the two balls of energy exploded, making smoke rise into the air everywhere. Even if the skull pokemon had headbutted her down a rocky slope and injured her, she still cared for her friend's pokemon, especially when it was trying to protect her. She pulled Murkrow closer to make sure he wouldn't get hurt if any attacks came close.

The smoke cleared and Lyfa's eyes widened to see Ripslash barely managing to stand, covere in dark scratches and static running through his head. She knew in an instant he had been paralyzed by the strong electric type attack. Luxio stood infront of him, grinning, fur charging up, while he was almost totally unaffected by the zen headbutt. Lyfa knew this pokemon had to be the leader of the pack and extremely strong. Murkrow squawked throatily as the Luxio began to encricle Ripslash, like a predator about to enclose on it's prey. Ripslash couldn't do anything, and Lyfa found herself frozen. It took three seconds for her to move, dropping Murkrow and running to Luxio as it was about to attack Ripslash with thunder fang. She waited for the piercing of her skin and the shock of paralysis, but nothing came and she squeezed her eyes shut in terror, then opened them, confused.

Infront of her, holding off the large Luxio, was a huge man wearing a small looking bathing suit, and wore a large blue mask with strange little fins portruding from the head. His arms were raised infront of him in an X formation and he was taking the attack, seeming totally unharmed as he released his arms and the electric pokemon flew away from him. Lyfa gaped as she realized who this man was who had saved her.

"Y-Y-Your... Crasher Wake?" The blonde trainer demanded, feeling flabbergasted as he turned back to her and grinned, not paralyzed or anything, probably because of his size. So that was who she had hears screaming earlier... He turned back to the three Luxio and readied a pokeball from the belt of his bathing suit, then threw it and a large Quagsire appeared in bright white light. "Earthquake!"

The large muddy pokemon brought his tail up in the air and then slammed it down, making the whole mountain shake, rocks crumbling down from the edge of the pass and hitting all three Luxio. The earthquake continued to shake and everyone but Crasher wake stumbled wildly, unable to get a flat footing. The Luxio were hit by a huge boulder each, and then finally fainted, the earthquake stopping as well. Lyfa paled, feeling sick to her stomach as she managed to get a better grasp of the land, and felt like puking, seeing earthquake's power. A few seconds passed, and she grabbed Ripslash and Murkrow and hugged them near her, scared to death by what had just happened. She saw Crasher Wake offer a little golden coloured medicine to her-a paralyze heal, and she quickly accepted and sprayed it on top of Ripslash, who eased up from his tense position. She turned to the man and felt like crying. "You okay?" He asked, and she managed to shakily nod.

"I have friends," Lyfa managed to say. 'They need help too," she said, and he helped her up, as Crasher Wake nodded to Quagsire, who smiled flimsily. "Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lyoku, Aura, and Nicolette were busy being chased by the dozen Luxio and shinx, screaming their heads off as they ran as fast as their legs could possibly carry them. They had all met up when running away from the enraged electric types, and picked up their pokemon and sprinted away at full speed. The three girls had been running for about fifteen minutes now, but were not going to stop anytime soon. Lyoku was in the lead with Nicolette and Aur afollowing. As they passed by, circling around the mountain in a spiralling path, they found a little cave and ran inside, then pushed a huge boulder into the entrance quickly. They could hear growls outside and knew the electric mountain lion pokemon were going to be waiting outside until they had to come back out.

All three girls collapsed onto the floor of the cave, panting wildly, trying to recover from the huge run they had just accomplished. The pokemon they had from eachother were perfectly fine and hopped out of their hands as if nothing was happening, and began to skip around as the three girls were practically dying on the floor. "TIRED!" Aura screamed, and a few growl were heard outside as she panted, trying desperately to catch her breath, which seemed to have ran off to South Mexico by now.

All three girls doubled over and then slowly sat up, then began to calm down from their tired and hyperventilating state. They recovered and looked at the pokemon beside them. Aura gave Nicolette Blacky back for Poewa, and then the three girls peekd in the gap by the boulder, where sure enough, the Luxio were still there, seeming pissed as hell and currently hating boulders as they tried to scratch and bite the large rock blocking the entrance. Aura glared at the electric pokemon and pushed the rock closer to the entrance, laughing to herself as a few Shinx got their paws run over.

"What are we going to do?" Nicolette asked, voice hoarse, as Blacky jumped into her lap. "There are too many Luxio and Shinx for our pokemon to fight off for themselves," she said, seeming worried. Aura continued to push the rock in as some paws fit through the gap between the rock and the entrance. Lyoku glared at the large rock, pale mint eyes squinting icily. "I don't know," she admitted back, and Knight and Rubith settled down, seeming tired, since they had to run as well as their trainers. "Got any food?" Aura asked Nicolette, who shrugged. "Only pokemon food."

"We better get out of here fast," Lyoku commented, and felt the damp mud of the cave begin to make the air humid.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lyfa sighed. Crasher Wake and his Quagsire had ran off far ahead of her as she struggled to run, Murkrow on her head weiging her down considerably and her carrying the quite heavy Ripslash, who was busy chilling comofrtably in her arms. She ran, then sighed as she bent over, breathless, coughing and panting with sweat in her eyes. Why was it so hot? And before they got blasted away by Team Galactic, wasn't it raining? How far away did they get sent from Pastoria, anyway?

She caught up with the fourth gym leader of water types, who had stopped by the edge of the path, which somehow was cut off and hung over the mountain pass like a cliff. Lyfa gulped and paled, backing away from the large drop, holding the pokemon close to her as Crasher Wake walked to the edge. She didn't notice until he squatted down and sat, then yelled down to the bottom of the cliff.

"ANYONE DOWN THEEERRREE?"

Lyfa internally gaped at the fourth gym leader's strangeness. No one was possibly down the cliff, in the forest of trees and bushes! What the heck was he thinking? None of her friends could possibly be down in that jungle-

"HEYYY! IT'S ME, FEY!"

Never mind then. Crasher Wake turned to Lyfa. "He one of your friends?" The water user questioned, and Lyfa nodded solemnly. How..? "Oh, what's your name? Forgot to ask you," he said. Lyfa introduced herself, slightly twitching as she did so, and Crasher Wake continued to yell down from the top of the cliff to Fey, who Lyfa wondered if he was okay, having landed in the thick grassy place down there.

"I HAVE LYFA WITH ME! IT'S CRASHER WAKE HERE! WE'LL GO DOWN AND GET YOU ONCE WE FIND YOUR OTHER FRIENDS!" The large man yelled, and Fey responded with a screamed "OKAY!" Lyfa facepalmed as Crasher Wake put his fists on his hips and grinned, then pointed up the edge of the mountain pass. "Now then!"

"LET'S CLIMB~!"


End file.
